


Planetfall

by Laina_Inverse, RiaHawk



Series: Subvania [2]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Subnautica (Video Game)
Genre: (The relationships are the same as Subvania I just don't have the energy to type them out again), Disassociation, Mental Illness, Multi, Platonic Love Is Real Love, Polyshipping, Smut, We have hit PEAK self-indulgence here, Welcome back to life on a busy planet; guess what it SUCKS, no regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 97,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laina_Inverse/pseuds/Laina_Inverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaHawk/pseuds/RiaHawk
Summary: Just because they made it off a planet that overtly wanted to kill them by any means necessary doesn't mean their problems have all been solved.Adrian Tepes, board member of the Alterra trans-gov and lone survivor of the Degasi crash, thinks he is ready to return to the life he'd once thought lost to him. A life of meetings and office work, society parties and press.But after a decade in the depths of 4546B, dealing with the fast-paced planetary life is not as easy as he once thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm *still* not sure about this one, but here we go anyways.

One

 

_And in other news, today the survivors of the Aurora have reached Eltaria at last. After the Aurora disappeared eight months ago in the range of planet 4546B, ships and crews were scrambling to find an answer. While Alterra has not yet released information about the incident, it has been discovered that the long-missing Adrian Tepes is among the small number rescued from the planet._

_As some viewers may recall, Adrian Tepes was serving as a biochemist on the Degsasi when the ship vanished over a decade ago at the far end of the Ariadne arm. Due to dangerous activity in the area, all search and rescue efforts were in vain, with neither Alterra, nor Tepes Industries having luck in locating the missing Degasi or its crew._

_Alterra has announced that a press conference has been scheduled for later in the week, once Mr. Tepes and the three Aurora survivors have had sufficient time to settle in after the ordeal._

 

-

 

“....that's a lot of people and cameras out there,” Anna said from where she stood near the door. Her tone was neutral, bordering on nervous. “A _lot_ of people and cameras.”

“Alterra must have publicized this out their ass,” Trevor muttered as Adrian moved to stand closer to Anna. “'Long lost member of the board finally found,' or something like that.”

“Trevor, you're not _helping_ ,” Sypha said, her tone warning.

Adrian leaned in, carefully resting a hand on Anna's shoulder as he peered out over her, and felt his heart jump up into his throat. He'd been _told_ there would be a small group of reporters stationed just beyond the exit of the shuttle, they would take pictures, maybe ask a few questions, and then he'd be able to get to the hotel.

At least one hundred people stood on either side of the barriers, with anti-grav cameras ready to snap pictures and record footage of their exit. His hand tightened slightly on Anna's shoulder and he jolted slightly when her own came up to cover his.

“It's okay,” she said softly, looking up at him as he glanced down. “We're here too. Put your sunglasses on.”

He half-smiled down at her and obeyed; not only was it prudent to protect him from the flash of the cameras, it would also shield his eyes from the sun that shone over Torrens. Hopefully they would make it into the shade before they found out the hard way just how long he could stay out under _this_ sun...

“We'll get you to the car fast,” Trevor promised, reaching over to pat Adrian's shoulder. “And if the reporters don't like it, well, they can kiss my ass.”

 _“Trevor_ ,” Sypha sighed. “If they get pushy, _I'll_ handle the reporters. You three just get to the car.”

Adrian smiled wryly at his friends, touched by their support and concern. Not that it was too terribly surprising; they had settled into this pattern not too long after finding him on planet 4546B, and the friendship that had begun had only deepened in the months that followed.

He glanced down at Anna, and his smile softened slightly; her expression was one he'd seen regularly on the planet, one of stubborn determination. It was softer than the one on Trevor's face, but the squared shoulders, the set jaw, and the fierce look... oh yes, it was easy to see how those two were related when she got like this.

“Where _is_ the car?” he asked.

“...pulling up,” Sypha said after a glance at her data pad. “Should be coming around... now.”

Adrian glanced out the window again, then nodded; the small hovercar now sat just beyond the group of reporters. They would have to walk through that gauntlet first, but if they made it to the car, the next stop would be the hotel.

“Ready?” Trevor asked, hand hovering over the door button.

“...no. But let's get this over with.”

Trevor nodded, pressing the button; the door whooshed softly open and the first thing to hit him was the _noise_. Shuttles taking off and landing, machines zipping along the pavement with luggage carriers, and people's voices; mostly the instant shouting of questions from the reporters. Smell followed; the hot pavement, fuel for the shuttles, the breeze carrying trace amounts of various foods that he hadn't been able to have for over a decade...

Adrian staggered back just slightly, already overwhelmed. The ship had been hard enough, but he'd been able to limit how often he went out, how many people he interacted with. How was he going to do the same now, when he had to retake a position of power on the Alterra board?

A small hand braced against his back, and he looked down at Anna.

“We're here,” she said firmly. “Come on. We can make it.”

“What's the phrase, just... smile and wave?” Trevor said, looking out the now-open door.

“Yes,” Sypha said firmly, moving up on Adrian's other side to give his arm a gentle pat. “Smile, wave, and avoid eye contact. And if they don't like it, that's _their_ problem.”

 

-

 

The interior of the car was cool and quiet, and other than telling the automatic driver where to go, no one needed to say anything. Beside her, Anna could feel Adrian trembling from the amount of forced stimulation he'd gone through and rubbed his back softly.

To say it had been an unpleasant return was probably understating things. They'd been out there maybe five minutes total, but the flashing lights and reporters yelling questions hadn't done _her_ any good, and done him a lot worse.

How _was_ he going to be able to return to work? _Should_ he return to work? Until this moment, they'd all—even Adrian—been running against the assumption that yes, he would resume the duties he'd had a decade ago. Being part of the Alterra board of directors was no small thing, after all, not a duty to be released lightly.

But a decade of solitude, silence, moving at his own time in the fluid darkness of the planet...

Anna looked up at him, studying the pale face with its slight sheen of sweat, and frowned in concern. Then she glanced over at Sypha and Trevor. Trevor was wearing a thoughtful frown of his own, which usually spoke of nothing good, while Sypha was flicking through something on her data pad.

“...and we have to do that _again_?” Trevor asked, finally breaking the silence.

“A press conference... won't be the same,” Adrian replied slowly, shifting slightly to loosely wrap one arm around Anna. “It will have.. structure. It won't be...”

“A _mess_ ,” Sypha said flatly without looking up. “It's already on the news networks.”

Anna felt Adrian wince, and curled against him a little more, trying to give comfort.

“How bad is it?” he asked.

“Some people are calling you rude for only waving while getting off the shuttle,” Sypha replied. “Others are asking questions about the rest of us... I guess Alterra hasn't released any real information about what happened to the Aurora. There's a lot of speculation, but no actual facts.”

“Small favors,” Trevor muttered, tipping his head back a little against the headrest of his seat.

“....I'll do what I can to minimalize their focus on you,” Adrian said. “It won't necessarily stop the tabloids from their wild rumors, but-”

“No, no, we're not going to let you try and take on _everything_ ,” Sypha interrupted. “You let _me_ deal with the reporters. You're going to have your hands full just with work.”

“She's right,” Anna said gently, reaching up and bracing a hand on Adrian's chest. “There's other things to do first, and then we can ease you back into dealing with more people.”

Adrian sighed a little, pressing a small kiss to her temple. Anna blushed faintly, and rested her head against his chest in response. The contact seemed to be helping, at least; he wasn't trembling quite as much.

“I'll help with the reporters,” Trevor offered. “If they don't respect your questions, I can toss them.”

“...don't assault the reporters, Trevor,” Adrian said, though Anna heard amusement in his tone. “If it comes to it, I've got lawyers to threaten them with. Or Alterra does, at least. I'll... have to rehire some of my old ones if they're still inclined to work for me.”

“There's medical appointments first,” Anna said, nudging him gently. “We need to meet with the geneticist at the very least, to improve blood flow and oxygen intake. Continuing therapy is important too.”

“Buying the house,” Trevor said with a small grin as Anna gave him a sour look. “Furnishing it.”

“Getting _all_ of our backpay,” Sypha said firmly. “God knows we've earned it.”

Adrian chuckled a little, raising his hands slightly.

“All right, all right. I can see I won't be allowed to do anything until I get the important things managed.”

“Until _we_ get the important things managed,” Anna corrected firmly.

He smiled at her fondly, and gave her a small nuzzle.

“Yes, my dear,” he murmured. “Until we get them managed.”

 

-

 

The reporters had not managed to figure out the hotel they were staying at, though Adrian doubted that would last long. Still, with hotel security informed that he was not taking calls or unapproved visitors, it would be moderately calmer than the fiasco at the landing zone.

The hotel itself produced a different air among his friends, and made him realize that it was one thing for them to know logically that he was a wealthy man, a member of the Alterra board.

It was another thing entirely to actually experience it.

Anna had gone quiet, uncomfortable with the lavishness she walked through. Even with his arm around her, she had been tense, and the way she perched on things, as though scared to relax, made his heart hurt a little. He wanted her to feel secure, safe... but clearly this wasn't going to be done in a hotel this style.

Trevor seemed uncomfortable as well, but he also was more used to just throwing himself down on things, which he did when they reached the room and he saw the size of the bed. His yelp as it had sunk under him had been amusing, at least.

Sypha seemed a little in awe, but also the least affected as a whole. She studied the room with an appraising eye before sitting on the end of the bed Trevor had sunk into.

“All right. We've made it to the hotel, now what's next?” she asked briskly.

“We're set for the house tour in two hours,” Anna replied. “The realtor seemed surprised that we wanted a physical tour over the digital one, but promised to be there. Then lunch. After, we're all supposed to visit... the hospital and get a thorough screening to absolutely ensure that all the of kharaa is gone from our systems, and to check for other genetic anomalies that the Pirouette couldn't screen for.”

Adrian clenched his hands slightly; more poking and prodding, and invasive questions asked by indifferent people. Anna was the medic he trusted, the only one he wanted to touch him, but because she hadn't finished her schooling before being hired on as an aide to the medical team on the Aurora, he was almost certain that they weren't going to let her do _anything_ to help.

She glanced up at him, and offered a small, reassuring smile.

“It'll be okay, Adrian. They'll have all the reports and notes compiled on the Pirouette, they should know better than to separate us.”

He hoped she was right. He wouldn't hesitate to put someone through a wall if they touched him unduly, rude or not. Auto-docs were one thing, but actual _people..._

“After that we come back to the hotel, order room service and make a party of it,” Trevor said with a small grin.

“You are _not_ making a mess in the room,” Sypha said a little forbodingly even as she leaned back against her primary.

“Well that depends on what kind of mess you might be thinking of,” Trevor replied with a roguish grin.

Adrian rolled his eyes slightly in tolerant amusement. Perhaps he should have gone for one of the top floor suites after all, if Trevor was going to be acting like this. Not that he didn't actually _mind_ the thought, but...

He glanced over at Anna, who was looking at her data pad with that deliberate sort of focus that meant she was uncomfortable with the turn the conversation had taken.

“Perhaps another night,” he said with delicate humor. “When there are doors that can be closed, instead of all of use being stuck in the same area.”

Trevor sighed dramatically, but shrugged a little in agreement.

“...The hospital couldn't really give me an estimate on how long the tests will take since they're going to need in-depth scan results as well as any physical samples we give. So I don't have anything after that,” Anna said after a moment more.

“We'll probably need to sleep more than anything else by _that_ point,” Sypha said a little dryly, nudging Trevor gently.

“Well, I don't need to sleep now, but I might go ahead and take over the shower,” Trevor replied. “Enjoy more of the luxury while we can.”

This time Sypha shoved an elbow in his ribs, even as she laughed.

“You are _impossible_.”

“So does that mean you _don't_ want to join me?”

“We-ell....”

Sypha glanced at Anna, who shrugged lightly.

“It's at least five hours before we have to visit the hospital. Your choice.”

“....well, all right then,” and Sypha slid off the bed. “But only because I want a shower too.”

Adrian snorted a little as Trevor grinned and pushed himself off the bed, following his primary into the attached bathroom and closing the door. Adrian glanced over at Anna, whose cheeks were stained crimson, then moved closer to her.

“...he's always been a bit of a brat,” she muttered, not looking up. “I know he means well, though.”

Lightly, Adrian stroked her hair.

“Would you care to tour the facilities with me so that we don't... inadvertently overhear anything?” he asked gently.

A small part of him hoped she'd say no, hoped she might suggest they make use of the bed—or anything else in the room—to help them both relax. But when he saw the look of relief that crossed over her face, he stifled his own body's somewhat hopeful response, and offered her a hand up.

Later, maybe. If Trevor and Sypha went out on their own, and she was less intimidated by their surroundings, he would offer again.

But for the moment he contented himself with putting an arm around her shoulders, and letting them both out of the room to see what other things the hotel had to offer.

 

-

 

The house tour had gone well; it was spacious as advertised, with plenty of room for all of them and then some. Adrian had agreed to the price, and once the funds had cleared, they would be able to select furniture and move in. Lunch had been... haphazard once a roving reporter had spotted them. They'd ended up needing to remove themselves to the car and just driving around to avoid the pressing questions.

Adrian had volunteered quietly to call the police, but it had just seemed simpler, not to mention faster, to leave.

The hospital was.... not going well. While they hadn't argued with his insistence that Anna be in the same room, they were having trouble with the fact that he didn't want to be touched by anyone _but_ Anna.

“Mr. Tepes, she doesn't have the certifications or the training,” the doctor argued wearily. “We cannot allow a half-trained medical aide to perform the delicate procedures the tests require.”

Anna squeezed his hand gently, resting her free hand on his upper arm.

“Adrian, let them do the tests,” she said softly. “I'm a liability for them; it's okay.”

“It is _not_ ,” he replied vehemently. “You have been tending to and caring for my needs since-”

“Hey. Easy. Deep breath.”

He obeyed without really thinking about it, and felt his head clear just a little.

“You need to let the doctor do his job,” she said coaxingly. “I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere.”

Adrian tensed as the doctor approached, then startled a little as Anna reached up and pulled his head down to her shoulder.

“Just breathe,” she murmured in his ear. “At most, it'll be a pinch. You've let me do that plenty of times, now we're going to let someone else do it who actually knows what they're doing. Hold onto me, and just breathe.”

He shifted a little to press is forehead against her neck, stifled a smile at the tiniest of shivers it earned him, and did his best to relax. She was right, and the doctor was right, but he _hated_ letting someone else touch him so impersonally.

He felt Anna's small nod, and gritted his teeth slightly. It was only a small pinch, but the unfamiliar hands, and the plethora of hospital smells...

“Breathe in for me,” she murmured. “One. Two. Three. Four. Five... and out...”

Adrian obeyed. He didn't enjoy it, but as long as she stayed with him, he could put up with it.

 

-

 

Anna sank into the bath with a small, tired groan, and just leaned against Sypha. They had known it would be a difficult day from the word go, but to call it an understatement was being _kind_. Sypha put an arm around her gently, and cuddled, smoothing some of Anna's hair out of her face.

“If nothing else, we're over the worst of it?”

“I _hope_ so,” Anna sighed a little. “Between not knowing how to safely address him, and dealing with those roving reporters...”

“You could just continue to call him Adrian,” Sypha pointed out. “I'm sure he wouldn't mind, and given the amount of time we spent on 4546B with him, it wouldn't seem unusual.”

Anna squirmed a little.

“It feels too... informal.”

“He likes informal,” Sypha replied, and there was a gentle humor in her voice. “Especially from you.”

“I know... I just...”

It was hard to explain. For all she knew how Adrian felt, for all she knew how _she_ felt about him, she couldn't help but default to a facade of distance in public. He was a _board member_. She was just a medical student from a trans gov that bordered Alterran space. If not for the Aurora, and the events of 4546B, they would never have met.

Sypha kissed Anna's temple lightly, and just hugged her.

“You should talk about it with him, you know.”

Anna nodded, albeit unhappily. She was going to need to, and it wasn't likely to be pleasant for either of them.

“Are you and Trevor staying in?”

“If he's not passed out by the time we get out of the bath, I will be shocked,” Sypha said dryly, a small grin on her face. “He won't admit it, but I think he's still holdover exhausted from what the kharaa did to us all.”

Anna nodded again, this time sympathetically. The kharaa infection had left its mark on all of them; Trevor had small scars on his back from the green sores, and though he could bluff with the best of them, he tired out quicker than he used to. Sypha's temper was shorter with people who weren't friends or family, while Anna herself still had a psychosomatic limp courtesy of an unwelcome attack from what she thought of as a kharaa phantasm still, not to mention a heightened level of anxiety that was still being corrected by the nanites.

True, none of their lingering afflictions had anything on Adrian's own, but that didn't make them any less trying to work though.

“It's a good night to stay in anyways,” she said after a moment, leaning on her friend. “There's so many things that need to be done before the press conference...”

“We'll get them done,” Sypha interrupted, putting a hand on Anna's head and pushing gently. “You're in charge of the doctor things, I've got the social ones, and Trevor's got the heavy lifting.”

That made Anna giggle.

“And Adrian has the business things, but those don't start for at least a full week after the press conference, so he doesn't have to worry too much about them,” Sypha finished, sounding pleased.

“You say that as though he won't,” Anna replied wryly.

“Well, we'll help him not worry, won't we? In as many different ways as possible.”

There was just enough sly innuendo in Sypha's tone to make Anna blush, then splash water at her friend.

 

-

 

The nights weren't much quieter than the days. Despite the noise-proofing of the room, and the dark curtains that blocked the exterior lights, Adrian found himself unable to sleep on the soft bed, even with Anna curled up next to him. Or perhaps he was picking up on her mood, because for all she was laying still, her arm a soft weight over his chest, her breathing was uneven; she was just as awake as he was.

“...Anna?”

“Mmm?”

“I can't sleep,” he admitted.

He felt her shift; the arm across his chest moved so that she could sit up a little without ending up on his hair or her own.

“Should I... read to you?”

The offer made him smile, and he tipped his head slightly to give her a small kiss. He'd read to her when she'd struggled to rest, when the kharaa had increased her anxiety, pushed at her to work for a cure they could never have made. Read her the old stories he'd read to himself so often as to have them memorized, just to watch her rest.

She kissed shyly back, without pressing in, a clear enough signal that she was too shy to indulge in anything more while Sypha and Trevor slept close by. While it might have been nice, a way to tire themselves out, he had to admit that he wasn't exactly comfortable with the idea either.

Not yet, anyways. Maybe in a few months, when they'd settled into life on this planet, the house, and the somewhat fluid dynamics of the relationship....

“No, thank you,” he replied, nuzzling at her gently.

He could feel more than see her thoughtful frown as she sat up a little more; without really thinking about it, he shifted to put his head on her chest, loosely circling his other arm around her. From the way she went briefly tense, the move startled her, but after a moment her hands came up, and she started trailing her fingers though his hair.

“....it was a hard day, hm?” she murmured.

“Yes. Harder.... than I anticipated, I admit.”

Listening to her heartbeat, he felt a subtle tension in him easing back.... but he couldn't say the same for her.

“...what's wrong?”

“...nothing...”

He shifted slightly, and reached up to brush his fingers over her face.

“Anna...”

She leaned into the caress, then let out a small breath.

“I just...”

“Just?” he prompted gently.

“....you're a board member,” she finally said, voice tiny.

“Ah...”

It was _that_ problem again. It had been brought up before, if never fully addressed; he was a member of the Alterra board of directors, and for whatever reason, she felt that this meant she was unworthy of him. And their relationship was new enough that she was bound to be feeling the strain of trying to figure out what she was supposed to do.

He sat up, and pulled her onto his lap, cuddling her gently. She pressed her face to his shoulder, arms curling shyly around him as he debated what to say.

He wanted to air the relationship quickly, if only to avoid past partners from trying to step into a place he no longer had for them. He wanted to be able to hold her in public, hold _any_ of them in public, and not have it be remarked upon by the gossip rags, because it simply wouldn't be _news_.

But Anna was shyer. Quieter. If she was inundated by the press and the board, pushed about their relationship, he had the feeling that the fledgling partnership would crumble under the weight of expectations. Not his, oh no... but her own. The idea that she _had_ to fit into his level of society, that she _had_ to be this ideal partner who could move among the rich and famous—and sometimes infamous—with ease.

He didn't need that from her. Didn't _want_ that from her. He just needed her to be Anna...

Adrian ran his fingers through her hair gently, then tipped her face up for a small kiss.

“If it makes you feel better, we won't say anything,” he said softly. “I want you to be comfortable, and feel safe, not push yourself to the breaking point.”

“But...” and he could feel the anxiety in her, in the way her fingers curled in his sleeping shirt. “You...”

He nuzzled her gently, kissed her softly.

“As long as you stay with me, Anna, I don't mind being 'Mr. Tepes' in public. You'll be... my medical aide. You agree that I need one, yes?”

He felt her nod, and kissed her forehead.

“You've finished enough schooling to qualify for that,” he continued, silencing what he expected her next objection might be. “And it will keep you in close proximity when I am required to return to work.”

“It... I don't want to... hurt you...”

He smiled and nuzzled at her again. Of course she wouldn't. She tried so hard to look after all of them, and failed to look after herself. It was both endearing, and just a _little_ frustrating.

“I'm not hurt,” he murmured. “It is... a prudent decision. This is still _new_. I don't want it to be gone over with a fine tooth comb just yet, and that's the first thing the press and gossip mongers will do.”

He felt her shiver a little, and soothingly ran a hand down her back. In truth, he couldn't blame her for being unnerved by the idea; to be catapulted into fame was discomforting. And if they found out that she was his lover, his primary partner, she would be thrown into center stage whether she wanted it or not.

“...are you sure?”

Adrian nodded, then kissed the top of her head.

“Our relationship is private,” he said firmly, lightly stroking his thumb over her cheek. “Keeping it that way is best for both of us.”

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

I told her that as much for her as for myself, even though I admit, I am not sure I believe it. Perhaps I just want to block off all potential avenues of attack until I feel... settled again. And the gossips would go after her to get to me, there is no denying that.

Sypha has said that she and Trevor will be returning to their work when I return to mine. Perhaps a little sooner, if they can find places in Alterra labs and warehouses that are open to them. Anna, I know, will be taking VR medical courses just as soon as her pay comes in, even as she follows me around to ensure my personal health.

Sypha has contacted her family. I... should send a message to mine, but I admit, I am afraid. Will they welcome me back... or will I be as a stranger to them?

It has only been a day. An invasive, exhausting day. But already I think I would rather be anywhere else.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Two

 

Anna was not having fun.

Oh, the idea had been sound; Sypha was right, they needed clothes for everyday life again, and it was prudent to combing clothing shopping with the later furniture shopping so that both projects were done and they could get out of the hotel _sooner_ , but...

The shop was much too fancy. It catered to people who had Adrian's brand of wealth and poise. Sypha could fake it with the best of them, but Anna felt heavily out of place. And judging by Trevor's expression, he did too.

He shop attendants weren't helping much either. They hovered around Adrian in a fawning manner as he slowly browsed suit colors and styles, and made suggestions that he seemed to be listening to, if only half attentively.

“....I have to say, while this is all damn boring, it was funny watching Sypha snap them out of her face,” Trevor murmured, leaning down so he could speak in her ear.

“...I think I prefer being ignored to being made much of,” Anna replied back, her voice just as quiet. “At least they don't think we're here to steal.”

Trevor snorted, and nudged her affectionately; the previous two shops had attendants that had watched them fiercely as though they would put the silk scarves or bits of costume jewelry into their pockets. Trevor had simply walked out of the first; the second shop had made the mistake of accusing Anna where Adrian could hear. He'd dropped his intended purchases and they'd _all_ left that one.

“It's not like we're going to need this fancy stuff more than once,” and he sighed a little. “But I suppose he will...”

“...and you're not protesting seeing Sypha in that little black dress,” Anna teased gently.

“Hey, little black dresses look good on everyone,” he retorted, a small hint of crimson crossing his face.

“I'm not sure it'd look good on you~”

Trevor gave a somewhat theatrical shudder, then messed up her hair. Anna squeaked and shoved his hand off, then gently planted an elbow in his side; their childish antics would only get them disapproving looks while they were around Adrian, but the sudden studious attention bothered her.

Leaving was tempting, but it seemed like reporters were camped on the street, unwilling to wait for the promised press conference. They could hardly step outside without pictures being snapped and questions being thrown at them.

“You could use at least _one_ suit,” she pointed out after a moment.

“I'll steal one of his,” he said with a small smirk. “We're not _that_ dissimilar in build.”

“....that's like saying I could borrow one of Sypha's dresses,” Anna said dryly. “Technically true, but also not the best of ideas.”

“But who will keep you company if I wander off?”

Anna smiled wryly, and gave him a small push.

“Go ask your primary what looks good on you, dork,” she said fondly. “I don't need you to hover.”

He eyed her for a moment, and Anna pulled out her data pad, waving it gently at him.

“I've got classes to register for; if we're going to be here for a bit longer, I can get that all sorted out and it won't be a problem.”

She'd _meant_ to do it while Adrian was with the geneticist that morning, but he'd panicked and she'd had to spend time calming him down... and reassuring the geneticist that there really wasn't an intent to harm, just a current level of mistrust thanks to what had happened on the Pirouette.

“You sure?”

Anna nodded.

“I'll be fine Trevor. Go on, go get you a monkey suit.”

He made a face at her, but obligingly got up and wandered into the racks to find Sypha. Anna bent her head over her data pad, and started scrolling through the available courses she would need to finish her studies, and move on to her residency.

She knew she wasn't exactly being fair to the shop, or to Adrian, who had told them all that they could buy what they liked. The shop was a nice place, and fawning attendants aside, had a good selection of fancier, high-end clothes. She would _need_ those, if she was going to even try and fit herself into his life.

But she wasn't comfortable.

The couch she was sitting on sagged slightly and she looked up at the tired sigh as Adrian joined her. One of his arms was slung along the back, his fingers just brushing her shoulder.

“...you look tired,” she said after a moment, personal and professional concern melding into one. “Should I tell Sypha we need to stop?”

“No...” he shook his head slowly, and tipped his head back slightly. “I just need a few moments to sit.”

She eyed him thoughtfully, then flipped through her pad to check on the medical monitor he was wearing under his shirt. The hospital had given it to him after the testing had ended, and he was to wear it for at least a month so that they, and the geneticist, could have a proper scale for his current physical and emotional status.

He'd insisted they let her link to it as well, since she was his medical aide.

The readouts she understood all looked normal. He was tired, but that was to be expected after the long morning; _she_ was tired, and she hadn't actually done more than walk around and look at things.

“Sypha is firmly convinced, by the way, that you are being needlessly stubborn,” he murmured.

Anna snorted slightly.

“I don't... fit with these things,” Anna muttered in reply, returning to her course schedule to select a few more classes. Everything was VR these days, which meant she could work on her courses, and still be with him at the same time. “I'm not... I can't fake it like she does.”

His fingers gently brushed her shoulder.

“It's all right,” he said gently. “You don't have to. We can find another shop for you and Trevor later... Or we can do a VR tailor. Would that be better?”

She hesitated, glancing up into those warm golden eyes, then looked away.

“Trevor would probably prefer the VR tailor,” she said finally. “I... I don't need-”

Adrian shifted slightly, and one hand briefly rested over hers before pulling back.

“It's all right,” he said quietly. “You don't have to buy anything if you're not willing... though you _might_ want to tell Sypha that she ought to not buy things for you.”

Anna winced a little; it was hard to tell her no. Adrian's attentions occasionally had a sense of... not quite passivity, but more flexibility. He very plainly just wanted her to be comfortable and content. Sypha was a little more bull-headed, a little more stubborn... not _intimidating_ , just... assured. Anna liked that about her, except when that nature was turned _on_ her.

“....I did tell her that it was just too... fancy for me,” she mumbled, ducking her head a little in embarrassment. “I'm not sure she was satisfied with that as an answer.”

Which was honestly part of the reason she'd sicced Trevor on her. If Sypha was distracted by dressing him, she might put aside—or be convinced to put aside—most of what she'd tried to pick out for Anna.

Adrian chuckled slightly, and made a brief move like he wanted to give her a kiss before catching himself. She appreciated both the thought, and the fact that he didn't; with the reporters just outside the shop windows, even a small hug was bound to be over-scrutinized.

“Perhaps the next stop should be a place to eat,” he suggested. “One with enough security to keep us unbothered for the duration of the meal.”

Anna nodded in agreement, and started a search on her data pad.

 

-

 

Adrian watched with unfeigned pleasure as Anna wandered through the rows of plants on display, looking from them to the map of her garden on her data pad. Finally, she was excited about something, and he had to admit that it was good to watch her relax.

He'd sent Trevor and Sypha on ahead with their own house floor plans to pick out furniture from a company he remembered using before. He wasn't too worried about them dealing with the press; Sypha had already proven that she could handle any questions thrown at her, and the security team would remove any unwelcome guests... which most of the reporters would be.

Anna seemed more in her element here, he decided as she stared up at a towering wisteria trellis with delight. It had taken some coaxing from Sypha to get her to try on some of the fancier dresses, and Anna had been unhappy the entire time, though she'd tried to hide it. He wouldn't say she hadn't looked lovely—she had looked beautiful, at least to him—but her clear discomfort with the entire situation had left him wanting to make amends somehow.

Which was why they'd ended up splitting up; Trevor had no interest in plants, and only a peripheral interest in the garden that Anna had been given. Sypha had been more interested in picking out furniture for the house so that they could move out of the hotel into their own space again. And since he hadn't wanted to leave Anna on her own, lest the reporters try to ambush her, well...

Besides, it was nice to see her smiling after a difficult and discomforting morning. Between the issues with the geneticist, the reporters that kept managing to find them, and the several clothing shops, he'd begun to wonder if maybe letting Sypha dictate the day had been a good idea.

He moved up to peer over her shoulder as she looked at the VR model of the lilac bush, then back down at her data pad, turning the model of the garden this way and that. With fewer people around he felt more comfortable as well; enough to stand close to her, and put his arm around her shoulder. When she leaned into the hold, he elected to press a quick kiss to her temple.

Anna squeaked and blushed, glancing up at him with a small, shy smile. He offered a small, fond one in return, and took no small pleasure in watching that blush grow even as she ducked her head back down to what she was doing.

Words felt... unnecessary, so he decided to not break the comfortable silence, simply walking with her as she browsed the available plants and adjusted how she thought the garden _should_ be laid out. It was fascinating, really... she had an eye for design and color that made him wonder at her decision to be a doctor. Not that he disapproved, far from it... but he did wonder at the choice.

Something to ask later, maybe. For now, he was going to revel in her relaxation, her contentment, and watch her build something that would continue to grow for years to come.

Just like, or so he hoped, their relationship.

 

-

 

“-and so they've promised to deliver everything, and set it up just like we asked,” Sypha said with a small, triumphant smile. “Rugs, furniture, everything. We should be able to move in right after the press conference.”

“That will be nice,” Adrian said with a small sigh, shifting position in the stuffed chair. “Thank you for taking care of that...”

“You both were looking frazzled,” Trevor said, reaching over to pat him on the shoulder. “How'd the plant hunt go?”

“I think she found everything she wanted and then some,” he replied with a faint, fond smile. “Though it may take her some time to buy it all. Her college payment had to come first, and until the paperwork fully clears, I can't give her a salary as my aide. Which will take a few more days, since she has to sign in agreement, and I want to make sure she doesn't.... _fuss_ much over the terms.”

Trevor snickered a little, and Sypha shook her head. The two of them were perfectly fine with returning to work in warehouses and labs, but Anna's medical bent made things a bit trickier to manage; plus, he _wanted_ to pay her for the work that he knew would come from being his personal medic. He was already pressing her for a number of things, including constant contact...

Which was why she was currently in the suite bathroom, having a solitary soak even though he'd rather badly wanted to join her. Letting her have her space after spending so much time out and about wasn't necessarily _easy_ , but he remembered all too well how irritable she could get if she felt smothered.

True, some of that had been because she was in pain, but still. Giving her the time to at least _pretend_ solitude wouldn't hurt either of them.

“There is... something else,” Sypha said after a comfortable pause.

Adrian lifted his head slightly, making an inquisitive noise.

“My family contacted me while we were shopping; my grandfather is planning to come to the city, and he'll likely have at least a dozen of my aunts, uncles, and cousins. My great aunt lives here already, and has the room to put them up, so you won't have to deal with them immediately...”

“But you want us to meet them,” Adrian finished cautiously.

“Yes,” Sypha beamed a little. “I want them to meet all of you, and know you're all my partners. Just because Trevor is my primary doesn't mean they should _only_ know him.”

Trevor looked somewhere between flattered and almost embarrassed; it was endearing in a way, and Adrian stifled a smile.

“Well, I am... not opposed. You'll have to ask Anna yourself, of course.”

“And make sure it's not a meeting that can be crashed by reporters looking for a good story,” she nodded a little. “Have you heard from your family?”

Adrian hesitated. He'd contacted his family when they'd been two weeks out from Torrens, but it had taken him several tries before he could write a letter that felt right. He'd tried to keep it brief, concise, packing as much information as he could in as few lines.

“Not yet,” he admitted. “There is a chance that the account has lapsed, since it was only ever for personal missives, and I... have not been able to send those for the past decade. Even if they fought to keep me from being officially declared dead, I would not expect my father to allow my mother to continually check an account that sees no activity... It would only break her heart.”

“Have you tried any others?”

This time he shook his head, and offered a tiny, self-depreciating smile.

“I admit, I am a bit of a coward... I fear what they might say, and also... what they might not. A decade away is a long time...”

It was Trevor who moved first to the arm of the chair and dropped his arm around Adrian's shoulders. Adrian leaned into the hug as Sypha came over and draped herself over the both of them.

“Yeah. It can be,” Trevor said. “So take your time. Maybe they'll see the press conference and figure it out.”

“...you almost sound worried about that,” Sypha observed, tipping her head up to look at her primary in some concern.

“I kind of am, but... no offense Adrian, it's not your folks I'm worried about.”

Adrian puzzled over this momentarily; Trevor's parents had died when he was a child. Sypha's family had contacted her, and his own was still in situ. That left...

“Ah. You are worried about Anna's family,” he said quietly.

“Yeah. They sure as hell didn't deserve her, and if they catch wind of this, they might try and get their fifteen seconds of fame by trying to kiss up,” and Trevor's scowl was dark.

“You're worried she'll forgive them?” Sypha asked.

“...no, I _know_ she'll forgive them. I'm _worried_ they'll try and take advantage of her when she does. Press her for money, or to get some sort of reward for her part in bringing us all back here.”

Trevor sighed and leaned on them both, absently squeezing the hand Sypha laced with his. Adrian thought for a moment, even as he loosely wrapped an arm around Trevor's waist in a bid to be comforting.

Of the three of them, he would say that _Sypha_ actually seemed to know her the best. But Trevor knew her past, and was more informed on how that past had shaped the woman they all interacted with daily. If Trevor was worried that Anna's family would take advantage of her, he was going to take that concern seriously.

“Any reward would have come from my family,” he said finally. “I'll try harder to get in contact with my father, at the very least. I just... hope that a business email from a personal account won't be too dramatic.”

He should have been trying harder the moment he'd had a chance, but he still didn't know what all to say. It had been hard enough wording the message to his mother... Would his father find a brisk message to be insulting, or would he not even remember the account, and simply discard it as spam?

Sypha kissed his cheek lightly, snuggling closer, and he wrapped his other arm around her with a small, tied sigh. Another complication, another thing to weigh him down.

Had deciding to come back to this planet _really_ been in his best interest?

 

-

 

He wasn't sleeping, she could tell. It was interesting to realize that he had a nervous habit like this... and also, oddly cute. While the need for touch came from having no contact with humans for so long, the way his fingers stroked little circles on her back suggested that he was seeking something more.

So Anna raised a hand and gentle brushed her fingers over his face, a touch Adrian immediately leaned into before he caught himself.

“Ah.... did I wake you?” he murmured sheepishly.

“No. I wasn't sleeping,” she admitted.

Now it was his turn to touch her face, and she nuzzled a little shyly into his palm.

“Nervous about the press conference?”

She nodded.

“I can do... situational stress. Working under pressure as a doctor. But... I don't know how to handle this...”

“You don't have to be there,” he said soothingly.

“Yes I do. You're going to be there, and _someone_ with medical training needs to make sure you stop before you're overwhelmed.”

She felt more than heard his laugh, and curled her fingers a little in his shirt.

“You are going to be the fiercest of my guardians, is that it?” he teased gently.

“Well... as far as medical matters go, yes,” and she huffed, even as she felt the blush rising in her face. “ _You're_ the one who wants me to be...”

He kissed her gently, and the blush increased even as the small bit of ire slid away.

“Yes, I do,” and there was warmth in his voice that made her relax. “Though I will do my best to avoid making you worry.”

She scoffed gently, and reached up to carefully smooth some of his hair out of his face. He caught her hand briefly, and planted a small kiss on her palm that made her shiver slightly, and think thoughts not suited to either the hour, or the company.

“What's bothering you?” she asked after a moment, hoping she didn't sound as termulous as she suddenly felt.

“...Sypha's family wishes to see her... to meet us,” he said after a long moment, his strong fingers curling around her palm. “And... I fear my own family has not yet...”

“Adrian no,” she said softly, interrupting him and squeezing his hand firmly. “No, I'm sure they will. They wouldn't have fought so long, so hard, to keep you from being declared dead if they didn't want to see you!”

He shifted. Scooted down until he could press his face into her shoulder. The arm around her pulled her in closer, and the hand she held curved more tightly around hers.

It was actually a bit uncomfortable, but she wasn't going to tell him that. Fear of abandonment was something she knew all to well, and she wasn't going to push him off, even if she ended up a little bit bruised.

But even as she had that thought, his grip eased. Oh, he still clung to her, but not as hard, not as tight.

“Sorry,” he murmured, breath warm against her skin.

She just smoothed his hair, and pressed a shy kiss to his temple.

“There has to be other ways to contact them,” she said softly.

“....there are, but I.... I am afraid,” and his voice was soft, shaking slightly. “Ten years is a long time... We're likely no better than strangers now, and why would they-”

“It wasn't your fault,” she said fiercely, curving her arms around him protectively. “And if they don't understand that, they don't deserve you.”

She felt him shudder against her, and stroked his hair, rubbed soothing circles on his upper back. Hope was hard for him; hope was terrifying at this point because with hope could come the chance of pain. He had suffered enough in his life already that she didn't want to cause him more pain... but she didn't want him to give up on his family.

“...Anna?”

“Hm?”

Very softly he nuzzled against her, planting a small kiss on her neck that made her shiver.

“It... is not fair of me to ask, not here, but... Ah...”

A small part of her quailed; the idea of sex while in the same room as Trevor and Sypha was more than just discomforting, it was unnerving. She didn't want something so intimate to be watched or commented on... which Trevor would, if only in jest. And she was certainly _not_ ready to entertain other forms of intimacy that would likely arise between the four of them. Just being Adrian's partner was new and unnerving...

So... how to give him the comfort he so clearly needed?

“Do you need...” she hesitated. “ _Intimate_ contact, or.. just... contact?”

There was a distinction, and the line between was clear enough; it might be a bit embarrassing to strip down under the blankets for skin to skin contact, but she could do that for him without worrying too much.

“I think, just... contact,” he said after a moment. “I... know it's unorthodox...”

She nuzzled at him very gently, and scooted just a bit more under the blankets. As long as Trevor didn't try to pull the covers off in the morning, this... actually wouldn't be so bad. A _little_ embarrassing, but... But she could do this without really fretting.

Adrian shifted a little, holding the blankets up just slightly to make it easier for her to pull off the pajamas she was wearing, and then she returned the favor while he also stripped. Figuring out a comfortable position took a bit of work, but eventually Adrian ended up on his back with Anna stretched out over top of him, his arms loosely around her waist while her own were tucked neatly against his chest. He drew the blankets further up around them both, and she felt him let out a long, slow breath.

“Better?”

“...yes. Thank you.”

She nuzzled at him gently, and yawned a little.

“Think you can sleep now?”

He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head, before nodding.

“I can certainly give it a better try.”

She kissed his chin just slightly, and his arms tightened briefly around her.

“It'll be all right, Adrian,” she murmured softly, tucking her head under his chin. “Because even if they don't want you, we.... _I_... do.”

She felt the tension in him ease; one hand stroked slowly up her back, and he tipped his head just enough to indicate he was seeking a kiss. She smiled softly, and lifted her head a little to give him one.

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

At Anna's insistence, I have sent further missives to all the accounts I could remember. At least one of them should be received within the day, though whether they will take it as sincere or as a jest... I cannot say.

I hope to see them. _Long_ to see them. And yet I'm afraid as well. What will my brother be like these days? A grown man by now, no doubt set to take over from Father. Has Mother retried yet from being a doctor, or is she still going strong? And Father....

I did... look them up. When there was time. I appear to have a younger sister as well. We will be as strangers. Will she want to meet with me, or will she resent the older brother that was not able to be there? Will _Johnathan_ resent the fact that I was not able to be there as a guide, as a helper the way I promised when he was young....?

Anna's faith that they will want to see me.... it helps. With her, Trevor, and Sypha as my bulwarks, there is a chance that this will not be as.... difficult as I fear.

The press conference is in two more days.

I am _not_ looking forward to it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This *almost* had smut. It was very close.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

 

“Mr. Tepes, over here-”

“Sir, if you please-”

“-over here, please!”

The conference was set up as formal as Alterra could make it, while acceding to the wishes... or, well, the _demands_ , rather, of Anna in full defensive medic mode. The reporters were not allowed closer than five meters, the cameras could _not_ flash in the well-lit room, and if they got too shouty, they were to leave. If they protested, they would be _required_ to leave.

The last rule had been tested already; four reporters had been ousted before the rest seemed to realize that the tiny redhead was _very_ serious about them not shouting their questions and demands.

It didn't make Adrian feel any more _comfortable_ , to be in a room with hundreds of eyes staring, hovercams recording and everyone waiting for a story, but it did make him appreciate the lengths Anna would go to in her bid to secure as much protection for him as her status as his aide could provide.

“The story you seek is very brief,” Adrian said once the reporters had been glared into submission by Trevor and Sypha, who sat on either side. Anna stood at his back, hands on the chair, making it clear that anyone else who shouted would be answering to her. “The Degasi was sent, as you all know, to explore worlds for habitation on the outer edges of the systems, beyond the phasegates. The plan was to take three, perhaps four years, and conduct minor surveys on any world that seemed capable of sustaining humans, or any of our non-human allies. We were setting into orbit to explore 4546B when the ship was shot down by what we now know is a quarantine enforcement platform. Myself, Doctor Liesse Montblanc, and one of the engineers from the lower deck, Connor Scott, managed to make it to the lifepod and survive.

“We lived susatinably for a time, but we became infected by the kharaa virus. First Scott, then Liesse succumbed. It was only due to Liesse's diligence and hard work that I was able to continue to live alone until I was found by these three people.”

It had taken time to prepare this speech, and even as brief as it was, Adrian found himself struggling. These people, safe and snug, would never understand the difficulties, the _dangers_ of living on planet 4546B; the damage the kharaa could do, _had done_ , the challenges of surviving on a world that wanted nothing more than to eat you, and the work necessary that his friends had fulfilled in their own bid to survive.

They had agreed that Sypha, being the better speaker, would tell the Aurora's story, so he leaned back, taking some small comforting in feeling Anna's fingers against his shoulders, and let her speak.

“The Aurora was sent to craft a new phasegate,” she said, her voice clear and crisp. “But there was a secondary mission that only the captain and a few of the higher level crew knew of; the search and possible rescue of the Degasi. Unfortunately, like the Degasi, the Aurora fell to a shot from the quarantine enforcement platform. While a number of us made it to lifepods, only myself, Trevor Belmont, and Anna Torres managed to survive the planetary dangers long enough to find Mr Tepes. Also like the Degasi crew, we were infected by the kharaa bacterium, but we had a trail of crumbs thanks to Dr. Montblanc, who's research enabled our own medic to discover the partial vaccine that kept us alive.”

“Miss Belnades!”

Sypha looked at the reporter and nodded slightly.

“You say you were infected by the kharaa bacterium. What _is_ that?”

Sypha looked at Anna, and Adrian felt her tense. He wished he dared move, dared offer her some comfort, even knowing as they all had that this question was inevitable.

“The kharaa bacterium is an infection that attacks the immune system of its host, and mutates their DNA,” Anna replied. Her voice was a _little_ tremulous, but steadied as Adrian leaned back just a little more. “It incubates inside its host for a number of weeks, showing in flu-like symptoms, and eventually, green glowing blisters. In the fauna we observed, the infection spread fairly quickly, even with trace amounts of a neutralizing agent in the water.”

“And how is it that you all show no signs of infection now?” another reporter asked.

“While on the planet, we found the source of the inhibitor, a leviathan class creature that was designated a Sea Emperor by the former inhabitants of the planet. The adult sea emperor's enzymes were not concentrated enough to give us a full cure, but once we activated the alien portal within the containment chamber, we were given the means to hatch eggs that held juvenile versions of the leviathan. The juveniles exuded the cure, enzyme 42, and even now are spreading it across the planet.”

“How did you find Mr. Tepes?”

Sypha leaned forward again, reclaiming the attention of the reporters.

“By luck, and the trail given to us by Dr. Montblanc. Alterra-designed data pads were discovered at the habitats we were lucky enough to find, and we were invested in finding a cure so that we could get off-planet. We did not expect to find Mr. Tepes any more than he expected to be found.”

Adrian hid a smile; that was certainly the truth, if an extreme understatement.

“Mr. Tepes, how _did_ you survive?”

“Liesse was a gifted medic, and I am no slouch at biochemistry,” he replied. “We also recognized the inhibiting enzyme, though we did not realize its true purpose until things had already begun to deteriorate. My own symptoms were... atypical, so for some time we believed that I was not as ill as they were. Through luck and skill, Liesse found a vaccine that would hold off the worst of the infection for people who suffered the ordinary infection. She then found ways to alter it as my own condition deteriorated, providing me the means to live, even after she disappeared.”

“If this vaccine worked so well, what happened to Dr. Montblanc?” one reporter challenged.

Adrian winced, then startled a little as Anna laid a hand on his shoulder in full view of the cameras. When he glanced up to see her face, he saw a stern, unfamiliar look that was being directed at the reporter in question.

“A doctor does not give up on her patients,” she said, her voice quiet but firm. “What I speculate Dr. Montblanc did is what I myself was doing; taking only part of the vaccine.”

Trevor and Sypha both whipped around to stare at her, and Adrian felt Anna flinch. When Trevor looked like he was about to say something, Adrian reached over and put a hand on his arm, shaking his head slightly. Looking irritated, Trevor closed his mouth, resettling back into his chair. Sypha followed suit after a moment, and Adrian felt more than saw Anna's unhappy breath.

“The inhibitor worked to a point, as most will,” she continued. “But as anyone who takes medication will tell you, a partial dose does not do what a full dose will. It can hold back, even delay the onset of symptoms, but it is less effective. While we found the Cyclops submarine that Dr. Montblanc used, we did not find the doctor herself. Like Connor Scott, we believe she succumbed to the virus.”

 

-

 

“You were only taking _half_ a dose?” Trevor demanded.

“We didn't exactly have a lot to go around!” Anna shot back defensively. “You and Sypha were the ones getting in and out of the water the most, you _needed_ it more.”

“Oh bullshit! You were in the water _more_ than we were, sneaking away for hours at a time,” Trevor retorted. “And we _let_ you!”

“The point was to make sure that you two would _survive!_ Whatever happened to me was-”

“Stop it, both of you!” Sypha interrupted, moving between them and pushing them apart firmly. “There's no point in fighting about what's already done.”

Trevor growled something under his breath that Adrian didn't _quite_ catch, and Anna shot back something in Spanish that was very rude. There was something so.. familial about it, despite the raised voices, that he wasn't sure if he wanted to smile, sigh, or both.

“...it's not like I didn't get caught out, anyways,” Anna grumbled after a moment. “Adrian figured it out the first day, and got _pushy_ about it.”

Now he did smile, and moved over to wrap his arms loosely around her waist, pressing a small kiss to her temple.

“Well, it was clear you weren't exactly telling them everything you'd learned. _Someone_ needed to get on your case about it.”

Anna pushed at him gently, not hard enough to make him let go. He kissed the top of her head again, and felt tension easing out of her shoulders.

“Okay, but... _why?_ ” Trevor asked. He no longer sounded angry, he sounded—he looked—hurt.

“Because, Trevor, I didn't want to watch either of you die, and I didn't know _what_ _else_ to do,” Anna sighed, and rubbed her hands over her face. “There weren't exactly a lot of _good_ options until we reached Adrian, and even then, we were all under a lot of strain. In case it's escaped your attention, I don't exactly _enjoy_ being hovered over.”

That got a reluctant, rueful smile.

“And she did fight me over it, repeatedly,” Adrian put in dryly. “I more or less had to haunt the med bay when I knew she was there, to make her take the full dose.”

Anna muttered something again; he elected to not translate it this time. Sypha giggled.

“And Sypha's right,” Adrian continued. “It's already done; we all survived, and fighting about the choice after the fact is hardly beneficial to anyone.”

“I'm allowed to be upset,” Trevor protested, but it was milder now.

“You are,” and Sypha nodded a little. “I am too. But she did it because she cares about us, Trevor. So no more yelling, okay?”

He huffed, then offered Anna his hand after a moment. Adrian let his arms drop away so that Anna could move over and get a hug from her cousin that made her squeak at its strength.

“Well done,” he murmured as Sypha moved over to lean against him affectionately.

“Oh, I'm upset too, but... well, we all survived. And thinking back on it, given the context of her life, it's really... not surprising that she'd do it,” Sypha sighed a little. “Still, thank you for bullying her into taking the right amount. I don't know what we'd do without her...”

Adrian put his arm around her shoulders lightly, giving her a small hug.

“Now that we'd have a necessary argument, perhaps it's time to actually look around the house and see if we want to change it at all?” he offered delicately as Trevor put Anna down again. “I believe there was mention of some... luridly offensive wall patterning at some point.”

Trevor smirked, and Anna groaned.

“You didn't.”

Trevor's smirk widened.

“You are _so_ lucky it's an easy change, because I would seriously consider murdering you otherwise,” she said, gently punching him in the arm.

Sypha laughed.

“No murdering my primary, that's _my_ job,” she teased.

“How about no murder at all?” Trevor asked hopefully.

“That _entirely_ depends on how horribly you decorated,” Anna said, and though her tone was foreboding, her eyes glittered with humor.

“Well, I'm not the one with a layout sense, so sue me.” A pause. “Wait, no, don't do that.”

Adrian chuckled, draping one arm around Anna's shoulders gently, and they all moved off to start properly exploring the house.

 

-

 

“....your bed takes up half your room,” Anna said, eyeing her cousin a little sardonically.

“I mean, you both complained at me for taking up the ones back in the bases,” he pointed out. “Why _not_ get something oversized? I can sprawl, and be a pillow~”

She snorted a little, and shook her head slightly.

“I suppose I see your point, but there's big, and then there's _ludicrously_ big.”

“It's firm enough,” Sypha offered as she carefully crawled onto the bed. “Certainly would hold up to all of us in the same space.”

Trevor grinned slightly, but before he could say anything, Anna kicked him gently.

“Don't even go there,” she warned as he jumped away from her. “It's not half as funny as you're going to think.”

“....so, either you thought the same thing, or you've been around me too much.” And he planted a mock-offended hand on his chest. “Such a _dirty_ mind-ow!”

Anna giggled as Sypha smacked him with the pillow again.

“Oh, that's how you want to play it, is it? Ack, hey! No fair tag-teaming!”

Now _Sypha_ giggled, as Anna brandished the pillow she'd been tossed with a grin.

“You're bigger than us, of course we're going to tag-team,” she said. “I mean, _really_. Did you expect something else?”

“I could tickle you,” he threatened.

“You'd get kicked,” Anna retorted.

“Hard,” Sypha added, and gently smacked him with her pillow again. “So, are we going to play, or are you going to pout because there's two against one?~”

“Why not two against t-hey, where'd Adrian go?”

“Two reasons; first of all, he's still not breathing at full capacity. A pillow fight could probably knock him out,” Anna replied. “Secondly, he went downstairs to start programming something on the auto-cookers for dinner about three minutes ago. You are out numbered, cousin dear~”

Trevor swore laughingly and dove across the absurdly large bed for pillows of his own.

 

-

 

“-and then I think I want to put another flower bush over there, and if we set up a low hedge here, we could-”

Adrian watched fondly as Anna chattered away in excitement to Sypha, who was going over the garden plan with her. While it was currently solely in Anna's charge, he suspected that both women would take turns at making additions, especially since Sypha had been the one to bring up wanting a vegetable garden first.

Not to say that the current garden was _bad_. It was put together very attractively, with a number of decorative plants, paths, and other things. But it lacked something. Personality, perhaps. Anna's proposed garden would—when she had the funds for it—be a riot of colors and leafy plants, meant to attract all manner of birds, butterflies, and other pollinators that were local to the city. The pond would be a haven for some of the local waterfowl if it was deep enough... and even if it wasn't, she had seemed to like the idea of letting large, decorative fish live in it.

It was hard to resist the urge to start doing some of it for her, but he _had_ promised that she could do it in her own time. With the money she would make from being his medical aide.

“I admit, I won't be sorry to see these ridiculous fountains go,” Trevor muttered as he sidled up beside Adrian. “Or the path....”

“It's very nice for someone who wants to only put in minimal effort,” Adrian said with a small nod, smiling as Sypha made a suggestion that Anna nodded eagerly too. “I wouldn't have changed it, if I'd been inclined to purchase this place on my own. I wouldn't have the time.”

“Will she?”

“I'm not... expected to start work for another week. This gives the genetic therapist time to finish their work on what I'll need to improve both lung capacity and hemoglobin count. And Anna is convinced that she can do a great many things with her own two hands, which I am looking forward to watching.”

Trevor grinned a little.

“We're gonna come back from warehouse and labs and not recognize it, huh?” he asked jokingly.

“I suspect it won't go _that_ fast,” Adrian chuckled softly. “She won't let me give her an advance on her wages, and most of what she received as backpay from Alterra has already been spent on the VR courses she needs to finish the last year of schooling.”

“Which she's going to handle while she tags along with you?”

“...I did tell her she didn't have to, that I could... install the monitoring software on my own data pad. She got very insistent.” Ruefully, he shrugged. “I decided it wasn't an argument we really needed to have, and.... to be honest, I will be glad to have her company while I work. No doubt she will be the most soothing person there.”

“Probably. Any thoughts about making sure they don't try anything stupid on Waterworld?”

Adrian scoffed a little; the name was absolutely ridiculous, it definitely needed a better one.

“We're not calling it that,” he said firmly.

Trevor snickered.

“And I have some, but unfortunately, nothing I can implement at the moment. I need at least half a dozen lawyers first, and I won't have access to those for another few days at the earliest.”

“Why not?”

Adrian shrugged lightly.

“While DNA evidence allowed me to access all my accounts and the funds within, some of the people I'd employed ten years ago have retired. Others have moved cities, and even trans-govs, and I generally do not trust the ones attached to large corporations like Alterra. I need to meet and interview with them personally, and that will... take time.”

“And you have a million other things to do, too,” Trevor said dryly.

“Yes.”

“We've been back less than a week. If it's this complicated now, what's it going to be like when you actually start working again?”

Adrian sighed.

“I don't know that I want to think about that,” he admitted. “I'd rather consider something much more pleasing.”

He saw Trevor's sidelong glance, and smiled faintly.

“Breaking in your new bed, perhaps?” the other man teased.

“Well, the thought had crossed my mind,” Adrian allowed genially. “Though I won't put it quite _that_ crudely.”

Trevor just grinned.

 

-

 

Tired, but not ready to sleep was a familiar sensation for Anna, really. Which was why she'd found herself in her pajamas, curled up in the very nicely decorated—thanks to Sypha, not Trevor—living room, scrolling through admittedly nothing in particular.

She could, probably _should_ , be in her own small room, on her cozy bed, but... She hadn't really wanted to be. For all it had been a fraught, exhausting day, she didn't actually want to be _alone_.

But she had already ascertained that Sypha was sleeping in Trevor's room, and she had no doubts that there wasn't actually much _sleep_ going on. Whether Adrian was involved or not.... well, she hadn't quite had the courage to ask _that_ question. A give and take relationship was still very new to her, and she wasn't sure what lines there were that could be crossed. And admittedly asking about sex was just unnerving; it was still strange to consider that he _desired_ her like that.

“....I would ask if you ought to be sleeping, but I suspect you might turn that around on me.”

Adrian's voice made her jump, and she flushed a little, ducking her head a bit sheepishly as he joined her on the couch.

“T... to be fair, you were the main focus of the press conference, _and_ you're the one who needs medical therapy,” she replied.

He half-smiled, and passed her a mug that steamed gently. Tea, she realized as she took it, but a new blend, one they hadn't had on...

She looked up at him after a moment as he sighed and leaned back into the cushions. One arm stretched out, not _quite_ around her, but not far from it, and he looked... tired. No, _worn_.

“Hey... what's wrong?”

“...nothing. I'm just....” He sighed a little, and his arm curled around her shoulders, tugging gently. She shifted, leaning tentatively against him, and felt him relax as she did. “It's been a very long day.”

“Well, I can't disagree with that...”

She sipped the tea carefully, and studied him in moderate concern.

“You look tired, and you're _acting_ tired, so... why are you still awake?” she asked after a long moment.

“Ah...”

He lifted his head a little, and there was both a sheepish smile and what looked almost to be a flush on his face.

“I... didn't want to lay down by myself,” he admitted. “But... well. Trevor and Sypha are... _preoccupied_.”

“...that's certainly one way to put it,” she muttered, flushing a little herself and not quite looking at him.

“...I thought you might be in your own room, but... well, I'd hoped you wouldn't mind the intrusion,” he continued after a minutes, and his fingers lightly stroked her shoulder. “Especially if I brought the tea.”

That made her giggle a little.

“Well. Tea is a good peace offering,” Anna said, offering a quick smile as she glanced up. “But obviously I'm not in my room. I....” she hesitated, sipping the tea again. “I did consider it. But... I don't know, being alone after what happened today it's just... It feel more exhausting? Something like that, anyways. I just...”

She fell silent, and just held the cup. After a moment, Adrian leaned down slightly and nuzzled the top of her head.

“Come to bed with me?” he murmured.

“Definition, please.”

He huffed a small laugh, and kissed her temple, arm curling around her a little more.

“Sleep. Just sleep. I don't have the energy for more than that.”

Tension eased in her, and she tipped her head slightly to kiss his cheek.

“Okay. I like that idea. Goodness knows the rest won't do us any harm.”

Anna finished her tea then got to her feet, stifling a small yawn. Adrian followed suit, his arm a comforting weight around her shoulders again once he was up. They took the cups to the kitchen—the cleaning bots would take care of them overnight—then headed up the stairs.

“....Anna?”

“Mn?”

“There isn't anything planned for the morning, correct?”

She nodded.

“We have to go to the gene therapist tomorrow, but that's not til mid-afternoon. Why?”

Adrian half-smiled and leaned down to give her a small kiss before pushing open the bedroom door.

“Just... considering ways to fill the morning.”

There was something under those bland words that made her eye him warily, even as she kicked off the slippers and climbed onto the bed.

“You're thinking dirty things, aren't you?” she accused, half-smiling.

“....perhaps. Does that bother you?”

“Ah....”

Anna thought about it as Adrian slid under the blankets; _did_ it bother her that he might want to do something sexual in the morning?

“...I'm not sure,” she finally said, slipping under the blankets when he tugged at her gently. “I... _think_ it's okay.”

He kissed her cheek lightly, and she snuggled up to him after a shy moment.

“We shall see in the morning then,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around her.

She nodded after a moment, draping her own arm across his chest.

Yes. They would see in the morning.

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

I get the feeling I may have to conduct more interviews the longer we are on Torrens. I'm not sure I enjoy the prospect.

I still have heard no word from my family. I know that my father's business is running well, that my mother is still successful, and... well, my parents have always worked hard to keep us children out of the media spotlight, so finding little about my brother, or the little sister I do not know isn't surprising.

No doubt they have moved on, and only regard my messages as a hoax. It... hurts, but I cannot deny that it does not surprise me.

Perhaps with the press conference done with....

….Anna is threatening to take the data pad away from me if I do not sleep. Hopefully, things will be... brighter... in the morning.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there's smut in this chapter!

Four

 

Light peeked into the room from the edge of the window where the curtains didn't quite meet the wall, illuminating said walls that were tinted a deep blue-green, trailed over the wooden floor and the thick, multicolored rugs that were scattered about the bedroom. There was a hint of chimes until a small hand slid out from under the blanket to press a button on the bedstead, silencing the gentle call towards awareness.

Adrian had been awake for an hour already, though he hadn't been inclined to move. The bed was comfortable, the blankets were soft, and he was holding his primary right where he wanted her. Anna's hand slid back under the blankets and she snuggled back down, clearly less than willing to wake up herself.

He shifted a little, and smiled down at her; he had grown used to a fluid routine in his decade underwater, but she insisted he start to have a _little_ bit of structure, especially now that they were on a planet, and he was trying to rebuild his old life. But considering the previous day had been full of questions—invasive and otherwise—and no small amount of yelling due to what had come to light, he could hardly blame her for wanting to take an additional five minutes or so.

It wasn't like they had anywhere to be anyways.

So he was content to lay there, letting Anna doze a bit longer. When she finally did raise her head, he leaned in and kissed her forehead lightly.

“...time?” she mumbled.

“Still early yet,” he replied, smoothing her head out of her face. “You can go back to sleep if you want.”

But she shook her head, covering a yawn.

“Should get up... Wanted to st-start pulling some things out f'the garden,” she said, her tone bleary.

“Ah. Are we getting a plant delivery?”

He shifted a little as she rubbed at her face with one hand, and smiled faintly. Cute in sleep, cute half-aware... Not, he suspected, that she would appreciate him saying such things. Or, well, she might, but it would also embarrass her to silence, and he didn't want that.

“No, th-that's... t'morrow.”

“Ah, I see,” and he nuzzled at her gently. “Would you like some help?”

“...Trevor's still asleep if it's early,” and she looked more aware now. “And I don't want to run the risk of you getting sunburned or overly exhausted.”

“Isn't that my call?” he asked in amusement.

“You said you wanted me to be your medical aide,” she replied, propping her arms on his chest, and resting her head on them. “That means you put up with my professional opinion first.”

He chuckled, and pressed another small kiss to her forehead.

“Well, I've been given the professional opinion. Now tell me the personal,” he teased gently, lightly stroking her hair.

“....well, I really _don't_ want you over-exerting yourself,” Anna replied, leaning into the touch. “But... we won't really know what your limits are until we do our own tests, the kind that don't take place in a hospital. So... if you want to help, I won't tell you no. I'll just... worry about you.”

“Which, to be fair, is no different from any other day.”

She snorted, and gently pushed at him.

“You woke up in a sassy mood,” she said, a small, wry smile on her face. “I'm guessing you slept well?”

“Well,” and he smiled a little, tugging her just a little bit closer. “I did have someone very comfortable to lay with.”

As he'd expected, it made her blush, and she ducked her head a bit shyly behind her arms, a blush crossing her cheeks.

“...flirt.”

He grinned.

“No, that would be Trevor.”

Anna snorted.

“Trevor is a _terrible_ flirt,” she retorted. “His idea of flirting usually ends with someone pissed off and threatening to smack him. Stars know Sypha did a few times.”

Lightly he trailed his hand down her back, even as he raised an eyebrow.

“Do I even want to know?”

“Let's just say it was _bad_ , and leave it at that,” she said, shaking her head a little. “He _means_ well, but... well, he's also really really awkward, and kind of a brat if you don't know him.”

“....in the interest of being fair, he's also those things if you _do_.”

Anna blinked at him for a moment, then started giggling.

“I can't argue with that, but I feel like I ought to because he's family,” she said once she'd caught her breath again. “But you're right, he really is.”

He smiled wryly, and nuzzled at her fondly.

“We should get up, I think, if we want to get your work done before anything else intrude,” he murmured.

“Mn. We should...”

But she didn't seem inclined to move... and if he was being honest, he didn't _want_ her to move. He trailed his hand over her back again, wishing he knew enough about her moods to decide if it was safe to slip his fingers under the sleep shirt he was rumpling.

“....Adrian?”

“Hm?”

She hesitated, then shifted up and pressed a soft, quick kiss to his mouth. It startled him enough that it took a second to respond; she had started to pull back when he brought his other hand up to cup her face and kissed her. He did his level best to keep it soft the way she had, but his was not quick.

When he felt her pull back again, he let her, and was admittedly pleased to see the somewhat dazed expression on her face.

“....good morning,” he murmured, tracing his thumb along her cheek.

“Uh huh...”

Now he grinned, and leaned in to kiss her again.

 

-

 

Anna's attention was less on uprooting the plants, and more on watching Adrian remove what she'd asked of him from the garden. Not _just_ because she was his aide either, though that would certainly be the excuse she used if he caught her staring. No, she was mostly staring because she was confused, and it was pretty much all his fault.

Or maybe it wasn't his fault. Maybe she was just... reading the situation incorrectly?

She sighed a little, and carefully worked the shovel into the soil; she didn't want to damage the plant in its removal, but she didn't want it _here_.

Given the context of the previous night's conversation, she had almost expected he would try and initiate sex once she woke up. Or perhaps even before, since she'd indicated a hesitant acceptance. But... all he'd done was respond to her kiss with a few more. Nothing intense, nothing pushy, just... gentle. Sweet.

Had he wanted _her_ to initiate? Or had he just wanted kisses and nothing more?

As the roots finally came free she grumbled a little and pushed down a little harder on the shovel, levering the plant out with more force than it really needed. It popped free with enough energy to end up about five feet from the initial hole, and she flushed a little in acute embarrassment, sneaking a quick, sideways glance.

If he'd noticed, he was doing her the kindness of ignoring it, for which she was grateful. Maybe she _was_ being silly, wanting to do all of it herself, but it was a new experience, and she wanted to have _some_ fun with it.

Besides, it gave her an outlet for the uneasy, fretful energy that kept trying to build, though it answered none of the questions that kept plaguing her. The most pressing, most _irritating_ one being honestly very simple.

Had _she_ actually wanted to have sex?

She muttered under her breath irritably as she fetched the removed plant, tucking it into the ceramic pot that would hold it until the plant nursery driver arrived the following day, then absently wiped some of the sweat of exertion off her chin.

It was a question that didn't yet have an answer; she had _thought_ she might, but she hadn't wanted to presume, or even try to instigate without knowing for certain. Was it always to be this way with her? She'd never been certain when she'd been with Quinn either, it had just been... easier to go along with what he'd wanted.

Adrian was different. Adrian _spoke_ to her, asked her what _she_ wanted, and even when he seemed like he might need more—she was almost certain that he'd needed that more at the hotel, but he'd stifled it, curbed it, for her sake—he never pushed her for it.

She glanced over at him and frowned thoughtfully; so far the medical monitoring program on her data pad hadn't indicated he was distressed in any way, though they'd been out for a few hours after a modest breakfast. There was still no sign of Trevor _or_ Sypha, though they had both promised to be up in time for the afternoon appointment.

Anna shook her head a little, and checked the time before picking up the pot with care and moving it over to where the other ones rested.

“We should probably take a break now,” she said, striving for a nonchalant tone as Adrian joined her with his own. “It's almost lunch, and after that...”

He nodded in agreement.

“Will we have to oust Trevor and Sypha, do you think?” he asked, his tone bland amusement.

“....I'm almost afraid to try,” she muttered, feeling heat rising in her cheeks. “But we might.”

“Perhaps after we clean up, but before we eat?” he suggested. “They might even be presentable by then.”

It made her snort a little.

“Optimist.”

He chuckled, and leaned in to kiss her cheek lightly. There was a... reservation about it, more the kiss of a friend than the kiss of a lover. Or at least, that was what it felt like to her. When he started to move away, she reached out and caught his arm. Adrian stopped, and looked down at her quizzically; Anna blushed, flustered... but managed to not let go.

“...together,” she mumbled, not quite able to look him in the eye.

He made a small, inquisitive noise.

“We should....” she fumbled, and her nerve failed her. Why would he want to, when the morning had proved less than fulfilling? “Never mind... Let's... let's go ahead and clean up, then.”

As she lifted her hand, he caught it, and pulled at her gently.

“Anna... were you considering a shower together?” he asked gently.

She blushed, and ducked her head a little; he'd hit the proverbial nail on the head, but now that he had, she couldn't find the right words. He tugged her closer, and his other hand came up to rest on her cheek, gently urging her to look up at him... so she did, both afraid of, and hopeful for the chance to read an answer in his face.

His thumb stroked gently along her cheekbone, and she leaned into the caress, letting his touch soothe her anxiety. He looked... hopeful, she decided. Hopeful, but restrained. Waiting for her answer, not asking again... she could feel the slightest of trembles in his hand, and after a moment found the courage to nod.

“If... if you wanted to...”

He leaned in and kissed her softly once, then again with more passion. It was as scary as it was comforting, and she brought her free hand up to wrap her fingers in his shirt as he pulled her closer to him.

The small, warning beep was what caught her attention, and she pulled away from the kiss even as Adrian sagged slightly.

“...breathe,” she murmured, trying to ignore the way her own heart was pounding. “Deep breath.”

He obeyed, and his breath was warm on her skin, making her shiver a little.

“A... shower would be... nice,” he murmured softly. “The steam...”

Anna snorted a little, smiling despite herself. Yes, the steam would help open up his lungs and then kissing wouldn't make him fall over like this; once the geneticist had a proper amount of baseline data and a more thorough plan for the gene therapy Adrian would need, that would—hopefully—be less of a problem.

What would that be like? Would he kiss her more, longer? Would he continue to speak so softly the way she liked, or would his voice become louder, more authoritative?

“Can you walk?”

“...yes,” and he straightened carefully. “I can walk.”

She studied him critically for a moment, then stripped the gardening gloves off her hands so she could check the pulse point at his throat. Fast, but not overly so... and she squeaked when he tipped his head slightly and pressed a kiss to her palm. Then again when he gave it a gentle nip, and pulled her hand away, blushing.

“No shenanigans in the garden,” she said, trying to sound reproving.

Adrian grinned slightly, and bowed gently.

“My apologies... but perhaps the shower?”

She huffed at him gently, not sure if she ought to let him try and distract her like that... but after a moment nodded, and started for the house.

 

-

 

Adrian smiled at her back as he followed her inside; did she realize she had sounded more enticing than reproving when she'd told him that? Would there be little nooks in the garden that hid them from prying windows when she was done where he might... convince her otherwise? An assignation or two in the garden couldn't _hurt_ , after all...

Though admittedly that was something to think about another time. When the garden wasn't in upheaval from all the work she wanted to do. He was certainly looking forward to seeing what plants would come in the following day, not to mention what she would do with them.

It was good to enter the coolness of the house; he'd acceded to her wishes that he dress to avoid potential sunburn, but even the lightest weight cloth trapped heat and sweat. It had been hard to resist the urge to strip out of the shirt while working, but at the same time the idea of a full upper-body burn was not palatable...

Especially not when it would have meant he couldn't gently coax her into sharing the shower with him.

The bathroom attached to his room was done in lighter ocean colors, and while Anna started the water in the shower, he happily shucked the dirty, sweaty clothes, sending them down the laundry chute for the cleaning bots.

Oh, he did indeed plan on 'seducing' her, but actually standing under the water for a bit held appeal as well. Digging, hauling, and carrying didn't use all the same muscles as prolonged swimming ventures, and he let out a slow breath as he stepped under the water and felt the warmth easing the tightness in his shoulders and forearms.

“...do you feel okay?”

He tipped his head back slightly, letting the water slick his hair out of his face for him, then nodded.

“A little worn down, but not so much as to need rest,” he replied, tipping his head slightly in her direction.

After a moment when she didn't move, only studied him speculatively, he offered her a small smile, and stretched out his hand.

“Come join me,” he invited gently. “Please?”

Anna wavered a little, and he could see professional concern warring with personal desire.

“...you won't push yourself?”

“No more than necessary. I promise.”

After a moment she nodded, and turned away to pull off her own clothes. It was rude to watch, so he averted his gaze, but the tantalizing sound of her undressing made it hard. To ensure that he _didn't_ peek—he wasn't sure if she would welcome him staring and until he was, he would err on the side of manners—he instead moved out of the direct stream and tapped the buttons that would dispense hair and body cleansers.

Better to have them waiting once the main events were handled...

A small hand touched his back as Anna stepped in behind him, and he half-turned to steady her, smiling as she looked up at him. Nerves, yes, but also fleeting hints of desire, of wanting.

He leaned down and kissed her softly, gently tugging her up against him with one hand, as he pushed the sliding shower door closed with the other. One of her arms curled around his waist while the other rested against his chest as she shyly kissed back, and for the moment he was completely content to just stand like that.

After a few moments, he allowed his hands to drift, stroking water-slicked skin with a light touch as he nudged her back gently. In deference to his current state, he'd agreed to a shower with a seat; at the moment it had seemed more practical for days when he worked himself too hard, and now he recognized it had... more _interesting_ applications as well. Especially when she settled on it without protest or complaint.

But he didn't want to rush. So he rested a hand on the balance bar and pressed the kiss a little more deeply even as he traced his fingers softly over her shoulder, down her arm and back up. He felt her breath catch slightly as his fingertips skimmed over her collarbone, then dipped to stroke the swell of one breast. Her own touch was delicate, soft and hesitant; fingers trailed over the long scar he had gotten from a crashfish, brushed other, smaller scars that had come from living on a world that had been trying to kill him, and then trailed lower, down over his stomach and through the fine hairs over his penis.

Adrian shivered a little at her cautious, tentative touch even as he welcomed the intimacy of it. The courage it took for her to touch him like this, considering the failure of her previous lover. He shifted, pressing his mouth softly against her neck as he gently tweaked a nipple, making her shudder slightly in response.

Anna trailed her fingers slowly along the shaft of his penis, feeling her breath hitch slightly as Adrian nipped and licked his way down her neck and over her shoulder. His hand palmed her breast gently, fingers delicately massaging even as she grew just a little bolder, and her own fingers curved loosely around his organ.

He groaned softly against her skin as she stroked with care—water wasn't the best for lubrication, really—and his own hand slid farther down even as he brought his mouth back up to hers, kissing her with a bit more passion. As his tongue flirted with hers, he trailed his fingers over her labia and she moaned softly, then shuddered as he slipped a finger between the folds to tease her clit.

When he slipped a finger inside of her, she tightened her grip on his penis just slightly in response, making her strokes a bit more firm; it earned her a low groan, and his mouth moved to her neck again sucking at her skin as he pushed his hips into her hand. She shuddered softly, tipping her head back as he left a trail of kisses around her throat, and couldn't keep herself from pressing her own hips forward as his thumb stroked little circles over her clit.

Adrian groaned against her neck, shifting his grip slightly on the support bar as he started to kiss farther downward; he enjoyed her touch, but if he let her keep going, he would end up ejaculating all over her, and he didn't want to do that just yet.

As he shifted down, her fingers tightened briefly, then released him with what felt like genuine reluctance; her hand moved up to stroke his chest instead, and she gasped softly when he started suckling a breast. When he slipped another finger into her, she whimpered, shivering with pleasure and no small amount of need.

He kissed his way down until he was kneeling before her, and pulled at her gently until she was perched a little more on the edge of the shower seat, her legs hooked over his shoulders. It wouldn't be fair to tease her too much more, but oh, he wanted to prolong things; to give her pleasure until she was wrung out with it, in need of a nap, even.

Adrian leaned in and stroked his tongue along her labia, then across her clit. He was going to take her to the edge of sensation and hold her there, damnit. Give her the pleasure that she truly deserved, afternoon appointment be damned.

Anna shuddered, and her hands tangled in his hair as he swirled his tongue around her clit; when he pulled his fingers out, she couldn't keep from whimpering in need. She didn't want him to _stop_...

His tongue slipped into her and she couldn't stop herself from pressing forward, keening softly as the tip stroked and teased; one of his hands slid up to play with her chest, while the other slipped back into the folds of her labia to tweak and tease sensitive skin until she could take no more, and pleasure swamped her.

Perhaps it was a _little_ mean of him to continue stroking his tongue inside of her while she came, but looking up at her, he found he couldn't quite help himself. Flushed and panting, her hands tangled in his hair as she shuddered, her own hair a tangled auburn mass behind her head...

She was beautiful.

Gently he slipped her legs from his shoulders and sat back on his heels, eyeing her with more mischief in mind. As her trembling and grip eased, he leaned back in to press delicate kisses to the soft skin of her inner thighs. She moaned softly, whimpering as he pressed kisses and nibbled on skin that was already sensitized, and pulled at him just a little meekly.

The kiss he pressed to her mouth was gentle, and he slid his hands up to coax her arms into wrapping around his shoulders; her fingers tangled in his hair again as he continued to kiss her, his hands slipping back down her body to caress and tease, renewing the darts of pleasure that made her shudder and whimper.

He pulled back from the kiss just slightly, just enough to speak.

“....may I?”

His hands stroked down her legs, gently coaxing as he pressed closer, ready—more than ready—to slip into her. But he waited, remembering the first time, how they'd almost stopped thanks to a past that still had the power to hurt. Waited as she shivered a little, then freed one hand to softly run down his chest until her fingers rested on his hip.

“Don't stop,” she breathed, tugging at him gingerly.

He slid an arm around her, pulling her tight to him as he pressed into her. She buried her face against his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist and clinging to him as she shuddered softly.

It wasn't hard to hold her up against him, to just... stand there and let her cling until the tension began to ease from her frame. If the kharaa had given him one beneficial side effect, it was the higher level of strength, and with it came many... _interesting_ possibilities.

Though in the interest of avoiding worrying her, he did elect to turn them around and sit on the shower seat. Perhaps if they continued after...

He nuzzled at her gently, moving her hair some so that he could press a kiss to the side of her neck, that made her shiver a little.

“Still okay?”

Anna nodded, shifting with care, and let out a soft breath as he pressed another kiss to her neck. She hadn't actually considered this aspect of use for the shower seat and was honestly a little impressed that he _had_.

“Comfortable?”

 _This_ she had to smile at, and even managed a small, shy nuzzle.

“Y... yeah. More or... less...”

He shifted slightly, gently thrusting up into her and she gasped softly, gripping his shoulders briefly. Slowly, with clear deliberation in every move, he trailed his hands along her thighs, then up her body; one hand he curved around a breast, gently massaging and tweaking as he feathered kisses onto her face.

She tried to emulate; little soft kisses to his skin even as she moaned at his ministrations. She even managed a hickey as he pressed up into her with just a little more force, though admittedly that bite was mostly accident, responding to the change than because she'd actually wanted to bite him. Still, it had earned her a low, almost laughing groan, and he'd shifted his hand a little so that he could tip her face up for another deep kiss.

Adrian shifted a little again, slipping his hand down to press against her clit as he continued thrusting; he wanted to bring her over again—again and again if he could—just to hear the way her voice rose slightly as they approached that brink.

She clung to him as he sent her over again, and he didn't try to hold himself back from following, burying his face in her hair and holding her tight as he shuddered through his own orgasm.

As she caught her breath, Anna shifted with care, letting his now flaccid penis slip out of her as she changed positions to something that was just slightly more comfortable. She hadn't wanted to admit that the shower seat was digging into her shins a bit... and admittedly, it hadn't really seemed worth the fuss, not when he was....

She tipped her head a little, and nuzzled at him softly.

“...ok-kay?” she asked.

Adrian nodded slightly, and pressed a soft kiss against her skin, making her shiver again.

“Are... you?” he asked.

She thought about it for a moment as he shifted a little himself, his grip on her easing, if not falling away. He placed another small kiss on her neck as she curled a little more into his hold, and she couldn't help but murmur softly at the touch.

So soft. So... _different_.

“....my shins aren't... happy,” she admitted a little sheepishly. “But...”

Oh, but the rest of her was. Muscles that had gone tight with unfamiliar labor had loosened, and there was a pleasantly warm lethargy that had her just wanting to stay right where she was.

Which was, of course, nonsense. They needed to eat, and then figure out what sort of state Trevor and Sypha were in.

And yet...

“Well, there are other ways to... enjoy a shower,” Adrian murmured, and she could _feel_ the smile. “Admittedly, the seat could do with... a bit more padding.”

She honestly couldn't tell if she was blushing, or still flushed, but either way, she half-hid her face against his neck, feeling abruptly shy once more. He chuckled softly, and just cuddled her, kissing her temple softly.

“Too much?”

“I.... maybe...” she offered hesitantly. “I... it's not that I don't...”

Words deserted her for a moment; if she said the wrong thing, would he be insulted? She didn't _want_ to hurt him, but she didn't know how to articulate how the newness of someone actually _caring_ about her pleasure was a novelty in and of itself.

“Shall we proceed to the actual... clean up part of the shower?” he asked gently. “See how you feel after?”

It was only a _little_ alarming, the idea that he wanted to keep going. Most of that came from the idea that they might try sex in bed, and that carried a tide of unwanted associations... But on the other hand, wasn't it a good idea to replace bad memories with good ones?

So Anna nodded, and very carefully got off his lap, stepping back under the spray of hot water that made sensitive skin twitch, and managed to suppressed a small shudder. She liked that warmth, wanted to... wanted to remain within it as much as she could. But there were other things that needed to be done.

Maybe later. If they weren't too tired and stressed from the visit to the geneticist, she might attempt to broach the topic with him. Maybe by then she could find the right words.

 

-

 

Adrian groaned softly as Anna's hands pressed down against his shoulders, thumbs digging into tight muscles. Across from him, looking moderately sheepish with an ice pack on half his face, sat Trevor, who was being tended to by Sypha.

“...that definitely could have gone better,” she said, lips pursed in a small frown.

“Eh,” Trevor shrugged lightly, then winced a little. “Could have been worse too?”

Above him, Anna sighed, her breath ruffling his hair. Adrian tried not to wince.

The afternoon had started off on a moderate enough note; he had roused Trevor and Sypha from their own post-coital naps to see if they would still attend the appointment, and they had agreed, though Trevor had grumbled a little about the timing.

Lunch had gone fairly smoothly; Trevor had teased Anna about the visible hickeys until Sypha had kicked him and told him he had no right to talk. She'd kicked him again when he protested that he was just having a bit of fun, and Anna had swiped his dessert in retaliation of her own. Adrian had elected to stay out of it, though he'd worried for a moment that Anna might get too flustered, and privately decided to put them in less visible spots, assuming she was willing to let him do that again.

The idea had been a bit... _distracting_ , and it hadn't really helped that he'd let his mind wander over to wondering how it might be to join Trevor or Sypha... or Trevor _and_ Sypha. Or perhaps get Sypha to join him and Anna. Which had, of course led to him not really noticing the time, and them arriving just a bit late.

A few minutes late or not, the place had been calm enough when they'd arrived. It was when they'd _left_ the geneticist that the trouble had started.

Somehow, they had been spotted by a reporter, or someone had called in about them. Because there had been a small flock outside the building that they had been unprepared for.

Already strained from the appointment—needles, unwanted hands, and having to restrain lashing out when the subject of certain other types of bodily fluid samples had come up—Adrian had just wanted to get into the car and go home. He'd been willing to just brush by the reporters, avoiding recording devices and grasping hands... right up until one of them had dared to reached out and grab Anna.

After that it got a bit... fuzzy.

“Was anyone... badly hurt?” he asked after another long moment.

“You caused a reporter pile up-ow!”

Sypha glared at her primary as Trevor rubbed his ribs with a small grimace. As Anna huffed, Adrian tipped his head back slightly, trying to see her face.

“I don't think anyone was hurt, but we didn't stick around to really find out,” she said, gently tipping his head forward again so that she could work on his neck. “Though I expect it'll show up on the news nets sooner rather than later.”

“Long-lost Alterra exec attacks repot-ow!”

“You need to do something else with that mouth,” Sypha said reprovingly.

Adrian coughed slightly, mostly to stifle a laugh at the expression that flashed over Trevor's face. If he said what Adrian _suspected_ he was about to say, Trevor was likely to end up sleeping alone.

Fortunately enough, Trevor seemed to catch that with the forbidding look on Sypha's face, and sighed a little, settling back against the couch.

“It's not like it was unwarranted,” he pointed out. “They tried to mess with Anna. _I_ wanted to punch the guy, Adrian was just... closer.”

Anna muttered something under her breath that Adrian decided was best left untranslated.

“...sorry,” he murmured.

“....you were under a lot of stress, and they were being rude,” she replied after a long moment. “And even then, I don't think you really hurt anyone. _Surprised_ them, maybe, but the reporter looked like he was getting back to his feet after we got in the car.”

He winced a little anyways; she was definitely upset, even if she was treating him with care. It wouldn't surprise him very much if _he_ was the one who ended up sleeping by himself... Not to mention this wasn't too likely to help his reputation. He certainly didn't _want_ to become known for lashing out at people... It really would have been safer to wait inside and let either the security team or the police force handle the situation.

“I wasn't thinking.”

“You were half-dead on your feet,” Trevor pointed out.

“He's right,” Sypha nodded a little. “And they had no right to be there anyways. It wasn't an official interview or anything like that, they _ambushed_ us.”

Adrian sighed, then leaned back a little as Anna's hands moved from his neck back to his shoulders.

“The novelty will wear off eventually,” he said. “Hopefully sooner rather than later. If they get worse though, I'm willing to look into hiring a security team for when we must go out in public.”

“Ugh, let's hope not,” And Sypha grimaced a little. “That'll just get us more attention.”

“We may not have much of a choice in the matter,” Anna replied. “We rescued someone that Alterra's been trying to have declared dead for at least five years, and survived a planet that's killed everyone else.”

Adrian reached up and caught one of her hands, pulling it around so that he could kiss her palm. Anna squeaked a little, but when she didn't pull her hand back, he did it again, and rested his head lightly on her arm. Tentatively she leaned forward and rest her cheek against his head, curling her other arm around him as well in a loose hug.

“I'll do what I can to keep you all from facing the worst of it,” he said quietly.

“If that means _you_ face the worst of it, I think I'll have to say no,” Sypha huffed a little. “They don't scare _me_ with their badgering, and Trevor's big enough that I could make use of him for certain!”

Anna giggled a little, and the loose hug tightened slightly.

“We can't avoid all of it anyways,” she pointed out gently. “Not... not if we're staying with you.”

“She's right,” Sypha nodded a little. “There's already plenty of speculation just based on the press conference, and while we might stop being a novelty to the regular news people, I doubt the gossip rags will ever let go.”

He groaned slightly, and leaned his head back against Anna's shoulder. Things really could not get much more complicated. While most people could and _did_ ignore the gossips, it was usually prudent to see what they had theorized so that he could figure out where to place a necessary information gag. Which mean actually having to _read_ their publications.

Why had he wanted to return again?

Anna gently nuzzled his temple, and he stifled a sigh. Right. Because _they_ had wanted to return. And to protect the planet from Alterra's greedy attentions, inasmuch as was possible. He _had_ to be here to avoid Alterra simply deciding that they were going to take over.

Before he could get too lost in dark thoughts, a soft, ringing chime made him jump. Anna's head lifted from his, and they all looked in the direction of the front door.

“....My family's not going to be in town for another few days,” Sypha said after a cautious moment. “And I didn't tell them where we live, since they're not staying with us.”

“Did a reporter get past the gate guard?” Trevor asked, slowly getting to his feet.

“We should have been informed if a visitor was coming our way,” Adrian replied, also standing.

Admittedly he didn't want to leave the comforting circle of Anna's arms, but if someone was there, then it was best to handle things himself. A reporter could be dealt with by the security of the community, someone coming to say hello from within the walls could be greeted and gently sent on their way.

Adrian pulled out his data pad with a small sigh, and tapped the relevant icon to see who had managed to land on their doorstep, even as the bell chimed again. When he saw who it was, his breath caught in his throat.

No. it couldn't be. He'd had no word.

And yet...

“...Adrian?”

Wordlessly he moved the data pad so that Anna could get a better look, and felt her go still in surprise. After a moment he looked up at Sypha, who was leaning forward in concern, offering her and Trevor a shaky smile.

“It would seem that my mother has decided to come for a visit.”

 

-

 

Anna stood back with her cousin and Sypha as Adrian pulled the door open slowly; she didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry when his mother abandoned any sort of decorum and threw her arms around him, almost knocking Adrian over in her clear relief and delight.

In a way, it made her a little envious, a little lonely; she hadn't had any contact with her own parents since leaving for college, and she heavily doubted they would have ever reacted like that if she'd gone missing as a child. She could remember spending _hours_ out of the house, alone or with Trevor, and not once had anyone expressed worry about it.

Trevor put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, as if sensing where her thoughts had turned. She leaned back against him a little more, and allowed herself a small breath, then smiled shyly as Sypha took her hand. No need to be jealous, not when she had them around... no, better to be happy for Adrian, who'd worried so much about this even if he'd said little.

“...let's go start some tea,” Sypha murmured. “I think there's a good cinnamon bread recipe too that shouldn't take too long for the auto-cook.”

Anna nodded, and they moved quietly past the foyer where Adrian was still hugging his mother, into the kitchen where Trevor sat in a chair with a small sigh.

“So, that's two for two,” and he half-grinned, then winced a little. “Ooof, next time there's the prospect of a fight, remind me _not_ to stand in range of Adrian's backswing...”

“Somehow, Trevor, I don't think you'll need the reminder,” Anna said dryly. “The swelling doesn't look so bad now, at least. If you use the spray, you'll be fine by morning.”

“What, and miss the chance to make him feel guilty? Ow! I was kidding, I was _kidding!_ ”

Sypha smacked his arm again, if gently, for good measure.

“No teasing the secondary,” she scolded. “He's had enough emotional upheaval for one day, don't you think?”

“All right, all right,” Trevor half-shrugged, shaking his head with care. “Still, how's that for a shocker? His _mother_?”

Anna shrugged lightly, as she tapped at her data pad.

“He _did_ say he was trying to get in touch with his family,” she reminded them as Sypha fetched the medical spray Trevor needed. “Though I admit, I was expecting more cautious messages than an in-person visit. He must have sent them the address.”

Sypha frowned a little as she carefully misted Trevor's face.

“I suppose since it's technically his name on the deed that's his right,” she said after a minute. “But he really should have mentioned it...”

“Knowing him...” Anna half-smiled as she turned away from the food preparation underway. “He meant to, and it got buried under other things. You have to admit, it's not been an easy week.”

And things were only bound to become _more_ complicated.

“You're... okay with this?”

“...A little. He's so reserved, sometimes it's hard to read him,” Anna replied, leaning against the counter. “But he's desperately wanted to have some contact with his family, even after admitting that he barely knows them any longer. I can't be upset that he sent them the way to reach him... though I would have liked some advance notice.”

Trevor snorted a little in agreement.

“We've got the space, at least,” he said after a minute. “Could put her up in one of the smaller rooms?”

“We'll wait and see,” Anna said after a thoughtful minute. “Let them catch up, and see what comes next.”

 

-

 

Eventually, Adrian managed to get to his feet and pull his mother up with him. Ten years had added some new lines to her face, some silvering to her hair, but those blue eyes were still as wise and warm as he remembered, and there was no discounting the strength of her grip.

“I'm sorry to come by like this, I am,” she said softly as she stared up at him. “I just couldn't wait!You father wanted me to bring you back to visit us, but...”

Adrian's heart jumped a little, and his breathing shallowed slightly; another ride in a ship, another new planet, another set of tests and regulations, his father, brother, and unknown little sister...

“Adrian?” Anna's voice was sharp, and he looked over to see her standing in the kitchen archway.

“Ah...”

Seeing her grounded him, and he took in a deep breath. When he looked down, he saw his mother watching him with a similar look; love and concern that was both personal and professional.

“...oh dear,” he murmured, half-smiling despite his light-headed state. “Now I'll have two of you.”

His mother chuckled slightly, and stepped back a bit to get a better look at Anna. Adrian glanced between the two women, then put an arm around his mother's shoulders, and gently pulled her in the direction of the kitchen.

“Mother, this is Anna Torres,” he said. “Medical aide, and...” he hesitated, glancing at Anna. After a moment in which she clearly debated, she nodded, “primary partner.”

Watching as Anna blushed, he allowed himself a moment to savor the way the words sounded. Maybe if he _kept_ saying them, it would become natural for both of them, and it could be public sooner rather than later.

“Anna, this is my mother, Doctor Lisa Tepes.”

Lisa extended a hand, and Anna accepted it shyly.

“You're not a doctor?” Lisa inquired. She sounded curious, not accusatory, but he couldn't help but tense.  
“Not... not yet,” Anna replied quietly. “I was most of the way there, but I had to put it on hold when I ran out of funding. I was hired onto the Aurora for the medical training I _did_ have, and then....”

She shrugged a little helplessly, and Lisa nodded. The smile she gave the younger woman was gentle and encouraging, and Adrian relaxed; yes, his mother would certainly understand this.

“It's not easy, being a doctor the old-fashioned way,” Lisa said, moving from under Adrian's arm. “Did you decide on a field of study, or..?”

“...I wanted to be a pediatrician, actually,” Anna replied, leading the way into the kitchen. “I like kids... But right now, my primary focus is... is Adrian. So I suppose I'm branching out.”

“Medical problems, son?” Lisa asked, raising an eyebrow as she looked over her shoulder at him.

“Multiple,” he admitted with a small nod. “The kharaa was not a polite intruder in my system, and there's a number of things I need help keeping an eye on.”

“What he's _not_ saying,” Trevor said dryly, “is that we had some major assholes on the rescue ship, and Anna's the only medic he wants to touch him.”

Adrian made a slight face at Trevor, but shrugged in acknowledgment when his mother looked at him with concern.

“Trevor, manners,” Anna scolded mildly.

“What? It's true!”

“Well, at least you have someone you can trust,” Lisa said diplomatically.

“It does help, yes,” and Adrian smiled faintly. “It certainly does help...”

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

Mother very firmly refuted our offers to let her stay in one of the spare rooms; I admit, while I'm glad to see her, I'm also a bit relieved that she has a hotel room. I'm not.... ready to spend hours talking. Not yet. I don't even know where to begin.

She did agree that I... that we should stay put, however, and promised to talk to my father about a visit in a few months. She also mentioned scheduled holo-chats, which should, theoretically, help me catch up and be conversant in their lives again.

Theoretically.

I _am_ glad she came, but my family is just another one of the many duties I have to think about. I'm not sure it's something I'm _ready_ to think about, but I can't seem to stop the thoughts, even with Anna curled up next to me.

Alterra was supposed to be a practical step; serve the board, be ready to take over Tepes Industries when my father wanted to retire. I don't know if Father wants to retire, but I'm hesitant about the idea of taking over at all. I'm not even sure I want to be on the Alterra _board_ at the moment...

Perhaps I am simply.... thinking too hard.

I wish there was a simpler solution.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT ALERT
> 
> Seriously Adrian just kind of took over the end of the chapter, it was *not* supposed to be quite that much...

Five

 

“So, today you've a tour of a new facility; the notes suggest you should be back in the office around eleven, so there's an hour of inter-office work, lunch, more inter-office stuff, your therapist at three, and then the geneticist at five,” Anna said as Adrian carefully adjusted the fluffy cravat at his throat. “Sypha gets off work at four, but she wanted to go to a post-work gathering that's supposed to last until seven, and Trevor's on late-shift at the warehouse, so he won't be back until around nine.”

“And yourself?” he asked with a small, fond smile.

“I have two tests today, supposed to be a couple hours each. I was going to do one this morning while you're doing your tour, and then the other while you're talking with your therapist.”

Adrian nodded slightly, half-smiling as she looked down at her datapad. He rather liked her in business-mode, truth be told; she was brisk, meticulous, and methodical, and it was harder to rattle her when she was being professional.

Harder, but not impossible... which was why he planted a quick kiss on her mouth while she was distracted. She squeaked and blushed, making him chuckle, and gave him a very gentle swat on the arm with her datapad.

“None of that,” she scolded gently. “You don't want to be late.”

“I don't think I'd mind,” he teased gently.

“It's rude,” she pointed out mock-primly, “The tour is mostly for your benefit, so it's not nice to be late.”

He sighed a little, then kissed her temple fondly. She was, of course, correct, and it wouldn't do to throw off everyone's schedule just because he felt like teasing his primary. He would simply have to get her another time.

“To the car, then?”

Anna nodded, though she reached up to fix the cravat slightly. He let her; he'd left it deliberately messy just so that she could, so that he'd have those moments of intimacy before having to retreat behind the formal wall they had agreed would suit the professional setting they were both working in.

The weeks had gone by almost alarmingly quick now that they were all chopped up into minutes, hours, and days again. The gene therapy had started slowly producing results, with a couple of surgeries planned within the next few months to help splice in the proper gene code once more. The psychiatrist was helping him work through the emotions he'd kept bottled up for that near-silent decade, which in turn was also helping improve his relationships with the others.

It was, admittedly, most noticeable with Anna, who was by his side constantly as his medical aide. By continuing the therapy he'd started at her request—requirement, really, though he certainly couldn't blame her for it—it reinforced the idea that he took her needs into consideration. Which he most certainly did, though he had to be careful how much he allowed himself to indulge her; she tended to scold if she thought he was catering to her too much.

As far as the other two went, well, things were progressing quite nicely; kisses were certainly shared freely, and playful banter occasionally turned into heavy petting sessions. Adrian had been leery about pushing any farther however; it was one thing to make out with Trevor or Sypha... it was something else to get actually physical, and not something he was inclined to do without discussing it with Anna first.

The problem with _getting_ to that discussion, however, was finding the right _time_ for it. Work was certainly out; it was a delicate topic, and while it _wasn't_ a secret that the four of them stayed at the same address, the actual dynamics of the relationship _was_. But post work he hadn't yet found the right time either. While Anna could—and did—stagger her classes during the day while he was also working at a computer, she often took the more hands-on VR classes at night, usually between dinner and bed. Which kept her busy for two or three hours, following which she liked to study just before bed.

Most of the time, he enjoyed watching her study, but they needed to have this conversation before he inadvertently let himself get carried away.

“Anna?”

“Hm?”

“...you _only_ have exams today, yes?”

She gave him a curious look, then nodded. After a moment he tucked a flyaway strand of hair behind her ear.

“Would I be able to talk you into setting aside studying for the evening then, and just... spending some time with me? Informally?”

He carefully did not call it a date; much as he wanted to take her out on one, there weren't many places in the city that were secure enough he could do that. The ones that _were_ , tended to be too high class for her comfort level.

“....vid and popcorn informal?” she asked tentatively.

Adrian smiled a little, nodding.

“You certainly have earned it,” he pointed out. “Between working for me, and taking your classes, you haven't exactly taken a break.”

She wrinkled her nose at him a little, and he kissed the tip, making her squeak and blush. He loved doing that; she was just so very _cute_ sometimes.

“I like the sound of that,” she said after a moment. “A... a stay at home.... date.”

He glanced at her, and hid a smile at the crimson staining her cheeks. The word he had avoided she had used deliberately, suggesting that she knew full well where he might take things. True, he would try to have the necessary conversation with her first, but after... well, if she was feeling insecure about it, he had a number of ideas for helping to alleviate those thoughts.

 

-

 

Either her study habits were getting better, or the test was easier than she'd thought it would be; she'd expected it to take the full two and some hours of Adrian's factory tour, but it had taken about half that, even with her double and triple checking her answers. Without the test to focus on, Anna's thoughts wandered as she stared out the tinted windows of the car at the facility.

Logically speaking, she could catch up with the tour; no one would question her presence, or comment on the lack thereof in front of Adrian. She was considered his medical/personal aide, after all, and _no one_ tended to question that sort of thing in front of their boss.

But he didn't need her to hover, not really. The gene therapy had been proving quite effective in terms of both the abnormal anemia and the oxygen suffusion problems; he still wore the medical monitor since there was only so much the therapies could _do_ , but he deserved to have the space to see what his new limits were.

Not that it was easy for him to _find_ the space. It worried her, a little, just how hard he'd decided to start working. He'd already taken on a number of the duties he'd previously held before the Degasi incident, as well as a handful of new ones. Most nights he fell asleep while she was studying, and most days off he spent in the office of their house unless one of them—usually Trevor—dragged him out to decompress.

It made her wonder if he was trying to prove something. Which was silly; he didn't need to prove anything to them, and most certainly not by working long hours when he needed to focus on his own health instead of the job.

She sighed a little, and tapped absently at her datapad until she'd brought up his schedule for the rest of the week. Tomorrow was a half-day, but the reason for it wasn't settling her nerves any; a charity gala had invited Alterra representatives to attend, and while she wouldn't say he'd _leapt_ at the chance, he certainly hadn't been slow in volunteering to attend. Convincing Trevor and Sypha to attend had been an event all its own, only surmounted by the fact that Adrian could simply buy the additional tickets to get them in.

The fact that she was his plus one had more or less been swept under the rug, as most of the board assumed she'd be there in a professional capacity. Which.... well, it wasn't incorrect.

So really, the _informal_ date night prior to the very formal, likely very restrictive fancy dress party, was probably a very good idea. She just had a feeling there was more to this than just him wanting to spend some quiet time together while they temporarily had the house to themselves.

She flicked through the rest of the week, then shook her head a little; the gala was bound to be taxing, but he hadn't let her schedule him more than half a day to recover, and the other half of the day was filled with meetings about 4546B, a subject that had come up more and more often in the past two weeks since they'd submitted reports about the resources and alien technology they'd found on the planet. Alterra, she knew, wanted to commandeer the planet; set up sub-orbital research bases, as well as on-planet bases to get as much out of the planet as possible.

Adrian had been doing his best to block them at every turn, and it was occasionally amusing just how _well_ he had been able to do it. Given that he'd spent ten years on it, she wasn't surprised he'd gotten rather... _protective_ of the place. If anything, she was more surprised he hadn't considered claiming it as his own instead of letting Alterra get their greedy hands on it.

After a moment she just shrugged. Who knew how long it was going to take for the Sea Emperor babies to spread the kharaa cure. Better to wait a few years before sending anyone out there on _any_ sort of expedition.

Without really thinking about it, she went to the photo album, and pulled up the one specific to that time on the planet, slowly flicking through the pictures. It was almost... funny. Almost an interstellar year, fighting everything on the planet, and yet... she missed it. A little. It might have tried to kill them, but it had been beautiful too...

She jumped when the car door opened and Adrian slid in with an annoyed sigh, pulling it closed harder than necessary before leaning sideways against her.

“...everything all right?” she asked, hastily closing the photo tab and looking up at him.

“Nothing.... truly physical,” he said after a moment, though he didn't straighten. “But I am torn between frustration and exhaustion at how many of these tours end with me saying they have to halt production until they fix the negligent safety oversights. I cannot be the _only_ person on the board concerned for worker safety!”

He leaned forward after a moment, and hit a selection on the console that would send them back to the office by the longest route possible. Being his personal car, and not a company one, he had the freedom to program different route calculators, which came in handy on the days where he needed to take some time to calm back down before returning to work. Clearly, this was going to be one of those days.

“...we could just take a long lunch,” she suggested after a moment. “Take a walk in the water garden before going back?”

He grimaced a little, shaking his head slightly as he straightened, car humming slightly as it began to move.

“I shouldn't. There's at least one time sensitive email waiting to be read, and half a dozen questions to be fielded at the least.”

“...all right, but you're not allowed to work through lunch today,” she said pointedly. “We're eating with Sypha and Trevor, remember?”

For a moment she thought she caught a mutinous look, but then it smoothed out, and he even smiled a little at her.

“We are?”

“Mmhm. She's at the main campus today, and she swore she'd drag Trevor out of bed so that we could at least have an hour together before the day got too busy again.”

That got a small chuckle, and he leaned on her affectionately. She let him because he needed it, and because the tinted windows made it impossible for people to see into the car. It might have been unprofessional, but... well, sometimes that was okay.

“How did you test go?”

“...faster than I thought it would,” she admitted after a moment, loosely curling her fingers around his hand. “Either I took the wrong test, or I'm actually starting to really understand all of this.”

He kissed her temple, then gently poked her nose, making he squeak.

“Don't sell yourself short,” he scolded gently. “You've been putting a lot of effort into relearning the skills you want, and acquiring the new information. I expect some of your classmates found the test anything _but_ easy.”

Anna ducked her head a little, blushing slightly. While her anxiety was no longer through the roof, it was certainly still _there_ ; even with the medical nanites turned back on to help her deal with it, she still often felt like she wasn't doing enough, or wasn't good enough for the work she _was_ doing. She tried to suppress it, since it felt silly to always want to be reassured...

Adrian hugged her fondly, and nuzzled at her gently.

“When will you know the results?”

“A day or two. It'll be sent to me.”

“...so we should, perhaps, keep your data pad away from you overnight so you're not obsessing about it,” he teased gently.

She huffed a little, and gave him a small, gentle push.

“If you give Trevor ideas, I will stuff popcorn down your shirt tonight,” she mock threatened.

Adrian only laugh, and pressed a quick kiss to her mouth.

 

-

 

“I could have been sleeping,” Trevor grumbled, slouched over the table in the VIP lounge. “I didn't need to get up for another two hours...”

“And miss the entertainment?” Adrian asked idly, leaning back in his chair.

Trevor snorted slightly in reply, muttering a few obscenities under his breath. Adrian hid a grin, and reached over to pat his friend on the head.

“....bite you,” Trevor threatened.

“Perhaps some other time,” Adrian said with a slight chuckle.

That made the other man lift his head slightly, expression somewhere between a glare and curiosity.

“Trevor, have your coffee and stop whining,” Sypha advised as she and Anna returned to the table with the food. “You know you wanted to join us all for lunch.”

He stuck his tongue out at her, accepting the large mug with ill grace, and drained half of it before the two women were settled.

“I wouldn't even be _up_ here if you hadn't come to get me,” he pointed out, sounding a bit more coherent, if no more happy to be awake. “And you didn't even do it in a fun way.”

“It was fun for me,” Sypha said with a smirk.

“A bucket of water isn't _fun_ ,” Trevor complained.

Anna giggled.

“But it is very on-brand for you,” she said innocently when Trevor scowled at her. “I remember doing that a couple of times as kids when you didn't want to get up for school~.”

Adrian choked back a laugh at the put-out look on Trevor's face. Sypha was less restrained, snickering mercilessly.

“If you _gave_ her the idea,” he began.

“As if I need help devising ways to get you out of bed,” Sypha replied with a smirk.

“Just eat, Trevor,” Anna advised. “You know some of this is because you're hungry and dehydrated. Besides, isn't it nice to be able to sit down as a group? It's been almost two weeks, you know...”

Trevor made a face at his cousin, but obligingly picked up a sandwich from the platter Sypha had brought over and started eating.

“Are they going to switch you schedule back to something more reasonable soon?” Adrian asked, snagging one of his own.

“No idea,” Trevor said with a grimace. “Right now they need someone to cover late nights, and swing-shifts, so it might get _worse_ , really. I overheard one of the managers complaining that we're chronically understaffed again, and some people may have to take doubles.”

“Doubles?” Anna asked, a small frown on her face.

“A sixteen hour shift,” Trevor clarified.

“Sounds like a lawsuit in the making to me,” Sypha said with a frown. “They don't even allow _doctors_ to do that...”

“A warehouse employee shortage is decidedly not good news. I'll see if there's something that can be done about it,” Adrian said with a small, thoughtful frown. “People shouldn't be required to take a sixteen hour shift just because a coworker isn't reporting in...”

It was undoubtedly much more complicated than that, and he wasn't looking forward to chasing down the person who'd decided that undercutting warehouse functions was a _good_ idea. But if warehouse production improved, Trevor's somewhat haphazard schedule would mellow out, and he'd be back on a shift that matched closer with their own.

“So what's the gathering you're going to tonight?” Anna asked Sypha, nibbling on a cookie.

“Hm? Oh,” Sypha half-smiled. “Our department snagged a large contract, and there's a celebratory dinner. I was going to turn it down, but I would like to get to know some of these people beyond the labwork, you know?”

Trevor snorted a little, but half-smiled, and Adrian nodded in understanding. Of the four of them Sypha was the most outgoing one, who enjoyed being around people. Having a number of casual work friends would be all the better for her, really. In truth, they _all_ did need lives and hobbies that didn't entirely revolve around one another...

“Can't say no to free food and booze,” Trevor said mock-sagely. Then winced. “Ow!”

Anna gave him a somewhat stern look.

“No booze for you.”

“Killjoy,” and Trevor sighed dramatically, then yelped as he was kicked again.

“Children,” Adrian said, more amused than anything else. “Play nice.”

Trevor scoffed lightly, sticking his tongue out at his cousin who responded in kind. Sypha and Adrian exchanged amused looks, the former shaking her head after a minute.

“I'll bring home some of the desserts, if they leave any,” she volunteered. “It's a nice place the... the Outwall, I think? If you weren't working, Trevor, I'd bring you with me.”

“That sounds rather like a disaster in the making,” Adrian teased gently.

“Hey! I am _not_ that bad,” Trevor protested.

Anna snorted, just slightly, and Trevor huffed. After a moment, Adrian relented and patted his shoulder.

“No, you're not,” he agreed. “Just bad enough.”

Sypha and Anna laughed as Trevor gave Adrian a shove.

 

-

 

Anna eyed Adrian thoughtfully as he puttered around the kitchen, programming the autocookers that would make real food while they had popcorn and watched their first vid. While usually he was a delight to watch, all slender grace and elegance, he was also being unusually active.

“...what's wrong?” she finally asked. “You don't usually have to check the fridge sensors three times to remember what's in the for the cookers.”

“Ahh....”

He actually flushed a little, and looked away before stepping over to the table and sitting in one of the chairs.

“I wanted to... talk to you about something,” he admitted. “I'm just not sure how to go about starting it.”

Worried now, Anna joined him, dropping sideways onto the chair so that she was facing him.

“Did something happen in therapy?”

He shook his head a little, then reached out and gently cupped her face.

“....you know I... how I feel, don't you? About you?”

Anna's heart jumped a little; love was such a terrifying word, still so full of negative connotations that it was hard for her to accept hearing it, even from him. But she knew he _did_ love her, and she loved him, inasmuch as she understood how to love. The fact that he was trying to avoid the word to avoid tripping over the anxiety it would produce, was proof enough, really.

So she nodded after a moment, leaning into his touch encouragingly.

“Do you remember... talking about kisses on the Pirouette?”

It hadn't really been that much of a discussion, really; Trevor had been drunk and kissed Adrian while pretending to be a cuddlefish. Anna still wasn't sure if she'd been upset about that, really. Trevor being too drunk to walk straight had been more frustrating to her. But it had been followed by the forbidden word, and Sypha had been the one to do some delicate negotiations about sharing kisses.

It was still something she was working on, but she knew _they_ had all been sharing kisses, and that was fine. It made them happy, and if she wasn't exactly the most prolific kisser, well, she got her fair share from both Sypha and Adrian.

Why was he bringing this up?

“...I remember.”

“Anna, I...” he sighed a little, and his thumb stroked her cheek. “I would like to do more than _just_ kiss them. I... I would like to be as intimate with them as I am with you.”

Her heart stuttered a little; oh, there was some hurt—a soft whisper of a thought that once he became intimate with them, he wouldn't want or need her any more—but mostly she was just confused as to why he was bringing it up. That was the next logical step for them, wasn't it? From kissing and casual romance to a sexual relationship?

“So... do that?” she said uncertainly. “I... you don't need my permission, Adrian...”

“Yes I do,” he said simply. “It would hurt you if I came up after the fact and told you it had happened, wouldn't it?”

She flinched, and looked down. The idea was not a palatable one, though she couldn't exactly say what about it bothered her.

“....I just want you to be happy,” she said after a long moment.

“I know,” and he leaned in to kiss her forehead. “But you think about our happiness so much that you neglect your own. If you'd rather I didn't sleep with them, I won't, and that's all right. It won't harm the relationships as much as you _not_ being all right but saying yes for us would.”

Anna bit her lip, and looked away, doing her best to sort out what he was saying against how it made her feel.

“It doesn't seem... fair to you,” she finally murmured. “For me to say no...”

He tugged at her gently until she obediently shifted into his lap so that he could wrap his arms around her.

“It's perfectly fair,” he said gently. “You're my primary partner. If there's a choice between staying with you, or being with them, I willingly admit that I would rather stay with you. I want _you_ , Anna. I want you to be happy, to be comfortable, to feel safe and secure in the relationship. If that means I don't get intimate with Trevor or Sypha, then I don't, and that's all right.”

It made her heart bump painfully up into her throat; having things laid out plainly, in a straightforward manner was often helpful, but when he said it like _that_ , it just made her want to cry. To not just know, but _understand_ that he was committed to her peace of mind, to making sure that every step and change was something she could be comfortable with...

She curled her fingers in his shirt and hid her face briefly against his chest; he didn't need her to cry on him when he was just trying to be the sort of plain she needed him to be. He nuzzled at her gently, a hand stroking her hair as she tried to sort out how it made her feel.

“....I just want you to be happy,” she said a little plaintively.

“I am happy,” he replied, kissing her temple gently. “I have you, don't I?”

She flushed a little, curling her fingers a bit more in his shirt.

“Don't tease...”

“I'm not,” and he nuzzled her again. “Being with you is comforting and peaceful, Anna. If not for your due diligence and then some, I would still be trapped in the darkness of 4546B. You brought me up to the light, you're _my_ light, and if the idea of me getting intimate with anyone else is discomforting, then I won't do it. I want it to be all right with _you_ before I broach the subject with them.”

She half-closed her eyes, and tried to judge the words on what she knew of _Adrian_ , not what she feared as a result of her past lover.

“...I don't know,” she finally said softly. “I... I want to say yes, because... because it'll make you happy, and I want _that_. But.... I just don't know...”

She shrank in on herself a little, unhappily, then squeaked as his arms tightened briefly around her.

“It's all right,” he murmured reassuringly. “If you're not comfortable with it, that's fine. It's not going to cause me any harm, I promise.”

“...it just doesn't seem... fair...”

He kissed her temple gently.

“It's all right,” Adrian repeated. “I mean it, Anna. I want you to be comfortable and secure, and if that means being intimate with _only_ you, then I don't mind. I...”

He stopped abruptly, then nudged her chin up a bit until he could kiss her. Soft and sweet, demanding nothing, asking even less.... Anna slid her arms up until they were twined loosely around his neck and kissed back, abruptly wanting, needing more than just soft and sweet. He responded to her passion with his own, his hold on her tightening subtly in as much comfort as desire.

He pulled back slightly, and she let him; she wanted, she _needed,_ but.... How did one ask for such things? Was it even _right_ to ask him for it, when she'd more or less said he couldn't be with anyone _but_ her?

Adrian caught his breath after a moment, then nuzzled lightly at her temple.

“Would you like to forgo the vid and just.... indulge in one another?” he murmured in her ear. “I would certainly find that.... enjoyable.”

She flushed, and hid her face a little against his chest.

“It.... it's... okay?”

He nuzzled at her softly, smoothing some of her hair with a gentle touch.

“I want you more than anyone else in this house, Anna,” he said softly. “I wanted you on 4546B, I wanted you on the Pirouette, I want you now. I don't think I'll ever _stop_ wanting you. What I want most is your happiness. So if you want to indulge, we can indulge. If you just want to watch vids and eat snacks until Sypha comes home, well, we can certainly do that. What would you like to do?”

She hesitated, then leaned back to search his face. She could only meet those gold eyes for a little bit because the depth of emotion was frightening in a way... but she knew he meant every word. And if she let him, he'd bring her to the peak of sensation multiple times, until they were both worn out and sated.

Which.... was honestly appealing at the moment.

“I.... I think I'd like to... to indulge,” she said a little meekly. “If... if you're sure it's okay...”

He kissed her softly, sweetly, then stood; it made her squeak because he brought her with him, and she clung to him with a slight yelp.

“D-don't _do_ that,” she protested even as she shifted to be easier to carry.

“...I'd apologize, but it would be insincere,” he said with a fond smile. “I rather like carrying you, my light.”

She huffed a little, settling as he carried her through the house and up the stairs to his room. Truth be told, she didn't _mind_ being carried; the way he did it made her feel secure and protected, like she really was precious to him. She just didn't like being _surprised_ by it, and he seemed to take impish delight in doing just that.

“How shall we start?” he asked, letting her down gently after he'd closed the door behind them. “Do you have a preference?”

Uncertainly, she shook her head; while she was growing more comfortable with him, her experiences were still limited enough that it was just... easier for her to let him decide. If nothing else, she knew for certain that he would take the time to make her feel well beyond _good_ before he took thought for his own pleasure.

He nuzzled at her gently, sliding his hands softly down her arms, then back up. It was a touch that was soothing much more than arousing, and Anna leaned into it, letting him coax her into relaxing against him. One hand shifted to stroking along her back, and her arms loosely wrapped around his waist as she tucked her head against his chest. His heartbeat was steady and comforting under her ear, and she let out a slow breath before pushing herself up a bit to plant a small kiss on his neck.

Adrian chuckled softly, sliding his hands down to her hips and tugging her up against him a little more. He wouldn't call her a bold lover by any stretch of the word, but her way was sweeter, softer. Her invites were tentative, her touches gentle... nothing like the lover he'd had prior to leaving on the Degasi.

He nuzzled at her again, shifting to place a kiss of his own on her neck. He felt her breath catch slightly as he nipped beneath her ear, and smiled a little as her fingers curled in his shirt. Slowly, delicately, he began to back her towards the bed, keeping her focus on him with soft kisses and nips, his hands teasing the hem of her shirt without actually slipping beneath it.

Usually, in deference to his medical conditions, they played in the shower or the bath; with warm, somewhat humid air, it was easier to breathe when he got rather involved. And there were certainly more than a few ways to have fun there... but the bed was still worrisome to her, still held too many negative connotations from the past. In deference to _her_ , he had tried to avoid starting anything there.

It felt time to try, however. To push, just a little bit, and change those negative memories into new and more positive ones. So he kissed and he coaxed, and when the back of her legs hit the bed, he nudged her gently until she was perched on the edge. He felt her tense up, and he gently nudged his forehead against hers.

“Do you trust me?” he murmured.

Her eyes met his, and he marveled at the depth of green, wondering if she realized just how much of her emotions she showed. So much that she was afraid to say, that she _couldn't_ say because of how deep her own traumatic scars ran...

After a moment she nodded, and he shifted slowly, trailing kisses down her neck as he slipped his hands under her shirt, gently coaxing it up over her head. Being home with no plans to go out for the rest of the day meant they had both elected to change into comfortable lounging wear... in Anna's case, this meant a pair of loose pajamas, the top of which was easy enough to slip off. For politeness sake, he shucked his own shirt to before returning to his deliberate ministrations.

She shivered a little as his hands gently massaged her breasts, gasping softly as he gently tweaked her nipples. Reflex had her starting to leaned back, to allow herself to be pushed down into the blankets, but Adrian tugged at her gently, keeping her upright even as his mouth trailed down over her skin, nipping gently. She whimpered softly, her fingers curling in the blanket as his tongue flicked lightly against a nipple, and shuddered softly as he began to suckle. His free hand slid down over her stomach, fingers tracing along the waistband of the pajama pants without actually dipping below. When he switched sides, nipping and sucking at her other breast, she shuddered, holding a bit more tightly to the fabric under her hands.

There was nothing _chaste_ about what he was doing, and yet he refused to slip his hand into her pants. It wasn't his usual way to tease; he _liked_ hearing her whimpers, her breathless pleading noises... but she was too passive. She was letting him do everything, without reciprocating, and that simply would not do. He wanted her touch, wanted her hands on his skin, in his hair...

So he brought his mouth back up, nipping lightly along the side of her neck, then trailing over her shoulder and slightly down her arm. Gently, patently, he coaxed her hands into letting go of the blankets, tugging gently until her fingers were slowly trailing over his skin. Only then did he start kissing down her body again, giving her breasts teasing flicks with his tongue as he passed, and placing a small hickey between them.

Oh, it would have been easier if she'd laid back, certainly, but he wanted her to participate, wanted to feel her hands stutter as he passed his fingers over the damp cloth between her legs, and most importantly, wanted to look up and see her face as he teased her so gently.

When he repeated the movement she squirmed a little, moaning softly as he pressed a little more firmly.

“More?” he murmured, giving her belly button a gentle nip. “Stop?”

“... _bite_ you,” she mumbled, her fingers tangling briefly in his hair.

Adrian chuckled softly, and nipped again, making her gasp softly.

“More?” he repeated. “Or stop?”

“Nn... m-more...” she breathed.

With care he tugged the pajama pants out of the way, nuzzling at her thigh as she shifted a bit to make it easier. Very gently he nudged her knees apart, then started kissing and nipping his way along the inside of her legs. The little shivers and slight squeaking noises made him smile a little, and he paused briefly to just nuzzle; it really was fun to work her up a bit.

She shifted back slightly as he tugged her legs over his shoulders, one hand bracing against the bed as he continued to work his way up. Her other curled loosely in his hair, and she shuddered as his tongue trailed along her labia in one delicate stroke. He did it again, then pulled back slightly.

“Still all right?”

Anna nodded, and shifted a little more towards him, making him chuckle softly.

“Keep going?”

“Uh huh...”

Adrian parted her labia gently, and flicked his tongue against her clit, making her gasp softly. With very deliberate slowness, he repeated the move as he slipped a finger into her vagina. When she tensed, he pulled back and looked up at her, needing to see her expression, her eyes.

“Stop?”

Anna swallowed a little and was silent for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

“Do we need to move? Continue somewhere else?”

He of all people knew that boundaries could be pushed, but sometimes only so far, and if there was one thing he _didn't_ want, it was for her to feel he was pushing her into anything sexual that she didn't want to do.

“Nn... no,” she said after a moment, though her voice trembled a little. “No, I... it's okay. I'm... I'm okay.”

Adrian studied her cautiously; if she was distressed, he was stopping no matter _what_ she said.

Anna hesitated for a moment, then nudged him back a little more as she leaned down to give him a kiss. It wasn't necessarily _comfortable_ to be folded in half, but she wanted to kiss him.

“Don't stop,” she said softly, her mouth just lightly brushing his. “I'm okay. I... I know who's with me.”

“You're certain?”

She nodded, and even smiled a little, only a little nervously.

“I trust you.”

Adrian nuzzled at her gently, giving her small, quick kisses before she straightened up again. It was very much like him saying he wanted her; a stand-in for the word that she couldn't say, the word that had more negative than positive connotations. Maybe someday it would come easy, but for now he would take what she could give.

Slowly he inserted his finger again, watching her face as he did so. Her fingers curled in his hair slightly and she drew in a small breath, but while she was tense, she didn't seem distressed. So, gently, he started to pump his finger, curving it slightly for maximum effect.

Anna half-closed her eyes, and shivered a little, letting out an involuntary moan as he moved in and started sucking softly on her clit. A second finger joined the first, and moved a little faster, pushed a little more firmly, until Anna's body went taut from the pleasure and she couldn't quite keep from griping his hair tightly.

Adrian pulled back gently, resting a cheek on her hip and watched as her body trembled, breath coming in soft pants. Gently he tipped her sideways until she was half curled up on the bed, then stood up and moved over to one of the bedside tables.

Sypha, in her open way, had brought him a vibrating toy not too long ago, for the nights where he might want a little more help than just his hands. He hadn't needed it, hadn't used it just yet, but now felt like the right time. Not for himself, oh no, not unless Anna took it away from him... but until and unless she decided to do that, it seemed like the perfect thing for showing her that he wanted to bring her as much pleasure as she could stand.

Her eyes slid open as he approached the bed again and he smiled to see them dark with pleasure. The little, almost bemused smile on her face just made him want to tease her more, bring her up to the point of no return and then push her beyond it.

She pushed herself back from the edge of the bed, and he sat on it, then showed her the toy.

“Sypha gave this to me a couple weeks back,” he said, smoothing some hair from Anna's face with his other hand, a touch he was pleased to note that she leaned into. “I've yet to use it... may I use it on you?”

“...what... d-does it do?”

He pushed the button at the back end, shifting his grip slightly as the toy began a soft vibration.

“This dial here,” and he pointed to it as Anna propped herself up on one elbow, “turns the strength of the vibration up or down.”

He turned the toy off, holding it out so that she could get a better look. Anna picked it up tentatively, and looked it over with uncertain curiosity. He tried not to hold his breath as he waited for her answer, as her eyes searched his face for several moments. Finally she nodded, handing the toy back.

“...okay. I'm... I'm willing.. Should I...?”

“Lay how you're most comfortable,” he murmured, leaning in to give her a small kiss. “Let me know when you're ready.”

She kissed back, and shifted until she was more towards the middle of the bed, making room for him to lay down next to her, which he did when she tugged at him tentatively. He traced his free hand over her face, brushing his thumb against her lower lip softly.

“You know you're beautiful right?” he murmured, nuzzling at her temple gently.

Anna blushed, and pressed her face a little more into his palm, her expression turning shy.

“M'not,” she mumbled.

“You are. From the top of your head to the bottom of your feet, you are beautiful,” and he kissed her gently. “You're kind, you're clever, you're open, you're sweet, and that makes you beautiful, my light.”

She blushed more even as she kissed him back, and her hands came up to tentatively run over his skin. He reciprocated easily, trailing his fingers along her shoulder, down her side, and gave her breasts a fleeting caress, teasingly tweaking the nipples to make her squeak a little. He shifted a bit, trading the toy into his other hand as he slipped an arm lightly under her shoulders, pulling her loosely up against him.

“Ready?”

Anna nodded a little, and he just started soft, running the toy along her skin without turning it on. Admittedly, he wasn't sure _he_ liked it, since it mean he wasn't touching her directly, but watching her shiver a little as it glided over her skin, seeing her eyes slide half-closed as he trailed it lightly across her thighs, he decided he didn't mind _too_ much. The goal was pleasure, and he was certainly going to give that.

“I'm going to turn it on now,” he murmured, feathering little kisses to her face. “Okay?”

“Mmm... mmhmm...”

She jolted slightly anyways with the suddenness of the vibration, and he stifled a chuckle; it was decidedly a different sort of sensation, and he was not going to let it build up _too_ quickly. Gently he nudged her until she was laying on her back, and he sat up a bit more, bringing the toy up to her breasts.

“Direct me,” he murmured in her ear. “Tell me what feels best.”

Her breath caught a little as he slowly moved the toy along her collarbone, and followed it with small kisses and nips.

“...lower,” she said gingerly, her breath catching on a small moan as he ever so gently bit at her skin. The fangs were gone, filed down by a dentist not long after they'd returned, so it was safe for him to make these sorts of gestures again.

And if she was being frank, she liked it when he bit her.

Obligingly, he moved the toy lower, moving it around her breasts and teasing her nipples. But that got uncomfortable rather quickly, and she lifted a hand to push his down farther.

“Too much?” he asked, nuzzling gently at her jaw. “Stop?”

She nuzzled back as the toy was lifted from her skin, and planted little kisses on his forehead.

“Nnnn... no. But... not there. Doesn't... not comfortable.”

He nodded, and kissed her neck lightly. The toy buzzed its way softly over her stomach, and hit a couple of places that made her squeak for entirely _different_ reasons.

“Th-that _tickles_ ,” she protested, giggling helplessly.

“Oh no, what ever shall I do?~” Adrian replied, lifting his head a bit so that she could see his grin as he gently touched it to a ticklish spot. “Does this tickle?~”

Anna squealed a little, pushing at him slightly. It wasn't that she _minded_ him tickling, it was just unfair that she couldn't tickle _back_. After a few moments in which he reduced her to helpless laughter, he relented, giving her fond kisses.

“Forgive me,” he said, shifting the toy away from her skin again. “I love your smile.”

She was already flushed from the teasing and the tickling both, but she felt more heat rise into her face, and she couldn't quite keep herself from shifting up to give him a kiss.

“No more tickles,” she said, knowing she didn't sound at all stern. “It's not fair w-when only one person is ticklish.”

Adrian kissed the tip of her nose, then the corners of her mouth.

“You have a point. May I continue?~”

He waited for her to nod and resettle before he laid the toy on her skin again, trailing it gently up and down her legs, very deliberately missing her crotch. Watched her breath catch with each near miss, and admittedly took some delight in hitting a few sensitive spots on her legs to make her whimper a little.

It probably should have surprised him when she tipped her head and bit his shoulder, but it did. His hand stuttered a bit and she gasped as the vibrator brushed along her labia.

“...is that your way of asking for more?” he murmured, nipping lightly at her temple. “Or is it a bit too much?”

“Nnn.. Ad-drian, I s-swear...” and she actually looked like she was considering biting him again, something that was not _entirely_ unwelcome. “C-could you.. _not_ tease?”

“Ah, but where's the fun in that?~”

She bit him again; he chuckled a little, then obligingly passed the vibrator along her labia with slow deliberation. Hearing her low moan, he repeated the move before slipping it between the folds until it brushed over her clit. She jolted, going briefly tense before one hand came up and wrapped around the one he'd kept loosely draped over her shoulder.

“You all right?”

She nodded shakily, turning her head a little until her mouth was pressed lightly against his chest, feathering soft kisses to his skin. He moved the toy lightly and she whimpered, the soft kisses turning into little nips.

Intrigued, Adrian shifted his grip slightly, sitting up a little bit more and pulling her up more fully against him. She shuddered and gasped softly, then cried out almost delicately when he shifted to press the toy against the entrance to her vagina. He nuzzled at her and she nipped his collarbone.

“Keep going?”

“Y... yes,” she whimpered a little. “P-please...”

He kissed her firmly as he slipped the toy into her vagina, his tongue stroking hers even as he moved the toy gently around. She writhed a little, her arm slipping under his as she sought something to hold on to, and he pulled back slightly, removing the toy so that they could change positions. It ended up with him sitting upright, his back against the headboard with her sprawled across his lap, her head tucked against his shoulder, and one arm loosely wrapped around his waist. He supported her with one arm, the other being the hand that held the toy.

“Should I turn it up?” he asked, a faint smirk on his face. This had given her a bit of time to come down from the height she hadn't crossed, and he was eager to see just how high he could get her with this.

“...o-okay,” she said after a moment, shifting her legs a little. “But not... too much.”

He hummed gently in agreement and turned up the dial a bit on the toy, then slipped it back between her legs, lightly running it over her labia. Her grip on him immediately tightened.

“Too much?”

“Nnn... no.. that... feels...” Her breath caught on a small whimper. “S'good...”

He watched her face for a moment as he teased her labia, then kissed her and shifted to touch it to her clit. The jolt this time was less surprising, and much harder than the first one had been, though the sounds she made were muffled by the kissing. He kissed her anyways because he enjoyed that too, gently shifting the toy this way and that for a few moments before sliding it into her vagina again.

She shuddered hard and clung to him as he leisurely pumped the toy inside her, his mouth drifting over the skin he could reach as his other hand lightly massaged a breast, tweaking the nipple gently. Her voice rose just slightly as he slid it out, running it along her clit again and pressing more firmly against the sensitive nub of flesh before slipping it back in to tease and explore.

She turned her face a little more into his chest, and nipped at him, unable to think of another way to try and get him to just stop _teasing_ her. She felt his chuckle, heard the softly pleased groan, and did it again. His only response was to move his hand briefly from her breast and turn the toy up just a little more.

She bit him for that as the increase knocked her right over the edge, body going tense and tight as the pleasure rolled through her, and didn't stop.

He continued to pump the toy in her as her orgasm swamped her, pushing the pleasure higher without giving her a chance to recover, watching her face as intently as he could considering she had it half-hidden against his chest. Adrian _welcomed_ the bruisingly tight grip of her hands, the way her fingers dug into his skin as her body shuddered hard under his ministrations. The more her body shuddered, the more pleased her was with the experiment.

But he was still mindful of the point where pleasure could become pain, and turned the toy off before it got that far, setting it aside for the moment so that he could just hold Anna while she came down at last. He watched with undisguised pleasure as she gasped for breath, relishing the way she clung to him, and the feel of her breath against his skin. He adjusted her position with care, but she still moaned a little, a hard shiver rippling down her body as she resettled against him.

To say Anna was blissed out was probably an understatement. Every part of her felt deliciously tingly and warm, probably the most relaxed she'd been in... well, ever, really. Adrian's heartbeat and breathing under her ear was centering. Soothing. He'd always seemed to prioritize her pleasure before, but this was somehow... very next level.

When he shifted a little to kiss her, she looped one arm around his shoulder, her fingers tangling in his hair as she braced her hand against the back of his head and returned the kiss with everything she had in her. He pulled back only a little, and she half-opened her eyes to see the warmth in his own as he nuzzled at her gently.

“Success?” he asked, his voice both husky and teasing.

“Uh huh...”

He kissed her again, keeping it light.

“More?~”

She couldn't quite keep her breath from catching as his hand drifted against her hips. Oh but she wanted him; she didn't really care how or where, she just... _wanted_. So she nodded, shifting with care until she could press her mouth to his skin again, feathering kisses and delicate little nips. Maybe she couldn't make him feel as good as he'd just made her, but she was willing to give it a try.

Adrian was inclined to letting her, and canted his head back a little when she kissed his throat with a delicate softness. He slid his hands softly over her skin, giving fleeting caresses as she shifted position until she was kneeling between his legs. Her own hands brushed over his skin, over the scars he'd acquired on 4546B, and he groaned softly, willingly surrendering to her touch as she nipped his pulse.

Her hands drifted down to the waistband of the loose pants he hadn't yet removed, and hesitated there, fluttering carefully around the top. Adrian planted a kiss on her temple and shifted lightly until he could push them off, discarding them haphazardly over the edge of the bed. Her hands slid down over his hips, and trailed briefly along his thighs before slipping back up, brushing over his scrotum and along the length of his penis.

Adrian groaned, pushing softly into her touch even as he slid a hand up to caress her breasts, his other rubbing delicately against her wet labia. She shivered and her gentle grip tightened slightly as she moved her hand along his shaft, making him groan her name. It was his turn to tense up a bit as her hands caressed and aroused, though he was not above giving pleasure for pleasure. When his fingers slipped into her vagina she pushed down against him a bit, her breath catching on a whimper that made him want to push her back, press her down onto the bed.

He resisted, and just gently pumped his fingers in her, occasionally flicking his thumb against her clit as she continued to rub her hands along his penis.

“An-na,” he gasped softly as her fingers very gently squeezed his scrotum. “I w-would... very much like t-to...”

She gave him a small hickey and he groaned again, pressing the pad of his thumb against her clit and rubbing firmly. She gasped and shivered hard, then bit him gently as she moved her hand a little bit faster.

He slid his hand up from her chest, tugged her up a bit more until he could kiss her. She kissed back, willing and eager, though when he shifted a bit under her, she half-opened her eyes to look at him curiously.

He kissed her again, then shifted slightly again, inching his way down a little more onto the bed. Adrian had a fleeting suspicion that practically all her previous encounters had ended with her on her back, and to be frank, he didn't _want_ her to be on her back. He had such a better vantage point when _he_ was on the bottom, after all.

“T-trust me?” he panted softly.

Anna nodded, and gasped as his fingers pressed more deeply into her, reflexively tightening her hold on his penis as the pleasure built again. He groaned, but it was a sound of pleasure, not pain, and she let him slowly slide them both down until he was on his back, with her all but straddling him. His other hand braced her gently, guiding her with a soft brush even as he concentrated most of his attention on getting her to orgasm a third time.

It didn't take him too long before she went taut, her own teasing having been forgotten in the need to brace herself against his chest as her pushed her to the brink again, and he pulled her down gently into his hold as she shivered and gasped. He waited patiently, feathering little kisses to her face as she caught her breath.

“May I?” he murmured, nudging his penis lightly against her labia.

Instead of answering, Anna slid down a bit, then slowly straightened, shuddering softly as his penis slipped easily into her. Adrian's soft, low groan made her shiver for an entirely different reason, and she couldn't help but reach out and brush her fingers along his face.

Even like this, perhaps _especially_ like this, he was almost too damn beautiful. Beautiful and vulnerable, and the look in his eyes.... It made her warm and tingly in an entirely different manner. She wondered—hoped—fleetingly if that look would always be there.

“Ready, my light?”

Anna nodded, and gasped a little, pressing her hands against his stomach as he began a very soft, slow thrust. He was going to take his time with this, oh yes he was, because he was nowhere near done pleasing her. He slid a hand up to press against her hip, helping to brace her a bit more securely as he pushed up into her, and his other hand slid up to her breasts again, teasing and tweaking just to see the pleasure on her face, and hear the soft little sounds that slipped out while he did.

He thrust up a little harder, and her voice rose slightly, her fingers going tense on his chest; he paused a moment to watch her face and make sure it was pleasure, not distress. When she half-opened her eyes a bit blearily, he gave her a fond smile and started moving again. As she pushed down to meet him, he couldn't quite help the groan that slipped out as he felt her go tight around him, her hands clenching into fists as she shuddered.

Gently he massaged her hip as she continued to pant, feeling admittedly a bit smug. They had more snuggling nights than sexual ones, so this was the first time he'd been able to push her this much, and it was decidedly a joy to see her lose herself in the haze of pleasure.

But he also caught the creeping edges of fatigue in her expression even as she shook her head a little, and caught herself on another shiver of pleasure.

“...feeling okay?” he murmured, reaching up to brush his fingers along her cheek.

“S'that the word?” she mumbled, still somewhat breathless as she leaned into his touch. “Feel... _good...”_

Adrian couldn't help his smug smile as his thumb trailed along the curve of her cheek.

“Do you need to stop?”

She blinked a couple of times, then gave him a somewhat bemused look.

“Wh'bout you? You haven....”

“I'm fine... if you're tired, if you need to stop, that's not going to hurt me any,” he said reassuringly.

Slowly, she shifted down until her elbows were braced against his chest instead of her hands, her eyes steady on his face.

“...want _all_ of you,” she said finally, uncertainly warring with a soft sort of determination.

He wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, hugging softly; she was not a demanding lover, but he had the feeling that he wasn't going to be allowed up until he'd orgasmed as well. Which was, in its own way, a bit thrilling. Anna determined.... His shiver was small, but unfeigned.

“You have all of me,” he replied. “For as long as you want me.”

It made her blink, blush, then smile a bit shyly. She shifted a little, and he groaned as she pushed down onto him.

“ _All_ ,” she murmured again, sounding a little more sure of herself. “Want... you t-to...”

Her hand reached out, and found the toy even as she pushed down onto him again, and he groaned a little louder. It was still a bit.... _sticky_ from its previous use, but she wiped it off a bit gingerly with her hand—imperfect, but better than nothing—and turned it on, trailing it along his chest.

Adrian moaned louder as she trailed the toy along his scars, keeping pace with the rhythm she'd set. His hands gripped her hips gently, helping to brace her while the toy traveled along sensitive scars, and across his stomach.

“Anna,” he gasped softly as she brushed the toy back up his chest. “Nnnk... b... bite me... I w-want you t-to...”

She blinked, then carefully shifted position until she was laying more fully on him, letting him take control of the thrust again. Her mouth touched his skin delicately, little kisses that became soft nips. He slipped the toy from her hand, and moved it into the small gap between their hips, shuddering with pleasure and delight as she cried out when the vibration hit her clit. She bit him then, and he shuddered again, his other hand gripping her hip tightly as he thrust up into her a little harder.

Anna gasped as his thrust and the vibrator both sent more than minor darts of pleasure through her, and as it built, the nips she'd intended becoming bites with every thrust of his penis until she was once more tossed over the edge.

As she went tight around him, Adrian's thrusts grew faster, until he came as well, emptying himself inside of her. With care he pulled the toy out and turned it off, tossing it a bit haphazardly towards the side table again before he curled himself around Anna, sliding them both to the side so that he could more easily wrap around her.

She tucked herself against him, and for several minutes the only sounds in the room were their mutual pants for breath.

“We should... clean up,” Adrian murmured once his breathing evened out. “Shower...”

“Uh huh,” Anna mumbled, pushing her face a bit more against his chest. “N'a... minute...”

He half smiled, nuzzling the top of her head softly.

“Come on, light.” And he gently nudged her until they were both sitting up. “We spend some time in the shower, and then we can come back to the bed.”

Anna tipped her head back a little, giving him a look that was as much suspicion as anticipation.

“More indulgence?”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“As much as you'd like,” he said, trailing his fingers lightly up her back. “Or none at all if you're tired. But I think.... I'd like to start the shower first. Would you enjoy that?”

She nodded after a moment, and carefully stood. He followed suit after a moment, and hid a smile as she looked from him to the toy, then to the bathroom.

“Getting ideas?” he asked with a small smirk.

“....maybe. If _you're_ amenable.”

He leaned down and kissed her lightly, with just enough passion to have her following slightly when he pulled back.

“My light, I am open to anything you would like to do.”

She snuggled against him briefly, the nodded a little, and brought the toy with them into the bathroom.

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

In between... _sessions_ , as it were, I broached the topic of Anna seeing her own therapist. She greeted the idea dubiously, but it didn't take much persuasion for her to agree that Janaro had left scars on her psyche that she needed to find ways to work around.

I may have cheated a little bit. I'll have to ask Sypha for some further recommendations...

I an somewhat worried about this evening's charity gala event. It's one thing to work in the offices, to go on factory tours that need safety issue oversight, but the gala events are about connections. Alterra needs to be represented, and I was always one of the better choices, but I am not sure how well I'll manage now.

Still. I will have the three of them beside me. I will have Anna. If anyone can be trusted to get me out of a dubious situation, it's my partners.

Hopefully, I'm worrying about nothing...

 


	6. Chapter 6

Six

 

“- _so I'm really sorry but I'm not going to make it back in time to be ready for the gala,_ ” Sypha said apologetically. “ _If I don't stick around and supervise the clean up and restart of the project..._ ”

“It's fine,” Adrian said reassuringly, stifling a small thread of panic. “You're responsible for the lab, and that needs to be your first priority. Do you have an estimate on how long it should take?”

“ _Unfortunately, no_ ,” and she sighed irritably. “ _We've lost so much data and over half the experiments thanks to this. Definitely don't wait up for me... Tell Trevor that for me?_ ”

“I'll send him a message, but,” Adrian sighed a little, “his workplace had their own emergency. He left about ten minutes ago to see what help he could offer, so I expect he'll get drafted in, even though he's supposed to have the day off.”

“ _Ouch_ ,” and Sypha's little holo-image winced. “ _It's just going to be you and Anna, then?_ ”

“Mmhm.”

On the one hand, the idea held appeal. They couldn't classify it as a _date_ , since they were still keeping that part of their relationship secret, but even so it would be nice to see Anna dressed far more fancy than usual. While he would admit she looked best in nothing at all, there was something to seeing her all dressed up and made up that was a bit enthralling.

But on the other, he knew Anna was not necessarily going to be comfortable in this situation. She was there in a professional capacity, not a personal one, and that was going to make things... challenging.

“ _Will you two be okay?_ ”

“We ought to be. What I remember of these parties is that they're mostly light socializing... Nothing too terribly taxing, really.”

Sypha did not look convinced, but before she could say anything, someone called her name, making her half-turn.

“ _...sorry, I've got to go. If we finish before it gets too late, I'll call and see where you two are, okay? Maybe I can join you._ ”

“All right,” Adrian nodded. “Your ticket is connected to your data pad, so you won't have to worry about that....”

“ _Nope. I'll see what I can do to catch up. See you!_ ”

She blew him a cheeky kiss which made him smile, then disconnected the call. He sighed after a moment, and ran a hand through his hair. He was down two companions he'd hoped to lean on to lighten the stress for Anna, and there wasn't much he could do about the events that had led to either one. Workplace emergencies were not something he would interfere with.

“Something wrong?”

He startled a little, half-turning as Anna padded down the stairs; they'd come home extra early for this, mostly because he'd wanted to spend some time with all of them before having to get formal. The loose plan had been to watch vids and play games once he'd done a few other things, but that seemed... well, not terribly likely with just the two of them.

“...Sypha's lab suffered a power surge,” he admitted with a small grimace as Anna gave him a worried look. “They've lost data and experiments, and she doesn't think they'll be cleaned up in time for her to go with us to the gala.”

She bit her lip slightly, then sighed and nodded.

“There's nothing to be done about it, but that's some awful timing,” she said, absently hugging herself. “Are you sure you still want to go? I know it'd be last minute, but you could ask someone else, couldn't you?”

It was tempting. He _could_ call someone, explain that he wasn't able to make it, and ask them to go in his stead. He could spend a relaxing evening at home again, actually watch vids and have some snacks... maybe tease Anna a little, but not too much...

After a moment he sighed and shook his head.

“Word's gotten out that I'll be there,” he admitted with a grimace. “Not only will it be a slight to everyone that shows, it'll make Alterra look bad. While not necessarily my top concerns at the moment, I ought to at least make an attempt for about an hour.”

Which was far less time than he'd spent at those things in the past, but here he was quite willing to start small. He wasn't going to stay for half the night trying to play everything off as being fine, not when he had his personal medic standing with him ready to tell him it was time to go.

Actually...

“Would you set a timer for that?” he asked.

Anna blinked at him, then tipped her head.

“Timer?”

He nodded, smiling a little.

“An hour is sufficient time to be social when I'm still recovering, don't you think?”

Her lips twitched slightly, and some of the concern faded from her face.

“Sure. Probably might even be too much, since we so heavily curate how many people you come into contact while you're in-office,” she said with a small nod, pulling her data pad out. “I'll start it when we get up to the event, and when it goes off... we leave?”

“Yes,” he said with a firm nod. “We leave, we come home, we wait for the other two, and then we all watch vids on the couch.”

It got a giggle out of her, and she went on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

“Okay. That sounds like a good plan. Since Sypha and Trevor aren't available, what did you want to do with the spare time?”

“...I have a holo-call to place to my family,” he said after a moment. “After that, I was considering a float. With many bubbles.”

That made her giggle a little, and she leaned against him affectionately. He snugged an arm comfortably around her waist, and spared a moment to wonder if he couldn't get her into the bath with him.

“Have you given any more thought to Trevor's suggestion for the underground space?” she asked.

“Making a pool, you mean?” Adrian shrugged a little. “Some. It seems... _excessive_. The gym upstairs and a pool in the basement is... lavish.”

“But better than trying to get to one of the local gyms with a pool,” she pointed out. “Especially while you're still being haunted by paparazzi.”

Anna paused, looking up at him thoughtfully.

“If it helps, I'd like to swim too?” she offered. “Trevor's happy with his weight room and punching bags, but.... even after 4546B, I still enjoy swimming. So does Sypha, and I _know_ you've heard her complain about the local facilities.”

Adrian chuckled a little; Sypha was not a huge fan of the gym nearest to their home, and had made that point several times in the past few weeks.

“It still seems excessive, but if all three of you are on board for it, I suppose I should give way to the inevitable,” he teased gently, leaning in to kiss her forehead. “Remind me over the weekend?”

“Sure~” and she leaned against him fondly. “Tell you mother I said hello?”

“Of course. She's very keen on hearing from all of you, and my father seems to be taking his cues from her.”

“And your sibs?”

Adrian's face fell somewhat, and he looped his other arm around her, resting his chin on her head.

“Well, I do believe Johnathan resents me; he won't talk to me beyond one or two-word answers... Mina's shy. She's only eight, after all, and though they've told her about me, well...” He sighed, snuggling a little. “I suspect I am rather intimidating. If it didn't mean another ship...”

“Among other things,” she pointed out gently, her hand softly rubbing up his back. “Maybe in a few more months, once you've made it through the surgeries, we can plan a visit. Or we can see if they want to come out here.”

Bringing his family to him, much like Sypha's had come to her, was appealing. Whether they stayed in a hotel of their own, or they briefly took up residence in the house—they certainly had the spare rooms for guests—that was much more palatable to him than setting foot on a transport ship and having to deal with inter-gov quarantine again.

“It's a few months out, at least,” Anna said, breaking gently into his thoughts. “Surgeries first, so you can safely spend more time outside, and don't have to worry too much about the anemia or the air flow. With summer coming, that's going to mean more outdoor company events.” After a moment, she turned a teasing grin up at him. “You'll have to stop wearing your elaborate black suits then, you know~”

He laughed softly, and hugged her tight enough to make her squeak.

“That's what _you_ think.”

She pushed at him, giggling a little, and he nuzzled affectionately at her temple.

“What are your plans, since everything's fallen apart?” he asked

“I was going to work on the garden while Trevor woke up, and you were busy,” she admitted. “I figured I'd be done in time for vids, though I might take my time a bit more since that seems to be not happening.”

Adrian chuckled ruefully, and kissed her forehead before letting his arms drop.

“You have fun digging in the garden. Let me know if you need help?”

She leaned up and kissed him proper, soft and sweet, then stepped back.

“I will. You go make your call, then enjoy your bath.”

“I'd enjoy it more if you joined me,” he murmured, bringing a hand up to brush over her cheek.

“...I'll think about it. I'm not sure that would qualify as _relaxing_ though,” she said a bit dryly, even as a blush coated her cheeks.

“I would,” and he chuckled a little as the blush darkened. “But if you would rather not, that's fine. Have fun, light.”

Anna smiled shyly up at him, then stepped back and turned away. He watched fondly as she headed out the side door to the work in progress that was her garden, then moved towards his study with a small sigh. He _did_ enjoy talking with his mother and father again, but the calls could also be so awkward. It made him wonder how things like this had once felt so easy, so... _simple_ , were now so much more difficult.

He sighed a little, and shook his head. It was something to bring up with his therapist maybe, though his next appointment wouldn't be for at least two weeks, barring some sort of emergency. He made a small note on his data pad as he headed for the study to try and bring it up. Maybe therapy couldn't solve _all_ the issues... but he had proof it was working, and he was hopeful for every strive forward he could make.

 

-

 

The outfit Adrian had designed was admittedly lovely. It was soft materials, fitted precisely to her measurements with enough leeway that she could move freely in case of emergency. It shimmered rather like the feather of a bird on old Earth, known as the peacock, and the black and gold over-vest was velvet-soft, fitting close without fitting tight.

Really, it was a marvel of an outfit. It melded professional with fancy, and was subtle in its statements.

Naturally, she was uncomfortable as hell in it.

The cameras and clamoring journalists didn't help much; it reminded her too much of the walk from the shuttle to the car their first day planetside, only this time they didn't have Trevor or Sypha to snap people back. It was _hard_ not to cringe against Adrian with every flash of a picture, and it was impossible to avoid flinching when he discreetly took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

“We're almost at the door,” he murmured. “It should be calmer inside.”

'Should' didn't do much to make Anna feel any better, but she did her best to not let it show.

“Next time, I get _pants_ ,” she muttered.

It got her a flash of a fond smile, and then they were inside. The air was cooler, but not really what she would have called _calm_ ; people turned to stare, each with their own veneer of professionalism that covered whatever they were really feeling. It was hard to _not_ notice the way eyes lit up as Adrian moved over to the coat check, handing over his elaborate jacket to the clerks on duty.

It made her startle a little when he offered her his arm, but after a moment she threaded hers through his. Maybe it wasn't _professional_ , but she was actually inclined to care a little less about that; the contact was beneficial for them both, and the formality of it gave the illusion that he was simply being a polite escort.

“Timer?” he murmured.

“Started when we got out of the car,” she replied softly. Then, with a somewhat wry, tiny smile, “So we've already spent about ten minutes of it just walking up that ridiculous carpet.”

Adrian snorted slightly, and she felt some of the tension ease from him.

“Good. We are somewhat fashionably late, which means we've missed most of the speeches that open this sort of event, and now everyone is expected to mingle, chat, and discuss business ventures,” he said quietly as they stepped into the hotel's massive ballroom.

“I expect everyone will be asking uncomfortable questions of you,” she replied a little sourly, her voice as soft as his.

“No doubt,” and he offered a small nod and polite smile to someone who waved at him. “It's only been a couple of months since our return, we are still quite the exceptional topic. Come, we'll get some drinks and see who approaches us first, shall we?”

“...you make it sound entirely more relaxed than it is,” she muttered, wishing she dared rest her head on his arm.

“We can make it through, light. And when we're done, we can go home and unwind together.”

Anna sighed a little, and fell silent as they stepped up to the bar; she half-expected Adrian to order champagne, which would have suited this sort of event—and him—and was admittedly surprised when he asked for two glasses of sparkling cider instead.

“I know alcohol makes you uncomfortable,” he said gently.

“You don't need to-”

“I don't mind,” and he handed her one of the glasses with a small flourish that made her smile. “I never really drank much at these events anyways. It was more for the picture it presented. At least the cider will taste better.”

That made her stifle a giggle.

“Trevor would probably call you a horrible philistine for that,” she teased gently.

“Yes, well, we're both agreed that Trevor is occasionally a barbarian and has bad taste.~”

That _did_ make her giggle.

“Be nice,” she said, trying to sound reproving and knowing she was failing.

“Oh, if I must.”

It was _hard_ to restrain the reflex that said she ought to lean her head against his arm; the want to be openly affectionate in this place that felt so hostile. If not for someone approaching them, reminding her all too abruptly of where they were, she likely would have done it, and given away entirely too much about their personal relationship.

It didn't take long for Adrian to collect a small crowd of former acquaintances, most of whom greeted him with enthusiasm, and seemed to dismiss her the moment after they learned her named and her designated duty. On the one hand it actually felt a little insulting to be so immediately shunted to the position of ignorable, but on the other it meant she didn't have to field any of the questions that were being thrown at Adrian.

If nothing else, it was almost amusing to see Adrian sifting the glass of sparkling cider into the hand they all expected to shake, the arm of which she was still holding, so that he could still remain in contact with her while also greeting everyone as politely as was plausible. Watching _them_ stumble over the mild change in protocol was actually quite comforting.

As the hour slowly whittled away, people came and people left, engaging Adrian in a number of conversations, most of which flew over her head. Some were about business, discussing mergers, new products, and factories; others drifted more into his personal life, making mention of other people he'd once known.

“Oh, and Adelaide is here too! Adelaide Allbright, remember her?”

It was said slyly, as though a dig at Adrian, and Anna lifted her head slightly as he went noticeably tense.

“I remember Ms. Allbright, yes,” he said a bit stiffly. “If I recall rightly, she mostly disdained this sort of gathering.”

“Oh, she attends these things all the time now,” the other man—Anna had admittedly already forgotten his name—said airily. “For a while she was certainly milking the story of your disappearance before you two could formalize the engagement.”

“...I see.”

“I'm surprised she's not over here herself,” he continued, plainly oblivious to the less than pleased expression on Adrian's face. “She was so _delighted_ to hear that you'd returned alive and more or less well!”

Tension practically vibrated through Adrian's frame, worrying Anna more than a little. Whoever this Adelaide Allbright was, she was suddenly quite sure that he had _no_ desire to meet with her.

“I suppose she must be working up her nerve,” and the man sounded positively cheerful. “Perhaps I should go give her a pep talk, and tell her you're still as approachable as ever~”

Adrian stayed notably silent, and after a moment the man wandered off, giving them a brief few moments where no one was near enough to start yet another conversation.

“...Adrian?” she murmured tentatively, giving his arm a small squeeze.

“Ms. Allbright was my... lover before I left on the Degasi,” he said in a low, tense voice. “I had planned to part company with her before the ship launched, but was unable to get in contact. There was not an engagement, nor did I plan for there to be one.”

It all came out quick, soft and crisp. Anna blinked at the quiet vehemence in his voice, before realizing what the issue was.

“It's all right,” she said reassuringly. “It's... I trust you.”

The tension in his shoulders eased just slightly as he met her eyes; his expression wasn't open, wasn't vulnerable the way she expected he really was feeling, but from the way his eyes flickered across her face, she knew without a doubt that he was seeking reassurance.

“I didn't mean to...”

“Shh. It's all right. We can talk about it later, but I'm not upset, I promise.”

She wasn't either. He was a beautiful man, there was no plausible chance he _hadn't_ had lovers in his past. What mattered was that he had decided she was his primary _now_. Even if she wasn't ready to be public with it yet, if there was one thing she _didn't_ doubt, it was that he loved her.

“Is there much time left?” he asked after a further moment.

She handed him her drink, and unclipped the datapad from her belt to check.

“...five minutes. We should start for the door, I think.”

He nodded in agreement and set both glasses down on a nearby float-tray before retaking her arm and heading for the large doors that were now on the far side of the room.

“Perhaps next time we could do a turn around the floor,” he suggested.

“...well, as long as I get to practice at home first,” she said after a startled minute. “I wouldn't want to embarrass you.”

He gave her a small, clearly strained smile as they skirted the edge of the dancing area.

“You? Never. _Trevor_ , on the other hand...”

She snorted slightly, and gave his arm as soft squeeze. If they could just make it to the door before someone else tried to corner him...

“ _Adrian~_. There you are; I've been looking all over the room for you!”

Anna was not the swearing type, but it was hard to keep from doing so as he went almost board stiff under her hand. The woman who'd called his name in a syrupy voice was admittedly stunning; her hair was an even fairer blond than Adrian's, her eyes a deep vivid blue that was just a shade away from unnaturally so. Pale skinned with a generously curvy figure, she seemed to glide more than walk, her flowing gown a rippling accent of every movement.

If not for the fact that Adrian's arm tightened around hers when she tried to let go, her self-confidence might have taken an even larger hit than it already did.

“Ms. Allbright,” he said, stiff and polite. “We were just preparing to leave.”

“Oh _nonsense_ , you can't go when I've only just found you,” and the woman—Adelaide Allbright, clearly—pouted playfully at him. “It's been so long, surely you can take some time so we can talk~”

With the other party-goers, it hadn't mattered too much to be rendered almost immediately invisible. But something about this woman and the way she acted, made Anna bristle slightly. Something in her eyes, maybe, or in the way she was standing just the slightest bit too close, made Anna want to get between them, push her back and away.

She stifled the urge with some difficulty; Adrian didn't need her to start a scene.

“My apologies, but I must obey the orders of my medic.”

“Surely he won't know,” and Adelaide's smile turned sultry in a way that made Anna's fingers tighten reflexively on his arm. “It's simply not a party without you~”

“ _She_ will know,” Anna said before Adrian could, unable to help herself. “Because _she_ is standing right here.”

It surprised both of them, but she felt Adrian untense, just a little as he glanced down at her. Adelaide, on the other hand, gave her a narrow-eyed stare.

“Oh, is that what you are?” she said, her lilting voice conveying quite clearly that she considered Anna's presence to be negligible. “Surely you can let him stay a little longer, hmm? There's so much more that's going to happen after all~ These things take their time in warming up.”

The smile she turned on Adrian was almost _sly_ , and filled with an innuendo that Anna didn't have to be familiar with to catch. With Adrian already ramrod stiff beside her, polite extrication was becoming a priority.

“My apologies, but no. I would be remiss in my duty if I allowed him to stay beyond what we agreed was his limit for socializing,” she said, surprising herself with the amount of icy dignity she found to draw upon. “It is in his best interests at the moment, to call it a night, and therefore, that is what we-what is going to happen.”

“And what would make you change your mind, hmm?~”

“Nothing,” Anna said, her voice flat. “My priority is his health, Ms. Allbright, not my bank account.”

It was low and unkind, but it felt _good_ to say it. It even got the slightest snort out of Adrian as Adelaide's expression briefly turned sour.

“Oh, well, fine then,” and she sniffed a little, folding her arms briefly under her generous bosom. “I suppose I'll simply have to find you earlier next time, Adrikins~”

Adrian inclined his head stiffly, looking anything _but_ pleased at the idea.

“Ms. Allbright,” he said coolly. “If you could refrain from nicknames like that, I would be most appreciative.”

“Oh _would_ you now?~”

Anna pulled at his arm slightly as her datapad chirped. He was getting too worked up, and they were over the hour they had allotted for this event.

“It's time to leave now, Adrian,” she said firmly. “That's enough for one evening.”

“Y... yes,” he agreed, and the words came out thick, like he was having to force them out around an obstruction. “It is.”

“Oh, well, I _suppose_ , if you must,” Adelaide sighed theatrically. “But I expect to see you at the next one, and we'll have _so_ much to catch up on, won't we?~”

And before Adrian could either deny or agree, she had stepped into his personal space, and planted a very firm kiss right on his mouth. The datapad on Anna's hip shrilled, startling her out of immobility, and she didn't stop to think if she was committing a massive faux pas or not; she stiff-armed Adelaide in the side, knocking her away from Adrian with enough force to send her careening into several other guests.

She heard the woman sputtering in angry protest behind her, but she ignored her, instead turning to look at Adrian with concern. His pupils had blown wide, and his already pale face had gone paler. Under her hand she could feel him shaking, and his chest was moving rapidly as he fought to breathe. She hesitated only a moment before reaching up and placing her hands on his cheeks, tipping his head down until he was looking at her.

“Focus on me,” she said softly, firmly. “Deep breath.... and out. Follow me, okay?”

He nodded once, jerkily, and clutched tightly at her hand as she led him out of the ballroom and down to the coat check. Retrieving his jacket was the work of moments, and getting to the car took even less once she learned there was a side door they could safely slip out of.

She herded him gently into the car, hit the button that would get them home by the fastest route, then curled up on his lap so that he could hold her tightly. His grip was almost bruisingly tight, but at least she had gotten him to slow his breathing enough that he wasn't in danger of passing out. As the car moved smoothly through the streets, she hit the buttons on the datapad that would connect her to Trevor and Sypha.

 

-

 

Trevor and Sypha were waiting in the garage when the car pulled in, and dimly he registered their help in getting him out of the car. Their voices sounded as though he was hearing them through a tunnel, though the black spots had edged out of his vision with Anna's firm reminders to take deep breaths.

“What happened?” Trevor demanded as he looped one of Adrian's arms over his shoulders for support. “Why's he like this?”

“....later,” Anna said shortly. “I'll tell you later.”

Sypha slipped under Adrian's other arm as, even with Trevor's help, he listed quite badly to the side. He made a small sound of distress, then calmed a little as Anna's hand rested against his back.

“It's all right,” she said. “I'm right here.”

“There's no way he's managing the stairs like this,” Trevor said as they made it into the main room. “And they're not wide enough for use to carry him up either.”

“...Adrian, can you make it to the couch?” Anna asked from behind him.

Words seemed like too much effort, but he managed a nod, and it was to the living room couch that they moved him. Trevor and Sypha settled on either side, and it was _good_ , it was comforting... but it wasn't enough. He moved restlessly until Anna leaned in and put her hands on his cheeks.

“Easy, Adrian. Just breathe. I'm going change, and get you some pajamas, okay? Trevor and Sypha are right here, they won't go anywhere until I get back.”

“Damn right we won't,” Trevor grumbled, arms a firm weight around Adrian's shoulders and waist.

He felt more than saw Sypha's firm nod, her own arms tightening briefly around him.

“We're here,” she said. “We're right here, Adrian.”

He didn't _like_ it, but the logic of Anna's words managed to slide in through the tension; she needed to change, _he_ needed to change, but he wasn't in any fit state to do it without help. Her going up and getting him something to change in _to_ made perfect sense.

He still felt unhappy and restless without Anna in sight, but he managed to keep himself from trying to go after her. When Anna came back, she looked more like herself, and it was clear enough from the way she walked that she _felt_ more comfortable too. Reflex had him trying to lurch to his feet, but the weight of Trevor's and Sypha's arms kept him down.

“Easy Adrian,” she said, and his hearing had cleared enough now that she didn't sound as far away. “It's all right. Can you manage to change on your own?”

He thought about it for a minute, struggling briefly with the simple concept, then shook his head a little. Everything felt too disconnected still, disjointed and unreal.

“Okay. We'll help.”

Trevor carefully pulled him to his feet, and between the three of them he was stripped out of the fancy clothes, replacing them with the soft pajamas he preferred after an exceptionally long day. When they resettled on the couch, Anna took her place on his lap and pressed her head against his chest.

“Breathe in,” she said softly. “And out.”

Bit by bit, the tension eased out of him with the weight of his three favorite people. As long as he had them...

Yes. As long as he had them.

 

-

 

Anna looked up, and sighed quietly in relief, rubbing her hands over her face wearily.

“So what happened?” Trevor demanded softly, as Adrian's head shifted to land on his shoulder, breathing deep and even. “What set him off like that?”

“We were getting ready to leave when his former lover showed up,” she said tightly. “He very clearly didn't want to be around her, even for polite conversation, but she wasn't taking the hints. When I insisted it was time to go, she kissed him.”

Trevor swore quietly, a hand clenching briefly into a fist.

“...are _you_ okay?” Sypha asked.

“I'm _angry_ ,” Anna replied, then sighed tiredly. “But otherwise I'm fine. I shoved her off him and got him to the car, then called you two. And I don't care _what_ he thinks, he's not going in at _all_ tomorrow. He can work remotely if he has to!”

Trevor made a small sound that sounded like a snicker, his free hand coming up to ruffle her hair slightly.

“Always wondered what would set you off when you _weren't_ in pain,” he said as she shoved his hand off. “No getting between Anna and her primary~”

“ _Trevor_ ,” Sypha scolded. “Is now _really_ the time? I mean, considering what just happened and all..”

“It's fine,” Anna said when Trevor looked at her inquiringly. “It... I wish you two could have been there. I just... I think I reacted badly...”

Because now that Adrian was asleep, now that she had a moment to think, there was no real way to think she _hadn't_ reacted badly. She'd been snippy, she'd been aggressive, and while it was all in defense of Adrian, surely there had been better options...

“I think you reacted just fine,” Trevor said after a moment. “I mean, you got Adrian out of a tight spot by yourself. You couldn't have done that when we were kids.”

Anna made a noncommittal sound, uncertainly snuggling a little more against Adrian. Even passed out from the stress and exhaustion he still responded by curling his arms around her a bit more. Sypha gave her shoulder a small squeeze after a moment as well.

“You did what you had to so that Adrian could be safe,” she said gently. “If that was a bad reaction, well, this other woman wasn't behaving politely either, and she _never_ should have kissed him, former lover or not. If anyone is in the wrong here, Anna, I don't think it's you.”

“....I hope you're right.... I just...”

“Just nothing,” Trevor interrupted, if gently. “You did what you had to do to get him out. Pretty sure _he's_ not going to be upset about that.”

“It's not _him_ I'm worried about,” Anna muttered. “You know we haven't shed the interest of the tabloids, Trevor, and there were _plenty_ of press both in and outside that hotel. Some of them will twist the story how they see fit, and it could damage his reputation something awful.”

“The press can go swim with a Reaper,” he snorted a little. “Look, you leave the press to us, okay? Just focus on Adrian for right now.”

“That's right,” Sypha said firmly. “And we will _definitely_ be with you next time so that you don't have to do this on your own. What _is_ the ruse woman's name, anyways?”

“...A... Adelaide Allbright,” Anna replied cautiously. “Why?”

“I'll see what I can find on her in the morning,” and Sypha kissed Anna quickly on the cheek. “I'm sure I can find _something_ that will keep her off.”

“...all else fails, I can 'accidentally' spill things on her,” Trevor offered with a snicker. “Keep her too busy worrying about her clothes to harass him.”

Anna blinked, then giggled weakly.

“I should probably tell you not to do that, but... well, it might be a good idea...”

“Oh good, _permission_ to raise some hell,” and Trevor's smirk made her giggle a little again. “I mean, what?~”

Sypha snorted and reached around Anna to poke Trevor in the side.

“Turn on a vid, Trevor. Since we're going to be here for a while, we might as well watch something fun and relaxing.”

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

Anna rearranged my entire week, and I find I cannot be upset about it. The initial event was already more taxing than I'd thought it would be, and meeting Adelaide again...

If there was ever an event I could have done without, that was certainly it. I count myself lucky that Anna is not upset with me for letting it happen.

They have done their level best to pamper me in every conceivable way since I woke up, and I admit.... it's nice. I had always hoped for something like this with a partner, to have it come from all three of them makes it feel somehow more special. It certainly reinforces the fact that I would much rather be with them—with Anna especially—than return to the somewhat dubious relationship I was in before I knew them.

I suppose I ought to tell them about that foolish time in my life, since it seems it's come around to bite me. Perhaps if they know all of it, we can all better prepare for the next time I agree to attend one of these events...

 


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

 

“So, Adelaide Allbright is apparently the heiress of Allbright Industries,” Sypha said as she flicked through the articles on her datapad. “They're a subsidy of Alterra, though they haven't yet been bought outright; the current CEO is more interested in their own profits apart from a conglomerate, though there's some rumors that suggest Adelaide is making the push for it since it'll more or less set her up for life. Not,” and her tone turned sardonic, “that she isn't already. She has a younger sister that she occasionally brings with her to events, and... yeah, it looks like she tried to milk the Degasi disappearance for everything she could; attention, mostly.”

“...Father never would have let her have access to my accounts, at least, even _had_ we been engaged,” Adrian said tiredly, running a hand over his face. “I expect now that she's back, she'll try to press into the spotlight again.”

Anna reached over and put her hand on his, squeezing gently.

“We'll work it out,” she said softly.

“Damn right we will,” Trevor said, dropping into his chair with an oversized mug of coffee. “She wants to be a witch, that's one thing, she wants to mess with _us_ , that's entirely another, and it's not going to happen.”

“It's not her attitude I'm too worried about,” Adrian said after a moment, squeezing Anna's hand back. “It's her ability to twist words and events to suit her own agenda.”

“...I hate to say he's right, but... well, he is,” Sypha said a little sourly. “At least two gossip mags have painted you as the instigator, Anna, keeping Adrian away from his ever-so-devoted fiancee.”

Adrian grimaced a little and sighed.

“Of course she did...” he muttered, raking his free hand through his hair wearily. “I suppose I could stage a big dramatic breakup fight, but...”

“How about we don't?” Trevor said dryly as Anna flinched.

“No, not for _us_ ,” Adrian said, twining his fingers with Anna and giving her a reassuring smile. “I meant between me and her. Though admittedly the logistics of even trying are a bit.... boggling. She hasn't tried to contact me since we arrived back on Torrens, even after the Alterra press conference. It's entirely likely she did this just to be her usual dramatic self... Have her fifteen seconds of fame again, by claiming an untruth.”

“But it'll gain momentum if you ignore it,” Sypha pointed out. “There's no way her claiming to be your fiance won't bring about _some_ kind of trouble. It's only two of the more gossipy 'zines now, but that doesn't mean they'll stay there.”

Adrian sighed a little in agreement and nibbled at the croissant. There _did_ have to be some way of heading Adelaide off before her lie caused more trouble than it was worth. He glanced at Anna, and squeezed her hand gently again, making her smile shyly... but there was still that uncertain touch to it, and he heaved a small, mental sigh. No, coming public with _that_ relationship wouldn't work just yet.

But perhaps...

After a moment he shook his head slightly and took a drink of tea as well. If he tried to introduce Sypha and Trevor as his secondary partners, people would just continue to assume Adelaide was the primary. Without Anna's agreement, that plan would fall apart in minutes, and he wasn't willing to push her on it just yet. Maybe after she'd found her own therapist and attended a few sessions....

“So, question,” Trevor said after a moment.

“Answer,” Adrian replied dryly, making both women giggle.

“Smart ass,” and Trevor reached over to give him a small shove. “Why her? I mean, yeah, she's hot, but apparently also a manipulative social climber...”

Adrian sighed a little.

“In truth? I was a little bored, and rather.... lonely. And she started out not... terrible.” He grimaced slightly. “A little more clingy than previous partners, but at the time I found it rather flattering and a bit cute. And... well, she fit the image I was supposed to be portraying, honestly.”

Trevor snorted a little, and shook his head. Adrian smiled ruefully and offered a small shrug.

“I was a new member of the Alterra board, a stepping-stone on the way to learning how such companies worked without the implicit bias of being nepotism. No doubt my brother is preparing to do something similar within the next few years, though I certainly wouldn't suggest he work with _this_ trans-gov if he can avoid it.” He sighed after a moment. “I knew I didn't love her, and some days I barely _liked_ her, but I was more invested in portraying the proper image than I was in taking care of myself. I needed to learn the business, and when not working in the office, that seemed to demand a certain amount of... well, fabrication.”

He shifted, leaning gently against Anna whose expression was falling, then made her yelp when he pulled her onto his lap so that he could snuggle her properly. Both Trevor and Sypha snickered at Anna's embarrassed squeak; Adrian let her get situated, then kissed the top of her head, wrapping an arm comfortably around her waist.

“I care much less about that,” he murmured, nuzzling the top of her head. “But even if I did, you are the proper image, light.”

Anna pressed her face against his chest and mumbled something he decided to not translate. But since she didn't seem inclined towards getting off his lap, he was more than willing to continue to cuddle.

“So you were basically dating her, and taking her to events out of habit?” Sypha asked.

“More or less,” Adrian replied with a shrug. “She didn't much care for the events, but she has always been something of a social butterfly. If the attention was focused on her for whatever reason, she was generally pleased.”

“....looks like she started some very public arguments between you...”

Her grimaced.

“She did,” he sighed faintly. “Very often just to get noticed. It made events rather more trying than necessary, especially as I tended to be in the middle of negotiations, or even just trying to have a friendly conversation with someone else. Were they legitimate grievances, I might have minded less, but they were usually rather petty, involving accusations of looking elsewhere for a partner. She was not, you see, interested in the idea of sharing.”

Anna shifted a little, and he kissed the top of her head gently.

“How long _did_ you two date?” Trevor asked. “Cause even younger, I don't really picture you putting up with that sort of crap for very long.”

Adrian smiled crookedly, taking another drink of tea to give himself a moment to think.

“Longer than we should have,” he admitted. “I was much more.... forgiving, I suppose. Or perhaps much more of a doormat. I didn't want to ruin the image, and had no idea how to extricate myself from an increasingly untenable situation. And of course I was old enough that I didn't wish to ask my parents for advice; I was an adult, you see, and that meant I needed to handle my own problems.”

“So when the Degasi mission came up?” Sypha prodded gently.

“I volunteered; I _am_ reasonably good at biochemistry, and it looked like a perfect way out. I would be off for two years at the very least, if not longer, and I hoped in that time she might find someone else to grace her attentions with. At the very least, I'd hoped to be firm with her upon return about breaking up... My attempts at finding her before leaving fell to naught, after all.”

He shook his head a little, sighing ruefully.

“The best way to get ahead of any rumors spread by her is to release a statement that I am not re-establishing our relationship,” he continued matter-of-factly. “Nor do I plan to. Some 'zines will not care, and will continue to publish the gossip that they please to earn their credits, but more will stick to the facts as they are given.”

“....what happens if they press for a reason?” Anna asked uncertainly.

“They are not entitled to have my reasons,” he replied, giving her a brief, gentle squeeze. “Though I can certainly point out that she was not in immediate contact with me upon learning of my survival, nor had she tried during the time from our arrival on this planet until last night's events. Pointing out that she is most certainly doing this for the attention may not suit all of them, but it will certainly suit me.”

“And then we just hold to that line?” Trevor asked.

“Yes. I do not plan to resume any relationship with her beyond a professional one as it is, and even _that_ is theoretical at the moment. My division is safety and logistics; while we examine all incoming technology, for the most part, my focus is on the factories, and making sure everything is maintained as it is meant to be,” and he sighed a little. “Which is much easier said than done, and I _should_ -”

“Be resting,” Anna interrupted, frowning up at him. “Sending messages and drafting plans is not _resting_ , Adrian.”

He sighed a little, admittedly a bit annoyed. True, he didn't really _want_ to do either of those things any more than he wanted to attend endless rounds of meetings about 4546B and its viability as a resource planet, but it was easier to get it done than to let it build up, and-

“Hey. Reaper bait,” Trevor said dryly, reaching over and nudging his arm lightly. “This is why you have secretaries and underlings. Nothing's going to fall apart without you for a few days, and if they're actually _good_ at the shit they do, they'll know if something's an emergency only you can handle. Yeah?”

“....yes,” he agreed reluctantly.

“You did have a rather big upset,” Sypha said gently. “Taking a day or two to relax isn't exactly out of the norm for attenders of those parties anyways. Right?”

Adrian grimaced a little, but nodded; he could certainly remember other division heads taking an entire week to 'recover' from the socializing.

“So there's nothing wrong with you doing the same, especially since it really is a medical necessity,” she finished practically.

“....it feels... different,” he said after a moment.

“It _is_ different,” Anna replied, gently patting his hand. “It's a medical necessity for one thing, like Sypha said. You're not recovering from an alcohol induced hangover, or any sort of indulgences, you're making sure that your brain and body are able to take the stresses you're asking of it. Considering you were catatonic for most of the ride home until you fell asleep, I'd have to say that's a hard _no_ , and therefore as.... as both your medic, and your primary, I'm putting my foot down and insisting you not do anything stressful for the next two days.”

There was something in the way she said it that made the irritation dissipate, had him fighting a smile. Or perhaps it was the admission that she _was_ his primary, a step closer to saying it before more than just their family, that made him feel a bit more relaxed.

“And I'm presuming you're all going to sit on me if I try to fight it?” he asked, smile creeping into his voice.

“Damn right,” Trevor said with a small snort. “You don't get to scare us like that and _not_ get sat on.”

Sypha nodded firmly.

“....given that I'm already sitting on you, I'm going to assume that was rhetorical,” Anna said, a worried half-smile on her face as she looked up at him.

He chuckled, and hugged her softly, kissing her forehead.

“Yes. This is true. All right then, since I seem to be outnumbered, what then, would everyone enjoy doing today?”

 

-

 

Anna slipped out of the room, shaking her head slightly; Sypha and Adrian were invested in the movie, and with Trevor sprawled across both of their laps, she was more or less guaranteed some time to herself before they realized she'd stepped out.

She'd already decided that she couldn't, she didn't _dare_ , try to keep Adrian from the society parties. For one things, it was an expected duty of his, and for another, up until Adelaide, he'd actually been doing very _well_ with the crowd. The office was a professional space, the society parties were less so, but he still needed to attend them to rebuild a tolerance to such spaces.

But there had to be a way of keeping adversarial issues like Adelaide Allbright—or any other hopefuls—from crowding him like that again.

She made her way out to the garden, and looked around for a moment, not entirely sure why she'd gone outside. It was the sort f day that would have been perfect for planting, except she had nothing to plant, and digging things up without having a way to replace them didn't sit well with her.

Slowly, she let her feet carry her down the pebbled path; she wasn't sure she was going to keep the fountain, but for the moment, it gave her something to pace around while her mind chewed on the problems she was trying to avoid expressing.

In some small part, she had to admit that she was a little jealous. Adelaide had been everything she herself was not; poised and elegant, with a generous figure and an air of ease in the fancy setting. Even knowing, even being told that Adrian preferred her, preferred _them_ , she couldn't help but compare herself, and find that she was rather... well, _lacking_.

She was also angry. Maybe a little at Adrian for not bringing Adelaide up sooner, but mostly at Adelaide herself for pushing where she had no right. It was tangled with frustration at herself for not being more forceful from the start. She shouldn't have let him stop, she should have insisted they keep walking no matter who tried to say hello...

Anna rubbed her face tiredly and sighed. Logically, she could say that she'd done what she was able. She had gotten Adrian away from Adelaide and out of the party, and she'd been caught by surprise just as much as Adrian. That didn't do much to help her feel like she should have, _could have_ , done something more.

There _was_ something she could do, personally, but it still... scared her. It was foolish, it was _ridiculous_ , she knew he'd protect her from repercussions, but at the same time, she just... had a hard time admitting to their relationship. So much would be called into question about their actions; was she his medic because she was a good medic, or was she his medic so that he could have his lover near whenever he wanted her? Was she with him for the fortune he possessed, the societal connections he had? Was she keeping him from reaching out to his past partners out of jealousy or a need to control him?

She flopped onto the fountain and buried her face in her hands; it wasn't fair for these thoughts to intrude so abruptly, but now that she wasn't concentrating on taking care of Adrian, they nipped at her, made her wonder, worry, and doubt. It had been months, and he'd never pressed her to say anything, he'd been careful to go along with the limits and boundaries she'd asked for. And really, up until last night, they had seemed like sound and sensible precautions.

She leaned back after a moment, looking up at the cloudlessly blue-green sky and sighed. He really was right that she needed to see her own therapist. She'd done it before, but before had been more about family, working past the various difficulties living her childhood had brought into her adulthood. Never really her relationships to others because at the time, there had only been her. Once every few week calls from Trevor had counted for a little, but mainly...

Anna closed her eyes briefly, and leaned back a little more. Adrian had been making a lot of compromises for her, and seemed to enjoy catering to her needs and whims. She hadn't necessarily thought about it before because the idea that someone _would_ cater to her wants and needs had been genuinely ludicrous. Oh, Trevor _humored_ her, and Sypha could indulge, but never _cater_ , never put what she wanted first.

In a way, she liked it; Adrian was an attentive lover, better in every way from her first. He _did_ go out of his way to make her feel like she was special, like she belonged... like she was _loved_. Maybe he didn't include her in all his decisions, but that was hardly necessary; he was an adult, and technically didn't actually need to tell her anything he didn't want to.

“Were things _always_ this complicated, or am I just lucky?” she muttered tiredly, running her fingers through her crinkly hair.

“Well, that depends,” Trevor drawled. “On-hey!”

Anna had jumped a foot, launching herself backwards into the fountain. She'd come up with a rock in hand, and only missed hitting him because his reflexes were _very_ good.

“I think I've _told_ you not to sneak up on me?!”

“...sorry. Thought you heard me coming,” he said after a minute, straightening slowly. “Not going to throw anything else?”

“....I'm _thinking_ about it,” she grumbled, wading out of the fountain. “I thought you were pinning Adrian and Sypha to the couch?”

“The movie got boring, and your bathroom trip was taking too long,” he retorted, reaching out a hand so that she could climb out more easily. She took it and let him pull her onto dry ground. “Are you out here thinking too much again?”

Anna sighed, and tried to wring the water out of her hair.

“Wouldn't you be, in my place?” she asked after a moment. “I did kind of fail spectacularly last night...”

“Okay, a few things,” Trevor said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Firstly, you're a medic, not a mind-reader or a miracle worker. You'd never met the chick before, you had no idea what she might do, or what her relationship to Adrian even _was_. You were trying your best with what you had, there's no shame in that. Secondly, _she_ jumped _you_ two. You managed to get her off, _and_ get him home without him shutting down completely. That seems more like a win than a loss, honestly. Thirdly...”

Trevor sighed, and squeezed her shoulder gently.

“Anna, look, there's no way in hell he wants to give you up,” he said gently. “Maybe you can't see it because you're too close, or too scared, but when he looks at you, it's like.... like he's seeing a rainbow for the first time. He's in awe of you, delighted by you, and head over heels _stupid_ in love with you.”

Anna flinched, unable to help it, and looked away from her cousin. He sighed, and pulled her into a hug than she returned slowly.

“I know, I know, I said the bad word,” and despite herself, Anna couldn't hep but smile at the resignation in Trevor's voice. “But it's true, Anna. We're family, all of us, and if you screwed up, well, so did we. We were _all_ supposed to be there, remember?”

“...work emergencies...”

“I could have told my sup to go hang,” he pointed out with all the reasonableness of someone stating the obvious. Anna snorted. “I could have! I scheduled the day off, and going in was my own stupid fault. So stop kicking yourself over something piddly. Next time, it really _will_ be all of us, y'know?”

“....I know,” and she smiled a little, shifting a bit to rest more comfortably against Trevor. “I pity anyone who tries anything...”

He snickered a little, and kissed the top of her head.

“You feel better?” he asked after a minute.

Anna considered for a moment, then shrugged uncertainly.

“Maybe... Trevor, do _you_ think I should say something... you know, about... About the relationship.”

“I.... don't know,” he said, surprise in his voice. “I know he's willing to let you be the one to say it, though. If it were me, I'd be saying it every chance I got.”

Anna huffed a little, and had to smile.

“You already _do_ ,” she retorted, pulling back a little to look up at him wryly. “I'm pretty sure everyone in your warehouse, Sypha's labs, and Adrian's department know that you and Sypha are more than just friends.”

He flushed a little, and she giggled.

“Admittedly, I'm not big on the secrecy, but I get it,” he said, huffing down at her. “You've always been the sensitive one, Anna, the one more easily hurt. So we'll wait for you to figure out what you want to do, what you're _ready_ to do, and we'll be there to help you do it.”

“....but you can't do it for me.”

“What, and miss out on all the shocked expression when you finally _do_ say something?”

Anna blinked. Started to giggle. Leaned her forehead against his chest and laughed.

“You're a jerk,” she said fondly.

“How would you know I cared if I didn't make fun of you?” he asked with a smirk. “Look, come back inside, and help me convince them to watch something else before I die of boredom, huh? We can all have a lazy day and leave the fretting for another time.”

 

-

 

It hadn't taken much prevailing for the pool to be added, and now they were all enjoying it in their own ways; Adrian glanced over from his floating chair and chuckled as the ball Sypha threw at Trevor bounced off his head and headed for the ceiling. It was oddly comforting to be surrounded by water, though it was a far cry from the scent of the ocean on 4546B.

Then again, the ocean there had been everywhere. So had the silence, and the darkness....

He glanced down and nuzzled Anna's temple softly. She had done laps for a while, and he'd admired her then; he admired her now in her stillness and sleep, tucking loose curls out of her face. She murmured and nuzzled against him, and he felt knots of tension ease.

Perhaps they all were right and he _had_ been working too hard. Even the gala had been just another facet of his job, his duties for Alterra. He'd been focusing on trying to fit back into the world.

….but what if he didn't actually _have_ to?

Why _couldn't_ he take more time to himself, time for all of them? Why _did_ he have to work the long hours, chopped up into meetings and paperwork, project oversight and management? To prepare to take over for a company he didn't want, that would require returning to a world he didn't really want to be in, on a planet he didn't want to be _on_.

He wanted...

The ball bounced off the back of his chair, setting it to rocking violently and made him jump. It startled Anna awake as well, and she clung to him blearily, fingers seeking something to wrap around on nothing more than what he thought was sheer reflex. He wrapped his hand around hers reassuringly as Sypha came over to retrieve the ball, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Blame Trevor,” she said dryly.

“I'm certain I shall, but what am I blaming him for?” Adrian asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Hey, she's the one that ducked,” Trevor called in protest.

“Like you haven't done the same,” Sypha retorted, sticking her tongue out at her lover.

“Wha's goin on?” Anna mumbled, lifting her head slightly.

“Apparently Trevor threw the ball and Sypha ducked,” Adrian replied, shaking his head a little in amusement. “I suppose I was thinking too hard; it surprised me.”

“Mmn...” She yawned a little, and her head sank back onto his chest as she twined her fingers with his. “....do you miss it?”

“Miss..?”

“I was dreaming a little,” she murmured, and he felt her eyes close. “I was back there, on 4546B. Swimming in the deep...”

He shivered slightly at the odd tone of her voice; for a moment he was willing to _swear_ he'd heard the faintest tones of the Sea Emperor who'd saved him, saved them all. It had been weeks since he'd really even let himself _think_ about the planet; outside of the meetings, he'd been working hard to put it behind him.

His fingers traced lightly along her waist and she sighed quietly, shifting to press closer to him. It tempted him, but he contented himself with kissing her forehead.

“What were you doing?” he asked.

“Just swimming.... I think there was a reefback, and I was with it... N'Squishy...”

Adrian smiled faintly as her breathing slowed, and he nuzzled at her gently.

“That's quite the picture,” he murmured. “A good one, though...”

He missed the little cuddlefish, honestly. If he could have brought it with them... but no, an unidentified species would have been quarantined, tested, and possibly deemed ineligible to join them on the planet. It _belonged_ back on 4546B.

“...Anna?”

“Mn?”

“Do you ever wonder where home is? Where you belong?”

He felt her blink, and then she shifted so that she could look at him, curiosity and concern in her face. For a moment he regretted asking the question, but it was too late to take it back now.

“....for a long time, I didn't think I belonged anywhere,” she finally said slowly. “If 'home' is a specific place, I never knew it.”

He stayed quiet, listening as much to her voice as her body language. The fingers that tightened in his, the way she resettled her head against his shoulder, tucked her other arm around his waist. He responded in kind, resting his cheek on top of her head and snugging her closer.

“I think... I think I still don't know where home is, if it's really a _place._ But... I guess home is wherever you, Sypha, and Trevor are. And where I belong is with all of you. Even though... even though it's scary, and difficult, and I don't really know if I'm awake or asleep.”

He kissed the top of her head gently, and cuddled her fondly. It didn't really answer the question _he_ had, but it made him feel better to hear her say that she belonged with all of them.

The ball bounced off his head this time, knocking his chin against Anna's forehead.

“Hey lovebirds,” Trevor called. “Stop floating off and get over here.”

“....remind me to drown him later,” Adrian murmured.

Anna giggled.

“Might as well humor him,” she said in rueful resignation. “He's not going to leave us alone until we do.”

Adrian snorted a little, then slid reluctantly off the float and swam over to see just what it was that Trevor wanted to do.

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

I managed to sneak in _some_ work while Anna had a nap, though Sypha made sure I didn't spend too long on it. I answered a few emails, composed others, and send an identical message to every zine that printed some form of last night's fiasco indicating that Ms. Allbright is no close confident, fiancee, or anything else she might claim.

I sent a missive to her along those lines as well, and I except I will have a great deal of drama to mitigate, presuming she reads it. But it is, at least, one weight off my mind that Anna seems to be calmer now, and I certainly feel more at ease myself.

I think I know what to do to protect 4546B, but I'm still somewhat reluctant to take that as a step. Given that I was technically employed by Alterra at the time of its finding, I am going to have to consult with lawyers who are versed in colony law before I bring it up. Easier said than done, as most of them are employed by the trans-gov and could very well report my interests to the board.

It's so strange. For years I wanted nothing more than to be cured, to be out of the darkness and back to the life I knew. And now that I have it back, I find myself dreaming of that deepwater base, the silence, the bioluminescent glow of the vines...

But the other three... If I want to go back, will they want to stay with me?

 


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

 

Adrian walked a few paces behind Anna, watching her with concerned amusement; it was rare to see her in a proper temper, and, in fact, this was the first time he'd seen it since their time on 4546B. This time, however, her ire was not aimed at him, or their family.

“It's not the first time you've sat in on those meetings,” he said gently, when she finally slowed her pace to something more regular.

“...it's been a few weeks,” she muttered, crossing her arms across her chest. “You know they don't like me in there.”

Lightly he put a hand on her shoulder, the only intimate contact she was comfortable with while they were in public. He _wanted_ to kiss the top of her head, hold her tight while he coaxed out what was behind her surge of temper... but this would have to do for the moment.

“I know,” he agreed. “I also know that's not what set you off. What's wrong?”

“They're not _thinking_ , that's what's wrong,” she huffed. “An orbital observatory is one thing, and I would think that sensible, but sending scientists down _on_ to the planet? When we don't even know if the kharaa has been eradicated? We don't know how quickly the Sea Emperor babies would scatter, if they can even defend themselves against things like the various Reaper leviathans, or how swiftly the cure itself can take hold! And you know they really don't _care_ about the things we found. They just want to take everything the planet has on offer and use it up!”

“I know,” he said again. “I'm trying to stop them.”

Funny how protective they all were, considering the planet had tried to kill them. He squeezed Anna's shoulder lightly as she rubbed her hands over her face, taking note of the slight tremble in her hands, the circles under her eyes.

“Are you all right?” he asked after a moment. “It's not... like you to get this worked up so quickly.”

She was quiet, and not quite looking at him. After a moment he squeezed her shoulder again.

“The upcoming gala?”

Anna winced a little, then nodded reluctantly. It made him want to hold her tight, smooth the crinkly hair until she was relaxed again. He couldn't _blame_ her for being anxious about that, really; it was still a week away and _he_ was feeling the nervous pinch too.

“It'll be okay,” he said soothingly. “Sypha and Trevor will be there to deflect reporters, cameras, and unwelcome visitors. And Ms. Allbright's name has not yet appeared upon the list of attendees.”

“I... I know... I just...”

He waited patiently as she seemed to struggle with finding the right words to articulate what she wanted to say.

“Mr. Tepes!”

He grimaced slightly, and let his hand fall from Anna's shoulder, turning as one of the more junior members of his department caught up with them.

“Sorry sir, but Mr. Erolis is here! He said you had an appointment?”

Annoyance shifted to cautious pleasure; Athis Erolis was the lawyer he'd contacted to help with understanding colonization law. It was his only bid to try and keep 4546B out of the hands of Alterra, and he wanted nothing more than to have it succeed.

“I did. Give him my apologies and tell him I'll be able to converse with him shortly.”

The employee nodded, and turned to hurry back the way he'd come. When he glanced down at Anna, he saw curiosity in her eyes, and smiled at her fondly.

“You'll like this, I think. We should hurry though, he is a very busy man, and it's rude to keep those sorts waiting.”

She made a slight face and he chuckled, loosely draping his arm around her shoulders. She went still, and looked up at him uneasily.

“You're aiding me,” he said innocently, leaning against her lightly. “I'm quite tired, you understand. The meeting was draining.”

Anna blinked. Snorted at him, then curled her arm around his waist to help complete the fiction.

 

-

 

“So you're looking into colonization rights?” Sypha asked, sipping her drink and raising a brow.

Adrian nodded, humming a little in affirmation.

“Colonization rights?” Trevor asked, confused.

“Considering I was there for a decade, utilizing its resources for myself, I could make the argument that the planet is mine,” Adrian replied. “It's very.... unilateral, but with no other active sentient species—barring the Sea Emperor children, and who knows how old they'll need to be to properly communicate with us—it falls to me. While we were all under Alterra employ at the time of discovery, I can still lay a first-claim, and make it so that Alterra cannot simply go in and take what they want.”

“.....you know the board didn't want you to come back in the first place,” Trevor said, perturbed. “Why are you painting a target on your back again?”

Anna had asked him that same question after he'd finished meeting with the lawyer, and she was still not pleased with the answer.

“Because someone's got to protect the place from Alterra's greed. No one but us knows it, and I lived there for ten years.” Adrian's shrug was a little careless, and she felt the anxiety flare beyond what the nanites could cope with. “If it's going to be anyone, it must be me.”

Anna abruptly got up from her chair and stalked out of the room, leaving the three of them behind. She couldn't stay in the house, couldn't stay near while he talked so cavalierly of the danger he was putting himself in just for a planet that had tried to kill them all, and had almost succeeded.

She didn't slam the door, but it was a near thing.

She walked a quick clip down the street, wishing she was better with words. Better with making him understand why, despite being proud of him for taking this stance, she was also _upset_ with him. Afraid for him.

It wasn't like she didn't understand. It was plain enough that—potential death aside—he loved the world, and had come to regard it as more of a home than Torrens, or Athena, where he'd grown up. Wanting to protect the place that had been both jail and salvation was not a confusing decision.

But it felt, a little, like a betrayal. Shouldn't he have discussed it with all of them first? Didn't he realize that he wasn't _just_ putting a target on his own back, it was going to spill over to the rest of them too? And _not_ because it was him making the claim, but because _they all felt the same way_. Given the choice, she knew Sypha and Trevor would sign on with Adrian's bid, knew that she would too. The four of them together could make a solid case...

And solid targets as well.

Anna left the gated community behind, turning down a sculpted park path as she tried to burn off the anxiety that tried to attack her. She had to say something, she knew she did, but if she was entrenched in an anxiety attack, she wouldn't be able to make herself understood. She wended her way, eventually, to the park's playground, and sat on one of the low swings, energy briefly burnt out, and slowly rocked back and forth.

He meant well. He wanted to protect the world, and she couldn't disagree with that, because she did too. But she wasn't as convinced as he was that this was the best way to go about it. He was only _just_ starting to fully rebuild his life here, after all. He had a surgery two days after the gala, they were cautiously talking about having his family visit, and Sypha's again. She'd been thinking about saying it was okay for him to call her his primary in public.... she'd been thinking farther down the line, wanting to ask a question that they still hadn't touched.

She closed her eyes and sighed tiredly. He wouldn't know she was upset until she told him, and she couldn't stay in the park forever. Was she calmer now?

No, not really. Then anxiety was still there, still ready to attack her the minute she had the available energy, but maybe if she made it back home quickly enough, she'd be able to speak first, before it could jump her and rob her of coherency.

Slowly, Anna got to her feet, leaving the swing behind. Her feet ached a little, but she walked more than this in a given day at Adrian's side, and... she let out a slow breath. That was where she belonged, wasn't it? Maybe she didn't like the fact that he'd chosen to take this step without talking to them, but now that he had, the only way to extricate herself would be to leave.

The idea made her heart ache; she didn't agree with the choice, but it wasn't enough to make her feel like she ought to leave for longer than a frustration walk would take. And maybe she was just over-reacting, maybe they _all_ were over-reacting. True, Alterra hadn't wanted him to come back, but surely no one would be foolish enough to try and assassinate him...

Would they?

Lost in thought, she didn't notice the man in her way until she was practically on top of him, and only barely managed to swing out of the way at the last second, stumbling a little at the near miss.

“Ah, I'm sorry,” she said, turning on reflex, “I wasn't-”

Her mouth dried as the man—masked and hooded—raised a hand with a gun, and fired.

 

-

 

Adrian looked down at his hands, listening as Trevor continued to pace the waiting room, and counted the steps. Then he counted his breaths, struggling to keep them steady. Admittedly, if he passed out, they were in the proper place for treatment, but he didn't want to pass out. He wanted to be the first face Anna saw when she was returned to them.

He looked again at the crumpled paper in his hand— _paper_ , of all things—though he didn't unfold it, didn't try to read it again. He knew what it said. He didn't know if he wanted to burn it or keep it.

_This is your only warning._

His knuckles were already white with tension, and only the fact that he kept his nails trimmed kept them from digging deep enough into his palms to draw blood.

A door clicked, and he was on his feet before the sound fully registered. He heard Trevor stopping short, heard Sypha getting up quickly as well as Anna was escorted in by an orderly; if not for the fact that Anna was wearing a hospital gown as a shirt, nothing would have seemed out of the ordinary, really.

Adrian moved forward quickly, reaching out and catching Anna up gently, pulling her close with care; she rested against him, murmuring something he didn't quite catch.

“She's still a bit disoriented,” the orderly said a bit apologetically. “Put her to bed and she should be fine by morning. Her nanites have also been retuned to cope with the additional anxiety and stress she's been under like she requested.”

He winced mentally; had she mentioned that? He couldn't remember, and that made him worry more. He stroked her hair gently, nuzzling the top of her head, then carefully picked her up.

“There shouldn't be any pain, though her arm will probably be stiff for a few days,” the orderly continued. “Light duty for about a week, no lifting things heavier than ten pounds so that the new tissue has time to set, and then after that, she should be back to a normal range of motion.”

Adrian nodded absently, cuddling Anna to his chest.

“What about the other stuff?” Trevor asked. “The police and all?”

The orderly only shrugged a bit helplessly.

“Trevor, I'm sure they'll contact us if they need something more,” Sypha said, laying her hand on Trevor's arm gently. “For now, we should just go home.”

Trevor gave her a mutinous look, and Adrian cleared his throat pointedly. It had been a tense few hours for all of them while the doctors ensured that Anna's injury was treated in the best manner possible, and taking it out on each other wasn't going to help anyone. After a moment, Trevor slumped a little, and nodded.

Reluctantly, wanting nothing more than to hold Anna tightly for the next few days, Adrian surrendered Anna to her cousin's hold, hoping to ease his mind a little. She mumbled a faint complaint, but tucked herself just as easily against Trevor's shoulder as she had Adrian's own. Reluctant or not, it was worth it to watch the tension ease from Trevor's body, and Adrian gently draped an arm around his friend's shoulders.

They made their way out to the car, and once they were seated, Trevor passed Anna back. She was fully asleep at that point, but she still snuggled, and Adrian let out a soft breath of his own. This was good, this was comforting...

“So, there's no denying that this is an attempt at blackmail or sabotage,” Sypha said as the car began to move. “Maybe they weren't trying to kill her, but the threat is pretty clear. They went for the most vulnerable one of us.”

“It was bad luck,” Trevor protested. “On any other day, she wouldn't have done something like that!”

Adrian grimaced a little, resting his chin lightly on top of Anna's head. That was certainly true enough, and he should have noticed that she was over-stressed, should have tried harder to ease her anxiety before dropping this new situation onto her. But he had been so pleased, so _proud_ of finding a lawyer that wouldn't talk to Alterra about what he was planning to do, he hadn't been able to help himself.

Foolish risk. He should have met at Mr. Erolis's offices instead of his own. That someone had gone after one of them so quickly after that meeting meant that Alterra had planted something in the office itself. Or perhaps, being Alterra, they had simply monitored who came and went, and looked the man up. And the fact that they had _gotten_ to her so quickly meant that someone was watching him, watching _them_ , and he very much did not approve of that.

The current board of directors and their president had not struck him as foolish people. Had he been wrong in that initial assumption?

“That doesn't change the fact that it _did_ , Trevor,” Sypha replied. “If it wasn't for the fact that this was a warning, we'd be down a family member.”

Adrian's grip on Anna tightened involuntarily. He had survived losing years of his life to the darkness, survived losing one friend who was also a doctor; logically he'd survive if something happened to Anna permanently, but it was not a thought he _ever_ wanted to entertain. He closed his eyes briefly, breathing in the subtle scent of Anna's preferred hair cleanser, then let it out.

“Arguing about what happened isn't going to change the fact that it did,” Adrian agreed quietly. “Nor the fact that this is a warning against what I intend to do. The only thing in question is who hired them, and if they plan to do it again.”

He looked down at Anna, pale still from the blood loss, breathing slow and steady in sleep. Even asleep she didn't look fully relaxed; there was a thin line of worry between her eyebrows that he wanted to smooth away with a kiss. Instead, he looked at Trevor and Sypha, who stared back at him.

“....you're not going to let them scare you off trying for that colonization permit, are you?” Sypha asked cautiously.

“No. I admit, I could have timed this better, could have eased into it more.... gently, but no. 4546B does not belong to them, and if I have to resign from the board to ensure that, I most certainly will,” Adrian said firmly. “But I know many of Alterra's secrets, and all the safety violations they've accumulated can certainly do me some good.”

“....you're going to blackmail the trans-gov board?” Trevor asked, leaning back in his seat slightly.

“Only if it becomes necessary,” Adrian replied, a sharp bite in his voice. “I do not care so much if they come after me, though-”

“We care!” Sypha interjected with a faint scowl.

“I know,” and he smiled a little at her, gentling his tone. “I know you do.”

“Anna would lose it if you got shot,” Trevor pointed out.

“I know that too,” And he nuzzled his sleeping primary gently. She murmured a little, and her fingers curled loosely in his jacket. “I don't intend for any of us to get shot, stabbed, or otherwise harmed.”

“...then... what _do_ you intend?” Sypha asked.

Adrian just smiled slightly, very thinly.

“To make them regret thinking _this_ was the wisest course of action.”

 

-

 

Anna murmured blearily as she woke, dimly registering the fact that she seemed to be squished neatly between two bodies. Arms were wrapped around her that were familiar, warm and protectively secure, and as awareness blossomed, so to did memory.

She reached up and gingerly touched her shoulder; she could remember the numbness of it, the way the bullet had knocked her off her feet with the force, and the sticky feeling of blood as her brain caught up to what had happened.

Training—or had it been shock—had kept her mostly calm as the shooter ran off, shoving through a rapidly grown crowd and scaring people with his gun. Guns were illegal in Alterra for a normal citizen to fabricate or own, so seeing one brandished openly had all but guaranteed her attacker's escape.

She wasn't sure who had placed the call to the ambulance, or the local police. She didn't know who had called her family, but the fact that she was currently tucked between Adrian and Trevor, plainly in Trevor's oversized bed, meant that someone had. She could barely remember answering questions to the police about what had happened after the autodocs had finished treating the wound and the actual doctor had listened to her hazy request for a nanite adjustment....

Anna shifted a little, carefully, and tried to wriggle out from the middle; she felt Adrian's breathing change moments before his arm tightened, pulling her closer to him.

“...lemme up.”

He mumbled something that wasn't entirely coherent, and she shifted a little again, wincing a little at the pull of her shoulder. Numbed out still, but that didn't mean it wouldn't be sore...

“Lemme up, I need to use the bathroom.”

He mumbled again, and nuzzled at her, but when she pushed his arms he loosened his grip enough that she was able to climb out from under the blanket and slide herself to the edge of the bed. She started to pick her way across Trevor's floor and jumped a little when Adrian sat up.

“Anna...?”

She turned, and offered him a small, reassuring smile.

“I just need to use the bathroom, Adrian. It's okay. I'm okay, really.”

“...come back?”

He sounded so forlorn that she did, edging around the narrow side of the bed so that she could kiss his forehead gently.

“It'll just be a few minutes,” she murmured softly as he loosely wrapped his arms around her, head on her chest. “Really. I'll be right back.”

After a moment he sighed, then lifted his mouth briefly to her neck, kissing gently. She shivered a little, and smoothed his hair, then pulled away softly.

“I'll be right back.”

 

-

 

“Yes, she's really all right, thank you,” Adrian said patiently. “She's getting a bit testy with us, actually; she dislikes being hovered over like she can't fend for herself. I think Trevor might be in danger of getting something thrown at him.”

Lisa smiled a little, shaking her head gently.

“What sorts of precautions are you taking?” Vlad asked, a small frown on his face.

“I've hired an investigator, _quietly_ , in the hopes that I can confirm my suspicions as to who tried to hurt her, and threaten me,” Adrian replied. “And in the meantime, Trevor has elected to take time off so that he can stay with Sypha. I got him a special pass so that he can be in her workplace, and while he _complains_ about being rather bored, I know he appreciates the time spent with her in any capacity.”

“And your Anna?”

“Stays close,” and he smiled softly, ruefully. “Our routine hasn't altered much, honestly, and I think that helps her much more than anything else.”

“No _bodyguards?”_

That came from his brother, usually only a silent watcher in the calls. It came now with a hard stare, and Adrian reminded himself tiredly that Johnathan wasn't there to witness anything first hand. In his brother's place, he would likely have asked the same question.

“No. Frankly, bodyguards would raise too many questions, considering we've been here four months without them. And there's no guarantee that they wouldn't be bribeable. We discussed it, and agreed that we'd rather take out chances moving about in pairs instead.”

“And other security?”

Adrian half-smiled at his father's concerned tone.

“The AV scramblers you sent seem to be doing their job quite well. Mr. Erolis even complained to me yesterday that he didn't appreciate me crashing his system when I came to see him. He seemed more amused than annoyed, however, so I think he was only protesting for form's sake.”

Vlad chuckled, and Adrian watched lines of tension easing from his father's shoulders and face. This was still so awkward for all of them, but the more they talked, the better it seemed to get. It was still a bit of a shock to see the silver at his father's temples, the lines on his mother's face, but seeing them, speaking to them...

“Is Miss Anna gonna join the call?” Mina asked.

“She's involved in her garden at the moment, putting Trevor to work,” Adrian chuckled a little. “She said if he was going to hover, he'd regret it, and I do believe he took that as a challenge. But I will let her know you wanted to see her.”

Mina beamed, and Adrian felt his heart catch a little; whatever his brother might have felt, this little sister seemed to be getting more and more curious, not less. Which reminded him...

“Everyone's in favor of a visit, by the way,” he said. “Is there a chance we could set that up soon?”

 

-

 

“You know, you don't have to come,” Trevor said, eyeing Anna as she walked down the stairs in her gala finery. “You'd be perfectly justified in staying home.”

“I don't want to stay home,” Anna replied tiredly, carefully adjusting the somewhat messy fall of Trevor's jacket. “It'll just make all of you worry while you're there, and besides, it'll cut down on the awkward questions.”

Her arm was still a little stiff, but, as promised, she'd regained full range of motion in the week since she'd been shot in the shoulder. She'd obeyed the instructions, and let her family fuss, knowing it made them feel better to help her. It felt weird to _let_ them, considering her average workload was so much lighter than theirs, but it seemed to help keep the peace, and it had only been for a short while anyways.

“ _And_ , if you'll notice, Adrian isn't asking me to stay here,” she added a bit tartly.

“That's because I know better,” Adrian said, slipping an arm around her waist and tugging her gently close. “I don't feel like a reprimand from my favorite medic.”

“I'm your _only_ medic _,_ ” she said, trying to sound severe.

“Which is why you're my favorite.” And he kissed her lightly before she could say anything else. “You look wonderful.”

“What, don't I get a compliment?” Trevor asked.

Anna half-turned, and reached out to pat Trevor's arm gently; the joke had been fairly forced, and she knew he was only going with the change of subject because it was an argument he would inevitably lose.

“You would look better if you let Sypha help you,” she said dryly.

As she'd expected he would, Trevor made a face at her, and straightened his own fancy clothes. Sypha giggled a little from where she was standing, wearing a gown much more daring and flattering than Anna's own, and fixed Trevor's attempts, making him grumble a little.

“If we are ready?” Adrian asked, his voice warm and soft.

“As ready as we'll ever be,” Sypha replied. “How long are we staying?”

“An hour,” Anna replied. “It's been a difficult week, and this is only the second gala.”

Adrian huffed slightly, but she could see the relief in his eyes, knowing that it was as much for her as for him. They slid into the car, Anna tucking herself between cousin and lover as much for her comfort as theirs, and leaned against Adrian as he hit the button that started the vehicle's pre-planned route.

“I am not inclined to protest,” he admitted as the car began to move. “An hour is enough time to connect to a small number of people without impinging on too many others.... though at some point we really do have to step onto the dance floor.”

Trevor groaned theatrically.

“But those classical dances are all so stuffy,” he complained.

“And you're bad at them,” Sypha teased gently, kissing her primary on the cheek.

“I... yes,” Trevor made a face at her when she grinned. “I am bad at them. There's too many _rules_.”

“And we all know Trevor is terrible at following those,” Anna teased gently, nudging her cousin lightly in the ribs.

“I will mess up your hair,” he threatened half-heartedly.

“Don't you dare,” Sypha said, elbowing him gently. “It took me ages to get her to agree to style it like this.”

Anna stifled a giggle, though she did smile at them fondly. It had been a tense week, full of hovering and concern and 'let me do that please'; the fact that they were joking around now, however forced it may have started, was really quite relaxing. And it was a vast improvement on the nervous and tense cuddling that had been her first ride to their first event.

“You do look lovely,” Adrian murmured as Trevor and Sypha fell to their playful bickering. “And you're certain...?”

She nodded a little, and laid her head against his shoulder.

“I really do feel fine, Adrian,” she said gently. “Nervous, but considering how the first gala went, that's not really shocking, is it?”

“No, not really,” and his smile was rueful. “There will not be a repeat of that, I promise...”

She nuzzled at him gently.

“I know. I trust you.”

Even if Adelaide had kept herself off the list deliberately, she knew he wouldn't let her kiss him again. Not only that, they had backup; Trevor and Sypha had been full of both serious and joking plans to keep anyone he didn't want to meet with away, and it had been admittedly difficult to tell the difference.

“Only nervous, not...?”

Anna considered the question, then nodded a little.

“Nanites are working properly now,” she replied. “I'm... uneasy, I don't want to be very far from you if I can help it, but I'm not at the edge of an anxiety attack, and I'm not trying to run a million different situations in my brain to try and cope with anything.”

He kissed her temple lightly, his arm a warm, comfortable weight around her shoulders.

“Perhaps if we get back without complications there might be some... indulgences?” he murmured.

She blushed, and felt more than heard his chuckle.

 

-

 

It was easier this time, if no more comfortable. Adrian felt rather like he was trying to fit into a coat that he'd outgrown, the pressures of Society trying to push him back into a mold he'd only barely fit a decade before. It was only an hour, and half of that had been whittled away already with brief conversations and light debates. Trevor and Sypha were staying close, and Adrian hid a smile at how exceptionally out of place Trevor looked.

Oh, he cleaned up well, but it was clear that he was wearing the fancy clothes because it was required, not because it was comfortable. He was much like his adorable cousin in that manner, though Trevor had no professional air to fall back on. Sypha was doing the best of them, really; she actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

“How much longer?” Trevor muttered, just loud enough to be heard.

“Twenty minutes,” Anna replied, her level tone belying her own discomfort. “We're almost done, Trevor.”

“We could dance,” Sypha offered, leaning against Trevor lightly. “Or you two could~”

Adrian glanced down at Anna, who looked to be fighting a smile.

“We could,” he agreed after a moment. “Would you like to, Trevor?~”

“....piss off,” Trevor grumbled.

“I'll take that as a no.”

He leaned briefly against the other man anyways, and felt Trevor sigh faintly.

“Sorry,” he muttered. “Just... look at them all. Rich bastards...”

“I'm a rich bastard too,” Adrian replied mildly.

“Yeah, but you're _our_ rich bastard, and you.... actually give a damn. These people...”

“We don't know if they care or not,” Sypha pointed out gently. “I'm sure they have their own problems, Trevor, problems that money can't solve.”

Trevor grumbled a little, and took a gulp of the cider he'd allowed Adrian to talk him into. It had seemed a good alternative to letting him loose with alcohol, and he'd felt more than seen Anna relax when he'd managed it.

“I guess...”

“We're almost done,” Anna repeated, her tone soothing. “And then we can go home, watch vids, or play games, and relax in whatever way feels best.”

Adrian slanted a glance at her again, knowing which way _he_ wanted to relax. It was maybe a foolish desire, but he'd been sitting on the need to have her since he'd been assured of her recovery. He hadn't brought it up only because the desire to hold her was stronger than the desire to bliss her out. From the shy glance she flicked him, he was almost certain she was willing... but he would ask again before assuming.

“...can I say that _I_ would like a dance?” Sypha asked after a moment. “Because I really would, and I want _you_ to dance with me, Trevor~”

Trevor groaned a little, but it was theatrical, and broke off when Sypha kissed him. Adrian snorted a little, hearing Anna stifling giggles as Trevor allowed himself to be lead to the dance floor by his lover.

“He's wrapped around her finger,” she said in wry amusement as Sypha very obviously took the lead. “Utterly and completely.”

Adrian half smiled, and leaned down a little, lowering his voice.

“As I am wrapped around yours,” he murmured.

Her small shiver made him grin, as the the blush the crossed her face. Gently she pushed him back, and oh, it was hard to resist giving her a kiss that would have shocked most of the society senseless. But he did resist, and straightened, though he squeezed her arm lightly.

“Would _you_ care to take a turn around the floor?” he asked mildly.

“....I still don't feel like I've practiced enough,” she said uncertainly. “I don't want to...”

“It's not embarrassing,” he said gently. “Just rest the tips of your shoes against mine and follow my lead.”

Anna hesitated.

“It won't... reflect badly on you?”

Oh, he wanted to kiss her, ease the lines of concern and stress on her forehead. Instead he shrugged lightly, and squeezed her arm gently again.

“If anyone asks, we can say it's a test run for how well I'm breathing during mild athletic activities,” he said a little wryly. “To see how far the gene therapy has come, and how far it has left to go.”

He felt her stifle a chuckle, and for a brief moment her head landed against his arm.

“All right. If you're going to be _silly_ about it, I suppose it can't hurt.”

Permission given, he set his glass on the small table they'd claimed, then gently lead her to the floor. She looked up at him as one hand rested against her waist, the other meeting her free hand, as the dance modulated into an ancient waltz.

Anna looked up at him, shy and nervous, and his heart jumped slightly; how had he gotten so lucky after so long? It wasn't a dream, was it?

“...Adrian?”

He blinked and shuddered slightly; her expression had changed to concern, and he wondered just how he'd looked there for that moment.

“...I'm all right,” he said. “Just... It was a moment.”

She nodded a little in understanding, squeezing his arm gently. They were happening less now, moments where he wondered if this was all just an elaborate hallucination, concocted by the desires of a dying man at the bottom of the ocean. His hallucinations had never been this complicated, this exhausting or exasperating, and it helped to know that none of them had ever involved him being this deeply in love either.

Slowly, giving her time to follow his movements, Adrian moved them into the flow of dancers, falling into the pattern of the waltz easily. As they danced, he felt Anna relax, and her smile when she looked up at him was nothing like the reserved ones he'd been getting before. It wouldn't have been too far of a stretch to say that it felt like they were the only two on the floor, even as he guided them around the other dancers there were.

He twirled her out and she squeaked, then laughed when he pulled her back in, hand falling easily back to her waist, pulling her closer than the dance required. She let him, tucked herself comfortably in his arms, and he slipped his hand around to the small of her back, needing the closeness.

The music shifted slightly to another dance he knew well, and he went with it, pulling her along as the music weaved a spell around them. She followed, trust and love in those green eyes he adored, and it wasn't until the datapad at her hip trilled at them that the music lost its grip. Anna stumbled in surprise, and he caught her, blinking a little as he moved them both quickly off the floor.

“....I believe I was not paying attention,” he said after a moment.

“Neither was I,” Anna replied, looking a bit flustered. “Did we really dance for twenty minutes?”

“You did,” Trevor said, making them both jump. “No one was dumb enough to try and cut in either. Been practicing?”

Anna stuck her tongue out at him, even as Sypha sighed a little.

“Be nice, Trevor,” she scolded gently.

Adrian ran a hand briefly over his hair, feeling somewhat embarrassed. He hadn't _meant_ to get distracted like that, but between the music, the pattern of steps, and the way Anna felt in his arms, the rest of the world had rather vanished.

“Well, it's time to leave,” he said after a moment, “though if you want to stay, you certainly can...”

“I'm all for leaving,” Trevor said with a small shake of his head. “Everything about this place is bugging me...”

Sypha just shrugged lightly, looking a bit wistfully back at the dance floor.

“One more dance would be nice...”

Adrian slanted a glance at Anna, raising an eyebrow.

“May I, oh glorious and terrifying medic?” he asked, keeping his voice light.

Anna snorted a little, her expression softening from concern to amusement.

“One more dance,” she agreed. “But after, we really ought to go.”

He nodded in agreement, then offered Sypha his hand with a smile. She blinked, then grinned and cheerfully placed her hand in his, allowing him to escort her to the floor.

 

-

 

Anna leaned absently against Trevor, watching as Adrian and Sypha took a turn about the floor.

“What do you think they're talking about?” she asked after a moment, glancing up at her cousin.

“What makes you think they're talking?” he replied, looping a comfortable arm around her shoulders.

“Well, she did just laugh.”

Trevor snorted a little, hugging her lightly.

“Who knows. But I think I can safely say that he's not looking at her the same way he looked at you.”

She elbowed him in the side.

“I was _not_ worrying about that, and if you _were,_ you haven't been paying attention to your primary,” she scolded.

“....sorry,” and Trevor grimaced a little. “I just really don't like it here.”

Anna huffed a sigh, then hugged him back.

“Yeah. I know. But look at it this way, Sypha looked like she was having fun with you, even if you aren't the world's best dancer,” she teased gently.

“Well, I'm not the worst, so that's probably all I can say about it,” he said philosophically.

“Maybe you really should let him dance with you,” Anna said after a thoughtful moment. “If you want to, I don't mind.”

From behind them came a tinkly, tittering sort of laugh.

“As if _my_ Adrikins would dance with a man,” Adelaide said as they swung around.

“....Adrian will dance with whoever he wants,” Trevor countered, eyes narrowing slightly. “It's his choice.”

“Oh, so I would be _allowed_ , then?”

Anna felt Trevor tensing up, and put a hand lightly against his arm.

“If Adrian wants to dance with you, that's his choice,” she replied, her voice steady. “But I don't think he will. He's already told you he's not interested, Ms. Allbright.”

“Oh, he's just _shy_ ,” she huffed a little. “I'm quite sure once he knows just how much I missed him and was worried for him-”

Trevor's snort interrupted Adelaide, and her dark blue eyes narrowed briefly.

“Yeah, I'm sure you're a thrill a minute, lady,” he said derisively. “But after he's done dancing with Sypha, we're leaving. One extra dance is all we agreed on.”

“Oh, and it's up to you, is it?~”

She sauntered forward, a deliberate, swaying movement and reached out like she was going to touch Trevor's shoulder. He pulled back before she could, and deliberately let the glass in his hand tip; only then did Anna realize he'd somehow managed to snag himself a glass of red wine.

The liquid hit square, a deep red stain against the ivory of Adelaid's gown. Anna covered her mouth with both hands, not sure if she wanted to laugh or squeak as Adelaide drew in a sharp breath of surprise.

“Oh. Oops,” he said with an uncaring shrug. “Clumsy me.”

“You, you, you-” Adelaide spluttered, looking from the now-empty glass in Trevor's hand to Trevor himself. “You've _ruined_ it!”

“Yup,” and he grinned a little at her shock. “Kind of like you trying to ruin Adrian's night, don't you think?”

Anna choked slightly, feeling the laughter winning out over her own shock. _Of course_ Trevor would be audacious enough to do this, once he knew there was a chance. _Of course_ Trevor would have noticed Adelaide in the crowd—admittedly she was hard to miss, but Anna had, somehow. Maybe just because she didn't want to see—and prepared a counter for her.

“Might want to go change,” he said, voice radiating false sympathy. “Would be a shame if a photographer caught you like this, huh?~”

Adelaide glared at them both, then turned and stomped away without further word. She wasn't _quite_ out of hearing range when Anna's giggles bubbled over, and the glare she cast back could have peeled paint.

Anna couldn't bring herself to care, she just hung on to Trevor's arm and giggle helplessly.

 

-

 

“I'd say I can't believe you did that, but honestly, I think I can,” Sypha said, shaking her head a little as Trevor smugly leaned back in his chair.

“I'm more amazed that we missed it,” Adrian admitted after a moment, chuckling. “You couldn't have waited?”

“She was going to try something on me, hell no,” Trevor snorted a little. “She's extremely hot, but I know better. Besides, I wasn't going to let her ruin the night, since that was probably what she came over specifically to do. Having you go catatonic again would _not_ be fun.”

Adrian grimaced a little in agreement, then sighed lightly.

“Well, I will say it was a much more enjoyable evening than I expected it would be,” he said. “Though I expect if Ms. Allbright had interfered, that would not be the case.”

“...I liked it?” Sypha offered. “Though mostly I liked dressing up and getting to try those old dances. The questions about who we were and why we were there got...”

“ _Tedious_ ,” Trevor grumbled.

“Well, perhaps next time we could say I have you as a bodyguard, as well as Anna for my medical aide?” Adrian said with an amused smile.

“...but then they won't let me have wine.”

“Oh no, the horror,” Anna said dryly. “Trevor without wine, how _ever_ will you survive?”

Sypha snickered as Trevor shot his cousin a sour look. Anna just blinked innocently, a tiny smile on her face. Adrian shook his head fondly at them both.

“Since we're now home, what shall we do to relax?” he asked.

“I think I want to read,” Sypha admitted.

“Only read?” Trevor asked, waggling his eyebrows playfully.

“....I could be talked into something else.”

“Oh good~”

Adrian chuckled slightly, shaking his head fondly, then glanced sideways at Anna, reaching out to lightly tuck some of her hair out of her face as Trevor and Sypha abandoned the kitchen and headed for the stairs.

“And you, my light?” he asked gently. “What did you want to do?”

She glanced up at him, leaning into his touch, and seemed surprised he was asking.

“I thought you wanted...” she hesitated.

“I want to if you want to,” he replied, stroking his thumb lightly over her cheek. “But if you'd like to do something else, I don't mind doing that instead.”

She was quiet, her cheek tucked comfortably against his palm as he continued to gently brush his thumb over her skin. Her eyes flicked across his face and he wondered what she was seeing.

“....you were really scared,” she said finally.

“Yes,” and he pulled her in gently, until she was tucked against him. “I was.”

“You've been very patient.”

“Well,” and he couldn't help but smile as her arms loosely wrapped around his waist. “I know you don't like being smothered. I was trying to not do that.”

He felt her smile, felt her relax against him.

“I appreciate it. And... I think I would like to indulge with you.”

He leaned down and gently kissed her.

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

I don't imagine Ms. Allbright will be very pleased to see Trevor at further galas, and he may be the way I evade her attentions until she loses her interest. I'd certainly enjoy that, it would make evenings less stressful to have one _less_ thing to worry about.

That said, already the gossip zines have taken note of the way I was dancing with Anna, printing their rumors and scandals. It will be amusing to prove them right, when she is ready.

….I wonder if mother would help me design a ring... I shall have to ask when they call next.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Nine

 

“So, I'm not protesting the idea that you wanted a day for just us, considering everything that's been going on recently, but I _am_ curious,” Sypha said, glancing at Anna. “You don't really do anything without more than one reason, and you were fairly adamant about it just being us...”

Anna flushed a little, looking down at the half-finished ice cream sundae they'd been splitting.

“Is something wrong?”

She shook her head a little, and absently poked at the ice cream with her spoon. She'd been trying to figure out how to ask the question for most of the afternoon, but there really wasn't a _subtle_ way to ask it. So, after a moment she slipped her free hand into her pocket, and activated the AV scrambler Adrian had given her; it wouldn't keep physical people from watching them, but until she turned it off, any cameras or recording devices would get only static.

“Sypha, do you.... want to sleep with Adrian?”

Sypha blinked and leaned back a little in surprise.

“Anna...?”

“I won't be mad!” Anna said hastily. “Or upset, or anything else, I just... I need to know. You're more... _subtle_ than Trevor.”

And admittedly it was easier to ask Sypha than her cousin. She didn't really _want_ to think about her cousin like that. It felt too... _weird_.

“Well.... honestly? A little bit,” Sypha said after a few minutes. “Not that Trevor is _lacking_ , but... I wouldn't mind it, if Adrian wanted to. He's certainly the better kisser~”

Anna snorted a little, trying to take comfort from the fact that Sypha was doing what she could to make it a little easier. Honesty was not necessarily kind, but it was better than a lie.

“And in the vein, I wouldn't mind sleeping with _you_ either,” she continued, and Anna blinked a little, surprised to see a blush on Sypha's cheeks. “You're more than just my friend, Anna.... I mean, I'm happy with Trevor, I really am, I just... I do like the thought of being intimate with you and Adrian....”

It was Anna's turn to blush. She hadn't actually considered that aspect of their own relationship; she enjoyed curling up with Sypha, doing little things like painting nails or styling hair, reading favorite passages from books just to make her laugh, napping on her while Sypha watched a vid she enjoyed... She'd never really thought about adding sex into the mix.

“I'm.... not opposed,” she said carefully. “But... maybe we can talk about that another time?”

“Sure,” and Sypha smiled at her fondly. “Like I said, I'm happy with Trevor, really. And I'm pretty sure he's happy with things the way they are too, so....?”

The question hung there for a moment, then Anna sighed a little, taking another scoop of the sundae.

“Before we went to the first gala, Adrian asked me if I was okay with him... getting intimate with you two,” she said softly. “And... And I wasn't. Not really. I think some of that was the fact that I was overloading the nanites and they couldn't compensate, and... other parts...”

She didn't want to be abandoned, didn't want to know that she was alone while they were together. If she was being honest, it still worried her. And Adrian still seemed fine, letting her be his only lover, but....

“I think I'm okay with it now, though,” she said finally. “I just... I wanted to know if it was something you were open to as well. So that Adrian.... so he doesn't get hurt. You know?”

Sypha reached over and gently rested her hand on Anna's.

“And so that no one else gets hurt too, hm?” she said knowingly, gently. “You're doing it again, you know...”

Anna smiled ruefully.

“I know. I just... I don't want to be _possessive_. I know he... he cares about you and Trevor, and he said it to me plainly that he'd like to know you both as intimately. And... it... It's kind of scary? I don't...” she stopped, and let out a slow breath. “I know if I ask him, he'll continue to just be with me. I just... I guess I feel guilty about it. Knowing that he cares about you both and wants to be with you both, but I'm the one... stopping it.”

“You're not stopping anything,” Sypha said firmly. “We're a family, Anna, but that doesn't mean we have to agree on everything, or do everything together, you know?”

“....not really?”

Sypha blinked. Then snorted a little.

“Okay, bad example,” she said wryly. “My point is that, yes, we'd probably all have fun being intimate with one another, but at the same time, there's nothing wrong with the current state of affairs, and there's nothing wrong with being _uncomfortable_ about not wanting to be intimate. Or not wanting the person you care about more than anything to be intimate with someone else, no matter how much you adore the other people.”

Anna flushed and looked down at her hands.

“...I want to be okay with it,” she said softly. “I want you all to be happy.”

“We _are_ happy,” Sypha replied, reaching over and squeezing her hands gently. “We have each other, and that's really the part that matters, you know? Not the sex, not the _physical_ intimacy, but the emotional one. If I go the rest of my life having ice cream dates and cuddles from you, nothing more, well, I'm pretty sure I'm okay with that.”

It was similar enough to Adrian's speech to make knots of tension release in her stomach. Anna closed her eyes for a moment, took in a breath, then let it out slowly.

“So you take as much time as you need,” Sypha finished gently. “And just know that no matter what, we care about you too, and you don't _have_ to immediately be okay with something we want to do.”

 

-

 

“Juuuust don't go overboard,” Trevor advised, leaning over Adrian's shoulder. “You two even talked about it?”

“No. Not yet, at least,” Adrian admitted. “She's had that look for a few days, like she's struggling to decide something, and I wanted to let her figure out whatever it was before I brought up the idea. She's certainly had enough trouble lately... I'd like to ease into the idea, not jump.”

Trevor snorted a little in agreement, shaking his head slightly.

“You ever think of just tossing in the towel and quitting?” he asked after a minute.

“Stepping down from being part of the board?”

Trevor nodded, and Adrian sighed, putting his datapad down.

“I have, yes,” he replied, leaning against the other man. “It's certainly not like I truly need to work, or even be part of their... _nonsense_. I just prefer to have something... productive to do with my days. Unfortunately, right now, productive means playing their games and by their rules. I'm not sure I'd be able to do much else without moving trans-govs.”

“I mean, if your thing with Waterworld-”

“ _Atlantis._ ”

Trevor snorted a little.

“Whatever. If that goes through, aren't you going to be like... required to live there?”

“....not as such,” Adrian said carefully. “I can, and likely _should_ , but it is not a strict requirement. I lived there fore a decade, and while my two companions... perished... we were established for long enough that I have a stronger claim than Alterra.”

“....yeah, I get the feeling they don't agree,” Trevor said dryly, leaning against him. “Considering all the shit we've dealt with lately and all that.”

Adrian sighed in reluctant agreement; while there had been no further attempts to use his friends or lover to try and threaten him, the sudden increase in his work duties had not gone unnoticed. Sypha had kept her schedule, but Trevor was now missing hours that were _not_ because he'd been taking time to be Sypha's protection. And Sypha's work, which had been going so smoothly, was now being caught up in red tape and regulations that had next to _nothing_ to do with the biochemistry labs she was supervising, or the research.

“That's why I've hired the best lawyers I can find who don't report to the board,” he said. “The documentation is well underway, and I still have certain key bits of information I can hold over their heads if they get combative. Declaring me dead is one thing, _enforcing_ that is entirely separate.”

Trevor's scowl was brief and heartfelt, and it made Adrian smile a little.

“It's something to worry about another day, however. The ladies should be back soon.”

“...that'll be nice. Wonder what Anna wanted to talk about with Sypha.”

Adrian shrugged lightly.

“I'm sure we'll find out when they're ready to tell us.”

 

-

 

“ _Have_ my parents tried to contact you?” Anna asked, looking up at her cousin. “Because I haven't heard anything.”

Trevor made a face, and she had to smile; she knew perfectly well that he didn't like thinking about the rest of their family, but it had been more than a few months now, and she couldn't help but be honestly curious, and maybe a little hurt. The speed at which Sypha's family had shown up had been impressive... and both she and Adrian were in fairly regular contact with their families.

“You have to promise not to get mad at me,” he said after a minute.

“Trevor...”

“It's not like they would have contacted you for any _good_ reasons,” he protested, looking uncomfortable now. “You can't argue that we lived in a shitty situation, Anna...”

“...no, I can't,” and she sighed a little, leaning against him softly. “But.... I still miss them, Trevor. Every now and again I think about them and wonder why...”

He looped an arm around her shoulders, and hugged her lightly.

“You don't want to go back there any more than I do,” he said softly. “We got out, Anna, determination, or desperation, whatever you want to call it, we got _out_ , and going back, thinking they'll change because we did.... You know it's not right.”

She sighed a little, forlornly.

“....I beat them to the punch,” he admitted after a long moment. “I knew the only reason they'd try to contact you was to see if they could get something _out_ of you, or me, or Adrian. I told them I didn't care if they interviewed as your family, or mine, but the only thing _we_ got out of the mess was a near-death experience, and an astronomical fine, so there was nothing to _give_.”

“....Trevor, we got...”

“I know, I know,” he interrupted. “We got Adrian, jobs, a new place to live... you know that wouldn't have been enough for them! And paying them to go away wouldn't work either, so I threatened them with shares of the debt, if they really wanted something that badly.”

Anna snorted a little, unable to help the smile even as she shook her head in resignation. She didn't necessarily approve of him telling a lie, but how could she really be upset knowing that he'd done it for her?

“You know you're an ass, right?” she asked, smiling wryly up at him.

“Well, I'm an ass that wants to make sure _those_ asses don't try to take control of your life again,” he huffed, blushing slightly. “I'm thinking we've had enough of that sort of thing, right?”

“All right, all right. Thank you, Trevor, for being a fussy, over-protective dork,” she said fondly.

“You're welcome. Last one to the kitchen makes the tea!”

“Hey! Get back here, that's _cheating!_ ”

 

-

 

“You know Anna would say you're not ready for two hours,” Sypha pointed out as they exited the car and started walking up the carpeted entrance.

“Yes, well,” Adrian smiled slightly, more for the cameras than because he was actually amused. “She is protective. Last time went well enough...”

“Last time, we didn't have to worry about you know who,” Trevor muttered on his other side, looking only moderately comfortable in the finery chosen for the evening. “I mean, I'm fine keeping her at bay with accidental spills, but you're just _asking_ for trouble...”

Adrian sighed a little, lightly patting Trevor on the shoulder.

“Unfortunately, she seems disposed to attend more of these than before, no doubt _looking_ to start something. I do not intend to give her the opportunity, though I expect she will take Anna's non-appearance as permission...”

He'd offered to wait, to delay until Anna's hands on practical exam was done, but she had insisted he leave when he'd planned, and not wait for her. No doubt in her mind, the sooner they went, the sooner it was over with... and to be fair, he could hardly blame her for wanting to avoid as much of the event as possible. After the gossips had torn apart the way he'd danced with Anna, implying as much truth as falsehood, he certainly could understand her wanting to keep her head down a little.

“Two hours should pass quick enough in any case,” he continued. “Allowing time to socialize _and_ to dance.”

Trevor muttered a little grumpily, and Sypha chuckled, leaning up to kiss her primary on the cheek.

“If all goes well, we can do another sort of dancing later,” she said cheerfully, linking arms with both of them.

“....with or without music?” Trevor asked, grinning a little.

“Well now, you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?~”

Adrian chuckled slightly, shaking his head gently. While it did please him that Anna had tried broaching the subject with Sypha, he was still quite content to remain as they were. Perhaps a little wistful at times—and other times letting his imagination run away with him—but content. She would either get there or not, and he was perfectly fine with waiting.

“I thought the two of you attended the club two days ago?” he teased gently.

“That doesn't mean we can't do it again,” Sypha said promptly. “It's fun~”

“Hm. I think I'll take your word for that.”

“You're just old,” Trevor teased, briefly unhooking his arm from Sypha's to reach over and lightly pat Adrian on the back. “Old and creaky~”

Fondly, Adrian reached over and shoved him.

 

-

 

Anna looked at the clock. Looked at her closet. Looked at her datapad where the message waited patiently.

And sighed.

“I did _not_ agree you were up for two hours,” she muttered, quickly finding the outfit that she'd planned to wear. “Brat.”

She hadn't expected the hands on exam to take so long, but having them all wait on her hadn't sat well either. Despite the success of the precious two events—and she'd been happier to not see any hint of Adelaide at their third event, everything had gone so much smoother—she plain didn't _like_ attending them. They were the too-sharp reminders that she just didn't fit Adrian's world...

Though admittedly, she was starting to feel more like she just plain didn't _want_ to. Be with him, adore him, care for him, yes, she wanted all of that. But at the same time she wanted things to be... _simple_ again. Her 'job' as his medical aide put her outside the inter-office politicking, but that didn't mean she was immune to the repercussions of it. Watching his workload suddenly increase, as if they were trying to prevent him from having the time he needed....

She snorted a little to herself as she reluctantly settled before the mirror and touched the commands that would begin the process of styling hair and makeup to match the event requirements; there was no _if_ about it. There was no doubt that the board and the president were doing _just_ that. She didn't know precisely what had happened between him and them when he'd spoken to them after her injury, but the reactions had been... less than ideal. An increase in meetings and paperwork was just the beginning, and she was quite certain that they were trying to either overwhelm him so that he had to take medical leave and couldn't stand between them and 4546B—Atlantis, that was the name Adrian had picked—or make him resign in the idea that it would make it _harder_ for him to finish filing the planetary claim.

As if it would; Adrian had his pride, but he also knew there were limits to that, and she suspected that his father would be all for helping preserve and protect the planet that had been _home_ for a decade.

The vanity chimed gently and she glanced at her reflection, then away. She wouldn't be comfortable until she could wash it all off, but she knew Adrian appreciated that she went to these lengths. With a small sigh she clipped her datapad to her belt, then hurried to the door; the vehicle she'd requested when she'd decided she was going to catch up was waiting, and she didn't want to be even later than she already was.

The ride felt almost too swift for her personal comfort, and she fidgeted with hair, clothes, even the datapad itself until she could get out. Being late, she wasn't interested in facing the long carpet all on her own, and had elected for the side entrance and exit used mostly by the staff. It was still watched and guarded against party crashers—and more stringently at that—but proof of invite let her slip in, move past the coat check, and into the designated area for the food and socialization part of the evening.

She moved quickly to the side of the doorway, and tried to find her family among the throng, but she was a good head shorter than most people in the crowd. Wandering at random didn't sit well with her, so Anna remained still, absently tugging at her sleeve as she tried to decide just where Adrian might be found.

“Are you lost, miss?”

Ice wrapped around her, raising goosebumps on her arm; her heart thudded into her throat, and she gripped the fabric of her sleeve tightly. It had been years since she'd heard that voice, years since it had figured in anything but her nightmares. She didn't want to turn and acknowledge the question, didn't want to have her fears confirmed; there was no one to stand between her and him, and if he _realized_...

“No,” she said after what felt like entirely too long to be polite. “I'm not lost, sir. I'm.... looking for someone.”

She hoped he would take her cool tone for dismissal, hoped he would move on. Instead, he moved around until he was standing in front of her and Anna could no longer deny the truth.

Quintain Janaro smiled at her, a charming smile that she remembered entirely too well from her college days. If she was being polite, he looked well; his dark hair was neatly slicked back, his frame had... filled out some, and he was wearing what she thought was some sort of military dress uniform. He looked perfectly at ease in this setting, and it just made her want to move away faster.

“It would be bad form of me to not offer my assistance,” he said with a polite bow, offering a hand to her. “Especially to one as lovely as yourself.”

“No, really, I'm fine,” Anna said, looking around rather desperately now. “I can-”

“Nonsense,” he interrupted, stepping closer to take her free hand in his and looping it under his arm so that she really had no other option _but_ to step closer to him. “Why don't you tell me who it is you're seeking, I'm sure we can find them.”

She froze, unable to help herself. It was like being thrust back in time, back to that college girl who didn't know even slightly how to assert her own preferences, her own desires. Who went with what he wanted because _he_ wanted it, and what she felt didn't matter.

“Come, who are you looking for?”

He tugged at her and she stumbled along with him, fighting for breath.

“....A... Adrian T-Tepes,” she managed, blinking hard and turning to look into the crowds he was now walking her past.

“Ah, the man thought long dead.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “He's been fairly asocial at these events, from what I've heard, miss. I'm not sure you'll have much luck with that.”

“...he'll... talk to me,” she managed.

Quinn made a faintly dismissive noise that hit like a blow, and try as she might, she couldn't keep from flinching. He either failed to notice or deliberately ignored it, she wasn't sure which, and moved towards the bar.

“Perhaps I can interest you in some wine, instead?” and his smile was coaxing. “The bar has several very good vintages; I'm quite sure you'd enjoy-”

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a head of familiar fine blond hair and turned to look. Relief made her want to go limp, and she lifted her free hand as Adrian turned away from the person he had been speaking with, praying it would catch his attention. He stopped, looked startled, concerned, and then the concern was tucked behind a pleasant smile and he strode quickly towards them.

“You made it after all,” he said, reaching out and taking the hand she stretched towards him. “I'm pleased to see you.”  
He tugged at her lightly, and she did her best to pull her arm away from Quinn's, without being rude. Quinn, however, had gone stiff, and the hand he'd placed over hers was tight. Not enough to bruise, but it was clear he wasn't inclined to let go. Adrian's eyes fell to that hand, and Anna felt him go still as well, before the cool gaze was brought to bear on Quinn.

“My mother told me never to take the arm of a lady without her express permission,” he said calmly. “I don't believe you have that, sir.”

“I was escorting the young lady to get a drink,” Quinn replied, his tone brisk.

She flinched a little, looking pleadingly up at Adrian. Adrian squeezed her hand gently, reassuringly, then turned a sharp look on Quinn.

“My aide does not drink,” he said quietly. “And I would appreciate it very much if you released her before I am required to summon security.”

It took a few moments more, but Quinn's grip lightened, and she was able to free her arm, pulling closer to Adrian. When he stepped between them, she felt the dreadful pressure of panic easing, and found it easier to breathe. Adrian was there. As long as she stuck by him, everything would be fine.

“It simply seemed the best place to find the person she was looking for,” Quinn said. “I did not intend to offend.”

“As I _am_ the one she was looking for, your attempt is appreciated. Now, if you'll excuse us, we must return to our other companions.”

She jolted a little as Adrian slipped his arm around her shoulders and very gently began pulling her through the crowd.

“Are you all right?” he murmured. “Do you need to sit down for a little?”

Anna shook her head, and stifled the shudders trying to take over as best she could. While she didn't necessarily approve of him deciding to take two hours, she also wasn't going to interrupt it if she had no other choice. As long as Quinn didn't realize, as long as he _stayed away_ , she would be fine.

“W... where's... Trevor and Sypha?”

“Dancing,” and he smiled down at her, though it didn't hide the concern in his eyes. “I suggested it after Trevor failed to take Sypha's hints. I may have had to very rashly promise him a dance before we leave, but then...”

It made her relax a little to hear the resigned affection in his voice, and despite it being unprofessional, she let herself lean against him, taking comfort from his strength. The hand on her shoulder tightened slightly, briefly, then relaxed.

“You're all right?” she asked after a moment as he steered them closer to the dance floor.

“I may have overestimated my ability to weather the amount of time,” he admitted, then lowered his voice slightly, “It certainly didn't help when I realized Ms. Allbright was eyeing me from across the dance floor, so I am very grateful you are here, light.”

“I'm sorry I'm late...”

“It's all right. Was that your last practical?”

She nodded, relaxing more as they approached a small table. When his arm dropped away, she mourned the loss of comfort, but reminded herself that they were in public, and it was by her own choice that they be professional.

“When will you find out the results?”

“Not for a week, I think,” she said as he picked up the glass of cider he'd left there. “But if I passed, that means I start my residency.”

He was quiet for a moment, looking out over the dance floor, then back down at her. It would take a keen eye to see that his fingers were gripping the glass stem a little too tightly, and it made her want to take his hand, reassure him in some way.

“Do you get to choose where that is?” Adrian asked, his tone light.

“...I don't know. I think I can apply at the hospitals in the city, though, so.. not far. I suppose I'm lucky that they're letting me follow you around as part of the training.” She slanted a glance up at him, unable to keep from smiling. “You're _hardly_ a pediatric patient, after all.”

He chuckled, and leaned on her affectionately.

“No, I suppose I am not. I will... miss your presence, though. And envy the children who will enjoy your temperament.”

She blushed a little, pleased by the compliment.

“You can't get rid of me _that_ easily,” she teased gently. “Who's going to make you take breaks if I'm not around?”

That got her a proper smile, one that softened his face with affection and warmth, made his eyes glow softly as they met hers. Then he flicked a glance up, and the smile widened slightly; Anna turned, and smiled herself as Sypha approached.

“Anna!” And Sypha hugged her cheerfully. “You're here!”

“Mmhm. Where'd Trevor go?”

“Bathroom. I don't think he's fond of the cider, but it's all we're letting him drink, so,” Sypha snickered a little, “he's gone to make more room.”

“....barbarian,” Adrian said with a soft chuckle. “I was nice; I let him have a glass of white.”

Anna giggled a little, shaking her head slightly.

“As if one glass of white will satiate him,” she said with resigned amusement.

“He's had more cider than wine, at least? Sypha offered. “And hasn't been forced to spill any on a specific nuisance, so that's nice. I'm still not sure if he was serious or not about trying to get us tossed...”

“Well, let's not encourage him by giving him more alcohol,” Adrian said dryly. “If you're going to do that, do it when you go to one of your clubs.”

“Oh fine,” Sypha sighed theatrically. “Killjoy.”

Anna giggled, shaking her head a little.

“Aren't _I_ supposed to be the killjoy?” she asked, raising an eyebrow with a faint smile. “I'm the one who enforces the rules...”

“You're too cute to be a killjoy,” Sypha teased. “Besides, if I call you that, I won't get a dance~”

Anna blushed, and ducked her head slightly.

“All you'd need to do is ask,” she mumbled, feeling shyly pleased.

“Well, I'll wait for a bit, so we don't leave poor Adrian all alone,” and Sypha's smile was wry. “We're lucky that you know who didn't decide to come over and hassle you, though I admit, I didn't think about that...”

“It's all right,” Adrian said with a smile. “She looked like she was considering it, which is why I decided to... walk. If I hadn't, I wouldn't have found our missing medic. Though...”

Anna shivered a little, and lightly put a hand on Adrian's for a moment. He gave her a concerned look, turning his hand briefly to squeeze hers.

“Ask me later...” she said softly.

“...all right.”

“Is something wrong?” Sypha asked.

“Later,” Anna repeated, a little pleadingly.

Sypha was less constrained by the rules, and looped an arm around Anna's shoulders for a brief hug.

“Okay.”

Anna breathed a small sigh of relief, then jumped slightly when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Almost as a unit she turned with the other two, and the light grip she had on Adrian's hand tightened immediately as Quinn smiled at her.

“Since I was unable to bring you to the bar, I thought I might bring the drink I was talking about to you,” he said, offering Anna a glass of something golden and bubbly. “It's quite refreshing and smooth.”

“....I believe I mentioned that my aide does not drink,” Adrian said, shifting slightly to put himself between them. “While your gesture is.... appreciated, it is also unnecessary.”

“Oh, surely she'll change her mind if she tries this. It's quite palatable.”

Adrian glanced down at her, and Anna shook her head slightly. Drowning, she was drowning again in that crisp voice, that _smug_ I-know-you-better-than-you-know-you tone. His hand tightened gently on hers and she clung to his touch, trying to use it to ground herself in the now.

“No,” Adrian said, more firmly this time. “And I would thank you to remove yourself, sir, as your presence is causing some distress to my aide.”

Sypha slid a protective arm around Anna's shoulders, and Anna felt her breathing ease. She wasn't alone, it wasn't just her standing there, listening to Quinn act like he knew best. She kept her gaze averted, but she could still feel it when he glanced at her, and she flinched hard.

“She seems fine to me,” he replied, though his tone was getting a bit terse. “Perhaps a little too tense, which I'm certain the wine will-”

“How about you get fucked, Quinn?”

Anna's head snapped up at the too-pleasant tone of her cousin. Trevor looked none-to-pleased to see Quinn, and moved past Sypha and Adrian to stand directly in his path, blocking her view entirely.

“Quinn?” Sypha whispered, startled. “ _That_ Quinn?”

Anna winced, and nodded unhappily, though with Trevor as a wall between, the panic was ebbing again. Adrian's hand squeezed hers again, thumb rubbing softly across her skin. She wanted to clutch at him, find her safety in his hold, his warmth, but she didn't want to come to Quinn's attention again. Not again.

“Belmont,” He said coldly. “How, I wonder, did a brutish thug such as yourself manage to be invited?”

“None of your damn business, Janaro,” Trevor retorted; going by the set of his shoulders, Anna suspected he was glaring. “But I suggest you get lost before I forget I'm supposed to have manners and decide you look best thrown out the window.”

“I could have you arrested for such threats,” Quinn retorted.

“And _I_ could have you removed and blacklisted due to the distress you're causing my aide,” Adrian replied, his tone pleasantly cutting. “I believe the manners in question are not Trevor's, Mr. Janaro, but your own.”

“Captain,” Quinn said sharply. “Captain of the third regiment of the Andromeda system, _Mr._ Tepes.”

Adrian inclined his head slightly.

“Captain or not, you are causing not just my aide, but my friend a good bit of distress as well, and if you do not remove yourself, I will see that you are ejected by security,” he replied. “I may even be amenable to allowing Trevor to punch you first.”

“N... no, d-don't,” Anna said, her voice so soft as to be easily lost among the continued background chatter. “P... please....”

Both Adrian and Trevor glanced back. Trevor sighed a little, and Adrian gave her a gentle, reassuring smile.

“Fine,” Trevor grumbled a little, then turned back and made a short, sharp gesture. “Get lost, Janaro. No one over here wants you around.”

“Surely the young lady-”

“What part of 'you are causing my aide distress' is not getting through, Captain?” Adrian's tone had lost the pleasant veneer, now it was all sharpness. “She does not wish to accept your wine, she does not wish to be in your presence.”

“You speak for her, as if you know her thoughts,” and there was a hint of mockery in Quinn's voice.

“We know them better than you do, asshole,” Trevor snapped, taking a half-step forward and shifting his weight like he was ready to start throwing punches.

Anna dropped Adrian's hand and grabbed Trevor's arm before he could, holding it tightly.

“Trevor, _no_ ,” she pleaded. “P-please don't!”

“....Anna,” and there was surprise in Quinn's voice. “I... admit, I didn't recognize you... You have grown more lovely since our last meeting.”

Anna managed a brief glance, then looked back up at Trevor, clinging to his arm and pleading silently. She could handle the party, survive the fancy attire, put up with Adelaide's presence, but she could _not_ take Trevor starting a fight, no matter how good his intentions were.

“Is there a problem over here, ladies, gentlemen?”

Uniformed, human security had come over, no doubt responding to the body language since there had been no raised voices.

“Yes, actually,” Adrian replied before anyone else could. “If you could remove this man from the vicinity, I would be much obliged, as he seems disinclined to leave despite multiple requests to do so. His presence is causing significant distress.”

“Of course, Mr. Tepes. Come along, sir.”

“I was merely attempting to speak with an old friend,” Quinn protested, and when Anna glanced at him, he looked affronted. “These gentlemen-”

“Sir, I don't think anyone here wants to talk to you, and it would be best if you moved along,” was the firm interruption. “You can do it voluntarily, or I can summon a few others and we can escort you out.”

Quinn scowled, then turned sharply on his heel and walked off. Anna shuddered, and pressed her forehead lightly against Trevor's arm; she knew that look. He had been thwarted, maybe, but it was only temporary, and he would be back to cause trouble again.

“Thank you,” Adrian said with a polite nod. “That was a timely intervention.”

“You're welcome, sir. Please relax and enjoy the rest of the event if you can.”

The security worker walked off, and Adrian turned to Anna, putting a hand on her shoulder gently.

“....I don't know about you two, but I think I'm ready to leave, remaining time or not. Is that all right?”

“Let's get the fuck out of here before that asshole comes back,” Trevor growled, putting a protective arm around Anna's shoulders. “I might punch him anyways.”

“Let's _not_ actually get thrown out if we don't have to,” Sypha agreed after a moment. “Home sounds like a good place to go.”

“I... I'm-”

“Shhh,” and Adrian brushed a hand along her shoulders. “It's not your fault. Let's just go home.”

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

I suppose I knew _logically_ that Janaro had left scars and injuries along her heart and mind, but I didn't realize quite the extent of them. While she was not catatonic the way I was, soothing her to sleep was difficult, and even now she has such a grip on Trevor's shirt that I'm almost jealous.

Not that I can blame her for wanting to be held by her cousin over me. That she wants me close at all right now feels like a blessing.

I admit, as much as I agree that punching the man would only get criminal charges pressed, I sympathize heavily with Trevor's desire to do so. Anna's face across the room.... I think that will haunt me for some time. Even when we faced that phantasm of Scott, she didn't look half as terrified then as she did at the event.

Given the size of the city, the chances of running into Janaro at random are theoretically small, but I would prefer to do something about him before he becomes a problem in truth and not just the cause of an unpleasant night. But at the same time, without Anna's permission, I don't dare do _anything_ , lest I fall into the trap that he made by insisting that he knew best.

Hopefully in the morning, she'll be able to discuss it, be able to decide what _she_ wants to do.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hi, there's *smut* in this chapter!

Ten

 

Anna rocked slowly back and forth on the covered swing that occupied a small corner of the garden, and stared rather blankly over the slowly changing landscape. She had spent most of the day in a fugue, both shying away and unable to keep herself from thinking about what had happened at the event the night before. Trying to pull away from the person she'd been, only to be dragged down by her once more into that ocean of apathy where what she wanted didn't matter, wasn't important, and wouldn't ever be.

Her breath caught and she shuddered hard, pushing herself back into the soft cushions again as she attempted to dig free of the mental morass.

She couldn't say if she was relieved or hurt by the fact that they'd left her alone, at that. On the one hand, she knew what they would say; that she was safe, that they would help her, protect her, hide her away if that was what she needed them to do. Adrian especially, so conscious of her moods, wants, and desires...

And that was part of the problem, wasn't it? She wanted them to be her trail markers, to pull her out, but at the same time she kept simply falling back in. They would tire of that, would tire of helping, of her needy nature, and they would...

Anna closed her eyes, and fought to breathe. Fought to regain the ground she had earned, inch by painstaking inch, after Trevor had gotten her out of that situation six years ago. If she asked, if she _tried_ , they would help and she _knew_ they would help.

But how could she ask for help when they'd already given her so much?

Down again she went, hugging her knees to her chest. She couldn't do this alone, but she couldn't ask for help. There had to be something she could do, some way she could get a grip just long enough to _know_ what would make everyone happy. And if it came at her own expense, well, that was fine, wasn't it? They didn't need her to be happy, did they?

No... no, that was wrong. That was _wrong_.

Anna unfolded abruptly, driven suddenly by a need that didn't entirely make sense to her. It was somewhere between wanting emotional and physical comfort... and not the sort of comfort that was cuddling with Sypha, or leaning on Trevor.

No. She wanted, _needed_ , Adrian.

She crept into the house quietly, not wanting to attract attention if she could avoid it; the drowning girl, if she could just push her _back_ a little more, find her way out from that crushing weight of lost apathy...

He wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, though there was the remnants of food on a few plates that suggested her family had eaten lunch.... supper? recently. The couch was empty, the vidscreen off, and when she paused by the door that led downstairs to the pool, she heard nothing there either.

Uncertainty began curling in her stomach; had her choice to sit and brood in the garden been the final break that pushed Adrian to seek sex from the other two? She couldn't exactly blame him if it had, but... oh, the thought stung. It stung, slowing her steps as she reached the room he'd claimed as an at-home office, and she almost missed the sound of voices.

“-no I'm not saying that.”

Adrian's voice. Frustrated? Anna hesitated, resting her hand uncertainly on the door.

“It's a personal situation, that's all,” he continued. “And I'd rather not subject you to it if we can avoid it.”

“First you tell us to come, and now you're telling us to stay away!” She knew that voice too, if not as well. Johnathan sounded frustrated himself, and Anna wondered a little at the tone; why was Adrian talking only to him? Johnathan hadn't wanted to exchange that many words with his older brother, even when Adrian posed questions directly _to_ him. “What's next, deciding you don't want to see us at all, and just cutting all contact?!”

Adrian's voice went quieter, making it hard for her to hear what he was saying through the door. Anna hesitated a moment, then stepped back, away from the door, and sat down against the wall. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she didn't want to leave either; she wanted to see him, touch him, feel him...

She flushed a little as she realized the trend her thoughts were taking, and compacted herself into a ball again. She would wait until he was done with his call, and then...

 

-

 

Adrian sighed tiredly as he disconnected the call, rubbing his forehead briefly. He loved his brother, he truly did, but that rift was getting worse each time he called. The fact that he'd called to request pushing back on a visit had not sat well with the young man Johnathan had become, never mind that Adrian had a perfectly sensible reason for the request.

He leaned back in his chair, considering the problems spread out before him, and felt an even stronger longing to leave it all behind; go back to 4546B, and let Alterra, his family, and all the other issues take care of themselves.

But no. He couldn't do that; for one thing, he had no guarantee that those problems would end if he did that, and at the very least there was still Alterra to manage if he _tried_. Not to mention he was quite sure his mother would come and scold him for it; running away from the problems so rarely fixed them after all.

And Anna....

He sighed again, rubbing his hands over his face, and pushed out of the chair. It was hard to let her take this time to herself, to let her have the solitude of her own thoughts, but he didn't want to smother her, didn't want her to... _prioritize_ what he wanted her to do over what she _herself_ thought she ought to do. He couldn't fall into the hole that Janaro had made by deciding he knew best. He had to let her decide, had to let her _chose_ what she wanted to do about this; letting her come to them instead of trying to impose his own preference...

The tap at the door started him, made him pause before moving towards it and palming it open.

“Anna?”

He hadn't expected her to be there, and his surprise was compounded when she threw her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his mouth. He kissed back, wrapping his arms around her, and when she pushed against him a bit more, obligingly backed up so that they were both in the study. Absently he batted at the switch and the door whispered closed again even as he put his arm around her once more.

She was trembling a little, and he kept the kiss as light and gentle as he could, despite the way she was pushing; he kept his touch soothing, trying to ignore the very insistent way she was pushing up against him. He was still trembling a bit himself by the time she pulled back, desire a soft pulse in his blood.

He jolted a little, when she moved her mouth to his neck, tipping his head back on reflex alone, and letting out a small groan as she kissed and nipped at his skin. The arms that had been wrapped around him moved, and she pulled at his shirt. This was a far cry from her usual tentative hesitance... in fact, it bordered on downright pushy, and that wasn't like her at all.

Part of him was all for surrendering to her, letting her do what she wanted until she was calm, was sated.... But he caught her hands, and made himself take a step back, holding her in place as much as he could.

“...please...” and her voice was tiny, her expression open and pleading as she looked up at him, speaking before he could. “Please, I...”

Gently he laced his fingers with hers, leaned forward until his forehead touched hers, but he didn't let her kiss him like she so clearly wanted to.

“What's wrong?” he said softly, knowing his voice was husky from the desire he was unwilling to let run rampant. “Anna, my light my... love,” and she flinched at the word, her eyes flicking away briefly, “tell me what's wrong.”

“I... I want....” She bit her lip, her voice hitching a little. “I just... _want_ you. Please...”

“We could go up-”

She shook her head, and he saw a familiar, stubborn set to her jaw, in the glitter in her eyes.

“Here. I want you... _here_.”

He freed a hand, and lifted it to her cheek, cupping her face gently. She leaned into the touch, trembling a little, and he felt that shift that she quickly aborted, like she had meant to press a kiss to his palm before catching herself.

“I am not saying no,” he said softly, lightly brushing his thumb over her lips. “But _why_ , Anna?”

“B... because...” her eyes filled with tears, and she swallowed hard. “I'm drowning.... I'm drowning, Adrian, a-and I need.... Please... _help me_....”

He could see it in her eyes, in her face; desperation more than desire, afraid of what she was asking for... no... afraid that he would refute it. He kissed her softly, slowly, and felt the shaking ease somewhat.

“I won't let you drown,” he murmured, his lips softly brushing hers. “I'm here for you to hold onto, and I will pull you up. Just tell me what you need.”

“I-I...” She closed her eyes. The hand he still held tightened in his, and her other hand returned to his shirt, wrapping in the loose fabric. “I... A-Adrian...”

“Tell me what you want, my light. It's all right.”

“I w...want...” her breath caught again, and he pressed a swift kiss to her lips for encouragement.. “I w-want you to... touch me. Like... like you do in b-bed or... the shower. Like I...” Anna hesitated. Swallowed. “Like I matter...”

“You _do_ matter,” he said softly, brushing his thumb along her cheek.

The somewhat woeful look she gave him suggested that she was having trouble believing it. Well then, if she needed him to be her anchor, he was going to be just that. He pulled her in gently, let his hands slide slowly down her back, over her behind, and then back up as he pressed delicate kisses to her face. She shivered a little, pressed closer to him, and he tipped his head a little as she stretched up, her mouth softer now against he throat.

“Where do you... w-want me?” he asked, catching his breath slightly on a groan. “ _How_ do you want me...?

“I...” her voice caught as he brought his hands back down and lightly squeezed her butt. “Nnn... d-desk?”

He pulled back just enough to glance over at his desk; there was just enough clear space, and he wasn't going to deny the fact that the idea was thrilling. That she wanted to have sex _here_ was thrilling. Granted the reasons for it weren't necessarily the best, but if it helped her out of the hole she had fallen into, he was more than willing to do anything she needed.

So he backed up slowly, keeping his hands on her hips while her own worked the buttons of his shirt undone, until he felt the edge of the desk against his legs. Carefully he leaned back, shrugging out of the shirt and discarding it to the floor, then trailed his hands up her sides, teasing her own shirt off over her head. She shivered a little, and nipped at his chest as he unhooked the bra and slid that off her as well.

Anna whimpered softly as his hands touched her skin, caressing and teasing her breasts as he kissed her again, sweet and slow. Even perched on the desk, he was taller than she was, but it was... easier to nip at his neck, to press kisses to his skin, and more besides. His soft groan as she trailed her tongue along his pulse thrilled her... and eased her somehow. Made the wanting a little less frantic.

He slid a hand down, under the band of pants and underwear, trailing his fingers through short curls until he could stroke against her labia. Anna shuddered, nipping at him as he trailed his fingers across her vulva, and whimpered again as one slid between the folds to softly rub against her clit.

“Tell me,” and he groaned softly, canting his head to the side as she nipped his neck again, “W-what you... need...”

Anna caught her breath as he very gently rubbed her clit, pushing her hips forward slightly into his ministrations.

“T... tire me out,” she breathed, pressing her forehead against his collarbone. “P-nnnn~ _please_. S-so I... I can stop.... _thinking_. About... I w-want to think... only ab-bout...”

He slipped a finger inside of her and she shuddered again, her moan a little louder as he dropped his mouth to her neck and bit very gently.

“Think about me,” he breathed against her skin. “Focus on me, my l-light.”

She let out a small, gasping keen as he slipped another finger into her and pressed his thumb against her clit firmly. Slowly and deliberately he stroked and teased, pressing kisses to places he knew were sensitive; he shifted in slow increments until she was the one pressed gently back against the desk, and he pushed her over the edge once she was, feeling her body go tight around his fingers as he continued to stroke them inside her.

Keeping his fingers in place as she gasped for breath and clung to the edge of the desk, he used his free hand to push pants and underwear to the floor; she bit her lip and shuddered softly as she shifted just enough to get them out from under her feet, then squeaked a little as he nudged her up a bit until she was perched on the edge of the desk.

“More?” he murmured, nuzzling softly at her temple.

“M...more,” she agreed with a faint whimper as he gently pumped with his fingers. “P-please....”

He pressed his mouth to her neck, biting gently again, and felt her jolt, heard that soft whimper of pleasure that so thrilled him.

“...I could get the vibrator,” he offered softly as he left a trail of kisses around the base of her throat.

“Nnn...” She shook her head a little, even as it tipped back, and he shifted down slightly, trailing his tongue along the curve of her breasts. “W-want... Ah~ to feel... _you_...”

She shuddered as he started suckling at a breast, bringing her hands up to tangle in his hair. Quinn had never done anything like this; Quinn had done _nothing_ the way Adrian did. That was certainly more than half the reasons why she had asked Adrian...

He lightly tweaked the stiffened nipple with his teeth and she shuddered again, thoughts of Quinn falling away as Adrian played with her body, pressing in with his fingers, trailing his tongue down over her stomach. Little kisses and nip around her belly button made her shiver, made her squeak, and then as he knelt and pulled her legs over his shoulders, made her gasp as his tongue flicked along her clit. She couldn't help the moan as he started sucking at her sensitive nub of flash, his fingers working softly inside her as she clutched his hair.

Adrian flicked a glance up at her as she shuddered, writing softly as he continued his play, taking delight in the flush coating her face, in the whimpering pleas that slipped through her lips. He hummed briefly and was rewarded with a somewhat louder cry of pleasure, and a subtle shift of her hips towards him. He moved his fingers faster, humming softly against her clit until she arced, body going tight a second time, fingers clutching hard enough in his hair that it hurt a little....

He pulled his fingers out and cleaned him off as she gasped for breath, standing carefully and pulling her gently forward to lean against him. He brushed his fingers against her skin gently, a featherlight touch against her forehead, her cheeks, and her mouth. She tipped her head up after a few moments, pressing her lips against his chest, and he groaned slightly, tucking her a little more against him.

“More?” he murmured, as her ragged breathing began to even out again.

She nodded, pressing more kisses to his skin. He groaned softly as kisses became nips and little bites, as her hands slid over his chest and down, pushing at his pants until he could kick them off. He trailed his hands over her in return, stroking along her legs, her back, around to give fleeting, teasing caresses to her breasts, and down again to stroke the slick edges of her labia with his fingers.

She whimpered and shivered, leaning back a little as his fingers toyed with her again, dipping in to caress her clit and make her shudder. In response she brought her own hand down until she could stroke her fingers along his penis, delighting in the thrill of his soft groans as she touched him.

After a moment though, her fingers stuttered as an old, unwelcome anxiety tried to flare. What if he _didn't_ want her to do this? What if he didn't want her touch, her play, her-

His mouth brushed over hers, and he pressed his hips forward into her hand.

“Keep going,” he whispered against her lips. “I am _yours_ , Anna. Have me h-however... you please.”

Different words. A different voice. A _loving_ voice, pulling her out of the mire of memory, reminding her that she wasn't in Quinn's bed, catering to Quinn's wants. This was Adrian. His office in their home. His fingers, his mouth, his body....

He groaned softly as her grip tightened slightly, pressing his face softly against her shoulder as she began a slow stroke. She had done this a time or two before, but never going all the way to the end. Never taking it quite as far as he did...

Her mouth pressed against his, and he kissed back, his tongue trailing against hers as she opened for him, as her touch grew a little more confident, a little more bold.

“T... trade,” she gasped softly, shuddering as his fingers stroked against her clit again. “Trade w-with me...”

He leaned back a little, letting her slide off the desk, and caught his breath as she pushed him into her spot. He had a sense that she was up to pushing what he'd said, to seeing just how much he meant it, and he surrendered willingly to her explorations. To the mouth that trailed across his chest and the tongue that flicked curious touches to his own nipples, to the hands that stroked along the length of his penis, and down beneath, trailing gently over his scrotum. He couldn't keep from groaning as she pressed kisses and nip to his stomach, shifting his hips a bit more forward as she slowly, softly, brushed her lips against the head of his penis.

Anna looked up as she carefully took his penis in her mouth, and was rewarded with a low, long groan. His hands clenched the edge of the desk, and the open pleasure in his face made her heart stutter a little. He opened his eyes slightly, and she met them, reading a deep, fathomless emotion that he usually tucked away to avoid scaring her.

He was so beautiful... And he _loved_ her.

It was like everything snapped back into place at once. The ocean fell away, and she pulled back from his penis, slipping up so that she could press a kiss to his mouth, wrap her arms around his neck. His arms slid around her waist, stroking her skin and she pressed in a little more.

“Take me,” she breathed. “A-Adrian...”

His hands slipped down until they rested against her hips and he lifted her slightly, shifting back a bit more on the desk. She leaned up, unable to keep from squeaking a little as he lifted her a bit more, then pulled her in.

“You... s-sure?”

Husky. Sweet. Concerned. Anna pressed a kiss to his mouth, then nuzzled at him.

“Want you,” she whispered. “As much... as much of you as.... as you want to give.”

Carefully he loosened his grip and she shuddered softly as she slid onto his penis, pressing tightly against him.

“You h-have... all of me,” he replied, his breath warm against her skin. “Always, my Anna...”

She wrapped her legs loosely around his waist, shivering as his hands continued to stroke up her back, and down over her rear, his fingers softly massaging the skin and pressing her that little bit more against him.

She set the pace, and he followed willingly, watching her face; he couldn't say what had brought her back to him, not really, but this was the Anna he knew, the Anna he adored and loved without reservation. This was the Anna he wanted to have for the rest of his life, and someday have children with, if that was what she wanted too.

Adrian groaned softly as she pushed down a little harder, slipping a hand down between them to tease and stroke, kissing her skin as she cried out and softly bit him, pushing her higher and higher until she wrapped around him and clung tightly, her body shuddering. He started to shift, to pull out, and groaned when she bit him.

“ _All,_ ” she panted. “K-keep... going...”

He kissed her, nuzzled at her.

“S-sure?”

Anna's shuddery nod made him kiss her again.

“....d...different spot?” he groaned a little as she shifted to bite him again; clearly she meant what she said, and he was already close enough that it was hard to resist the urge to simply flip them around so that he could press her back onto the desk and finish.

But no. He maintained enough control to ask. And Anna, knowing he did nothing without reason, stroked his face softly.

“W...where?” she murmured.

“Couch.... Softer.”

She nodded after a moment, and he eased back into her, earning himself a pleased whimper as her legs tightened around his hips. If she didn't want to be apart, well, he was willing to indulge that... but the edge of the desk _was_ digging into his legs, and it probably couldn't be that much more comfortable for her either. He slid one arm down to keep her snugged up against him, the other he ran along her back, stroking and soothing as he moved step by pleasure-filled step towards the couch.

Admittedly it was more a fainting couch than an actual couch; he'd put it there with the idea that if he worked too late, he might sleep on it and be ready to resume in the morning. He hadn't considered the idea that nights spent with Anna were more restful than nights alone... Or that it might see this sort of duty.

He sank onto it, and shifted until he was reclining back, once more at her mercy, and watched her face as she recognized what he was doing. Watched as the confusion bled out of green eyes that were dark with pleasure, replaced with something softer, something warmer. He reached up and cupped her face with both hands, shivering softly as she pressed kisses and nips to his palms.

“Tired yet?” he asked, his breath catching as she rolled her hips slightly.

“...no...”

He groaned as she shifted again, letting his head fall back against the tall arm of the couch. He pressed up into her, hands stroking up her body to tease her breasts, touch skin he'd marked with hickeys as her braced her hands against his chest and coaxed him those last few thrusts over the edge into pleasure.

He pulled her down against him as he emptied himself inside of her, holding her close, holding her tight as he shuddered. Anna snugged down, her head against his chest, her hands softly curled against his shoulders, and listened to the rapid beating of his heart, felt the ragged breathing that fluttered through her hair.

“...so much,” she whispered, feeling him softening in her, but unwilling to move, to remove that physical connection just yet.

“Mn?”

She brought a hand up, ran her fingers over his face, and shivered a little as he tipped his head and pressed a kiss to her palm.

“I... _love_ you. So much.”

He went still, then lifted his head a little until he was able to look down at her. Abruptly shy, Anna pressed her forehead against his neck, not sure she wanted to see his reaction to that. He shifted a little, turning them both softly to the side, then nuzzled at her temple.

“I love you too,” he murmured, his hands stroking her back softly as she flinched on reflex. “...feel better?”

She nodded a little, curling a little more against him.

“...not tired yet,” she mumbled, feeling heat rising in her face.

He chuckled softly, and nuzzled at her, placing soft kisses under her ear.

“Well, I can certainly change that, if you'd like me to... but I could use a few minutes.”

Anna nodded a little, relaxing a bit at he snugged her close again. Gently his fingers trailed over her hair, and she sighed softly, feeling more tension easing. This was good, this was _right_ , and right at the moment, there wasn't anywhere else she'd rather be.

“...Adrian?”

“Hm?”

“...if I said... I wanted to try and... and confront... _him_...”

She trailed off, suddenly uncertain.

“....If that's what you want, I won't stop you,” he said after a long minute. “But... if I may?”

She nodded, and squeaked a little as his hand trailed down over the curve of her hip, pulling her that littlest bit closer.

“I don't think he'll listen. Not really,” Adrian said after a moment, letting his fingers move softly against her skin. “He has decided what he wants, and.... like what you told us back on the Pirouette, the idea that someone else might want something different doesn't even seem to cross his mind.”

“...but you'll let me... try?”

He kissed her forehead, and smoothed her hair gently.

“I won't stop you if you think it's best. You shouldn't go alone, though. He... did your mental state no favors.”

She couldn't argue with that, and didn't bother to try. Instead she trailed the tips of her fingers over Adrian's chest, along the scarred, pale skin, letting her hands wander as she tried to decide who might be best. Feeling his breath catch a little, she couldn't help a tiny, shy smile. Even more than failing hard on the pleasure, Quinn had never _cuddled_ afterwards. Never given those soft nuzzles or delicate kisses that were as much soothing as they were enticing.

“....will you come with me?” she finally asked. “If he agrees to meet?”

He pressed a kiss to her temple, one hand stroking softly down her back.

“As your employer?”

She shook her head a little.

“As... as my primary... My...” Anna's voice dropped, suddenly shy. “My lover...”

He kissed her mouth this time, soft, slow, and sweet.

“I would be more than willing,” he murmured, trailing little nips along her jawline. “Though I would have thought...”

“Mn~” Anna's head tipped reflexively, and he nipped just under her ear, making her shiver. “T... Trevor wouldn't... wouldn't stay back a-and... let me have my... say. I don't... I don't blame him for it, but... Ah~”

Adrian tried not to smirk as she shivered softly in his arms. He wasn't really _trying_ to be a distraction, but he certainly did enjoy making her lose focus.

“Sure you're not tired?~”

Anna shook her head a little, and made him chuckle slightly as she nipped his collarbone.

“Still want more, my light?”

This time she nodded, but when he started to shift, to roll onto his back again and pull her on top, she stopped him.

“...want to... look up at you,” she said in response to his inquiring noise. “Not down. Be.... Be surrounded by you. Covered....”

Adrian blinked. Admittedly, he'd been actively avoiding any position that might put her beneath him, all-too-certain that Janaro had always put her in that spot. Not to mention he _enjoyed_ looking up at her, as well as being able to use both hands to tease, touch, and make it more pleasurable for her.

But if she was _asking_ for it...

“Are you sure?”

Anna smiled a little, and that soft glow in her eyes was back. The kiss she gave him was sweet, warm, and wanting.

“I know where I am now. I trust you.”

He kissed softly back, then nuzzled at her.

“As my light desires~”

 

-

 

“I really don't like this idea,” Trevor muttered, arms folded rather sulkily across his chest. “We should all be there...”

“Anna has a point, though,” Sypha said with a small, wry smile. “You'd just want to punch him until he went away.”

“Not that I disagree with the desire,” Adrian said with a faintly tired smile of his own. “But you must admit, you are a bit more... _reactionary_ , Trevor.”

“Maybe if he wasn't such a dick...”

Adrian chuckled slightly, shaking his head. Not that he disagreed—just one encounter with Quintain Janaro was enough to cement his own personal dislike of the man. From the way he'd held himself to the tone of his voice, something about him was just... _off_. In a way that made him want to wrap Anna up in soft blankets and keep her tucked safely away until Janaro's time on the planet was over.

He couldn't of course, but being her anchor promised to be a very pleasant endeavor. It had been a bit of a trial before, getting her to say what she wanted him to do; he understood that she enjoyed everything he did, but having her ask him for specifics was much more helpful than him coaxing her along. And then being able to watch her sleep, deep and sated....

He hadn't wanted to leave her alone in bed, but talking to Trevor and Sypha was necessary, if only to make Trevor understand _why_ Anna didn't want to have him tagging along.

“We talked it over, and while I do think some of what she said was to placate me, I also think she agrees with the cautious way we're going about it,” he continued. “If she wants to try and confront him to give herself some closure, I'm not going to stop her. But she's not going alone, Trevor,” and he smiled at the other man, who grumbled anyways. “I'll be close enough to intervene as necessary.”

“She'll let you?” Sypha asked, raising an eyebrow.

“...she asked me to be there as her primary. More than that, as her lover,” and Adrian knew his smile had softened. It was the first time she'd said anything like that, and just repeating it made him feel warm and happy. “I think we're close to a public acknowledgment. Or, well, I hope we are...”

“That's good,” and Sypha's smile was soft. “You've definitely been patient about it...”

“Mn...” Adrian shrugged lightly. “I simply want her to feel... secure. It's not easy to keep it to myself, but for her....”

Trevor snorted a little, shaking his head lightly.

“Still think you should shout it from the rooftops,” he said dryly.

Sypha giggled, and Adrian smiled tolerantly.

“When she's ready to let me, I just might. Ah, but first, before I forget, I had something I wanted to show you both... get your opinions on, so to speak.”

Sypha tipped her head curiously as Adrian paged through his files briefly, then called up an image. Trevor blinked, then whistled slightly.

“I though you were making a ring?” he said.

“There will be one, as I suspect she would appreciate that gesture the most, but I thought this would suit for the rest of us,” and he flicked the design gently, setting it to spinning slowly. “The top stone is meant to represent the primary, while the two stones on the bottom loop are secondaries. Trevor, I know she is your cousin, but...”

Trevor half-smiled and shrugged.

“I mean if she wasn't my cousin? Hell yeah. It's cool to leave it, but maybe make the metal a different color for that? Which one is hers?”

“The yellow, though I might make it a bit darker,” Adrian said with a small, thoughtful frown. “Less... garish. More candlelight than neon filtered. They're all diamond hardness, of course.”

“Of course,” And Trevor shook his head a little, snorting in amusement. “We get to pick our own colors?”

“Well, I was hoping to make it a surprise, but I'll certainly take your preferences into consideration,” Adrian teased. “It won't be trouble to change the color if you truly don't like it, though.”

“The fun of fabrication,” Sypha said with a snicker. “Are you going to make it soon? What about the ring?”

“The ring I am being more cautious about,” he admitted. “I haven't seen her wear much jewelry outside of the galas, and no rings at all, so I don't know what her preference might be. I'd like it to be.... _memorable_ , I suppose. But knowing her, simple is bound to be more comfortable.”

Trevor nodded a little, frowning thoughtfully.

“Something that won't get in her way would be best,” he offered after a minute. “You can work designs in the metal, yeah? Go for a plant theme. We all know she loves her plants.”

Adrian chuckled slightly, and had to admit that Trevor was correct there; the garden was her favorite non-work project, and still slowly being changed up.

“Don't forget to mention it to her first,” Sypha cautioned. “I mean, if she _doesn't_ want to marry you, I'd be surprised, but you should still be certain before you pull out a ring. Even the pendants might be a bit much, you know...”

“I know, and you're quite right,” he half-smiled. “I don't mean to hold off for very long, honestly, but I think her confrontation with Janaro needs to come first.”

“You sure?” Trevor cocked his head slightly. “I'd think that she'd need the extra vote of confidence before then.”

Adrian blinked, and tipped his own head curiously.

“He might be right,” Sypha said after a moment, absently tapping through the color spectrum for her stone. “I wouldn't say she's fragile, but Janaro shook her. Even knowing you're there to help her might not keep that from happening again, but a physical representation of a lifeline...”

Adrian frowned thoughtfully. Admittedly, Sypha didn't know just how _much_ Janaro had shaken Anna, but she was certainly correct that his presence had done a number on her mental state.

“...well, I should bring it up beforehand anyways, even if I haven't fabricated the right jewelry,” he said after a moment. “I just... am not sure how. She's had a number of surprises already in the past few weeks, I'd really rather not add to that load of stress.”

“I don't think it'd be stressful. If anything, it might _relieve_ some stress,” Sypha pointed out.

“Sypha's got a point,” Trevor said with a small nod. “Anna's never had a lot of security. That's changed, it's changed a lot, but I think if you propose, or even just bring up the idea that you'd _like_ to, it'll give her more to lean on than just being her lover does. That way if Janaro tries to pull some shit, she knows that you're more than just _willing_ to pull her back, you _intend_ to pull her back no matter what.”

Slowly, he nodded, seeing the logic in the argument. After a moment he watched as Sypha slanted a glance towards Trevor and raised an eyebrow.

“So, who's going to propose with us?” she asked after a minute, her tone all innocence.

Trevor promptly choked on his water.

 

-

 

Anna shifted a little, hearing the faint chirping beep of the alarm built into Adrian's bed, and patting around blearily to turn it off. She felt more than heard his soft, sleepy chuckle, and let out a tiny complaint as he shifted to turn it off before she could.

“...dare I wish you a good morning?” he asked, nuzzling at her softly, “or would that get me bit?~”

She lifted her head slightly from his shoulder, giving him a narrow stare.

“...do you _want_ to be bit?” she asked after a bleary moment. “That could be arranged.”

He chuckled again and gave her a soft kiss, his fingers sliding softly up her back.

“I think perhaps a bit of time between indulgent marathons might be good,” he said with a small nuzzle. “Though I do certainly enjoy carrying your marks.”

Anna was just awake enough to blush, but that didn't stop her from giving his shoulder a small nip anyways. It was one thing to tease her with hands and mouth, it was another thing entirely to do it with words when she wasn't awake enough to retaliate properly.

“Ah, and I have been duly chastised. I apologize,” and he nuzzled her softly again. “It is, however, time to start getting ready to face the day...”

Anna mumbled a small complaint and pushed her face a bit more against his shoulder.

“Thought we had 'nother day....”

“Well, half a day, but.... I have something I want to run by you, and I didn't want to wait on it.”

She blinked, and lifted her head a little. That almost sounded ominous.

“...what sort of something?”

He shifted, rolling a bit onto his side and nuzzling up to her gently, one hand softly stroking along her skin to give a soft, fleeting caress to one breast. She shivered a little, then pushed him lightly.

“Adrian... What _sort_ of something?”

“...Anna, what do you think of when you think of the future?”

She blinked, and pushed herself up a little; philosophical discussions before tea were not her forte... but there was something in his tone that suggested she needed to hear him out. More than that, she needed to answer him seriously instead of trying to deflect.

“The future? I...” She hesitated. Shrugged lightly, and found herself unable to look him in the face. “I assumed... I don't know... I... I've never been good at that. Every time I've tried to... to plan, or even to hope...”

His fingers stroked through her hair, then down along her cheek, a touch she leaned into.

“What do you _want_ to happen?” he asked after a moment.

“...I just want to stay with you,” she whispered, pressing her face into his palm. “You, Trevor, and Sypha. That's... Even that is... is terrifying in its own way. You know?”

Adrian pulled at her gently, tugging her into his arms and cuddling her against his chest. She tucked her head under his chin, and sighed faintly as his hands stroked along her back in a soothing motion. If he kept _that_ up, she was probably going to fall back to sleep, half-day or not.

“It is,” he agreed quietly, nuzzling her forehead slightly. “Admittedly, there was a time where I thought I understood what it meant to care about someone but you... all of you, came in and smashed that idea, that understanding. Shattered it so well that now I cannot contemplate a life without any of you in it.”

Anna blushed a little, unable to help the smile that tugged at her lips; really, he was so much better with words than she was, and listening to him speak... she could do it for hours.

“Why are you asking about the future so early in the morning?” she asked, reaching up to smooth some of his hair back. “Usually you say philosophy for before we go to sleep, and I have to have weird dreams because I'm stuck on your logic.”

He chuckled a little, and kissed her temple, then her mouth. A soft, loving kiss that warmed her through and through.

“Because I needed to know what you wanted,” he replied. “I needed to know if you wanted the same future I did; all of us together, as a family.”

She blinked. Lifted her head a little to look more directly at him.

“....this is about more than just being...” the words felt suddenly heavy in her mouth, embarrassing and uncomfortable. They were friends, partners, lovers, but not all the words applied equally to her family.

He cupped her face gently.

“Anna, if I told you I would like to marry you... _You_ , not Trevor or Sypha... would that be welcome?”

She stared at him, wide-eyed and abruptly awake as the words echoed in her brain. Married? He wanted to get _married_? More than that, he wanted to get married _to her?!_

“...me?”

It came out as a squeak, and she saw him smother the smile even as his thumbs brushed over her cheeks.

“You,” he repeated. “You who found me, rescued me, and then frustrated me by putting all these hoops in the way of what I wanted because you didn't want me to suffer. You who figured out the way to the light and then kept _pushing_ for it so that we could all leave the ocean and the darkness behind. You, who despite everything thrown in your path, keeps rising to challenge the next thing, even though you're scared to death of it. I care about Trevor and Sypha, yes... but I _love_ you. To marry you... and perhaps to someday have children with you... That's what I would like for the future.”

It was the first time the word didn't give her anxiety to hear, and she marveled briefly at the feeling in a stunned, distanced sort of way.

“....is this a proposal?” she finally asked.

“If you want it to be,” he smiled a little, and she felt some tension easing from him. “Though I'm afraid I don't have a ring for you just yet. I wasn't sure what you'd like, and I'd prefer your input before I fabricate anything. Also... Admittedly, I was working on something for all of us. Would you like to see?”

The stunned feeling was fading, replaced with a warmth that was impossible to ignore. He wanted to marry her. He wanted to give her a ring. And more? After a moment she nodded, and he sat up slowly, reaching for the data pad he'd left on its charge port by the bed.

“I can move..?”

The arm snugged around her waist tightened slightly, and he kissed her forehead.

“I like you right here. I can reach it.”

Anna hesitated, then snugged back against him as he snagged the data pad and brought it over. When he tapped a particular image she drew in a startled breath.

“It's lovely,” she said after a moment.

“It seemed like a subtle, yet effective, way to proclaim who was attached the most to whom,” he said and she glanced up to see the fond smile on his face. “The top stone in the first loop proclaims your primary. The bottom loop is the other two. Trevor suggested changing the prongs holding the stones to indicate you two being blood-relations over romantic partners, but overall the design is simple, and sound. Do you like it?”

She nodded, reaching up to poke at the floating design curiously, turning it about to get a better look.

“Pendants?”

“Mmhm. Easy enough to tuck under clothing if you're feeling shy, or wear over them if you're feeling up to a declaration.” He chuckled slightly. “Though I expect few people will notice them as that, which makes it just a bit of pretty jewelry to them.”

Anna nodded in understanding, and smiled a little herself, wonderingly. A good balance between a whisper and a shout, really...

“...I've never worn much jewelry,” she admitted. “It... felt superfluous. And it was always expensive, even with the ability to fabricate some of the cheaper pieces.”

He nuzzled at her gently, and sat up a little more, tugging her with him.

“Well, why don't we look at some designs, and you can tell me what you'd like,” he offered. “And we can worry about other details later.”

Anna thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement; that sounded like a good plan to her.

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

It went much better than I'd feared... half of me was worried she'd simply shut down the way she did on the Pirouette, but instead the idea seemed to... relax her. Scare her, maybe, but as we looked up various ring designs, she calmed and while we have set no details yet, she has agreed that this is indeed something she wants.

I am glad. I didn't realize how much I wanted it too until I was trying to lay it plain before her. I'd like to do a proper proposal, something... not _public_ , no, but more romantic than a morning after question. Possibly with Sypha and Trevor in attendance so she can be assured that they are all right with the idea as well.

….I do wonder if Trevor will manage to propose before Sypha does. It will be very entertaining to watch.

Anna has made contact with Janaro using a throw-away account that will be discarded as soon as he agrees to meet with her. I am not sure if I am looking forward to it, as I do not _like_ him or want him near my fiancé, but Anna wants to try. I will support her in this, and if it goes too far... well.

I have more than enough power to punch him and get away with it. Petty though it may seem, I admit, I wouldn't _mind_ being allowed to do that.

I suppose we shall have to wait and see what comes.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

 

“Are you certain?” Adrian asked as they approached the park. “There is still time to go back...”

Anna's smile was nervous and a little uneasy, but she managed to nod after a moment.

“I have to _try._...”

He sighed a little, slipping an arm around her shoulders and hugging briefly, gently. Anna leaned into it, and admittedly wanted nothing more than to turn around, to go back to the car and spend their lunch hour doing something fun, if not necessarily productive. Meeting with Quinn, no matter how she _hoped_ it might change something, scared her.

“I am here,” Adrian said softly, squeezing her shoulder lightly. “I'll pull you out if you fall.”

She hoped she wouldn't. She hadn't liked the drowning sensation, the smothering apathy, or the need that had come with it. Uncertainly she lifted one hand to touch her pendant, loosely curling her fingers around the simple loops, then jumped a little when he gently took and squeezed that hand.

“Would the ring help?” he asked softly.

“I... I don't know.... Maybe?”

They had come to a design agreement the night before, and both rings had fabricated overnight; the golden bands were simple, etched with the waveform of their declaration of love. The waveform itself had been filled with diamond-hard crystal to make the bands smooth; on Adrian's ring, the crystal was tinted pearl gold—like sunshine, he'd said with that sweet smile she loved so much—and he'd put it on immediately after they'd opened the fabricator. Anna's was black opal, with the primary smattering of colors being blue and green. It wasn't that she thought him dark, it was more that it reminded her of how far they had both come since that first meeting under the ocean.

Adrian caught up her hand and slipped the ring onto it; the weight and feel were unfamiliar, but it brought a sense of... comfort. Security. While they hadn't actually discussed anything in relation to a ceremony, just the fact that they had the rings was enough to steady her.

She laced her fingers with his, for a moment needing the pressure of his hand. A week since the event, four days since contacting Quinn and requesting a meeting. He'd agreed quite quickly, setting date, time, and place without asking if it was convenient for her. She had agreed mostly because it didn't really _matter_ for once; she just needed to get things done... but it did illustrate just how much he hadn't changed.

Oddly, that was comforting, because it meant that she _had_.

“...where do you want me, my light?” he asked quietly as they approached the heart of the park. “How close?”

She pursed her lips slightly, slowing her step and squeezing his hand.

“This close,” she said after a moment. “Stay with me. Be... friend, lover... primary. Fiancé.”

“You're sure?”

She nodded.

“It's... it's time and past to own it,” she said softly. “I... I don't know if it will _solve_ anything, but... But I think I'm ready to have it be said.”

He pulled her in gently and hugged her. Anna tucked her cheek against his chest, eyes closing briefly as she snuggled into the soft fabric that smelled like him, and heard the faint thump of his heart through the fancy layers.

“My Anna,” he murmured softly. “My light...”

She couldn't help but smile, curling her arms around him contently.

“Yes,” she agreed softly. “I'm yours.”

“And I'm yours,” he said with a gentle nuzzle.

She could have stayed like that for hours, really; being snug in his arms was as much a comfort as being part of the cuddlepuddle Trevor liked to call a group hug. But after a moment she took a half step back, with a small sigh.

“Let's get this done,” she said softly. “Before we lose _all_ our lunch hour.”

“As you wish.”

Anna eyed him for a moment then snorted slightly; knowing him, he'd probably arranged to be out of office longer than she had, which was probably for the best. She had no idea how this meeting was going to go, or what it would do to her...

At first, Quinn looked quite pleased to see her, until he caught sight of Adrian. Then the charming, welcoming smile cooled, and those deep blue eyes became colder. Reflexively she tightened her grip on Adrian's hand, and his return pressure calmed her.

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Captain Janaro,” Anna said after a tense minute. “I appreciate the time you've taken from your schedule.”

“Oh, come now Anna,” and the charming smile was back as he focused on her. “Surely there's no need to be so formal.”

“There is,” she said firmly, startling him. “We were never friends, Captain.”

“We were so much _more_ than that,” he replied.

“No. We weren't. You simply _decided_ we were, and I never told you otherwise.”

Quinn blinked. Looked at her. Then looked at Adrian.

“Perhaps if we spoke... _privately_? Over lunch, perhaps?”

“No,” Anna repeated, her tone sharpening as fear made her heart lurch. “I won't go to lunch with you, I won't go anywhere _alone_ with you.”

“Nonsense,” and Quinn snorted a little, reaching out for her free hand. “You've clearly had a long morning and-”

Adrian pulled her back and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, keeping her out of Quinn's reach.

“She said _no_ , Captain,” he said coolly. “And your inability to read a situation speaks poorly of your training.”

“And what business is it of yours to interfere?” Quinn retorted, the politeness gone from his tone. “You employ her, you do not _own_ her.”

“No more do you,” Adrian retorted. “And yet it is you she-”

Anna put her hand on his arm, and he stopped, looking down at her. As much as she appreciated the defense, the save, him getting into a fight with Quinn was not the reason they were there.

“...Apologies, Anna,” he said after a moment, relaxing a little. “I am not as well-mannered as I meant to be...”

It made her smile a little.

“Still better than Trevor.”

The chuckle was soft and fond, and she felt the tension easing from him.

“Anna, I really must protest-”

“Protest all you want, Captain, my..” Her voice caught as she tried to pick the proper word. Lover, partner, primary... “My fiancé isn't going anywhere.”

Quinn stared, and the arm around Anna's shoulder tightened. She glanced up to see a glimpse of Adrian's startled pleasure before he smoothed it away, and felt her heart thumping painfully in her chest. She had said it. She had _said_ it.

“...this is a poor joke,” Quinn said after a long moment. “Surely you are aware that Mr. Tepes already has a woman to whom he's promised.”

“Ah, I see you read the gossips,” Adrian said dryly. “Unfortunately, they are in error, as they so often are. My relationship to Ms. Allbright was never to that degree no matter what she cares to claim. The only reason it didn't end a decade ago is because she deliberately made herself difficult to reach before I left. That has since been rectified.”

“Anna, you cannot be serious,” Quinn huffed, and his frown was now centered on her. “I have a captaincy now, I can offer better care-”

“I don't... I don't _want_ your care,” she said, her voice shaking a little despite her best efforts. “I'm not a doll, not some... some _thing_ you can take down and decorate to show off to other people! I'm a _person_ , and I don't want what you want. I never did!”

“Oh that's rubbish,” and he smiled coaxingly. “You've always enjoyed the attention-”

“Do you _ever_ take note of someone else's body language, Captain?” Adrian inquired, his tone sharp. “Anna _tolerates_ crowds, she does not enjoy them.”

“And yet you seem inclined to place her in the middle of them.”

“I place _myself_ there,” Anna retorted. “Because I'm his _medical aide_ as well as his primary. I'm not just going to... to _leave_ him in the middle of a group of people that don't know, understand, or _care_ about what happened on 4546B!”

Adrian's hand shifted from her shoulder to her back, gently running along her spine. She took in a breath, then let it out slowly. Calm. She had to remain calm if she wanted to get this over with quickly.

“I asked you here not to restart anything, but to tell you to _leave me alone_ ,” she said firmly. “I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to be _near_ you, and I don't want you near my partners either.”

“Not, I think, that Trevor or Sypha want to be near you in any case,” Adrian said with a sharp smile. “Trevor is quite keen to punch you, but that is about it.”

Quinn was silent for a moment, then turned a small frown on Anna, one that would have once made her cringe. Now all it did was warn her that he was about to say something cruel and cutting.

“Your own oafish _cousin_? I presumed you had better taste-”

“Don't you _dare_ insult him,” she snapped, lifting her head sharply. “Trevor's not perfect, but at least he _tried_ being there for me when I needed him! In all the time we lived together, _you_ never did that!”

“We did much more than simply share space, Anna!” Quinn protested. “We were partners, _lovers_ -”

“We weren't partners,” she said flatly. “You never asked me what I wanted. You never asked me _if_ I wanted. As long as you got what _you_ wanted, everything was perfectly fine in your life, and there was no room for compromises. Your way. All the time, in _every_ manner. Well, in my life, I get to have _my_ say, and I'm here to say _I don't like you_.”

“I fail to see how this is surprising,” Adrian said into the strained silence. His hand was warm and gentle, rubbing little circles on her back in an effort to sooth and calm, and she leaned against him reflexively. “In my experience, if a person moves their belongings out and cuts all ties with someone, that's a clear enough sign to be read from _Earth_ that they want nothing to do with you.”

“Please. That was her idiot cousin's doing-”

“I _said_ don't insult Trevor,” she said tightly.

“Your cousin is a fool and you know this,” Quinn replied, his tone sharp and cold. “You allowed him to walk you out of the life we were building without giving me an option to say no!”

“Why should she have?” Adrian asked, his tone cold and quiet. “You never gave _her_ that option. If she went with Trevor, it was because he _truly_ cared, and his words held more weight than yours.”

“And do they carry more weight than your own?” Quinn sneered.

“Perhaps,” and the mild response seemed to startled Quinn. “He's family. I'm lucky enough to be part of that, and not so selfish as to think that I can tell her what she should and should not do.” Adrian paused for a moment, then looked down at her, his eyes softening. “Except perhaps when she fails to take care of herself properly~”

Anna blushed a little, and elbowed him gently.

“That was different...”

“Yes.” And he nuzzled at her gently. “Though given Trevor's reaction, I'm quite sure he would have pushed for the same if he'd known.”

“....which is why I didn't tell them,” and she huffed a little, though she couldn't keep from smiling as he nuzzled her again. He really was good at helping her calm down...

“I know.”

“Anna...” Quinn's tone was wheedling. “I can show you better now...”

“No,” she said firmly. “I don't need you. I don't _want_ you. I made my choices, Quintain Janaro. _I_ made them. And I want nothing to do with _you_.”

Quinn stared at her for a long, tense minute, then turned his gaze to Adrian again.

“Are you listening now, Captain?” Adrian asked mildly. “Or do we need to get drastic?”

“How much of what she says is by her own choice?” Quinn snapped. “She comes with you, after being around that fool she calls family, and I am expected to just-”

“Y-y-you think they _coached_ me?” Anna sputtered, stepping forward as her temper flickered to life. “You think that Adrian, that _Trevor_ told me what... what I should say? You're _projecting_ Quinn, and it's an unflattering picture you've painted! I was too timid before, and I still have a hard time asserting myself, but at least now I have people who _listen_ to me, and who _want_ to hear what I have to say. Even if I have no opinion on something _they still ask_. I don't think you've paid attention to that even _once_ since we met!”

“Of course I have! Everything I was doing was _for_ _you!_ ”

“No it wasn't. Everything you did was about _you_. I was afraid of damned near everything and you _took advantage of that!_ And maybe I'm still afraid a lot of the time, but I have _support_ now, and I'm not told I can't do something because it's scary! If I had stayed with you, I'd be locked away from everything!”

Adrian's hand landed on her shoulder, and she jolted slightly, then took in a breath and let it out slowly. Shouting in the park. She was _shouting_ in the park, and people were staring, and...

Quinn moved into her personal space, but before he could do more than lift his hands as though he was going to touch her, she lashed out with a punch to the solar plexus. It had been over six months since they had been swimming on a daily basis, and her lack of heavy physical duties meant she had lost _some_ muscle mass, but she was still plenty strong. He let out a sharp breath of surprise, reflexively bending forward as Anna yanked back, practically running into Adrian in her desire to put space between herself and Quinn.

“Don't you touch me. _Never_ again.”

Adrian pulled her to him gently, and Anna turned, pressing her face against his chest. Part of her wanted to hit Quinn again, because nothing else seemed to be sinking in, but the rest of her...

“Come on,” he said softly. “Let's g back to the car. He's only upsetting you now...”

She nodded, and didn't protest when her picked her up, only wrapping her arms around his neck so that she could hide against his shoulder. She had to calm down, there was still... _work_ to be done now that this was finished.

 

-

 

Adrian gently rubbed Anna's back as she clung to him, setting the car to take a scenic route back home so that she'd have time to calm down.

“...m'sorry,” she mumbled.

“For what?” he asked, admittedly surprised.

“Made.... made a scene...”

He nuzzled her gently, and shook his head a little.

“I'm quite sure he was prepared to make a scene of his own,” he said. “At least this way there is a small chance he might actually have seen you as you _are,_ not who he expected, or even wanted, you to be.”

“B-but I...”

He nuzzled at her again, kissing her temple lightly.

“I made sure the scrambler was on. We can't prevent word of mouth, but it will be hard to back that up with any proof. Besides, he was being deliberately provoking there at the end, though I cannot tell if he was trying to make himself look good, or us look bad. Either way, it backfired spectacularly in his face.”

She was still trembling, but his words seemed to reassure her at least enough that she pulled back a little to look up at him uncertainly. He gave her a soft smile, and kissed her forehead.

“It'll be fine, Anna,” he said gently. “I expect he was trying to entice me into punching him, but you got to it first...”

She flinched, shame filling her face.

“I don't... I shouldn't have...”

Gently he tipped her face up, then kissed the tip of her nose.

“It's all right,” he murmured. “You were under a lot of stress just meeting with him, and not only did he refuse to hear you, he insulted Trevor. Three times, in fact, knowing full well that you didn't like him doing that. And _then_ he tried getting into your personal space. I don't think I've ever met someone as appalling at reading a moment as him.”

And if he was being honest, watching her get all bristly and protective over her cousin had been cute. Not that he was going to say as much right now. Instead, he let her tuck her head back against his shoulder and just smoothed her hair.

“...I... we should... we should get some lunch,” she said finally. “Before we have to go... go back.”

“We can, if you'd like,” and he nuzzled her gently. “But we don't have to go anywhere.”

She looked up at him, blinking in surprise.

“We.. what? I thought... I thought you had meetings?”

“I rescheduled them.”

“....but...”

Lightly he kissed her forehead again.

“I had a feeling that this would prove to be exceptionally stressful on you, and I see no reason to subject either one of us to further difficulties,” he said with a tiny smile. “None of the meetings were time-critical, and won't suffer for being put off another day or so. We can go out and have a meal, maybe do some shopping if you'd like, or just walk. Or we can go home, if you'd prefer, and have some solitude. Which would you like?”

“Ah....”

It was probably a _bit_ high-handed to have rearranged things like this without letting her know, but he hadn't expected Janaro to go down peacefully, if at all. That he'd managed to avoid hitting the man was practically a miracle, and he was quite sure Trevor was going to be bursting with pride that Anna _had_.

“...sure we don't have to go back?” she asked a little meekly.

“Mmhm. Unless you'd like to?”

She hesitated, then shook her head a little, curling her fingers lightly in the fabric of his jacket.

“....will you stay with me?” she asked finally.

“Gladly.”

Anna hesitated a moment more then tipped her head up a bit. Nothing loathe, Adrian shifted to press a gentle kiss to her mouth. When she pulled back, he shifted to rest his cheek on her head, then jumped a little as she nipped lightly at the underside of his chin.

If it startled him, it made her giggle, and he couldn't quite keep the smile from crossing his face. Lightly, carefully, he nipped her back, and she squeaked a little.

“Perhaps we should go home and indulge?” he murmured, lightly, briefly pressing his mouth to the side of her neck. “Massage, hot bath, luxuriating shower?~”

He felt her shiver a little, and nuzzled gently. Whatever memories tried to swamp her, he was ready to beat them back in whatever way was necessary. If that meant sex, he was quite happy to indulge; if it was simply curling up with something to read and something to eat while she put herself back together, well, he would do that too.

Though if he was reading her body language right, she was in that state again of needing the physical comfort as much as the emotional. He ran a hand up her back, tucking her a little closer, and reflected that it was rather too bad they were both in the formal business-wear. The scenic route would take a bit longer before turning towards home, and the window tint _did_ prevent anyone from looking in...

He pulled his mind away from those thoughts carefully; he liked her bold, yes, but he wasn't sure she was _that_ bold. Admittedly, he wasn't certain that _he_ was either.

“...credit for your thoughts?” she asked after a moment.

“Ah...” he flushed a little and nuzzled at her gently. “Well...”

He felt more than saw her smile.

“Less than pure?” she teased gently.

“...yes. Much less.”

“Tell me?”

He blinked a little, and shifted to look down at her. It had been a request, not a demand, but it sounded... a little odd anyways. Anna looked back up at him, curiosity and a bit of shy desire in her gaze, and he wavered.

“I told the car to take the long way back,” he hedged. Then took in a breath and went for it. “We could.... if you're open to the idea... indulge a little in here.”

Anna blinked. Blushed. Hid her face briefly against his neck. He'd expected that, really; the idea made _him_ blush, and she was much less overt. Hopefully with the acknowledgment of their engagement—he was certainly going to have to prepare _that_ statement for the 'zines, and probably sit through another tedious interview with complicated questions—she would grow more comfortable in time.

He nuzzled at her gently, and rubbed little soothing circles on her back.

“It's okay. We don't have to-”

He felt her soft breath against his skin, then jumped a little as one of her hands slid down from his jacket to rest lightly over his groin. She pulled back just enough to look up at him, and he saw the determined jut of her jaw.... and a blend of love and desire in her eyes.

“I... I'd like to....” Anna hesitated, shifting a little on his lap. “You're always... pleasing and indulging me. I want to do the same.”

“...Anna...”

“I know I don't have to,” she said, interrupting him before the words could slip out. “I _want_ to Adrian. I do.” Her voice softened. “You make me want to try things... To... to push a little more than I used to.”

He brushed his fingers gently along her cheek and she nuzzled into the touch.

“....just remember that if you feel uncomfortable, if you feel too uncertain, we can stop,” he said gently. “It won't upset me.”

“...I know,” and the kiss she gave was soft and sweet. “You're wonderful like that.”

 

-

 

“Wait, wait, wait, you _punched_ him, and I don't get to see it because the scrambler was on?” Trevor pouted a little.

Anna sighed as Sypha palmed her face.

“If _you_ were seeing it, so would anyone else who's libel to cause problems,” she pointed out, absently twisting the ring around her finger. “I'd really rather avoid that, you know? I wanted _closure_ , not... not a fracas.”

“Still. Man. I would love to have seen that. He's deserved it for _ever_ ,” and Trevor half-sprawled on her, making Anna laugh and shove him off affectionately. “So is that it then, are dramatics done?”

“Probably not, but we've circumvented potential future problems,” Anna half-smiled at Adrian, who smiled fondly back. “Adrian suggested a restraining order, based on... past events.”

Trevor raised an eyebrow, but after a moment just shrugged lightly.

“If it works, all the better,” he said. “What about Miss Priss?”

“Unfortunately, while Anna's past with Janaro meant we could get one against him, one for Ms. Allbright will take a bit more time and documentation. As loathe as I am to _allow_ her continued efforts, in the eyes of the law she hasn't yet done enough to warrant it.”

Both Trevor and Sypha made a face, which Anna sympathized with; she felt the same, but had to reluctantly admit that Adelaide's obnoxiousness restrained itself to the events where they were both present. She doubted Quinn, once he recovered from the shock of the afternoon, would actually back off if he wasn't _forced_ to. While she couldn't keep him from violating the order, the moment he did, it would be documented, and his superiors would be informed.

Which, hopefully, would keep him away from her.

“Well, at least that's one less thing to worry about. I'd still rather punch him then let him hang around, but if you're sure...”

Anna sighed ruefully.

“You just want to punch everything,” she teased gently.

“Not _everything_. Just him. Bet he'd make a _great_ punching bag~”

Sypha swatted Trevor gently with a pillow as Anna shook her head. Adrian's snickers were only _slightly_ muffled.

“Ack, hey!” Trevor held up his hands with a laugh as Sypha batted him with the pillow again. “Okay, okay, I won't go punching Janaro!”

“Good,” Sypha huffed, though she put the pillow back on the couch. “That really would end up with you in jail and probably get you in more trouble than we could get you out of!”

“It certainly wouldn't be optimal,” Adrian agreed. “Though I understand the sentiment...”

Anna sighed tolerantly, and gently elbowed them both.

“No punching,” she said sternly.

“Yes, dear.”

“Fiiiiine, fine. Killjoy.”

Sypha glanced around Trevor and rolled her eyes, making Anna giggle a little. Trevor looked from one to the other in mock suspicion, making _both_ of them giggle, then wrapped his arms around them both in a hug.

“Dare I even ask what the _next_ dramatic venture is going to be?” he drawled.

“Well, while we pushed back the date, my family will be coming soon,” Adrian said with a wry smile. “There's a hotel in town that Mother used when she came around for her, ah... impromptu visit, that they will stay in.”

“....they could stay here?” Sypha said hesitantly.

“I'm not entirely positive that it would be... _less_ tense,” he admitted after a moment, lacing his fingers with Anna's when she took his hand comfortingly. “My brother and I are on less than cordial terms at the moment, and frankly, I would rather not deal with the stress of that on top of the work there is to do.”

“You should take the time off,” Sypha said.

“I will. I'll take a few days, at least,” Adrian amended. “And they've been cordially invited to the charity event that will be taking place while they're here, though I expect Mother may stay in the hotel with Mina.”

“Think we should warn your brother about you know who?” Trevor asked, a smirking slightly.

“Probably,” Adrian shrugged lightly, a wry smile flicking across his face. “Though she'll be beating against a brick wall in his case; he has a partner, and he's quite monogamous to them.”

“They won't be coming too, will they?”

“No, thankfully. Mother insisted that this first trip be family only while we're still... working on restoring the relationship. Perhaps if there are future visits, it might come up, but for now...well, it promises to be interesting enough, honestly...”

Anna leaned against him, nuzzling softly at his arm. Adrian sighed a little, and leaned on her.

“And the colonization stuff? How's that coming?” Sypha asked after a moment.

“Slowly, but it's coming. I have a meeting in two days at Mr. Erolis's office to go over some in-depth details, and then I get to block the board yet again the day after,” he smiled dryly. “The optimistic estimate is perhaps another six months, though if I was willing to hire more people and ease the workload, it might be done sooner.”

“And you're not doing that _because_...?” Trevor drawled.

“Because... there's still some things I'm trying to work out....”

“You know we're all here for you if you want to talk, right?” Sypha said gently.

“I know,” And Adrian's smile was rueful. “And I will need to, but there's... something I need to decide first. For myself.”

Sypha glanced at Anna who shrugged minutely. She had a feeling she knew what was on Adrian's mind, but as he had done her the favor of letting her have her own thoughts about handling Quinn, she was willing to let him have the space he needed to decide what he wanted to do about Atlantis.

“Are we done with the big talks?” Trevor asked. “Because if we're done, I vote we start the vid. You're all being _way_ too serious.”

Anna snorted a little and pushed him gently.

“All right, fine Mr. Impatient. Let's start the vid.”

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

I have mixed feelings about the upcoming family visit to be certain. Johnathan's resentment is clear enough to all involved, and not even a scolding from our parents has made him try to see things from my perspective. Admittedly, it's hard to know what my perspective is, but I... worry that if I start thinking about that timelessness, I'll slip back into it.

I'd rather not do that, honestly. Not just because it'll worry Anna or the others, but because if I slip back there, into those memories, I may not step back out. I... I have worked hard to reach this much stability. Trying to explain the lack of sunlight, the pressure at the depth I was required to live....

Trevor doesn't know it, but he is right; if I manage to claim Atlantis on behalf of myself, I, at least, will need to go there for a while again. An I want to. There's no denying that I want to do that _very_ badly.

But I don't yet know if _they_ want to, and I have to take that into account. We've only lived here on Torens for... six months now? Maybe seven. I don't want to uproot them if this is where they want to stay.

Perhaps Mother and Father will be able to give me some advice. I... would like that.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Inktober and NaNo ate my soul

Twelve

 

Anna idly swung back and forth on the garden swing, lost in thought. Soon, she'd be meeting, in person, the rest of Adrian's family. Oh, she had certainly spoken to them before, they all had at times, but there was a rather large difference between a vid-call and an in-person conversation. She half-hoped they were less _rowdy_ than Sypha's had been.

Not that she disliked Sypha's family, but they were a tad bit overwhelming.

“I thought you'd be out here.”

Anna blinked and looked up, then smiled shyly at Adrian as he approached.

“Sypha's too energetic for me right now,” she admitted as she scooted over on the bench so he could join her. “Practically bouncing off the walls, you know?”

“I do,” and he chuckled slightly as he sat, draping an arm around her comfortably. “I may have strongly hinted to Trevor that he ought to try and wear her down a little. I don't know if they'll run with the hint, but...”

She blushed a little, nestling contently into his hold.

“How are you doing?” he asked after a moment. “Nervous, excited, worried?”

“Yes,” she replied promptly, then giggled as he snorted and pushed her gently.

“Very helpful, light,” he huffed, mock-insulted.

“Oh, well, if you wanted _helpful_...”

She grinned a little up at him, and he chuckled, hugging her softly. It was nice to feel relaxed, to feel _able_ to play and know that he wouldn't take her seriously until she indicated he should.

“Really, I'm a little worried about your brother, and... well, I guess nervous about meeting your father?” she offered after a moment, snuggling against his shoulder. “I like your mother, and meeting your sister is going to be an adventure for you as well as me. Are you... are you nervous?”

“Extremely,” he sighed, leaning his head against her affectionately. “I think very similar to you, rather. Excited to see my mother and sister, uncertain about my father and brother... More my brother than my father, admittedly.”

She nuzzled at him gently, lifting a hand to smooth some of his sunshine hair out of his face. He leaned into the touch, then kissed her palm, making her squeak a little. He smiled, and did it again, then teasingly gave the skin a nip, making her blush and push at him gently.

“I know for certain, at least, that my parents approve of our cohabitation choices,” he said after a moment, his gaze drifting off over the garden. “And I will do my best to not talk business with my father.”

She snorted, elbowing him lightly.

“As if anyone else will let you,” she teased gently. “You know the minute you try, Trevor will start whining at you for being far too serious.”

“All too true... though there are some things I'd like to discuss with Father in regards to Atlantis.”

He fell silent for a moment, and she let him brood; she knew he wanted to have most of the plans set before he broached certain topics with the rest of them, and she was content to let him have the time to think about those things. If talking to his father about them would help, then she was willing to let him have that too. She would just have to direct Trevor away if that sort of thing came up.

“Have you thought about... wedding plans?” Adrian asked after several minutes. “I'm sure my mother would-”

It was an inelegant change of subject, but fortunately, she already had an answer for him.

“Oh, no,” Anna interrupted, shaking her head quickly. “No, I...” After a moment she just sighed a little. “I don't... Oh, this is going to be silly, I know, but...”

“But?” he prompted gently.

“I don't want a ceremony. It's...” She floundered a moment, looking up at him worriedly. “I... no matter how small we try to make it, any ceremony will probably get... media attention. Much more than we've had for a while, and I'd... I'd really rather not. It's.... This is enough. No... no fancy, dramatic proposal, no elaborate ceremony...”

She trailed off, then looked down at her lap, absently twisting the ring on her finger. The dancing colors eased her mind and after a moment she was able to look back up at him.

“It's enough to know that you want me this much,” she said softly. “To be your wife.... I don't need a ceremony for that. Or fancy clothes and food. I just need you.”

“You're sure?” he asked, nuzzling at her gently. “It wouldn't be difficult to do a simple ceremony if you were interested.”

Anna shook her head a little.

“I'd definitely prefer to not.” And after a moment she giggled. “Only think of how annoyed the press will be.”

He blinked. Then laughed, and hugged her gently.

“Well, far be it from me to say that we _must_ have a ceremony,” he said, still chuckling. “And it's not just the press that will be annoyed by the change in marital status; everyone at the next gala is going to be extremely confused.~”

“Well good, they need to be kept on their toes,” she replied promptly.

He laughed again, and kissed her temple.

“What about a small celebratory dinner?” he suggested. “It won't take long to file the change of status, especially since you're keeping your name. We don't have to say anything to anyone until we feel like it...”

Anna blinked, then giggled.

“That'd be mean,” she protested half-heartedly, smiling fondly up at him.

“Well, we were going out to the Starlight View anyways,” and he leaned down and kissed her nose, making her squeak and pushed at him gently. “This would make it a bit more... special. Don't you think? And this way when anyone asks, we can say that we're already married, thank you.”

She couldn't help giggling again and nestled her head against his shoulder.

“Oh, all right. But I'm not wearing white.”

“You look much better in green or gold anyways,” he replied, leaning down to nuzzle at her again. “Or in nothing at all, which is my personal preference~”

She elbowed him gently, blushing as he placed a quick kiss on her neck then chuckled.

“You stop that,” she huffed, sounding nowhere near as stern as she meant to. “Your family will be here shortly, we shouldn't _all_ be... distracted.”

He sighed theatrically, then nuzzled at her fondly.

“As my light desires,” he replied, though he snugged her closer. “I will behave until everyone has gone to bed. After that, I make no promises.”

Anna snorted a little, then stretched up to kiss his cheek.

“Incorrigible.”

 

-

 

Adrian was not one for pacing, but he was shifting his weight rather nervously from foot to foot as he waited for the doorbell to be rung, or the door to be knocked upon. He'd received word not more than ten minutes ago that the car with his family had arrived and was making its way through the gated community to them, and he rather wished that it wouldn't take so _long_.

“Adrian.” Anna's hand wrapped around his and he jumped a little. “You need to breathe. Okay?”

“I think you'd upset your mom if you ended up passed out on the floor,” Trevor said dryly, leaning back in his chair in the kitchen. “At the very least.”

Adrian spared a moment to shoot Trevor a half-hearted glare, to which he got a somewhat cheeky smile in reply. Sypha just reached over and shoved him gently.

“You behave,” she scolded.

“Where's the fun in that?”

Adrian shook his head a little as they devolved into a familiar, comforting, gentle bickering, then startled a little as Anna squeezed his hand lightly.

“It'll be all right, Adrian,” she said softly. “We're all here with you. You're not alone any more.”

He took in a slow breath, let it out, then smiled softly at her, twining his fingers with hers. She was right, he _wasn't_ alone any more, and that did make all the difference in the world.

The knock on the door still made him jump, and Trevor's snicker was merciless. Adrian swallowed a little, spared a moment to huff at Trevor—who just grinned unrepentantly—then moved for the door. He wouldn't _say_ he was clinging to Anna's hand, but he wasn't inclined to let go either, and she seemed perfectly content to keep holding on, letting her head rest against his arm as he reached for the knob, and pulled the door open.

 

-

 

“It's a good thing they have hotel rooms,” Sypha murmured as Trevor glared daggers at Johnathan. “I don't think it'd go well for anyone if they didn't.”

Anna nodded, and kicked Trevor's leg under the table. Trevor winced, then turned to give her a glare instead and she huffed at him.

“That hurt,” he complained.

“Stop being antagonistic then,” she retorted, keeping her voice soft. “You're not helping.”

Trevor muttered something under his breath that Anna decided to ignore, and shook her head a little.

It had gone well initially, mostly because Johnathan had managed to keep his mouth shut while Adrian was greeting them and showing them the house and garden. He'd made the occasional appreciative noise, even, when Adrian had pointed out specific touches that had been added by one of the other three, and almost seemed to be thawing a little throughout the tour.

This had lasted right up until Mina had decided she wanted Adrian to give her a piggyback around the garden, to which he had been unable to say no. It was clear enough that Johnathan had been jealous of the event, though whether it was of Mina or Adrian, no one was really certain. It had made the car ride to the Starlight View far more tense than necessarily comfortable, and a few snippy side comments interrupting the conversation Adrian was _trying_ to hold with Vlad had almost had Trevor punching him.

“Sypha, an intervention might come in handy...”

“...good thing Adrian picked a restautrant with a dance floor,” she sighed, then got to her feet, and moved over to Trevor's seat, putting her hands on his shoulders. “Come on you, let's do something more fun than poking at the future in-laws.”

“...And what would that be?” Trevor asked, though Anna was relieved to see a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

“Dance with me, of course~”

“Ahhhh,” he complained even as he got up. “You know these stuffy dances aren't my thing.”

But he still went with her, and Anna let out a small breath of relief. That was _one_ potential problem dealt with.

From across the table, Adrian cast her a quick glance and relieved smile before returning his attention to his mother and sister, both of whom were telling him something about Mina's school. Anna smiled shyly back, then jumped a little at the soft chuckle from the man who was now, technically her father in law.

“Deftly handled,” he said, bowing a little in his seat at her. “You're not one for conflict, are you?”

“I... like to head it off where I can,” she said after an uncertain minute. She didn't quite know how to address Vlad Tepes, but the kindness in his face and eyes was reassuring. “It's not his favorite sort of dancing, but he'll indulge Sypha, and they'll both come back in better moods once the food gets here.”

Johnathan looked between them both, then snorted a little.

“I don't even see why we're _here_ ,” the younger man grumbled, arms crossing over his chest. “There are better restaurants in this city.”

Anna offered him a small, rueful smile.

“I don't doubt. But... well, it's not a level of formal that me, Trevor, or Sypha are familiar or comfortable with,” she replied, keeping her tone gentle. “Even this is.. well, pushing what I'm comfortable with, at least.”

“You two have had a difficult life, yes?” Vlad asked, leaning forward a little.

“Mm... I suppose that's a good way to put it. Trevor's had more misadventures than I have,” and she chuckled wryly. “But somehow he always manages to come out the other side. When we were kids, he'd call it the Belmont Luck. Two parts terrible, one part obnoxious learning experience.”

Vlad chuckled, and even Johnathan's sour look seemed to fade a little.

“You're quite close to your cousin.”

“Mmhm. We're better friends now than we were as kids. Sometimes,” and she rolled her eyes a little, being deliberately dramatic, “he is much too protective for his own good.”

“Ah, yes, the curse of an older, loving family member,” and Vlad nodded sagely, making her giggle. “So terrible for you~”

She giggled again, relaxing a little despite the extravagant surroundings. His sense of humor reminded her very much of Adrian's, and that did help her feel less awkward. Johnathan just huffed, and cast a small glare down the table towards his older brother, still having a fairly animated conversation with the female members of his family.

“...he's doing so much better now,” she said softly, following that angry look and smiling at the sight of Adrian's soft, expression. “It's been difficult lately, too.”

“Oh yes, so hard to be part of the Alterra governing board,” Johnathan muttered sourly. “Attending galas and press conferences, and eating fancy dinners-”

“Son.”

The word was said mildly, but Johnathan flinched slightly and looked away. Anna studied him with a small frown, head tipping curiously. She glanced at Vlad who looked somewhere between disappointed and sad, and shook his head slightly when she tipped her head a bit more. Anna subsided with a small frown of concern; this was more than simple resentment at the thought of being abandoned...

But psychology was not her area of expertise, and even had it been, it would have been rude to play armchair therapist during a family dinner. This was something that Adrian and Johnathan were going to have to work out on their own.

“Do you dance, Anna?”

She blinked and looked up, then blushed a little.

“Not well...”

“You dance wonderfully,” Adrian interrupted, leaning back from his conversation slightly to offer her a slightly chastising smile. “Don't sell yourself short, my dear.”

“I'm not-”

“You are~”

Anna huffed a little, then stuck her tongue out at him, unable to help smiling as he made a playful face back. Vlad and Lisa both chuckled, and Mina bounced in her chair.

“Dance with _me!_ ” the little girl said, tugging at Adrian's jacket.

“Which one of us are you asking?” he countered with a small, teasing smile.

“Um....”

Lisa laughed softly as her daughter looked around the table, trying to decide who she was supposed to ask to dance.

“Perhaps dancing is best left for after,” Vlad said with a faint smile for his youngest child. “It would seem that our meal is arriving.”

“Awwww.... Okay Papa.”

“...I'll go get Trevor and Sypha,” Anna said, pushing her chair back carefully—she was going to tear this dress before the night was out, she just _knew_ it, but Sypha had insisted... “Or Sypha will forget they're supposed to come back and eat.”

 

-

 

It was a strained meal... there was really no other way to say it. Adrian could feel Johnathan's ire despite the table and family members between them, and that couldn't _help_ but make it stressful, even with the work done by his parents and Anna to keep the peace. He wished he understood just what it was that made Johnathan so angry, but he wasn't going to prod that particular snapping turtle of a topic while they were in public.

But he rather wished he could have had his wedding dinner—secret though it was—a bit less grumpy.

With dessert should have come a more relaxed air; they had made it through dinner, and even if _Johnathan_ wasn't happy, the rest of them seemed to be enjoying themselves as much as was possible, and the conversation had been relaxed and entertaining, ranging from Mina's schooling to some college anecdotes from both Sypha and Anna, to Trevor's preference for heavy labor over book learning.

But Adrian was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, waiting for the simmering ire of Johnathan's temper to boil over and lash out. It helped to know that his father noticed it too, and was doing his best to mitigate it with the voice, but...

“-and so then, despite me telling them to turn the d... the thing off,” Trevor continued, shaking his head dramatically and swinging a careful arm wide, “they try to make it turn. Of _course_ they're going to bang into the self and nearly knock the whole thing down!”

“No one was hurt, were they?” Lisa asked, though her smile suggested she was trying very hard not to laugh at Trevor's dramatics.

“Not for lack of trying!” And Trevor's disgust was very real, though Adrian knew he was also hamming it up for his audience. “One of the supervisors managed to jump on and get the keys out, at least, but we had to close that section of the warehouse, and the shouting was so loud, you probably could have heard it across the city.”

“And you didn't make it home until almost three hours past shift change because you were being nice and helping clean up,” Sypha said dryly, sipping at the sparkling cider she'd ordered.

“I mean, I am trained with the prawn suit better'n half the other idiots at the warehouse...”

“I seem to remember a time when you _weren't_ ,” Anna teased.

“...I am never living that down, am I?”

“Nope. It is my solemn cousinly duty to remind you that you almost broke four data pads by stepping on them, and nearly got thrown in the brig because your classmates dared you into the suit before you'd finished getting your certs.”

“Aaaah,” he made a face at her, and Anna giggle. “Air out all the dirty laundry, why don't you?”

“No, no, I have to save some for your primary~”

Trevor stuck out his tongue as Sypha snickered mercilessly.

“I wasn't aware that prawn suits were so dangerous,” Vlad said, a mildly amused smile on his face. “What did happen?”

Trevor actually blushed, and Adrian chuckled, leaning forward a little; he hadn't heard this story himself, as it was always getting brushed under the rug, or the subject swiftly changed.

“Okay, okay, so we were all bored,” Trevor sighed, running a hand through his hair. “It was an eighteen month trip, bored hits eventually, you know?”

Adrian half-closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. He did know, though he wasn't sure his parent did. With gate-travel being so quick now, months in space were becoming less and less the norm until you traveled beyond the phasegates.

“Trevor bored is a very dangerous thing,” Anna put in, and he could _hear_ the smile. “Though this is certainly on the record for one of the most ridiculous things he's done.”

“You're so helpful.”

“I know~”

“ _Anyways_ ,” and Adrian sat up a little, catching the huffy look Trevor threw his cousin and the cheeky smile he got in reply, “we were all bored enough that some of us signed up for Prawn Suit training. It's fairly universal, and translates to lifters here planetside. I'd been meaning to get the certs anyways, so this seemed like the best opportunity, and also a chance to avoid the interpersonal drama of my idiot roommates...”

“Wasn't that your third set?” Sypha asked.

“Fifth,” Anna said before Trevor could.

“ _Second_ ,” he huffed.

“Trevor is occasionally difficult to live with,” Adrian murmured, smiling fondly. “Though we do enjoy his peculiarities.”

“I am going to steal your dessert,” Trevor retorted.

Mina was giggling furiously as Trevor reached over and did just that, swiping a chunk of the untouched chocolate cake on Adrian's plate. Adrian chuckled softly and let him; no point in being territorial over food he wasn't really interested in eating anyways. He hadn't really wanted sweets after.... after...?

“So you decided taking prawn suit training was better than roommate troubles,” Vlad prompted.

“Classes weren't really that hard, but they were a better way to pass the time, especially when these two were busy,” and Trevor gestured to Anna and Sypha. “So, we're down to the last few classes before we get our certs, and one of the officers decided he was going to reward us for not getting each other killed, or injured during training.”

“...that can happen?” Johnathan asked.

“Oh yeah. You get idiots or jerks in class, trying to prove they're bigger and better, and-”

Adrian closed his eyes, and leaned back a little more in his chair, letting the voices wash over him like the murmur of the ocean. He was interested in the story, yes, but thinking of the prawn suit reminded him of Atlantis. Down in the dark, with only the luminous blue plants for light...

He could still see it so clearly, still remember his base. Was it still there after these past eight months? Or was it already showing signs of wear and tear. Liesse's room was no doubt still thick with dust, with...

What about the containment tank? Empty without the cuddlefish, were there more of his kind scattered around now? How were the sea emperor babies, and did they ever go back to see the body of their parent? Would they ever have the ability to reach out and touch the minds of-

“-diran? _Adrian_.”

He jolted, and wondered dimly why everyone was hovering over him. Why did Anna look so frantic? He'd just closed his eyes for a moment... and actually, that seemed like a nice idea. He could drift with the sound of the tide and listen to the sounds of-

“Hey. Hey no, you need to look at me,” she said, hands on his face. Her voice sounded so far away... “Adrian, I need you to focus, okay?”

“-get the car-”

“-could us a-”

Anna's hand patted his cheek firmly; not a slap, but pointed enough that he unwillingly opened his eyes and looked at her again. Dimly he could perceive the others around her, they were... were they real? He could feel the warmth of her hands on his skin, and memory of a slap had him bringing a hand up to uncertainly touch his face. Was that why his ears were ringing, she had slapped him for...

His hand covered one of hers and reflexively he held on.

“An...na..?”

Why did his tongue feel so clumsy, suddenly. It was so hard to... think, to breathe...

“-hospital?”

“No, we just need to get him home,” Anna said, looking up. Her voice still sounded so far away, though the frantic, frightened edge had left it. “Trevor, can you-”

“Yup. C'mere old man,” and Trevor carefully looped Adrian's free arm over his shoulders and helped him to sit up. “Think you can walk?”

“T...”

He knew Trevor, but why wasn't he in his wetsuit? Hadn't he been about to go get some... some....

“It might be best to not test his legs right now.”

Adrian jerked, and twisted where he sat, making both Anna and Trevor yelp. He knew that voice. He'd started to wonder if he'd ever hear it again it was-

It was so hard to see, suddenly. Maybe it was better to just be in the dark. The dark didn't torment him like this... Despite Anna's voice in his ears, Adrian put his head on Trevor's shoulder, closed his eyes, and jumped into unconsciousness.

 

-

 

Anna touched Adrian's forehead gently with her hand, then sighed, and slipped out of the room.

“All the readouts look normal,” she said as she entered the living room. “He'll probably sleep for a few hours, and be very confused when he wakes up, but otherwise he should be fine.”

“What the hell was that?” Johnathan demanded snappishly. “Was he not happy letting someone else have the attention, or-”

Before Anna could stop him, Trevor was in Johnathan's face. Since he was a good six inches taller than the younger Tepes, that meant he was looming rather omniously.

“Listen here, you little rich snot,” Trevor snapped. “Maybe you don't get this; He was down under the ocean with no sunshine for _ten_ goddamn years. Since getting back, he's had to deal with press, surgeries, therapy for both his brain _and_ his body, and a fuckton of pressure from Alterra to let them colonize the place _he never thought he'd leave_. So maybe you can just _back off_ on your pissy mood!”

It was a good thing Lisa had already put Mina to bed in one of the guest rooms...

“Anna...” Vlad looked at her, old, and tired.

“Really, he'll be all right,” and she put her hand lightly on his shoulder. “I'll try and see what made him retreat like that when he wakes up, but for now it's best to just let him sleep.”

She wasn't going to admit that Adrian might not even remember; it had been a long time since he'd had one of these sorts of episodes, but she had to admit she was surprised it _hadn't_ happened sooner.

“And what are the rest of us supposed to do in the-”

“Johnathan,” Vlad snapped, looking up at his younger son. “That's enough. If you cannot behave as a guest should, you may take a car back to the hotel and remain there until your mother and I return.”

“Alternately, you can go up to the guest room you've been shown,” Sypha said coolly. “Maybe _you'll_ be better after some sleep too.”

“Father-”  
“You have your options, son,” Vlad said, his tone sharp and clipped. “Pick one.”

Fuming, Johnathan left the room, and they all listened intently for a few moments before the sound of feet stomping up the stairs came clear.

“....I'd apologize for him, but that was...” Vlad sighed tiredly.

“...sorry 'bout insulting him,” Trevor muttered, looking somewhat sheepish.

“No, he deserved that, though I will say I was expecting something a bit more... creative.”

“Ah, well,” Trevor rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “You can creative, that's Sypha.”

Sypha blushed a little.

“Let's _not_ have me say what I was thinking,” she retorted, slanting Trevor a slightly annoyed look. “Besides, I think you said more than enough for all of us. At least for the moment.”

“No offense meant, but what the hell is his deal, anyways?” Trevor asked, flopping down onto one of the overstuffed loveseats.

“....I suspect it's because he feels as though he's lost his place in the world now that Adrian is back,” Vlad replied as Sypha joined Trevor on the couch. Anna remained standing, feeling too much nervous, restless energy to sit, though she was quite willing to listen to the elder Tepes. “Adrian is the heir to my company, after all, and Johnathan has spent the past decade trying to fill his older brother's shoes.”

“So he's freaking out and jealous, even though Adrian's not... Look, you have to know there's no way he can handle this shit,” Trevor said. “He's barely handling Alterra's bullshit, there's no way he can take over and run a megacorp like yours.”

“I know this,” Vlad said with a small nod.

“We both do,” And Anna looked up as Lisa stepped into the living room, moving to sit next to her husband. “It's subtle, but I've known ever since I first visited him here that he wasn't going to be able to stay here for very long.”

“...and the only reason he does is because he wants to have the paperwork for Atlantis all finished up before he resigns,” Anna said quietly.

Trevor and Sypha both blinked at her.

“Wait, you think he's going to resign from the board?”

Anna half-smiled wearily.

“Trevor, I'm pretty sure if he hadn't wanted to stick it to them over what happened,” and she rubbed her shoulder absently, “he'd have done it already, and asked his father for help getting the last of the claim paperwork filed. He's stretching it out now to be a thorn in their side and remind them every day that they _failed_ to get rid of him.”

“But... what happens then?”

Anna bit her lip and looked away.

“...I don't know, Trevor. I really don't know...”

 

-

 

Personal log, Anna Torres

 

It's been a while since I've felt like I needed to write one of these... but I can't sit here and not have something to occupy my hands. I already tried to sleep; I'm too scared. Not into a panic attack, not needing someone to sit with me and keep me calm, but scared just the same.

I know with every therapy comes plateaus and pitfalls. Despite all the stress, Adrian's progress has been _so_ steady that I didn't think something like this might happen. I know it's not my fault, I know there wasn't really anything I could have done recently, that _we_ could have done differently, that would have made a difference.

I still feel like I should have done more.

I know he'll wake up. I don't know if he'll remember what made him faint like that.

And I hope he'll tell us soon what he wants to do about Atlantis.


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

 

Adrian lifted his head slowly from the pillow, blinking a bit in confusion as the world came into focus. He had been... sitting at the table of the Starlight View. Trevor was telling the Prawn Suit story, one he'd wondered about for a while now. How... how had he gotten from there to his own bed?

And where was Anna?

He pushed himself upright, looking around a bit frantically. Anna, he needed Anna there, where-

The bathroom door opened and she emerged, rubbing her hands over her face in a way he knew intimately. Panic ebbed, and was replaced by concern; she'd been crying, she hadn't slept, she'd... something was wrong.

Was someone hurt? Had Trevor, had Sypha been injured in gathering...

Gathering...?

She dropped her hands, then blinked, and relief transformed the weariness of her face.

“Good morning,” she said softly, quickly striding across the room to sit on the edge of the bed. “You look better.”

“I... I feel fine,” he said hesitantly. “Did something happen? I don't... When did we get here? I...”

She reached out and smoothed some hair from his face, hand trembling slightly. He leaned into her touch, wanting to press a kiss to her palm, but she was such a little rabbit ray, so scared of affection, he shouldn't...

“It's all right,” she said softly as he brought a hand up to hold onto hers. “You gave everyone a scare, but you're all right now.”

“...what happened?”

“I don't know, Adrian. You'd have to tell me. One moment we were listening to Trevor's story, the next you were on the floor.”

“I...” Adrian frowned, then tugged at her, pulling her close so that he could wrap his arms around her, know she was _real_. He had to focus, had to remember what they'd been doing last night. “We were having dessert, and... I was trying to find something soothing. Johnathan's.... attention...”

She nodded, curling up on his lap. Adrian tightened his hold on her, breathed in the citrusy vanilla scent she used when she needed to be soothed, and pressed his cheek to her curls. Something bad had plainly happened, but... why couldn't he remember what it was?

“....I don't remember,” he finally said, feeling more puzzled than anything else. “I just... wanted peace again. And then it was all dark, and now I'm awake.”

But something was still wrong. He was awake, but he didn't feel entirely... _connected_ to where he was. Like things were just the slightest half-step removed. Anna was solid and real, but the windows... the sunlight filtering in looked all wrong. The light should have been blue, not gold, it should have been, darker, the walls were...

“Ah...”

Anna shifted, and reached up, taking her face in his hands.

“Be in the moment, Adrian,” she said quietly. “The moment here. On Torrens, in the morning, with me. Your...”

“...wife,” he finished softly, nuzzling into her touch, and sliding his hands up her back a bit. “I appear to be in... bed with my lovely wife...”

Seeing her blush, made him want to kiss her; seeing the uncertainty in her smile made him hold back.

“...you scared everyone, Adrian,” she said softly, after several long minutes. “And you need to talk to Johnathan and your father, I think. Talk seriously, in person, about what's going to happen next.”

“What's... you mean with Atlantis..?”

She nodded, and looked up at him. He recognized that look, that sad but determined look. Reflexively he curled his fingers in her shirt, wanting to tell her everything would be all right, that he'd done the therapy she wanted, it was safe to love him...

He shook his head a little, grimacing, freeing a hand briefly to rub his eyes. No, she did love him, even if she couldn't say it often, she was his wife, and they were...

They were...?

“...I want to go _home_ ,” he said softly, plaintively.

“Where's home, Adrian? You asked me once and I told you where I thought home was, now I need you to tell me. Where's _home_ for you?”

“I...”

He closed his eyes, and leaned forward, tucking his head down on her shoulder. He wanted to say home was right here, being held by her on their bed, in their house. On this planet where he arguably had a life, a way to keep them all content and happy.

But he couldn't lie to her. Not now.

“....4546B,” he said, his voice soft and unhappy. “Atlantis.”

He felt her sigh, and her arms tightened around him.

“I thought so...”

“Anna...”

“Shh. It's okay. I'll go where you go, Adrian.”

That made his heart pinch in an entirely different manner. She'd worked so hard to get this far, to be a pediatrician like she'd wanted, and here he was taking it all away from her because he couldn't live on Torrens, couldn't stand the pageantry and farce, the _falseness_ of it all.

“...remember... no, you probably don't need to actually think about that...” She hesitated, then sighed a little. “We agreed we're all in this as a team, Adrian. We were all leaving, or we were all staying, there wasn't going to be a half-measure of any sort.”

He nodded a little, and she leaned back slightly; not moving away, he realized after a heart-stopping moment, but laying down to better cuddle. He went wit the move, and felt tension leaking away as his head went from her shoulder to her chest, as her fingers ran through his hair, and he felt the warmth of her breath across his forehead.

“It still applies, Adrian. If you can't stay here, well, we can't stay here without you. _Won't_ stay here without you. I mean, maybe Sypha and Trevor could, but I can't. And you shouldn't be alone anyways.”

He nodded silently, shivering a little even as he rubbed his thumb over the smooth metal and crystal band of the wedding ring. No, he couldn't be alone on that planet again, but staying _here..._

“....did my family go back to the hotel?” he asked, curling a little more around her.

“No. Everyone's in guest rooms. It took your mother some time to calm Mina down after you fell over, and it seemed like it would just be easier to let them stay the night so that they could see you in person instead of over a holo. Trevor snarled at your brother, by the way.”

“...ah... I'm almost sorry I missed it. Did he..?”

“Mmhm. Your father said he could go back to the hotel, or up to the offered guest room. Johnathan chose the guest room, but you don't have to see him if you're not up for it.”

Anna's hands were soft in his hair, and he caught one after a moment, bringing it down so that he could kiss her palm. Gently her fingers stroked the skin of his cheek, and he felt her breath catch as he placed a small nip on the heel of her hand, then on her wrist. She shivered a little as he pressed small nips and kisses up to the crook of her elbow, and back down.

“...Adrian?”

“...be my anchor,” he whispered softly. “Please?”

She hesitated, then shifted down and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Okay. Tell me what you need.”

 

-

 

It was hard not to blush as they stepped into the kitchen; Trevor's knowing smirk, while tempered by concern for Adrian didn't help much, and Anna self-consciously adjusted her shirt, trying to make sure that none of the hickeys were showing. Sure, his parents knew they were together, but she didn't exactly want that shouted from every rooftop.

Adrian's fingers tightened around her hand and he hung back a half-step. It felt strange, a little, to be the one protecting him for a change, to be the one rooting him in the here and now so that the past didn't drown him.

It was a full kitchen, everyone around the table clearly enjoying brunch. Mina brightened immediately on seeing Adrian, while Johnathan's expression turned a bit more sour as they approached the table. Silently, Trevor pushed over a pot of tea and a pot of coffee, letting Adrian choose which one he wanted.

“...you look better, son,” Vlad said as Adrian settled into his chair.

“I... think I feel better,” Adrian replied uncertainly. “I apologize for... last night. That was not what I intended to have happen. Everything...”

“It's not your fault,” Lisa said when Adrian's voice faltered. “Something like this was bound to happen eventually... you know that, yes?”

“...yes...”

But he bowed his head when he said it, and Anna could see the unhappiness in his face. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders, and he leaned against her, briefly pressing his face against her chest.

“There's no point in beating around the bush with this, then,” Vlad said firmly, making Adrian jolt slightly. “But would you rather do it here, or in your own study?”

Anna wasn't sure if she wanted to glare at him for pushing things, or thank him. Though with Adrian's flinch, glaring was starting to win out.

“Wait, what's going on?” Trevor protested. “What's _not_ being... beaten around, or whatever?”

“I wasn't... planning to resign from the Alterra governing board until the paperwork went through to cement the planet claim,” Adrian said wearily, not lifting his head. “I'd like to keep being a pain in their eyes until then.”

“I really don't think that's a good idea,” Sypha said after a moment, blue eyes flicking from Vlad, to Adrian, to Anna, who only shrugged minutely, helplessly. “You know they're deliberately overloading you...”

“Yes, but...”

“No, I think Sypha's right,” Lisa put in, her tone worried. “You need to resign _soon_ , Adrian, or this will get worse.”

“What even _is_ this?” Johnathan growled. “What is being discussed here, exactly?”

Adrian was silent, his arms loose around Anna's waist as he took a few deep breaths.

“...I can no more work in Tepes Industries as I could work for the Alterra governing board,” he finally admitted. “But I need to keep being part of the board for just a little while longer, so I can properly transfer control and hand off my duties. Johnathan,” and he shifted just enough to glance briefly at his brother, who looked stunned, all the hostility drained away, “I know technically this would have been a place for you to step into, but I would most assuredly _not_ recommend it. Pick a... a different trans-gov, or company for your training grounds, _please_.”

Trevor and Sypha both blinked, exchanging looks, then Trevor raised his fork slightly.

“So, does this mean you really _are_ going back to Waterworld once the paperwork's through?”

“...that's not its name, Trevor...”

But there was a soft touch of familiar, exasperated humor. Trevor just shrugged, at his waffle bite, then pointed the fork at him again.

“You know what I mean.”

“Yes... and yes, I will. But... not on Alterra technology if it can be avoided. Father, would... would it be acceptable to borrow resources from you to set up?”

“It would,” and Vlad nodded lightly. “We can provide plenty of non-Alterra brand equipment, and what we cannot provide, we can outsource. Do you have a plan?”

“Not... not yet. I might borrow Alterra's though, the planet _does_ need to be studied...”

Anna kissed the top his his head gently as his hold on her tightened slightly.

“Okay. So. When's your last day?”

She felt Adrian still and couldn't help but smile at Trevor.

“I... what?”

“Your. Last. Day,” Trevor repeated patiently. “When is it, do you know yet?”

“I.. no, not yet, but...?”

“Well, if you think we're going to continue working for Alterra, you're clearly not paying attention,” Sypha said with a small, mock-insulted sniff.

“You'd.. but...”

“Why would we want to work for a trans-gov that is deliberately fucking with us?” Trevor asked pointedly.

“Told you so,” Anna murmured.

It was a good thing Adrian was already sitting, because she could feel him shaking. With a slightly apologetic look for the Tepes's, Anna slipped onto Adrian's lap as Trevor and Sypha both abandoned their chairs and came over to wrap him up in a group hug.

The moment was broken, perhaps predictably, by Mina.

“Can we visit too?”

 

-

 

“So what can I provide that will ease the stress on your current situation?” Vlad asked, sitting comfortably in one of the overstuffed office chairs of the study. “You're currently working with Mr. Erolis, and... who else?”

“Unfortunately, there's not many lawyers who aren't heavily invested in loyalty to Alterra,” Adrian said with a sigh. “Mr. Erolis was the only one I was able to properly vet as being someone trustworthy. With it being only his office, the projected date where I could sign the documents, and then take Alterra to court over them if they continue to push, is another five months. He's indicated it would be faster if I could hire further help, but...”

Vlad nodded, steepling his fingers together and leaning forward.

“Meanwhile, I had no such problems, as our lawyers aren't attached to the Alterra trans-gov,” he said quietly. “But would you object to the help?”

“I.... at the moment, no. I would welcome it, rather,” And Adrian sighed tiredly. “I apologize, I should have asked sooner, but I was... we were all...”

“It's easy to get caught up in the fiction that we can do it all ourselves,” Vlad said with an understanding smile. “And considering the way we've been feeling each other out since your mother got in contact with you again, I can't blame you for being unable to ask for help.”

Adrian sighed a little, running a hand over his face.

“It _should_ have been easy,” he said a little plaintively.

“Maybe it should have, but it's not,” Vlad said gently. “And there's no shame in admitting to that fact. You're luckier than most, Son, you have people around you able to support and aid you when you learn that the cave you've been trying to dig is about to collapse on your head.”

He sighed again, and nodded; half the reason he'd been so leery about saying anything in regards to Atlantis was the silent fear that he'd be going back alone. They had _wanted_ to come back to this life, wasn't he being churlish by asking them to stay with him?

“So, I'll dig out some lawyers before we leave for Athena,” Vlad said. “What was this Alterra plan for observation?”

 

-

 

“So you're not mad, even a little bit?” Trevor asked.

“Not really,” Anna replied, slowly rocking the swing back and forth. “I kind of knew it was coming, Trevor.”

“I thought so too,” Sypha admitted when he snorted a little. “He's trying, he's tried really hard, but he was trying for _us_ , not for himself. Everything he's had to do since returning... it's been for _us_.”

Anna nodded soberly, hugging her knee absently.

“...so we're going back then?” Trevor said after a long stretch of silence. “Leaving all of this behind?”

“Is there anything here you're so attached to that you can't let it go?” Sypha retorted.

“I... no,” and Trevor sighed. “Not really. But _I'm_ not the one with a huge family that's going to be a bit _tetchy_ about this.”

“....Grandfather will understand,” Sypha replied, though the sharpness left her tone. “So will the rest of them. It's going to take time anyways, especially if we're going to reply on Tepes Industries instead of pulling from Alterra's resources.”

“The company can handle it.”

All of them jumped, and Anna reached for something to throw as Johnathan looked up from where he'd been sitting, silent and forgotten until that moment. The fact that he didn't sound even remotely hostile made it even more surreal.

“Feeling calmer now that-”

“Trevor, don't start,” Anna said shortly. “Just because we're used to upheaval doesn't mean you need to take it out on him.”

Trevor grumbled a little and looked away. Johnathan, to her great surprise, looked down.

“You don't know what it's like,” he said quietly. “I _idolized_ him. He was the star that I was supposed to emulate, the adult I was supposed to become, and when he vanished, somehow I was supposed to fill his shoes. How could I? Even after Mina was born, Mother and Father would tell stories about Adrian, about how he did this and that before he left... I went from hoping he was alive to wishing he was dead so that they could just _move on_ already.”

His voice was bitter, and Trevor made a soft, warning sound, though he subsided when Anna waved a hand lightly.

“And now he's abandoning it all and running away to-”

“He's not running away,” Anna interrupted, making the younger Tepes look up. The glare had returned and she sighed a little; he really _did_ need to talk to Adrian, but there wasn't much chance of that right now. “No, none of us know what it's like to be in your shoes, to be shoved at an ideal we can't live up to. But _you're_ not considering what it must have been like to be _him_. Trapped for ten years on a planet that has predators half the size of a starship, a disease that was only _just_ being held at bay, down where sunlight couldn't reach him because it would have _killed_ him. Living on a diet of whatever he could glean, with hardly even the _memory_ of voices.”

“He spent weeks thinking we were particularly vivid hallucinations,” Sypha put in quietly as Johnathan opened his mouth. “It took... drastic events from all of us to get him to understand that we were just as real as he was. He's been in therapy ever since we were allowed to explore the rest of the ship, and even _that_ didn't always help.”

“Stupid.... whatever his name was,” Trevor grumbled.

“Winthrop-Smith,” Sypha said, rolling her eyes a little.

“Yeah. Him.”

“But he's-”

“Make up your damn mind,” Trevor snapped, half-stepping forward. “You didn't want Adrian to take your place as the heir of Tepes Industries, despite that being his right, and now he's not! Instead, he's going to be fucking off to live in either an orbital observatory while we make sure the kharaa's dealt with, or on the planet itself, way out of reach of most other star systems, and no goddamn threat to whatever the hell your stupid-ass issue _is!_ ”

Before anyone could respond, Trevor stomped off, back towards the house. Anna sighed, and leaned against Sypha, who shook her head and hugged her gently.

“...what does he know?” Johnathan growled. “What do _any_ of you know?!”

“We know a lot more than you,” Sypha snapped. “ _We_ have to live with the damage that planet caused, to us _and_ to him. If Adrian wasn't as important to us as he is, we'd never set _foot_ on that planet, _ever_ again.”

“Well maybe you never should have _left_ it.”

“...leave,” Anna said quietly. “Call a car and go back to your hotel. You're not welcome here.”

It surprised Sypha, and Johnathan stared at her narrowly.

“You can't do that.”

“I'm Adrian's _wife_ , and this is Adrian's house,” Anna replied, getting slowly to her feet. “If you are not going to be polite in any conceivable manner to the members of _this_ family, you are not welcome here, and you need to leave. _Now._ ”

She wasn't taller than him the way Trevor was, but he couldn't meet her eyes for very long. He muttered a curse as her turned on his heel and stomped away, towards the front of the house.

Anna sighed tiredly, and leaned on Sypha when the taller woman put an arm around her shoulders.

“You know, you can be really scary when you want to be,” Sypha said thoughtfully.

“Mn... I didn't...”

“I know,” and Sypha kissed her temple lightly. “But I'm glad you did, because I was about three seconds away for smacking him.”

“...so was I,” Anna admitted, looking away uncomfortably. “I don't like feeling that way...”

“You can't say he didn't earn it,” her girlfriend pointed out gently. “Do you think he'll apologize?”

“I don't know. I don't think I'd believe it if he does, but if he tries, I suppose he can come back.”

She felt bad for kicking Johnathan out, but it was that or actually lose her temper. How _dare_ he imply that none of them should have come back to the trans-gov, that they all should have just stayed and died on 4546B!

“....want to go crash the meeting?”

“Shouldn't... Adrian and his father need to talk...”

“Okay, we shouldn't. But do you _want_ to?”

“....uh huh...”

Sypha kissed her forehead, and tugged her gently in the direction of the house.

“...by the way, when exactly did you two get married?”

 

-

 

The basement pool had never been so full, and Adrian was enjoying every moment of it; he'd had his fill of swimming for the moment, and was floating comfortably in a chair with Anna tucked up against his side as he watched the ball bounce back and forth between his old family and his new one. It wasn't fair of him to be relieved that Anna had kicked Johnathan out, but it was arguably less stressful to have his resentful brother elsewhere.

Lightly he ran his fingers along Anna's arm, dipping his head slightly to kiss her forehead. She stirred, murmuring inquisitively, then subsided when he smoothed her hair. Really, after the stress she could have stood to nap in a bed, but she didn't want to be far from him.... and if he was being honest, he didn't want her far away either. Even dozing, she helped to anchor him in the now, instead of drifting off into the past, and he was in rather desperate need of that.

Though admittedly with the amount of laughter coming from the other end of the pool, e was impressed that she _was_ sleeping. A testament, no doubt, to the stress of the past day and some.

Mina, swimming much like a dolphin, splashed over to his floater and hung on to the edge of it, giggling.

“You get a pool in your _basement!_ ” she said for the fifth time in the past hour.

“They insisted,” Adrian said with a small smile. “I hadn't thought a pool would be welcome, but I was outvoted.”

She giggled a little, and Anna stirred again, lifting her head with a yawn. Mina waved cheerfully, and Adrian felt more than saw the sleepy smile Anna gave his little sister.

“Papa says we can't have a pool in _our_ basement,” Mina sighed.

“Well, Father does prefer to live somewhat... austere at times. A pool in the basement would hardly be that.”

“Yeaaah, I guess. But it'd be fun! I could invite all my friends over, and then Papa wouldn't have to pay to rent the pool at home!”

“...ah, but Father enjoys supporting the local businesses,” Adrian pointed out with a small grin. “And he can afford it, so it's better to put that money where the jobs are instead of hoarding it all for himself.”

Mina's face screwed up a little in a frown of concentration, earning her a small, sleepy giggle from Anna.

“You sound like Johnathan,” the little girl finally said. “He talks like that a lot too.”

“He would,” and though thinking about Johnathan hurt, he couldn't help but smile. “I often said it to him when he was younger. I'm glad he seems to... understand it a little more, now.”

“I'm sorry he's being mean,” Mina offered.

“Yes... I am too.”

“Can he come back?”

“....well, it was my darling wife who decided he had to leave, so I'll stand by her decision on what will let him come back,” Adrian said after a moment, feeling Anna go tense in his hold.

Mina looked expectantly at Anna, who sighed a little.

“If he apologizes to Sypha about what he said in the garden....”

Privately, a bit pettily, Adrian rather hoped it wouldn't happen. But Mina nodded, and seemed satisfied with the answer, letting go of the edge of the float to return to the ball game on the other side of the pool.

“Are you going to tell me what he said that upset you?” Adrian asked after a moment.

“... nu uh. It'll upset you too, and I'd rather we relaxed.”

He wanted to be annoyed, but really all he could feel was relieved. He _didn't_ want to know what Johnathan had said, not really. That it had upset _Anna_ enough to throw his younger brother out said more than enough, considering the lengths she went through to keep things smooth and easy.

It was probably a good thing Trevor had already left the conversation before that point, all things considered, though he wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea Trevor had presented to his father about how to adjust Johnathan's attitude.

Still, the fact that they were rallying around him instead of abandoning him... it helped. So instead of pushing, he kissed her forehead, nuzzling at her gently.

“Sure you don't want to go and join the game?”

“Mn...” the arm draped across his chest tightened slightly. “...if you want to...”

Adrian kissed her again, and snuggled her close.

“No, I'd rather float with you right now,” he admitted. Then, with a bit of a cheeky smile, “Well, I'd rather do something more... _indulgent,_ but...”

She elbowed him gently, and he chuckled slightly, feeling the heat of her cheek against his skin and knew she was blushing.

“ _Incorrigible_.”

“Yes, but you adore me anyways.”

It got him a giggle, and another gentle elbow.

“Maybe I'll push you off the float and nap on my own,” she mock-threatened, snuggling further against him as Mina grabbed the ball and tried to float off with it, shrieking with laughter as their father caught her and began tickling.

“Oh don't do that,” he protested playfully, nuzzling at her. “I might have to capsize it then, and where would you be, my light?”

“...probably teaming up with Trevor to try and drown you,” she said thoughtfully.

“Terrifying thought. Perhaps an event best avoided?”

“Perhaps,” she agreed. Then giggled. “We're utterly ridiculous, you realize.”

“Well, where's the fun in life if you can't be silly with the people important to you?”

“Hm. You might have a point there~”

“I do have those every now and again,” he said mock-loftily.

She giggled again and nuzzled him fondly.

“Yes. Yes you do.”

He nuzzled back, trailing his fingers over her curls, then down over her cheek, a touch she leaned into.

“Anna?”

“Hm...?”

“Last night was.... not quite what I'd hoped for in terms of... well, you know. A proper celebratory dinner. Would you like to try again?”

“...only if we're leaving Johnathan out of it,” she said, her tone turning from soft and silly to serious. “He's not the cause of what happened, but he _was_ the breaking point, and I'm not putting up with him if he's not going to be civil.”

The fierceness made him smile, and he tipped her head up for a quick kiss.

“Well, I was thinking it could just be us,” he murmured after pulling back. “A night all our own.”

“....not even Trevor or Sypha?”

“Not even them,” he replied. “Will you think about it?”

“I-”

The ball bounced off her head, knocking her chin onto his chest with enough force to make both of them wince.

“If you're awake, you get to be part of the game!” Trevor called.

“...I just bit my tongue,” Anna muttered, covering her mouth briefly. “Maybe we should try and drown _him_...”

“I'm inclined to say yes to that,” Adrian replied, shooting Trevor a small scowl. “You know he won't let up until we do.”

“Mmn. _Definitely_ drown him.”

Adrian slid off the float, retrieve the ball, and threw it hard towards Trevor.

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

It is a weight off my mind to know that they will go back with me. To know that _Anna_ will return with me....

The nanite adjustment has taken, for the most part, since I visited the therapist, but I still feel disconnected. Having her nearby helps greatly, though I do worry that I am once again putting too much strain on her.

Anna does insist she's fine, but that's Anna. She _always_ insists she's fine, even when she's not.

I am not sure what to do about Johnathan. He has apologized to Sypha, but whatever he said to her upset her enough that she hasn't forgiven him. No more has Anna, though she did agree he could come back.

I'll have to talk to him at some point. I am not sure I'll ever be ready for it, but I can't let the visit end without at least _trying_.

The gala is in three weeks. Father says that he can hire enough lawyers to expedite the paperwork once he meets with Mr. Erolis in the morning. Arguably, within two months, I will be able to give my shares of control over to someone else—my replacement, most likely—and...

Anna says if I don't stop writing, she's taking my data pad and hiding it. Heh. I'm glad she looks out for me...

 

Personal log, Anna Torres

 

I thought I could sleep, but now I can't. At least Adrian's sleeping....

I wish I'd realized sooner how difficult this was going to be for him. He's done such a good job at hiding it, burying what he thought and felt about the situation... I guess that's one of those things he got from living on Atlantis for so long with no one to talk to. Why air what you feel when there's no one around to hear you?

We've agreed that we're going to have our formal wedding-dinner-date next week; Lisa and Vlad both wanted to do a bit of touristy things on their own for a few days—Lisa has an itinerary specifically for that, it's cute—so we can take it for ourselves. I'm not sure how _nice_ it will be, since he does want to go to a formal restaurant with a ballroom floor, but I can't say no when he looks at me so hopefully.

And I have to admit, I do love dancing with him.

The gala in three weeks worries me, but he's got something up his sleeve about it. I don't like it, but I agreed to let him stay as long as necessary to put this mischief into action. I'm... hopeful that it won't take more than an hour or two, and part of me is afraid of running into Quinn again. Even with the restraining order, and what will happen if he violates it, I still feel like that's an untied loose end waiting to lash out.

Not that Adelaide is much better...

….Adrian just tried to steal my data pad in his sleep. I suppose I'd best try again before he actually wakes up and worries at me.


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

 

Adrian stared at the calendar in bemusement, not entirely sure he was reading the date correctly.

“...Anna?”

“Mn?”

“It's not _really_ time for the gala, is it?”

“Afraid so, Adrian. Tomorrow night. Why?”

“I could have sworn...”

After a moment he shook his head slightly, running a hand over his face. It had felt both longer and at the same time shorter than he was willing to swear it really was.

Anna's hand touched his back, rubbing gently, and he jolted slightly though he leaned reflexively into her touch. While there hadn't been any formal announcement nor acknowledgment from Alterra about their marital status, she had been more affectionate in public these past few weeks. Her touch grounded him, her steady voice reminding him of meetings he needed to attend, and paperwork he needed to process.

“It's all right,” she said gently, as she had so often in the past days. “There's one more meeting left today, and tomorrow we've got the entire day for resting and preparations. Did you finish the paperwork about the Sundial district factory?”

“Ah... I think so?”

She leaned around him to peer at the mess of his desk, then started sorting it while he watched. It was so _hard_ to care about those things now, about all the scattered data files and their millions of small corrections, sign here sign there, did this thing or that thing get properly inspected, who did it and when, is there proof...? The lists went on and on, and he was just _so tired_ of it all.

“Ah, here it is,” and she neatly stacked the other files to one side, handing him a particular plasglass chip. “We can give it to Jun on the way out; you know she's good at proofreading when you're too tired for it.”

Anna's smile was brittle, and Adrian tried not to wince as she retied his cravat, and neatened his jacket. He was leaning on her so much, there had to be something he could do to make up for the strain.

“...Anna?”

“Hm?”

After a moment he shook his head. He was going to _have_ to come up with something, but he just couldn't focus well enough at the moment. She frowned at him speculatively, then leaned up and kissed his cheek.

“It's all right, Adrian. Come on. Last meeting for the day, and then we can go home.”

 

-

 

“...I wish I knew what to do, Sypha,” she said softly, leaning her head against Sypha's shoulder as the bubbles popped softly around them. “He's determined to hold out until the planetary claim's filed and legal, and I can't tell him to _not_ , because I don't think he'd manage to idle around the house in peace, but...”

Sypha just hugged her, rubbing her back slowly.

“If it wouldn't mean being around Johnathan for a few months, I'd say once we've all resigned we see if the Tepes' can put us up,” Sypha replied. “But that'd mean dealing with Johnathan, and I don't want to do that if I don't have to.”

“Agreed....”

But it was certainly an idea. If they were going to be utilizing Tepes Industries resources anyways, why _not_ temporarily live on Athena? Some place calm and quiet for a few months, fully breaking ties with Alterra.

“You need a break too,” Sypha said, running her fingers along Anna's curls and tugging gently. “You're going to wear down to nothing at this rate.”

“....m'fine... I just want to help him.”

“I know you do, Anna, but you cant help him if you don't take care of yourself.”

Anna sighed and snuggled absently. Logically she knew Sypha had a point; burning a candle at both ends—to use a very ancient phrase—was only going to cause them both serious burnout, and potential damage to their relationship. But she was Adrian's medical aide, the only one he _could_ lean on at work... and the one apparently best suited to ground him in the moment at home.

“...a spa day.”

“Hm?” Anna blinked and looked up.

“We'll make it a girl's day out; you, me, Lisa and Mina. We'll visit a day spa and be pampered, and not worry about the boys inasmuch as we possibly can.”

“But... Adrian won't...”

“Adrian can spend time with Trevor, and maybe his father, if Vlad can figure out what to do with Johnathan,” Sypha said firmly. “You need a break, _and_ he needs a break.”

“Sypha, the gala...”

“So we'll do it the day after. You have to agree that it's a good idea to just take a day or two and relax, right? Especially when we're not sure _what_ Adrian's going to do tomorrow night...”

Anna grimaced. She still wasn't pleased that he'd managed to talk her into not setting a time limit, but he wanted to have his say, and there were specific times _for_ that... which meant spending more than one or two hours there.

“...you're not going to stop pestering me about it if I don't say yes, are you?” she asked, not sure if she was pleased by the idea or not. Adrian needed grounding, and she was arguably the best at it...

“Not really,” Sypha said frankly, hugging her. “Maybe we can't stop you both from falling apart, but we can make sure nothing shatters so bad it can't be picked up and glued back together. To that end, spa day.”

Amusement won out, and she chuckled softly.

“All right, all right, spa day it is.”

“Good,” and Sypha kissed her cheek, pleased. “It'll be fun, you'll see. We'll do mud masks and massages, maybe sit in the sauna for a bit...”

Anna half-closed her eyes and let Sypha ramble, taking comfort in the way her voice rose and fell with the plans. It did no harm to let Sypha plan a day of potential relaxation, and she probably _was_ right that it was necessary.

But..

“Sy?”

“Hm?”

“Maybe... not a spa day. A date.”

“A date?”

Anna nodded.

“You and I go on a date. Adrian spends time with his parents.”

“...but that puts him near-”

Anna shook her head a little.

“No, _just_ his parents. We can ask Trevor to watch Mina, and Johnathan's old enough to find ways to entertain himself for a day. Or Johnathan can watch his little sister, and Trevor can have some time to decompress too.”

“...we could do both?” Sypha said after a moment. “There's only a few days left before they leave, so we could arrange a girl's day for all of us, and then a date-day for you and me while letting Adrian get some solo time with his parents.”

“I like both,” Anna admitted. “And maybe once they've left we can do a group date. Like we did on the Pirouette. We might even,” and she couldn't help but grin a little, “see one of you propose~”

Sypha snorted in amusement and gave her a gentle, fond push.

 

-

 

Adrian tried to ignore the soft chiming alarm. He didn't need to get up early today, he could go back to sleep for several more hours. The alarm was just there as a reminder that it was morning...

After a further few minutes he reached up and turned it off with a small growl, then rolled onto his side, absently patting around the bed for the warm body that should have been there.

“...'nna?”

He lifted his head a bit, though he kept his breathing even. She got up sometimes during the night or early morning, needing to use the bathroom, or feeling the urge for a midnight snack. Sometimes he went with her, though he was the deeper sleeper most of the time...

How much easier would it be to sleep late once they were back home...?

He glanced towards the bathroom door; it was partially opened and there was no sound of shower—which he could interrupt—or indication that she was using the toilet. The robe she sometimes wore was not in evidence on the chair.

“Anna?”

Odd, the room was darker suddenly. The bed smaller, not as soft. Had he dreamed it all, and he was finally waking up?

Adrian sat up a little more and the room snapped briefly back into focus, but it felt all wrong. The light was too bright, the colors too soft. Despite his best effort, his breath came in small hitches as he got to his feet, lurching for the door.

He managed to make it to the door, catching himself on the frame, and took a few deep breaths as the hallway sifted in and out of focus. He felt wood under his hands, not plasteel, and that was almost as disorienting at the carpet under his feet. Carpet in an underwater base? Why would he-

“...An...na...?”

His hand found the banister as he missed the first step of the staircase. He swore a little and managed to catch himself firmly before he fell more than a few stairs, and that, _finally,_ produced Anna. The kitchen, he recognized dimly as she scrambled up the stairs and eased him down to a sitting position. She'd been in the kitchen, and now that he could see her, could...

Why was there a rabbit ray swimming in the air?

Anna's hands touched his cheeks, and he obediently let her tip his head until he was looking at her face. She was speaking, but she... sounded so far away, and he had to focus hard to get the rushing of the ocean out of his ears

“-ink you were going to be up for a few more hours, I'm sorry!”

Distressed. He'd distressed her. That wasn't what he wanted to do, wasn't what he was supposed to do. He was supposed to...

“Adrian,” her voice had gone softer, and he blinked, realizing he'd missed something. “Are you hurt?”

“N... no,” he said, though it was hard to get the words out. “Not... h-hurt.”

“Okay. Can you stand?”

“....I... think so...”

He could, but it took effort, and he leaned heavily on her as they went down the stairs one at a time until they were at the bottom.

“...doing...?”

“...I wanted to try and bring you breakfast in bed,” she said, a blush crossing her face. “I thought you'd sleep a while longer...”

“...'larm...”

“I forgot about that...”

Gently she got him sitting in a chair, and he turned, wrapping his arms around her and pressing his face to her chest. He breathed in, and the world steadied as the bright scent of citrus invaded his nostrils.

“Don't leave...”

“I won't,” she said soothingly, her hands stroking his hair. “I'm right here, Adrian. It's all right. I'm here.”

He tightened his hold on her, then nuzzled at her chest. He felt her breath catch a bit, and wished her shirt could come down just a little more so that he could kiss her skin, taste-

“A-Adrian...”

He flinched at the uncomfortable tone in her voice and loosened his hold. After a moment she sighed and bent down a bit, gently touching her forehead against his. She was blushing, and he wanted to kiss that smattering of freckles so bad, wanted to pull her onto his lap, and-

“...if we had the house to ourselves it... it would be embarrassing, I think, but not so bad. But...” she let out a small breath. “...can you hold back until after breakfast? Please?”

Unwillingly, he nodded; making her uncomfortable was the _last_ thing he wanted to do, no matter how much comfort he would get from having sex. And admittedly, he could no more kick Sypha and Trevor out of the house than he could really yell at Johnathan for being the piece that knocked his fabricated house of cards down.

He could wait.

And actually, food _did_ sound like a good idea....

 

-

 

Anna reached up and carefully adjusted Adrian's cravat, resettling the stickpin he'd chosen for the night and loosening the collar just a bit. In return he tugged at a few strands of hair until they were.... rather artfully messy, pushing a hairpin here and there until he'd achieved the look he was going for.

“Are you absolutely sure about this?” she asked.

“I'd like to go out with as much flare as possible,” he said, his smile tired and wobbly. “This gala seems the best way to achieve that. We can tie up a loose end in the form of Ms. Allbright, I can publicly transfer my position to Arn without giving them a chance to argue, and then we can come home and...”

He smiled a little hopefully, and Anna sighed, unable to help smiling softly back.

“And we can indulge,” she finished gently. “However you'd like.”

He kissed her, soft and delicate, and she returned the kiss as sweetly as she could.

Sypha let out a teasingly impressed whistle as they came down the stairs, and even Trevor looked impressed. Anna blushed a little, and Adrian gave a little half-bow of amusement.

“That's almost wedding-dress like,” Sypha teased gently.

Anna looked down at the filmy layers of the gown and blushed more.

“Is it too much...?”

“No, I think it makes the perfect statement. I'm just impressed. I thought you didn't like this sort of thing?”

“Ah.. well...”

Adrian gently nuzzled at her temple.

“I asked,” he said softly. “And she's being kind enough to indulge me for the evening.”

“...I swear, you two look like you're ready to march into a... a wedding venue. I feel underdressed,” Sypha complained jokingly.

“Let's _not_ do that,” Trevor said, making a face. “If we're going to get married, I'd rather do it the way _they_ did.”

Sypha sighed dramatically, pouting up at him. Anna giggled as Trevor quickly looked away, flushing.

“...though I guess if you want to...”

Adrian's snicker was soft, but not silent, and Trevor huffed a little at both of them.

“Perhaps a discussion to be held another day?” Adrian said, amused.

“Oh, it will be held, of that you can be certain,” Sypha said solemnly, blue eyes glittering with laughter.

“I am so doomed...”

“You've been doomed ever since you met her, darling cousin,” Anna teased gently. “But it's a fun doom, so don't complain.”

“Hey!”

Anna giggled as Sypha huffed, and leaned her head softly against Adrian's arm. This was how it was _supposed_ to be... but now she could see it for the facade it was. She could feel the very subtlest of trembles in the arm Adrian had wrapped around her shoulder, hear the brittleness under the warmth of his voice. He was trying, he was trying _so hard..._

“We're not doing this again,” she said softly as Trevor and Sypha headed out the door. “You know that, right?”

“...I know.”

“Okay.”

 

-

 

“...I didn't expect you'd bring Mina with you,” Adrian said as he walked up the receiving line with his mother on one side, and wife on the other.

“We brought you to events like this when you were about her age,” Lisa replied serenely. “And I thought it might help to remind you that you'll need to go home early instead of lingering.”

On his other side, and at his back, Anna and Sypha both giggled.

“You,” Trevor said, voice warm in approval, “are a very sneaky lady.”

“Why thank you, Mr. Belmont,” Lisa replied, glancing over her shoulder to smile at him. “I thought you all might like a few tips.”

Adrian sighed, but something in him was relaxing. His mother being playful, father silent and approving at her side, and then his found family, his darling wife, girlfriend and boyfriend all joining in on the fun while his younger sister beamed at the cameras clinging tightly to their father's hand...

Sure, Johnathan was there too, but he was on his best behavior... and if his best behavior included ignoring Adrian, well, Adrian preferred being ignored to being glared at.

It was almost comfortable. Almost _right_.

“At what point does your little scheme go into play?”Vlad asked, his tone idle as they made it to the coat check.

“Eleven at the latest. Past Mina's bedtime, for which I apologize, but that's the earliest I can get to the microphone and stage,” Adrian replied, passing over his coat quickly before gently reclaiming Anna's arm.

Anna put her head on his shoulder, and he let out the tiny breath he'd been holding as she squeezed gently.

“I'm here,” she said, her voice just loud enough for him to hear. “You're not alone.”

No, he was not alone, but that didn't necessarily mean he felt safe either. Perhaps if he'd listened to her, to all of them and never attended that first gala, he might have been able to hold out a little longer, pretend just a bit better that he was fine the way he was supposed to be.

He sighed quietly as they headed into the large hall, resting his free hand over hers. He paused to search for a table while his parents and brother split off into the crowd to socialize, watching in amusement as Mina scampered after Johnathan. Odd to see a smile on his younger brother's face, but clearly the baby sister they both had was good at getting that.

“Remind me again how I got so lucky?” he murmured.

“Because Belmont Luck is two parts shitty adventures and one part learning experience,” Trevor offered dryly. “I'd say getting shot out of space and then almost getting eaten by a weird infection counts for the 'two parts shitty adventure' bit, and the learning experience was trusting Anna and finding you.”

Anna snorted with laughter as Adrian rolled his eyes fondly, tension easing as Trevor slung an arm around his shoulders.

“So. Let's snag a table and see who's brave enough to talk to us.”

“Yes... Also, I do believe I still owe you a dance, considering how the last event went...”

Sypha snickered as Trevor blushed a bit and looked away.

“Don't have to,” he said a bit gruffly.

“Ah, but I'd like to. Remember, we are going out with style and flare, and what's more stylish than dancing with my boyfriend?~”

Anna's free hand covered her mouth as she burst into giggles, and that more than anything was the best sound in the world. If Anna was relaxed enough to laugh, well then, he could take strength from that.

“Fine, fine,” Trevor said, waving a hand in clear embarrassed pleasure. “If it'll make you happy.”

“You are going to confuse so many zines,” Sypha said, her grin wide and full of mischief. “Does this mean I can dance with Anna too?~”

“Anna?”

“I'm not opposed,” Anna replied, still giggling as they found a table and Trevor promptly turned a chair backwards to sit on. “But let's give it a little bit, okay? We only just got here.”

“If my favorite medic insists.”

“I'm your _only_ medic,” she said, her smile warmly amused.

“Which is precisely what makes you my favorite.”

And he leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose. Anna blushed, and pushed at him gently, affectionately. Undeterred, he pulled her into his arms, comfortably resting his chin on her head.

“It's not too much, is it?” he murmured as she leaned her head on his chest.

“....no.... A little embarrassing, but...”

“I expect you're both confusing the hell out of everyone with the break in protocol,” Sypha teased gently. “The polite escort arm holding is a far cry from adorable cuddling.”

“Ah...” Adrian glanced down at Anna, suddenly unsure. “Should I not, then?”

“...it's fine,” Anna replied, loosely tucking her arms around his waist. “If we're going to be stared at, it'll be... more comforting to be like this.”

He snugged her close, nuzzling softly at the top of her head. If she said she wanted him to be this close, then he was going to stay like this until she indicated otherwise.

 

-

 

“Sent him off dancing?” Vlad asked as they approached the table where Anna sat, absently playing with her datapad as she waited.

“Mmhm,” and she smiled shyly at her father in law. “He promised Trevor a dance at the last event but we... had some trouble and needed to leave. He was getting a bit restless, and Trevor was being snippy, so I suggested they go do that.”

“And Sypha?”

“Haunting the buffet, waiting for more chocolate croissants.”

Vlad chuckled a little, pulling out a chair for Lisa to sink onto.

“Have you seen Johnathan?”

“Mmm. Talking to one of our least favorite people,” Anna replied, nodding a little in the direction she'd last seen the younger Tepes. “....he's really quite good at this, isn't he?”

“He has been working very hard to become the heir his brother couldn't,” Vlad replied. “Mina's... ah, yes, I see her. I'm surprised she hasn't kicked him yet, she's looking rather bored.”

“Dear,” Lisa chided gently.

“She _is_ your daughter,” and Vlad smiled at his wife, who rolled her eyes in tolerant humor. “I don't think she's going to put up with it much longer. The flirting is painfully blatant, and I don't even know what Ms. Allbright is saying.”

“You probably don't want to,” Anna muttered.

Lisa's smothered laugh made her blush.

“I expect she is only marginally more tolerable now than she was when Adrian was courting her,” Vlad said meditatively. “We spoke less, but longer, and she would, occasionally, be there when I called. I am certainly glad that he has a much better selection now.”

Anna blushed again, waving her hand a little at her father in law.

“Ah, yes, that seems to have done it. Here they come.”

Johnathan grabbed a chair and half-fell into it as Mina scrambled up onto her father's lap.

“That woman is _insufferable_ ,” he growled. “Adrian dated _her_?”

“A mistake I very much regret, actually,” Adrian said dryly, making his younger brother jump as he and Trevor returned to the table. “But yes, yes I did.”

“....I'd say you have terrible taste, but...”

And Johnathan glanced briefly at Anna, then Trevor, and half-shrugged. Anna ducked her head a little, then smiled up at Adrian.

“Sy still waiting by the buffet?” Trevor asked, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his suit pants.

“As far as I know, yes. She said she was going to steal all the chocolate croissants when she went off,” Anna replied.

“...I wouldn't put it past her,” and Trevor flopped into his own chair, snagging one of the many glasses of sparkling cider on the table. “We'll have to get lots of the make-things...”

“Ingredients, Trevor,” Adrian said dryly. “The word is ingredient.”

“Whatever. That. Get lots of that before we move.”

“Mn... speaking of, I had an idea last night...” Anna hedged.

“Well that's danger-ow!”

Mina giggled as Adrian pulled his elbow out of Trevor's side. Even Johnathan seemed amused by the byplay, as Anna rolled her eyes in tolerant amusement, before turning to Vlad and Lisa.

“If we're going to be using Tepes Industry resources, and everyone's resigning from anything Alterra-based, wouldn't it be easier if we all live on Athena?”

Adrian blinked and straightened a little, as Johnathan's expression began to take on a small scowl.

“What do you mean?” Vlad asked, tone calm and curious.

“As long as we're here, the Alterra board is just going to cause trouble, even after Adrian's official resignation,” Anna replied, briefly slanting uncertain glances at her husband and cousin. “And frankly, I don't think Torrens is the best place for him to continue his recovery. Since it's going to take some time to get everything together, it seems like it'd be faster, and easier, if we were all in the same location. Not the same _house_ ,” she added hastily as Johnathan opened his mouth, clearly ready to vehemently protest, “but the same general area, at least.”

Adrian looked focused, and quietly thoughtful; Trevor looked more surprised than anything else.

“That's a wise idea,” Vlad said after a minute, his voice warm with approval. “Close enough to be in contact as desired, but not so close as to live in one another's pockets.”

“...hell, I could go for that,” Trevor said with a shrug.

“Go for what?” Sypha asked, dropping a couple plates of various buffet foods onto the table.

“I believe the idea is moving to Athena,” Adrian replied with a faint smile.

“What?” Sypha blinked, then gave Anna a narrow stare. “I was _joking!_ ”

“No you weren't,” Anna replied, unable to help the wry smile. “And it _is_ a good idea, you have to agree. No one's going to be working for Alterra, so why not?”

“I can get warehouse or heavy lifting work wherever,” Trevor said with a small, smug smile. “Lifters and loaders don't vary that much.”

“And you're more than brilliant enough to be hired by a number of the Athenean biology divisions, even on a temporary basis,” Adrian said, his voice soft and warm in amusement. “I could-”

“Recover,” Anna said firmly, frowning at him a little. “That's your job for the near future Adrian, you're going to _recover_.”

Trevor snickered a little at Adrian's put out look.

“I think you ought to listen to your wife,” Vlad said in amusement. “Nothing is scarier than a married doctor~”

Lisa snorted, and lightly pushed her husband, who chuckled and kissed her cheek fondly.

“It's something to think about and discuss over the next few days, at least,” Lisa said. “We can give you some listings after we get home so you can see if there's a particular place you'd enjoy, too.”

“....what about your garden?” Adrian asked quietly.

“Adrian, if we're going to Atlantis, I'd have to abandon the garden anyways,” Anna pointed out gently. “I'll be sad to leave it, but I'd rather have you.”

Johnathan and Trevor both snickered as Adrian blushed.

 

-

 

Dancing with Anna was soothing in a way that nothing else was. Adrian smiled down at her as her look of concentration finally melted away into comfort and contentment as he swung her closer than the dance called for, and made her laugh as she twirled her around, sending the skirts of the gown flaring, and color dancing across the room.

She was real, and this night was real. That didn't make it any easier to bear, not really, but if he focused on Anna and let the rest fall away, he could hold onto his slowly cracking reality. He had just another hour to get through, and then he could take the microphone, make his announcements—just a month left until he could leave for good; two weeks for the remaining planetary claim paperwork thanks to his father, and then two more, just to be a pain—and they could leave.

Moving to Athena was actually a good idea, one he let percolate in his mind as he moved easily in the familiar forms of ancient dances, playfully dipping his wife so that she had to cling to him, giggling helplessly at the theatrics. He couldn't live _with_ his parents, oh no. Not with Johnathan there to glare at him resentfully.

But living on the planet itself. Seeing the moth swarms after so long... walking among the tall trees that had leaves a shade no human had ever been able to accurately describe, though many had tried. He wasn't sure he'd welcome the snow after so much time spent in hot climates, but curling up by a cozy fire, wrapped up with Anna in a thick blanket as they read together.... he could enjoy that thought.

A hand grabbed his arm, sudden and unwelcome, interrupting both thoughts and the dance, and he stumbled slightly as they came to a halt. Anna curled a bit closer to him, her expression having faded from pleasure to a remoteness that let him know she was _quite_ upset, but unwilling to show it.

He turned, and frowned as Adelaide smiled coyly.

“You looked like you were having such fun, I couldn't _help_ but want to cut in,” she said, her voice almost cloyingly sweet. “After all, I'm sure you'd rather not dance with someone who has two left feet, and no manners.”

“...I'm sorry, are you referring to yourself?” Adrian asked, eyes narrowing slightly. “Because you can't be speaking of my _wife_ , like that. Anna's dancing is divine, thank you.”

Adelaide's eyes widened slightly, and then she lifted her hand to her mouth to cover a delicate laugh.

“Oh Adrikins, you're still so funny. _Wife_? You're not _married_.”

“...and you would know this how, Ms. Allbright?” Adrian retorted, tightening his hold on Anna just slightly.

When Anna laid a hand on his chest, he reflexively took a deeper breath, and a mental step back. As much fun as it would be to verbally rend Adelaide to shreds, he wasn't going to do what _she_ had always done, and pick a fight before the biggest crowd. He still had things to do, and storming out in a high dudgeon was _not_ one of them.

“Oh, I know you _so_ well; you'd _never_ get married, because _I'm_ right here~”

Adrian closed his eyes, and brought a hand up to briefly pinch at his nose.

“Ms. Allbright, as I have said before, I am not 'Adrikins.' Nor is there any form of relationship between you and I that is not strictly business between Alterra Corps and Allbright Industries. I am, in fact, married. Anna and I have been married for almost a month now, and it was done very privately for multiple reasons, to which I have neither need, nor desire, to lay before you. Suffice to say, I dislike your tone in regards to my wife, and I would enjoy it very much if you _finally_ deigned to leave me be.”

He hadn't raised his voice in any way, but that didn't stop people from staring. Some of this was because they were stopped on the edge of the dance floor, making something of an obstruction for other dancers, and some of this was simply because people loved a good story. Well, he was going to give them _several_ good stories before the night was through, but this didn't need to be one of them.

“I'm going to continue dancing with my wife now. Excuse me.”

Adrian turned, sweeping Anna easily back into the pattern of the dance before Adelaide could reply. He held his wife tighter than strictly necessary, and wasn't entirely surprised when she took over the lead, getting them to the opposite side of the floor, and then off it. She managed to get him back to their table so that he could slump into a chair, taking small, shallow breaths.

“Easy,” she murmured. “It's all right, Adrian. You're all right. Deep breath, stay with me.”

He turned and pressed his face against her chest, clinging to her as she quietly, patiently counted the second for deep breathing. Her hands stroked through his hair, and he narrowed his focus on her; the way her voice sounded in his ears, the subtle scent of citrus and vanilla in his nose, the way her hands were.... braiding his hair?

He lifted his head a little, baffled, and Anna smiled down at him.

“Better?”

“....Who is braiding my hair?” he asked after a minute, confused. “ _Why_ are you braiding my hair?”

“Because you were freaking out,” Trevor said from behind him, “and Sypha thought doing something new might ground you.”

“It's just a little braid,” Sypha said, grinning a little when he carefully tipped his head back to see his girlfriend standing behind him. “Easy to take out. And it worked, didn't it?”

“I... suppose it did. Do you think she.... do you think it's finally sunk in?”

“She'll probably try twisting it, given enough time,” Trevor shrugged lightly. “But I think we finally found someone your brother likes even less than you.”

Adrian blinked, and turned a bit more though he didn't release his hold on Anna. Trevor smirked a little, and beyond him he saw his parents sharing resigned looks while Mina yawned and bobbed in her chair. His heart pinched briefly; he wanted his baby sister to get some sleep soon...

“...Johnathan decided he was going to go tell her off,” Vlad said dryly. “If given half a chance, I'm quite sure he can convince her that storming out is _her_ idea, and that will be one less thing to worry about. How much longer until you can make your announcements?”

Adrian looked up at Anna, who obligingly pulled her datapad around for him to see.

“...another ten minutes.”

“Ah. Plenty of time for Johnathan to chase her off, then.”

 

-

 

Mina was fast asleep on Lisa's lap as Adrian made his way to the stage. He'd insisted they could stay at the table, what he wanted to say wouldn't take _too_ long, and then they could all leave.

Anna wasn't necessarily convinced, but she did rather envy the fact that Mina was able to sleep, knowing her mother's love would keep her safe. After a moment she sighed, letting her eyes close briefly; she was stressed, tired of being social, and ready to fall into a bed. _Of course_ she was going to be cranky about things.

An arm draped over her shoulders, heavy and familiar, and she leaned on Trevor without thinking too hard about it.

“Almost done,” he muttered, his tone weary. “Then we all go home, and go to bed.”

“...cuddlepile?”

“I like that idea, yeah. Adrian could probably use it too.”

Maybe she didn't have parents who loved her the way she wanted, but she had Trevor, who was as good as a brother most days. It helped, and she sat up after a minute as polite clapping reached her ears; she had missed the introduction announcement.

Adrian stood on a small, raised dais at the far end of the room, Sypha standing at his shoulder in a manner that suggested she would happily hurl someone over her shoulder if they tried to be obnoxious. Anna half-smiled.

“She's scary...”

“Mmhm,” And she knew Trevor was grinning without having to look up. “She'll make sure he gets back here without trouble~”

It was nice having family like that. A little scary sometimes, but... nice.

“Good evening.” Adrian's voice was a soft ripple through the room as he spoke into the microphones. “I know many of you aren't too vested in this, so I'll keep it short to allow you to return to your conversations.”

There was a soft ripple of laughter in reply, and Anna smiled a little herself; even falling apart at the seams, Adrian was good at _pretending_ he was intact. Hopefully they would be able to leave before that pretense failed utterly.

“I have only been back a short while, but soon I shall be taking my leave of you again, this time permanently.” This time the murmur of the people was startled, and more turned to look. “I have chosen my successor from the Alterra employees under my hand, and will begin his training over the next few weeks while I finish finalizing some important paperwork in regards to a planetary claim. It has been an honor to work for Alterra, and I regret that I am required to leave before I am truly ready. Thank you.”

He stepped away from the microphone, then stepped down off the dais, Sypha at his side. Anna watched as, politely but firmly, they refused to elaborate on what had just been said, instead making their way back to the table. She was on her feet, reaching for Adrian's hand even as he reached for hers, and there was a palpable release of tension the minute their hands met.

“Short, precise, and to the point,” Vlad said with a small smile as he stood up. “Well done. Now, let's get you back home. I'm sure the press will be beating at your door once the shock wears off.”

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

There is something extremely comforting about being at the heart of a cuddlepile. Anna on my chest, Trevor to my right and Sypha to my left, all sleeping deep and content. I am weary, but... I suppose keyed up yet, after my short speech.

Arn will be a good successor, and I admit, the petty part of me is delighted by the fact that he is Sypha's family. I know he will be meticulous to a fault, and that is perhaps the best sort of revenge against Alterra I can get...

Well, along with taking Atlantis away from them.

Father is right, however; I will have a lot of questions from the press, from all sorts of news outlets... I suppose I never could have gotten away quietly, but I do not know how many of those I will indulge. Or will be allowed to indulge. I suspect Anna and Sypha will both tell me that I am not allowed to overwork any longer.

I look forward to truly being able to relax.


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

 

“How's Arn doing?” Sypha asked, leaning lightly on Adrian's pool float.

“Quite well, actually,” Adrian said with a tired smile. “He's picked up things I'd been neglecting, and is still managing to pass under the radar of the Alterra executives. They're going mad trying to figure out just who I've selected from my employees.”

She snickered and pushed him gently.

“You're enjoying being a pain, huh?”

“Well, they have given me ample reason to leave as dramatically as possible,” he pointed out, absently running a hand through his hair. “They should be grateful I'm not airing the dirty laundry.”

“Not that I'm disagreeing, but you should probably tell them you're leaving soon,” she pointed out. “You know Anna's exhausted.”

Adrian looked away briefly, feeling a pang of guilt. He knew. He knew that very well, just by the way she'd withdrawn, wanting only to rest, and falling asleep before him most nights, even before he'd managed to climb into their bed. But she wasn't complaining, and he knew that if he decided to stay another week, another month, she'd back him up.

“I will. This is the last week I go into the office,” he said quietly. “Next week, I 'work remotely', by which I mean I put Arn in charge and finally let them realize he is who I have picked. If he needs emergency help, I am available, but I expect most of the time will be spent going through those lists my mother sent.”

“I'm sure Trevor's going to love that,” Sypha teased.

“Trevor's singular response was, and I quote, 'I don't care where we live as long as it's not near Johnathan.', end quote,” and Adrian smiled ruefully. “I suppose I can't be too annoyed with that caveat, though I was hoping to live somewhat close to my parents.”

“Well, as long as it's not like... right next door, I don't think Trevor will whine too much,” Sypha offered. “Where _do_ your parents live, anyways?”

“Far away from the city where Father works, actually,” Adrian admitted. “When I was younger, he would be away for two weeks at a time, which made him a bit... distant and unnerving. Mother works as a doctor to the small towns they sit practically in the middle of. I know they met _in_ the city, and had most of their courtship there, but when Mother expressed a desire to live someplace quieter, Father... well...”

Adrian chuckled softly, his smile fond. Vlad doted on Lisa, taking great pains to ensure that she was able to have what she wanted in a reasonable amount of time. Not _everything—_ like Anna, his mother loved to do things for herself—but when something seemed like it would benefit them all and she didn't have the time, his father found a way to get what she wanted.

“I doubt it occurred to him that he'd have to commute. Even when he's home, he can be called for urgent issues.... Though I think Johnathan prefers the city. So even if we live near to my parents, I don't think we'll be required to interact with Johnathan all too often.”

Especially not if Trevor got his way...

Adrian pushed that thought aside; that was between his father and Trevor, and he would neither help nor hinder that little plot.

“What's Athena like?” Sypha asked, head on her arms.

“It's like most human-habitable planets,” he said thoughtfully. “The axis tilt is a bit less, so the weather changes at the poles aren't necessarily as drastic as they are on some other worlds, or on old Earth. My parents live in an area that gets four seasons, roughly divided into about three and a half, four months each. There's snow in the winter, and it can sometimes give exceptionally warm in the summer... but the summer moths...”

His tone turned wistful.

“Summer moths?”

“Giant moths, about this big,” and he measured roughly with his hands, making her eyes widen a bit. “Every summer they swarm on their way to their breeding areas, and it's like... a living watercolor. My father always scheduled a long break in work during the swarm, just so he didn't have to miss a night.”

“...that sounds amazing,” Sypha said softly.

“It is....”

Adrian closed his eyes, and his mind drifted briefly, not into the depths of 4546B, but back to his childhood. Running under the swarms and laughing as his father spun him around, playing tag with Johnathan under the leaves of the trees, each one big enough that they could use them as camouflage, hiding places against the trees and scare one another.

“...Adrian?”

Sypha's hand on his, squeezing in concern.

“I'm still here,” he murmured. “Remembering my childhood...”

“All right. Don't drift too far, though; Anna will get upset.”

He opened one eye and half-smiled down at his girlfriend. If Anna was stubborn about taking care of him, well, Sypha was twice that about taking care of Anna. This whole split afternoon—Anna with Trevor working in the garden even though Trevor whined about having a black thumb—had been Sypha's idea to give them all a small break from battering the walls of their ability to cope.

“I'm quite sure if that happened, Trevor would come running down the stairs and capsize the float,” Adrian said dryly. “In which case, I'd probably have to try and drown him. Since I'd rather not, and am still half-hoping to be intimate with you both at some point, I will endeavor to keep my mind here.”

Sypha snorted a little, amusement flashing across her face.

“If Trevor had _his_ way, that would happen soon,” she said dryly. “He's perfectly aware of why Anna's so leery about it, but he's complained more than a few times that your ass is much too perfect to be ignored.”

Adrian laughed, shaking his head a little.

“Of course he has,” he said fondly. “He's not one to mince words.”

Sypha rolled her eyes with tolerant humor.

“Or much else. I made him promise not to bother her about it, though; she has enough on her mind without feeling...” Sypha paused for a moment, clearly sifting through words. “Without feeling like she's alone again.”

Adrian nodded, amusement fading a little. Like him, Anna had been going to therapy to help manage both her anxiety, and the deep seated issues that her former lover had left her with. She had relaxed a lot, both with the therapy, and with being married, but...

“Admittedly, that's why I'm worried about bringing it up again myself,” he sighed a little. “I don't want her to think that she's not _enough_. She's... she's so much more than enough....”

“I know,” And Sypha's smile was fond. “She asked me a few weeks back, and I told her the truth. But she was pushing herself then, so I told her it was okay to not be sure. I think we just have to wait for her to bring it up again, to decide if she's ready for that sort of... open sexual relationship.”

“...and it may be never,” he pointed out.

“It may be never,” Sypha agreed. “But I think I'm okay with that. And you've said _you're_ okay with it.” She snickered. “So really, it's only Trevor who's whining, but the day he and Anna discuss sex is probably the day the sun implodes.”

Adrian snorted, nodding in amused agreement. There were just some topics you didn't broach with family, and he completely understood why she didn't want to talk about that one with her cousin. He was admittedly more like her brother most days, a brother who loved her, and also loved to drive her a bit mad. _Awkward_ would be putting it lightly.

“Well, I am content to wait... and there's a _different_ conversation I want to have with her, admittedly.”

“Oh?~ You've already gotten married,” and Sypha gently splashed water at him as he smirked a little. “Secretly, which is no fun for anyone, but I can deal. We _know_ we're moving to Athena, at least for a few months while Vlad and Johnathan put everything together so we can get to Atlantis...”

Adrian just smiled a little.

“It's a conversation that can wait a little more,” he replied. “She's got enough to think about, and I am not in any sort of rush.”

“Oh, now you're just being mean,” Sypha sighed dramatically, mock-pouting at him.

Adrian chuckled a little, and booped her nose, making Sypha yelp, and shove him lightly.

“What about you and Trevor, has there been any proposing going on?” He teased.

“I might have suggested that he either needs to ask, or he's going to get pinned,” Sypha said dryly. “It's going to be so painfully unromantic, I might have to smother him with a pillow, but I suppose that's Trevor for you.”

Adrian snorted in amusement.

“And of course, if you try and make it romantic, it'll fly right over his head,” he said dryly. “Trevor is many things, but so far, romantic is not necessarily one of them.”

“No, no he is not. But I love him anyways, even when he also makes me want to strangle him.”

Adrian snickered a little, patting her head mock-sympathetically.

Sypha responded by flipping the float. He had a moment to surface with a splutter and a laugh, and then he pushed off the pool floor and went after her.

 

-

 

“You didn't even get through half of what you wanted to do, huh?” Trevor asked as Anna finished patting the dirt in place. “You have one heck of a layout planned, yeah?”

“Well, maybe it's better this way,” she said with a small shrug, wiping some of the sweat off her chin with the back of her hand. “Instead of putting years of work into it, it's been only a few months, and a patchy few months at that. And in the interest of fairness and exploration, I'm curious about the plants of Atlantis; I can probably make an underwater garden, but I remember the plants on the floating islands. I could make a garden out of those pretty easily.”

Trevor snorted a little, wryly.

“Still bothers you though, huh?”

“...well, yes,” and Anna sighed a little, sitting back on the thick, springy grass. “I feel like... like if I'd known more, if I'd been better at my job, I would have picked up the signs quicker. I would have been able to... to mitigate, or help more, so that he didn't collapse all at once like that. Maybe we could have worked around Johnathan's resentment better, made it... I don't know, _lessened_ somehow...”

Eight months on Torrens, almost nine, and this was the result she'd gotten. It pinched her pride, and also made her worry that she had, once again, not done _enough_.

“...maybe if I-”

“Anna, you're not a miracle worker, and you're not perfect,” Trevor pointed out. “Adrian didn't say anything, so how were we supposed to _guess_ that he was breaking to pieces? He went to therapy, he went to work, he made it look like he was fine. Hell, in some cases, he looked like he was doing _better_ than you.”

Anna glared at him, but it was half-hearted at best; Trevor was right. When Quinn had tried to muscle back in, she had leaned heavily on Adrian, both emotionally and sexually, to keep her head on straight. He hadn't flickered even once, had _proposed_ , and had shown no signs of any of the strain she must have made him feel.

Which didn't really help, honestly. Her stress had no doubt been part of what made him collapse.

Trevor sighed, reached over and plunked a hand onto her head.

“Anna, c'mon. Given the shit that went down, this was bound to happen. Even his mom saw that. You _suspected_ it, but none of us could know for certain without him telling us. And he didn't. He chose to be stubborn and collapse instead. And maybe it's _better_ that he did.”

She blinked, pushed Trevor's hand off and looked at him askance.

“Better?”

“Yeah,” Trevor shrugged lightly. “It hit all at once, when he had a bigger support group around; sure his brother's an asshole, but his parents and Mina aren't. And there's us too, you especially. He didn't fray apart in bits and pieces, he broke all at once, and that's easier to fix. Hell, we know _how_ to fix it, even. We just have to keep him together until we get back there.”

“...that doesn't make me feel much better, Trevor....”

“Well, I don't think anything will, but you have to admit that I'm right.”

He smirked a little and pushed her gently; Anna rolled her eyes with tolerant humor and gently pushed back.

“I admit to nothing,” she retorted. “...but I think I'll be glad to leave this trans-gov behind. You know?”

“Oh hell yes,” and Trevor sighed a little. “The Apollo system's gov may not be much better, but it can't be anything worse than what we've lived with in the past.”

“Considering Adrian's family still lives there, and how I suspect they wouldn't if their government was anything like Alterra.... it'll probably be better.”

“Here's hoping. We could all use a damn vacation from the stupid.”

“I mean, it's not necessarily a _vacation_ ,” she pointed out. “Adrian's going to be in charge of a whole planet that Alterra wanted rather badly because of alien tech _and_ exploitable resources. You know they won't _stop_ wanting it, even with the planetary claim written in stone.”

“....you are entirely too focused on _exactly_ the wrong things,” Trevor sighed.

Anna stuck her tongue out at Trevor, and huffed a little.

“I'm trying to anticipate the next thing that's going to want to eat us,” she retorted.

“You're _supposed_ to be trying to relax,” he said, reaching over and poking her cheek. “Sure, Adrian's falling apart and you're holding him together, but you're rolling down the hill towards that wall too. And don't tell me upping the zen-anti-anxiety whatevers your nanos deal will help with that, that's a band-aid, not a fix.”

Given that she had been about to say just that, Anna elected to keep her comment to herself, instead looking away. After a moment Trevor sighed, and she heard him scoot closer; it didn't surprise her too much when he dropped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her close.

“I swear, you're both exactly the same when it comes to this,” he grumbled.

“...sorry...”

“Pff. No you're not. It's just how you are.”

“...I am a _little_ sorry... I don't like making you and Sypha worry.”

“Well, we're family,” Trevor said, squeezing gently. “According to Sypha, worrying about each other is what we're supposed to do. But look, I'm pretty sure Adrian and the Scary Lawyer Team have already got things in place to placate or thwart whatever bullshit Alterra is going to try and come up with. And I'm convinced that at least _half_ that scary lawyer team is going to end up coming with us to run a planetary government because Adrian just wants to go _back_ , he doesn't want to try and run the world.”

She half-smiled and leaned against him a bit more.

“You're probably right... He'd be happy just living in the floating islands base, or even back down in the depths....”

“...I vote we _don't_ let him back down into the depths. At least, not for too terribly long,” Trevor said after a moment, shivering theatrically. “He can't take the sun without a load of sunscreen, maybe, but I bet we could build something in the seaweed he could live in. Hell, I actually have _ideas_ about bases and shit.”

Anna grinned a little.

“You, having ideas?~” she teased.

“I know, terrifying, isn't it?”

She giggled, and elbowed him gently.

“I mean, we'll be going first to set up and all, so-”

“Wait, what?”

Anna pulled away from him and turned to stare Trevor in the face. He grimaced a little, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oops...”

 

-

 

“Good going, Trevor,” Sypha sighed.

“It slipped out!” he protested.

“Not that I'm objecting, but when exactly was this decided?” Adrian asked mildly, arms folded across his chest.

“It just makes sense is all,” Trevor replied. “You're coming _eventually_ , but it'd be easier to send an advance team, and Sypha said yes too, so....”

Adrian sighed as Anna made a highly annoyed sound.

“You didn't maybe think this was something to _talk_ about?” she demanded.

“Look, there's lots of reasons to do it,” Trevor retorted. “You and Adrian need to keep doing therapy, and setting up observation satellites is _not_ doing that. And Alterra never got around to their phase gate because the Aurora went down in pieces.”

“An eighteen month trip is boring,” Sypha reminded them gently. “And you'll be making it yourselves probably six months after we get going. We're just taking the first load of people and stuff, and we'll sort out all the details before we leave.”

“I still would have liked to have been aware of this before now,” Adrian said quietly.

“It's not like we're leaving you on Athena and jumping right into the Tepes Industries ship,” Trevor sighed. “Your old man said it's going to take a while before the ships are ready to go, remember? There's supplies, personnel, making sure Alterra doesn't try to just claim jump like the assholes they are...”

“And even if they _were_ ready when we got there, we'd still stay for a while. I want to see those moth swarms, and maybe get married there,” Sypha added, giving Trevor a pointed look.

Adrian didn't feel much better about the idea, but watching Trevor look flustered was certainly amusing. He unfolded his arms and slid one around Anna, who was still tense and agitated by the idea. She leaned against him, then sighed, and he felt her tension melt away as he ran his hand gently down her spine.

“It'll be weird being apart,” Trevor said, rubbing the back of his neck a bit. “We've kind of been living in each others pockets for over a year now. But hell, it won't be for too long. At worst you'll be like... six, eight months behind us on the second ship with more stuff and more people.”

“Arguably, I should be on the first ship,” Adrian said after a moment. “It's my planet.”

Trevor made a slightly annoyed sound, but it was Anna who spoke first.

“...no, I think Trevor's right. Loathe as I am to admit it,” and she made a face at her cousin, who smirked in reply. “You need therapy, and time with your parents. _I_ need therapy... and to figure out what I can do that's going to be more than just looking for things we can use on the planet.”

“Anna-”

“Shush! Not done!”

Adrian sighed a little, but obligingly fell silent. Trevor just snickered.

“Sypha's the best xenbi and biochem we've got right now, and Trevor might not always have a _brain_ -”

“Hey!”

“-but he's good at looking at things and figuring out how to use them. Letting them go on ahead of us, whether we like it or not, _is_ actually a decent idea.”

“And it's not like we'll be by ourselves either,” Sypha said, smothering snickers. “We'll probably be outfitted with half the people we need to make an orbital observatory, and we'll know by the time _you_ get there if there's any kharaa left in the water, that would make it difficult for us, or for the non-innoculated staff.”

Trevor's smirk gained a small edge and Adrian narrowed his eyes slightly. He still wasn't _entirely_ on board with Trevor's plan to take Johnathan down to the deepest base and leave him there for a week for 'attitude adjustment time', but at the same time...

Well, he could be petty occasionally. Johnathan, at least, would be able to go _home_ at the end of it. He wouldn't be trapped for ten years, dying by centimeters with no one to talk to except the voices in his head.

“I don't like it,” Adrian sighed a little. “Just so we're clear.”

“You don't have to like it to agree to it,” Trevor retorted. “Besides, Sypha and I already did.”

Anna's muttering in Spanish made Adrian snicker a little. Rude, but accurate. Trevor just stuck out his tongue.

 

-

 

“....you know the worst part about moving to Athena?”

Anna looked up from her data pad, and tipped her head slightly as Adrian emerged from the bathroom.

“The spaceship?” she asked.

“The spaceship,” he agreed with a small sigh. “I am half-tempted to ask for a sedative of some sort.”

Anna half-smiled in sympathy and snuggled up to him as he sat on the bed with her. She could hardly blame him for that anxiety; the Degasi being shot down, their own makeshift Neptune Escape Rocket trying to break a couple times, and then the whole mess of 'adventures' on the Pirouette...

“We could, if you need to,” she said, lightly tossing her data pad over to the bedside table. “I wouldn't be allowed to prescribe it, since you're my spouse, but we can go over to the hospital and talk to Dr. Morena?”

“I want to... think about it first. And also to know where we're renting for the next few months to a year.”

Anna half-smiled and kissed his forehead as he shifted down, snuggling his head on her shoulder.

“I'm pretty sure if we told your father, he'd _buy_ the land for us,” she said in dry amusement.

“Yes, I know. I'm grateful to him for the lawyers, but there are some things I'd still like to do for myself,” Adrian replied, his voice equally dry. “Picking out and _renting_ our home until we leave seems like a good one.”

She nuzzled at him gently, running her fingers through his hair as she turned over the implication.

“....you don't want to buy a house because you'll feel obligated to come back to it,” she said after a moment.

“Yes,” he said quietly. “While I would love to be able to spend time on Athena, to live there as much as Atlantis, I'm.... realistic enough to know that I will be much happier if I don't have to travel on more ships. Even when the phasegate is finally built, and travel time is reduced to weeks instead of months....”

He shuddered a little, and she snuggled him gently.

“...you know what we'll have to do while we're there?”

“There where, light?”

She giggled a little, and kissed his temple.

“Athena.”

“Hm. What?”

“Interviews.”

He groaned theatrically, loosely wrapping his arms around her.

“Let's _not_ ,” he suggested. “I think my father's people will have that well in hand, and I am most assuredly _not_ running the show. It will be home, but I will leave all the administrative nonsense to someone else, thank you. You would bite me otherwise.”

Anna giggled as he nipped gently at her neck, making gentle growling noises that only made her giggle more.

“I wouldn't bite,” she protested, tipping her head a little as he lightly kissed her throat.

“Yes you would,” he huffed softly, then kissed her lightly. “You would get very fierce and snarly and tell me I'm not allowed to run things because I am supposed to be retired.”

“...are you talking about me or Sypha?”

“Yes.”

She laughed as his hands abruptly ticklers her sides and shoved at him. He was somewhere between playful and sensual, no doubt waiting for her to indicate what it would be for the night. She wasn't quite sure yet, but playing was currently winning; something about their conversation earlier had eased something in him, relaxed him enough that he wasn't _needing_ the sexual comfort so much as the tactile contact.

“To be fair, Trevor would also tell me I'm not allowed, but he'd be inclined to smack me too,” Adrian added after a moment when she'd picked up a pillow to protect her ribs. “Or pin me, which could end... well. Badly.”

Anna decided she didn't want to think about it too hard, and gently thumped Adrian with the pillow when he moved like he might tickle her again. Dramatically he sprawled back, misjudged the edge of the bed, and went over with a startled yelp. Anna tried very hard to not giggle even as she crawled to the edge of the bed to make sure he was okay.

“You still alive down there?”

“I think I killed my pride,” he replied, sliding the rest of the way off with a small wince. “And possibly my head.”

“Here, let me see.”

He sat up carefully, rubbing his head with a small grimace, and scooted until she could run her fingers gently over his skull.

“...what's the prognosis, my darling doctor?”

“You'll live,” she said, giggling, and kissed the top of his head. “Though your dramatic sprawls are probably best kept to a minimum for the rest of the night.”

Adrian sighed theatrically, making her giggle and hug him fondly. He nuzzled back against her, then tipped his head to kiss her cheek.

“....there will be _some_ interesting things if Trevor and Sypha truly do leave for Atlantis before us,” he said after a moment.

“Hm?”

He tugged at her gently, and she obligingly slid off the bed, into his hold. It was a good place to be, comforting and secure, and for a few moments she just rested her head on his chest, listening to the steady beating of his heart.

“....I can, perhaps, encourage you to be a little more.... _adventurous_.”

The heat in his voice was gentle; he wouldn't _force_ her into anything, and Anna knew that perfectly well. It made her shiver a little anyways, somewhere between unease and anticipation.

“I promise nothing,” she said, mock-primly.

He chuckled softly, and snuggled her, pressing delicate kisses to her temple and across her forehead.

“I know. Neither do I~”

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

I suspect in any other case, this course of action wouldn't be recommended. Don't return to the site of your trauma, it will only reinforce it.

But I cannot escape it. I cannot _live_ on a world like Torrens, and I doubt Athena will be any better.

Well, it will be quieter and more rural. Father has been very careful of the lands in his care.

I think I will wait until we reach Athena to ask Anna about children. I do not expect her to say yes right away—there's too much to prepare for, and I admit, I would rather all of us be living on-or-under the surface of Atlantis before that—but I would like to know.

I suppose I should have asked before we married... but admittedly, it's not a deal breaker if she doesn't wish a baby. I'm quite certain that once Trevor and Sypha finish arguing about it, there will be more than enough small nieces and nephews to dote on.

Two more weeks.

One more week in the office, and the last week out. And then I never have to go back.


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

 

“You're going to let him be sedated the whole trip?”

Anna shrugged as Sypha looked at her askance.

“It's not about letting him, it's about him deciding that this is the best way to avoid being a nervous wreck for the whole trip,” she replied, keeping her tone as neutral as possible. “As his medic, it's... well, it's a sound idea.”

It was going to take them two weeks, even with phasegates, to reach Athena. She didn't _like_ the idea, she wasn't inclined to say it was his _best_ , but if it was what he wanted, she also wasn't really in a position to tell him _no_.

“So where would that put him?”

“Logically, medbay. More doctors, nurses, and the like. Preferably, I'd rather all that be in the space we'll pay for, because I can keep an eye on him just as well, and I don't really feel like mingling with more strangers either.”

Sypha's arm dropped comfortably around Anna's shoulders, and she sighed tiredly. It was the beginning of Adrian's last week of 'work'. He was, at the moment, having himself a nap; the first in months. None of them _anticipated_ Arn calling him for any sort of emergency, and other than the meeting at the end of it, to formally hand over Adrian's position in front of the board, they had planned nothing to fill the time.

Sypha had also turned in her notice, much to the dismay of her coworkers. Trevor had flat out quit the day they'd given him a schedule that included four days of sixteen hour shifts. He would have stuck it out for a normal schedule, but he had vehemently refused to let Alterra demand time and energy he could use better elsewhere.

Not that he'd put it as nicely...

“Are you going to let him?”

Anna shrugged and looked away.

“It's his choice. Medically, it's sound; he'd be asleep and nothing would distress him for the entire two weeks of the journey.”

“He could just hermit on the ship. It's not like we're going to book the cheapest cabins where you cant turn around without running into something.”

Anna half-smiled, if a little sadly.

“If it's what he wants, then it's his choice to make...”

Sypha narrowed her eyes a little, and Anna's head ducked slightly.

“Okay, you've told me the professional opinion, now tell me the personal one. Do you _really_ want him to sleep for the next two weeks.?”

“I....” she sighed. “No. Not really.”

“Shouldn't he know if you're not happy with it?” Sypha pressed gently.

“He does. I've told him. I just... I haven't fought him very hard on it. I don't _want_ to fight about it, Sypha. We've discussed it, he knows how I feel, he still seems inclined to take the option anyways. If he wants to be asleep for the entire trip, I really don't have the right to tell him no. It's only two weeks...”

But it would be two weeks without being held, two weeks without little kisses and hearing his voice. Two weeks without being able to tease him gently, and hear him laugh... She wouldn't be _alone_ , but there was a vast difference between Adrian and the other two.

Tears pricked at Anna's eyes, and she bowed her head briefly.

“....I don't want him to be asleep,” she whispered as Sypha softly stroked her hair. “But I don't want to be selfish and demand he stay awake just because I'll miss him. If this helps him heal, then he should do it, regardless of what I want.”

“Oh Anna...”

Sypha's hug was fond and warm, and Anna pressed her face into her best friend's shoulder. She was being stupid, she _knew_ she was being stupid, but that didn't make it any less rattling. From an outside perspective, it was probably amusing; she and Adrian were all but joined at the hip outside of the house. Professionally, she was his medical aide, the one who kept an eye on the vitals his monitor sent to her data pad. The one who could pull him out of pretty much anything, be it a panic attack, or a depressive spiral. She should be _thrilled_ to have two weeks where she wouldn't have to do that.

But she was also his wife, and there was a way that they fit together that eased her own jagged edges, made her want, and think, and consider things she normally wouldn't. If he slept for two weeks, either in the medical wing or in their cabin, he wouldn't hear her, wouldn't see her, wouldn't be with her.

And as much as she wanted him to heal, she wanted him to do it _with_ her.

“Why don't we all talk about it? As a family.”

“...don't want to pressure him,” Anna mumbled.

“I know. I don't either. But we're all mired in this together, and frankly, I don't want him unconscious for two weeks either. Who's going to help pick on Trevor with me?”

“...that's sort of a family occupation,” Anna said, unable to help a tiny smile.

“You know what I mean,” Sypha huffed gently.

“Mn... Sy?”

“Hm?”

“....it really is okay now.”

Sypha was quiet for several minutes, then kissed the top of Anna's head.

“Let's hold off on that til we reach Athena, okay?”

“...okay. But. I mean it. Really.”

Sypha's chuckle was soft, and her hug was comforting.

“I believe you, but we're all frazzled. Let's keep the status quo for a few more weeks, and then see about branching out a bit.”

“Get settled in to the new.... wherever we're going to live for about a year?”

Sypha nodded.

“One thing at a time,” Sypha said fondly. “Right now, we focus on getting Adrian to see that made him in a temporary medical coma wouldn't be good for anyone. Then we discuss the listings the Tepes' so kindly sent us. Once we're _on_ Athena, then maybe broach the subject again. Deal?”

Anna snuggled her friend, sighed a little, then nodded.

“Deal.”

“Since Trevor's still throwing things around in the gym, you want to come downstairs and do some swimming with me?”

“...I like that idea. Let's do that.”

 

-

 

Adrian eyed his wife, who had been uncharacteristically silent throughout the entire exchange. Sypha had made her points, Trevor had made his—and most of Trevor's was mostly half-joking complaints about not being left to the attention of the two women unsupervised—but Anna hadn't said a single word.

After a moment he refocused on Sypha, who was giving him a look he recognized; Anna couldn't or wouldn't speak up, so Sypha was doing it for her.

He sighed.

“It seemed the most expedient way of handling a potentially explosive situation,” he said, keeping his tone mild. “If I sleep out the two weeks, I don't have to deal with the people that will ask uncomfortable questions, or broach personal comfort zones.”

“You also don't get to hold anyone, or talk to anyone,” Sypha pointed out. “If you're in a medical coma until the end of the trip, the only one who benefits is _you_.”

“...am I not allowed to do that?”

Sypha made a frustrated noise.

“Look, Adrian, if anyone's earned a long-ass nap, it's damn well you, and we all know it,” Trevor said, frowning a little. “But what're you _getting_ out of this long-ass nap? If you don't want to see anyone, just stay in the damn cabin!”

Adrian looked at them for a long moment, then at Anna. Slowly, she looked up, and he grimaced a little.

“Well, they've voice their opinions, why aren't you?”

He'd meant it to sound gentle, but from the way she flinched, he hadn't managed it. And to be certain, while he loved her, he _was_ annoyed. He wanted to sleep for the trip, and she'd said she would support him. Why then, was this discussion even _happening_?

“Anna...”

She pressed her lips together, then bowed her head a little.

“...I want you to do what you think is best,” she said quietly.

“That's not an answer.”

“It is when you try and prioritize what I want over what you need.”

He leaned back a little; her words had been quiet, and everything about her was suggesting that she was trying to avoid confrontation. No. This time she would not be allowed. This would be dragged out before the other two, damnitall, if that was what it took.

“I'm your husband, your primary, _and_ your friend,” he said, letting his strained patience come clear in his voice. “Why didn't you come to me first if you didn't want me to do this?”

“Because I want you to do what's best for _you,_ not... Not what you think I want you to do. And you can't tell me you don't do that, because you _do_.”

Sypha opened her mouth, but Adrian shook his head slightly. She made a slightly frustrated noise, half-glaring at him.

“Anna. Just _tell_ me what you're thinking. It's like pulling teeth when you're trying not to upset the household balance, but how am I supposed to know if you say _nothing?_ ”

Trevor snorted a little, and Anna looked up, eyes narrowing. Anger was good; anger would at least get her to speak instead of being silent.

“You have no room to talk about saying _nothing_ ,” she said shortly. “You could have said, at _any_ time, that you didn't actually want to work for Alterra. That you didn't want to be here, on Torrens. You didn't say a _word_ about it!”

“I was trying to make you all happy!” he protested.

“You were breaking into pieces, and you didn't _tell me_. How am _I_ supposed to help _you_ when you're not telling me the things I need to know to _help_?”

“That's not the same thing-”

“I fail to see how it's much _different_.”

Adrian sat back in his chair as Anna crossed her arms over her chest.

“....god, you're so alike, I kind of want to smack you both,” Trevor said dryly.

“Trevor, you're not _helping_ ,” Sypha said, digging an elbow into his side.

“You said you would support my choice,” Adrian said after a minute, ignoring Trevor's attempt at lightening the mood. “Were you lying?”

“No! I _will_ support your choice. Just because I don't like it doesn't mean I won't accept it.”

“Then what is the issue?”

Anna went silent, and looked away; briefly Adrian gritted his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I want to know so I can take your words into account. I will weigh them as unbiased as is possible, considering how much I l-care about you. Please. Anna. Tell me what you _think_ , not what you think I need to _hear_.”

Anna pushed away from the table, getting to her feet, and Adrian tensed. Was she going to run away again, had he pushed her beyond the level her nanites could cope, and was he going to have to give chase to prevent...

“Anna,” Trevor's voice stopped her halfway out of the chair. “Aren't you being more selfish by saying nothing?”

She flinched, and landed back in the chair, paling. Adrian spared a moment to glare at Trevor, who only shrugged.

“....I don't want to be alone...”

Adrian blinked, leaning in. Anna wasn't looking at him, and her color had come back, replaced by an embarrassed... angry? blush.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I don't want to be _alone,”_ she repeated, tension vibrating in her voice. “You'd be asleep. You can't... talk to me, or hug me. I... even cuddling next to you at night, you wouldn't really _be_ there. And I know, there's Trevor and Sypha, and... and it's not the _same,_ Adrian, you know that.”

Her voice was shaking, and after a moment he slid his chair around to sit closer to her. Hesitated a moment, then rested a hand over hers.

“I just don't want to be selfish.... I want you to do what you think is best so you can heal, and put yourself back together. If you really need to be asleep for two weeks to get through the trip, I... I can deal with it. I won't like it, I'll miss you horribly, but I can deal. But you... you put _me_ first so much,” and she looked up at him, green eyes bright with tears. “I know you like doting on me, but I didn't want you to do that this time...”

He sighed a little, and pulled her into his arms, hugging her gently.

“I like knowing what you think because it helps me make a better informed decision,” he murmured, resting his chin on her head. “It's not about doting or acceding to you, it's about hearing what my wife thinks and building a consensus from there. I can't do that if you don't tell me about what's bothering you.”

“....I can't help you if you don't talk to _me_ either... I know... I know a lot of your therapy is between you and the therapist. Just like mine is. But...”

“I just didn't want to disappoint you. Or anyone,” And Adrian glanced up at Sypha and Trevor, who were both watching intently. “You all wanted to come back, and we all expected that I would return to Alterra. It felt too much like.. giving up, admitting that I couldn't take what they'd thrown at me. And some of it was spite for them too; they wanted me to die on Atlantis, one way or another. I wanted to show them that they couldn't get rid of me so easily.”

Sypha muttered something under her breath he decide to ignore; her expression suggested she thought he was an idiot, and to be frank, he couldn't really _argue_ with that assessment.

“All right. So you _don't_ want me to be asleep for two weeks. Can you help me think of another way then, where I won't be as anxious while we're on the shuttle?”

Her head came up a little under his, but he hugged her tight a moment more before she pulled back. Her distress pinched his heart, and he kissed her forehead.

“This is as much for Trevor and Sypha as for you,” he said, lightly booping her nose. “They both made some good points too.”

Trevor's snort suggested that none of them bought it, but after a moment Anna just pressed her face against his chest, sagging a little in a way that suggested she knew she'd lost and she wasn't interested in restarting the conflict.

“What about a nanite tuning?” Trevor said thoughtfully. “Something set to activate while we're at the spaceport and then kicks in if you're getting too anxious?”

“Like Anna's?”

“No, mine is... constant,” she said quietly, her fingers curling loosely in his shirt. “I'm _always_ a ball of anxiety and neurosis...”

“Yeah, but you're _our_ little ball of anxiety and neurosis, so it all works o-ow!”

Sypha pulled her elbow out of Trevor's side with an annoyed sigh. He rubbed his ribs with a wince, and huffed at her; Adrian half-smiled, shaking his head a bit, even as tension eased.

“What's a nanite tuning?”

“It's... Okay, so, this is situational anxiety. Being on a ship is going to make you upset, even knowing it's not the same as the Pirouette because you've been generally traumatized on and by ships,” Anna said, voice sliding slowly from unhappy to her lecturing tone. He rather liked that tone; when she knew more on a subject than he did, he _enjoyed_ listening to her about it. “Your anxiety is going to have spikes, sort of like... like the heart monitor data from your medical monitor. Just not as steady, because we don't know what's going to make you twitch. A nanite tuning is like when you start to get overwhelmed, but I'm there to talk you down from it, except the nanites will cope automatically and release the proper amount of chemicals needed to maintain balance so you don't go catatonic, or..”

“Run away screaming?” Trevor offered.

“...that's usually not common, but yes...”

Adrian snorted a little, and nuzzled Anna gently, feeling the tension ease from her bit by bit.

“Isn't that something the nanites are already programmed to do?” Sypha asked, puzzled.

Anna shook her head a little.

“No, they're not supposed to interfere with the chemistry of the brain and body. They're to monitor major vitals and make it easier on doctors to diagnose. Things like Adrian's medical monitor are there to help provide long term diagnosis without requiring a medical scan every ten minutes or so. The can be programmed to ease anxiety, depression, and other mental illnesses, but that's a lucky side benefit, not their main objective.”

Sypha blinked, then nodded a little.

“So can you do it?”

Anna shook her head again, and Adrian nuzzled at her softly on reflex alone.

“Adrian's my husband,” she explained, nuzzling back. “I'm not impartial when it comes to him, or either of you. We're not allowed to diagnose family because we're too biased towards Making It Right, and sometimes that leads to bad judgment. But either his therapist, or one of the doctors at the hospital can sanction and tune the nanites.”

“How do _you_ know what nanite tuning is?” Sypha asked, eyeing Trevor.

He sighed a little.

“So, okay, back after I first left my aunt's and uncle's place, I got... in over my head a bit. Mostly drinking, since that was the affordable way to check out. Called Anna a couple times so blizted off my arse I don't even remember what we talked about...”

Anna made a face and shivered a little. Adrian snuggled her gently, and she snuggled back.

“It's... part of why I had such a hard time with him getting drunk that night on the Pirouette,” she said softly. “I am... I can handle people being a bit tipsy, that's fine. Trevor's a dork when he's only a bit tipsy.”

“Hey, I'll have you know that I am refined _elegance_ after a couple of beers.”

Adrian snorted a little as both women sighed in tolerant amusement. Trevor grinned, and shrugged.

“Anyways, so at one point I was bad enough that Anna actually came to me from... whatsit, weren't you...?”

“It was before I met Quinn, but after I started college. I'd elected to go to a real campus instead of taking e-courses at the time because it was actually cheaper, but that meant transferring through three different trans-govs first. Which was fun.”

Trevor snorted a little.

“I was doing just enough work to get money to drink,” he said. “I was basically a functional alcoholic, and no one else gave a damn but her.”

“I got _worried_ ,” Anna huffed, blushing a little. “My idiot cousin was going to drink himself stupid, or get hurt because he couldn't see straight, and I didn't have... _anyone_ else I could turn to. I had to trade over to e-courses so I could stay with him for a while and help him out... though you did do a lot of the work without me.”

“Hell, when the non-confrontational one in the family tells you you're being a dumbass, it's kind of a kick in the head,” Trevor said with a cheeky grin. “I figured out I didn't really want to die once she more or less shoved me at the free therapy, and the therapist helped me out a lot. The tune was to help me with the alcohol cravings; it'd hit me, and then the nanites would correct it. Between that, the actual therapy sessions, and Anna pushing me to get sober, I managed it. And I do my best to avoid getting that drunk now.”

He reached over and ruffled Anna's hair, making her yelp and shove his hand off. Adrian stifled amusement as he gently fixed her hair, though Sypha was much less circumspect, snickering audibly.

“It's not the same as what my nanites do,” she said, leaning into his touch. “Mine are a steady stream to keep the anxiety in check, but... A tune would probably work for you. And then we just get another doctor or three as part of the Atlantis staff, and they can undo it when we get there.”

Adrian nodded, then kissed the top of her head.

“It sounds like a viable alternative to a two-week coma,” he said quietly. “I'll think about it.”

He felt her tense a little, then nod. Sypha sighed but shrugged, then pulled out her data pad and pushed it to the center.

“In that case, let's talk living space...”

 

-

 

Anna hesitated in the doorway of Adrian's room watching him uncertainly as he pulled off his shirt and tossed it somewhat haphazardly towards the laundry basket. The rental discussion had been tabled after supper, and they'd all drifted to solo activities; Adrian had gone into his office, Trevor had decided to play some games on the vidscreen, Sypha had gone to read, and she had ended up sitting on her swing in the garden for most of the evening.

He looked up, startled slightly, then half-smiled.

“When did you learn to move so quiet?” he teased, beckoning to her gently. “Is this revenge for how often I snuck up on you?”

Despite herself, she smiled, unable to resit him. She stepped in, letting the door close quietly behind her, though she remained hesitant until he beckoned again.

“I wouldn't do that,” she said, slowly moving closer. “I think I understand why you kept doing it...”

He reached out and touched her face lightly, trailing his fingers along the curve of her cheek. She leaned into his hand, then looked up at him a bit timidly.

“...are you still upset?”

He blinked, then leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

“A little,” he admitted. “But you made a fair point yourself. I _should_ have said something much sooner. And I think I understand your reasons for _not_ saying anything, even if I don't entirely agree with them.”

She inched closer, shyly slipping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. His own wrapped around her softly, and tension slid away as his hands trailed little circles on her back.

“I just... you like to prioritize me. I know it's because you.. l-love me,” the word was coming easier these days, and scaring her less, but it was still hard to say at times, “and you want me to be happy... but.. I want you to be a _little_ selfish too. It... I won't _like_ it if you decide you want to be unconscious for the whole trip, but I can manage.”

He snuggled her closer and let out a small breath.

“I haven't decided yet,” he said gently. “I'm going to think about it for a few days, since we're not booking anything until we've decided where to live. I don't know about you, but staying at my parents home, no matter how large, would be the precise opposite of relaxing.”

“Even though Johnathan lives mostly in the city?”

“It's the _mostly_ label that worries me. I suspect if we're there, he'll be there too, if only to... glare and be grumpy at me.”

She sighed ruefully, and let her fingers trail up his back, over the subtle scars he'd earned on Atlantis. He hummed slightly, and nuzzled at her gently.

“We're okay,” he said softly. “I'm a little upset, a little hurt, but it's a difficult situation that's hit us both in similar ways. But it's just a little thing.”

Anna nuzzled gently back, pressing a light kiss to bare skin.

“I didn't mean to blow it out of proportion....”

“Well, you _did_ tell Sypha,” he said dryly. “Sometimes, she does this.”

She blushed.

“I'm sorry...”

He leaned down and kissed her lightly.

“I'm sorry too,” he murmured, pressing his forehead gently against hers. “It's something of a fine line to walk with you, thanks to that oaf. But I don't regret walking it, Anna. Just don't... sit on it next time, okay? If you don't like something, I should know about it so I can take that into account.”

She nodded uncertainly; she still wasn't the _best_ at speaking her mind, but he hadn't really ever been anything less than honest with her. She owed him the same, as partner and wife.

“Anna?”

“Hm?”

“....I love you.”

It made her jolt a little, and she caught her breath at the sharp spike of panic before she was able to gain control again. His hands touched and soothed, and she pressed her face briefly against his shoulder.

“....too,” she managed.

“Come to bed?”

Given that she had been half-afraid he'd want to sleep alone, she was quick to nod, then squeaked as he picked her up. He grinned a little at her, then kissed her gently.

“May I say something that _I_ don't like?” he asked, his voice light as he moved them both towards the bed.

“....okay?”

“You, my light, are wearing too many clothes.”

 

-

 

“I like it,” Sypha said after a minute. “We have more space here, but admittedly, we do kind of... rattle around a bit. Extra rooms we don't need and all that.”

Adrian nodded a little, turning the 3d model of the house this way and that. It was shaped like a U, and the space in the middle was filled in by paving stones and a somewhat gaudy fountain. It was, at best, a thirty minute walk to his parent's home, and there were plenty of local plants for Anna to enjoy learning about and caring for. There was even a large basement area that already contained pool and gym, something he rather liked, since an above ground pool would need to be covered for at least a quarter of the year, if not more depending on how pushy the local wildlife could get.

The only downside thus far was that they would need to provide all the furniture, something they certainly weren't short of.

“According to the landlord, it's meant to be shared by two families of four, so we'll probably rattle around in it a bit, if not as much as we do here,” Adrian said. “Main bedrooms with bathrooms on either side-”

“We can wave good morning and good night to each other,” Trevor snickered.

“Two smaller bedrooms each as well, with a shared bathroom between, and then the kitchen, dining area, and living room are all in this part,” Adrian continued, rolling his eyes slightly in amusement. “Utilities are downstairs with the gym and pool. As long as we don't paint, or alter the layout, we're more or less welcome to do as we please.”

“Pretty free hand for such a nice place. Feels like there should be a catch of some sort.”  
“That's because you're paranoid, Trevor,” Anna said dryly, leaning fondly against her cousin.

“Am not. There's enough things out to get us that it's perfectly justifiable c-”

“Paranoia~” Sypha teased.

He huffed and crossed his arms, mock-pouting.

“I am _not_ paranoid.”

Sypha giggled and kissed Trevor's temple as Adrian glanced at Anna inquiringly.

“...it looks nice,” she said after a moment. “It'll be big though...”

“Isn't that the point?” Trevor asked with a small smirk.

Anna frowned at him a little.

“I don't like rattling around a place, and once you two leave ahead of us, that's what it'll be like. It's bad enough we do it here because we thought we'd need the extra space and didn't...”

“Hm. Good point.”

She stuck her tongue out at Trevor, who responded in kind. Adrian shared a glance with Sypha, stifling a smile as she rolled her eyes. Admittedly when they'd picked their current place, it had been with the expectation of living in it for years, and possibly raising children in it, so he'd gone in with an eye for expansion. The place they were looking to rent would be maybe a year, year and a half at most, and no need for a bunch of extra space.

They had been looking for several days, but so far, nothing quite worked. Some were too large, others too small. There had been one with a pair of cabins, but that had been three hours by car to reach his parents place; too far for his liking. He'd become fond of the idea of dropping in mildly announced, just to have snacks with his little sister, or randomly joining his family for dinner. That meant it had to be close by. But he also didn't want to rent _directly_ from his father; he had just enough stubborn pride to want to be able to stand on his own as much as he could.

“We could always toss in the towel and get camping supplies,” Trevor offered.

“Let's _not_ do that. We don't need to practice for Atlantis, Trevor,” Sypha said dryly. “We'll be there soon enough.”

Home....

Adrian shook his head briefly, and sighed.

“We'll have to take _something_ ,” he said after a long minute, “no matter how imperfect. The only way to make a perfect house for us to rent would be to _not_ rent.”

The other three grimaced; it had been fairly unanimous that they would rent instead of buy, because their time on Athena was only temporary. Once he was on Atlantis, that was where he was staying, for good or ill, until his passing.

“Why don't we take a break for now and come back to it later?” Sypha suggested. “We're just going in circles at this point.”

“Might as well,” Adrian sighed a little, closing the files. “Maybe something new will pop up in a day or so...”

“Worth waiting around,” Trevor said with a small shrug. “What now, then?”

“Don't you two have a date?” Anna asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought it was clubbing night.”

“Oh. Yes,” and Sypha perked up immediately.

“Want to come?” Trevor asked lazily, grinning a little as Anna made a face at him.

“Thank you, but no,” Adrian said, wryly amused. “Your preference of dance music is too loud, and too crowded.”

Sypha grinned and flirted a wave as she left the kitchen, Trevor ambling comfortably after..

“Did _you_ want to do something while they're out of the house?” Anna asked after a moment, getting up and moving towards the tea dispenser.

“...while I admittedly don't much feel like going out in public,” Adrian paused as she selected her tea and she glanced at him curiously. “Yes please, the same as yours, but less sugar; I do think I'd like to do some dancing.”

Color touched her cheeks, and he grinned a little. She was so cute when she was embarrassed like this.

“No, I mean _actual_ dancing,” he teased kissing her cheek gently as she brought a cup over to him. “Stay in, move a bit of furniture around so we have the space, put on the right music and just... dance.”

“...I like that idea,” she said after a thoughtful moment, sipping softly at her tea. “Dress up?”

“Only if you want to,” he leaned on her lightly, taking comfort in the face that she snuggled up willingly. “You did look lovely at the gala...”

“Only because you asked.”

He nuzzled at her gently.

“We do seem to be coming at wedding traditions in bits and pieces,” he teased.

She giggled and pushed at him gently as he nipped at her delicately.

“What's _that_ supposed to mean?”

“Well, we had our private dinner date that was technically a wedding dinner,” and he tugged her onto his lap, relaxing as she shifted over without protest. “We had two of those, actually, so I suppose one would be a rehearsal? We registered the marriage, and we did the rings well before _anything_ else...”

She was giggling at him, a sound he adored. He sipped at his own tea then snuggled her dipping his head to press a light kiss to her neck.

“I suppose we could count the gala as a celebration? Or at least the wedding dances, considering I danced with everyone _but_ my father and brother...” He pondered briefly, mock-thoughtfully, then snuggled her as the giggles began to abate. “It _is_ tradition for the newlyweds to dance on their own for at least one song~ And by one their own, I mean, 'being the only people on the dance floor'.”

Anna's giggles started up again and she snuggled into his hold easily. It made him relax; she had tried to avoid bringing up the subject of sedation versus tuning so that he could have the space to think about it, which he rather appreciated. But he knew it bothered her, and he knew as well that because it did, he was leaning towards the tuning option.

But he still wasn't entirely settled, and wanted to think about it for a little longer.

“And of course, we'll have the house to ourselves for a few hours,” he murmured, pressing another kiss to the side of her neck that was not _quite_ as chaste as the first was. “No worries about.... unexpected interruptions.”

He breath caught a little as he ever so gently bit the side of her neck, and she shivered, giggles traded for the barest hint of a moan as he sucked on her skin. Not hard enough to leave a hickey, but definitely more than enough for her to know where he was hoping to take the night. She elbowed him gently, and he pulled back, if reluctantly, then chuckled a little at the blush coloring her cheeks.

“You are painfully adorable, did you know that?” he teased.

“....one of these days, I will flip your pool float,” she huffed, blushing more.

“Sypha's already done that.”

“Yes, but that's _Sypha_. I'm not Sypha.”

He nuzzled her fondly.

“For which I am quite grateful, since we don't need _two_ Sypha's.”

“That's a terrifying concept,” Trevor called as he passed the kitchen.

“I _heard_ that!”

“I know~”

Anna snickered at Sypha's mock-exasperated sigh.

“Throw a _shoe_ at you,” she threatened.

“-arted it.”

“-on't care who-”

The door closed on their amiable bickering, and Anna burst into giggles once more.

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

Trying to pick the proper rental property is a bit like hunting the needle in the haystack. I agree with Anna's assessment that we don't want _too_ large of a house, but I'd rather too large than too small, and the ability to rent it all at once, instead of having to worry about unexpected, and unknown, neighbors. I'll look for a few more days, with them, but the sooner we are off Torrens, the better, once we are all without jobs.

I still feel... guilty about taking Anna from the work she'd been trying so hard to achieve. She wanted to be a pediatrician, but because of me she became a general practitioner. I know she just wants to take care of me, and I admit, it's a bit admirable that she doesn't fuss over all of us even though she's perfectly in the right to as our family doctor...

Ah, my thoughts are wandering, and I hear Anna coming downstairs.

I wonder if she decided to dress up...


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

 

“So we're agreed then. It's not perfect, but it'll do?”

Anna nodded, as did Trevor and Sypha. Adrian sighed a little in relief, and tapped the button for the rental company's page, quickly entering the pertinent details. It would likely take a few hours before they heard back, but it would, hopefully, be a smooth transaction.

“Want me to get started on tickets to Athena?” Sypha asked.

“Please. Trevor, are you actually keeping your giant bed?”

Trevor snorted a little.

“As if that's even in question. We need at _least_ one for family cuddlepiles.”

Anna giggled a little and Adrian smiled wryly.

“Can't argue with that... You'll have to figure out how to deconstruct it when the time comes, you realize.”

“Yeah yeah,” and Trevor shrugged lightly. “As long as we get the habitat builders, it shouldn't be that hard. They don't really differ that much between brands.”

“I'll contact the realtor as soon as Sypha knows when we're leaving,” Anna volunteered. “So they can put this place on the market again.”

Adrian nodded, leaning over to kiss her temple as she gathered up their used breakfast dishes for the washer. She smiled at him, and kissed his cheek in reply, prompting a mock-exasperated groan from Trevor. Adrian raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, who stuck out his tongue jokingly.

“Jealous?~” Adrian teased.

“I am not dignifying that with a response.”

Sypha snickered, giving Trevor his own kiss on the cheek as she sorted through pages on her data pad.

“That presumes you have dignity; I'm not sure that's possible,” she said.

Adrian snickered as Trevor looked mildly affronted.

“I can be dignified!”

“On what planet?” Anna asked, her tone innocent.

“Hey, I was a perfect gentleman when we were attending those galas!”

“You did complain rather a lot,” Adrian pointed out wryly. “I'm not sure that's dignified, Trevor.”

“I didn't bitch to their faces, it counts,” he retorted, huffing slightly.

Anna's giggles were soft, and she moved around to give Trevor a quick hug, which made him sigh a little, even as he clearly relaxed.

“Okay, so the next nearest shuttle leaving for Athena is....”

“Not nearest,” Adrian protested, feeling a small jolt of anxiety run up his spine. “We need time to receive my father's habitat builders, and then deconstruct the things in the house, a-and-”

“How _much_ time?” Sypha asked.

“....I... I'm not...”

He caught his breath as Trevor reached over the table and grabbed his hand, giving him an anchor to hold onto. Yes, he wanted to leave, but he didn't want to _rush._ It needed to be planned, not... abrupt.

Anna's hands came down on his shoulder, and he leaned back until his head was on her chest without letting go of Trevor's hand.

“When did your father send the builders?” Anna asked, her voice firm, if soft.

“...last week.”

“So we have another week, assuming he shipped them standard, before they'll get here. If we go over the house from top to bottom, we can probably find more things to donate than to keep,” she said with calm practicality. “Two weeks?”

He let out a slow breath, then nodded. That was more manageable than immediately.

“All right,” Sypha nodded. “I can book us for two weeks out... Here, let's decide what class of cabin we want to be in, yeah?”

 

-

 

Anna pushed a little harder, digging the heel of her hand into the tight muscle that corded Adrian's back. He hissed a little, but otherwise didn't protest, and she continued the massage with care.

“...remind me again why you wanted to be a doctor?” he mumbled, face half-buried in the pillow. “Your hands are much better used like this.”

She rolled her eyes in wry amusement, and remained quiet, focusing on the task at hand. His back was a mess of tension, and getting it to let go took methodical patience.

“...'nna?”

“Hm?”

“Are you upset?”

She blinked, then huffed a little in amusement.

“No, dear. Why?”

“Was... I was wondering... why you decided to be a doctor. And you didn't...”

“Oh. Well...” She frowned a little, gently rubbing her thumb over a particularly stubborn knot of muscle. “I didn't at first. I was actually considering being a lawyer. Ironically enough, I wanted to focus on planetary claims law, and colonization rights of the individual against the trans-gov.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm. I liked the complexity of it, and the idea that it could maybe help people who lived on a planet and didn't want to deal with other govs more than strictly necessary. Funnily enough, with a million things to track, it was never overwhelming. Sort of soothing, actually... But... well, then Trevor has his drinking problem to address... and then Quinn happened. It was easier, and saner, to switch majors when I switch campuses.”

Adrian shifted like he wanted to sit up, but she nudged him back down and kept working. He was relaxing, if slowly, and she didn't want all her work to be undone. It wasn't like it bothered her to talk about it, as long as she didn't think about that time period too hard.

“Law work became too.... traumatically entwined with Quinn and his control. But I still wanted to do something to help people. Being a doctor was the next best choice, even if most doctoring these days is all... scanners and computers. I _like_ all the fiddly work, even if it's not really in style any more.”

“...and you help me, too,” he murmured.

Anna smiled, and leaned down carefully, kissing his cheek.

“Yes. Though that certainly wasn't expected. I was looking to be a pediatric doctor, and you're a bit too _old_ for that, you know.”

He chuckled softly and caught her hand gently, tugging her down until she was laying on his back instead of sitting on him. She snuggled against him contently, loosely wrapping her arms around him in a hug.

“I think we'll count that as a good thing,” he murmured. “I would rather be your husband than a child you tend to, after all.”

She snorted a little, then nuzzled him softly.

“....Anna?”

“Hm?”

“...do you want children?”

She blinked, and shifted a little to get a better look at his face. He had flushed slightly, and she suspected he hadn't meant to say that... but the words had been said. She tipped her head thoughtfully, humming a little, then shrugged slightly.

“Not right now. It's too... busy and messy. And... well, I'd like to be a little bit selfish, and keep you to myself a bit longer, before I have to share you with any children we have. But. In the future, maybe once we're all settled properly on Atlantis...”

Adrian shifted a little, and she moved to get up, then squeaked as his arm snaked around her waist and pulled her down onto the bed with him, tucking her close as he rolled onto his side.

“...that was about what I was thinking too,” he admitted. “I didn't... mean to ask. Put you on the spot like that.”

“It's fine,” and she nuzzled up under his chin. “When we're ready, I think we'll do all right, but... we shouldn't rush it. I _like_ having you all to myself.”

His mouth brushed across her forehead and he hugged her gently, hands slowly trailing along her back.

“Yes, I enjoy it too...”

“But...?”

He chuckled ruefully, nuzzling her temple.

“Well, I do want children. Eventually. I'm glad to know that you're open to it.”

She nuzzled back, and yawned; it hadn't been an especially _busy_ day, but actual moments of relaxation were few and far between still. Laying like this, she almost wanted to take a nap...

“Does your back feel better now?”

“Yes. Your hands are quite clever, my light.”

She snorted a little, and gently pushed at him.

“You're a butt, you know that right?”

Adrian grinned a little, and kissed her nose.

“That's not a nice thing to say about your loving husband,” he teased.

“....I mean, if you talk to Sypha about _Trevor_...”

He snickered a little, and nuzzled her fondly.

“Yes, well, Trevor does have this habit of making himself a bit of an ass.”

“....he really does,” and she sighed in tolerant amusement. “Good thing he's family, hm?”

“Hm...” Adrian was quiet for a moment. “Back when... we were all getting to know one another, he often reminded me of Scott, honestly. I wasn't very fond of Scott...”

Anna made an inquisitive noise, nuzzling up under his chin a little.

“He was very.... I suppose inflexible. He never liked taking orders from Liesse, even though by all rights she was above us in the hierarchy of command. He'd _do_ it, but he'd complain about it where she couldn't hear.”

Anna stayed quiet, waiting patiently.

“I've... well, I'd hallucinated him before, even though I assuredly didn't want to. Just to have someone to fight with, I suppose. It's... I suppose it's funny to think of now, but I don't think you would have been as comfortable with Scott as you are with Trevor, and that was reassuring at the time.”

“...considering some of the audio logs we got, I'd probably have let Trevor punch him a couple of times,” Anna admitted.

Adrian snorted, and hugged her fondly.

“Not an abnormal reaction. He was a good engineer, but nowhere near as personable as your ridiculous cousin. Which says something, because goodness knows Trevor has his moments...”

Anna laughed.

“Trevor's only charismatic and charming when he _wants_ to be,” she said knowingly. “Which isn't often, because most people aren't worth the effort... and also, when he does try, it's uuuusually when he finds someone attractive. You should have seen him trying to flirt with Sypha on the Aurora, it was _hilarious_.”

“I'd believe it. You've mentioned something similar before...” He nuzzled at her gently. “How badly _did_ their first meeting go? For that matter, how did you meet Sypha?”

“Roommate. One of three others, though we were all on vaguely separate shifts, so we really didn't interact that much,” Anna replied yawning again and settling more comfortably in his hold. “She was brought on in part for her xenbi work, but mostly because she had a way with organizing people, and didn't take anyone's guff. I think she's the one who decided we were going to be friends...”

And she laughed softly, shaking her head a little in memory.

“I wasn't really interested in getting to know anyone, really. Just finding Trevor was a stroke of accidental luck, but Sypha took to waiting up until I was done with my shift and then we'd... chat. Very light and simple at first, and... well, I didn't really understand it at the time. But I started looking forward to it, and she would let me... vent about some of the ridiculous ways people got injured on the ship.”

“The 'state of the art, you have to be a special sort of idiot to mess this up' sort of injury?” Adrian prompted.

“Pretty much.” She shook her head a little and sighed. “Eventually, our three shifts actually managed to converge, and we had lunch together. Trevor got kicked a lot because he sometimes doesn't know when to stop talking... No one got _hit_ , but she really didn't believe me for a while when I said he was a lot nicer than he first seemed.”

Adrian chuckled, then yawned a bit himself.

“Well, he _does_ have being a bit of an ass down to an art form...”

“Mmhm. But we like him anyways.”

“Yes,” and Adrian snuggled down a bit more. “We do. It would certainly be a good deal quieter without him. I think I prefer it this way.”

“Good. I do too.”

 

-

 

The blurring of time was more... comfortable than confusing now that the major events had been dealt with. Arn had full control, and Adrian had severance pay in his credit account. He could sleep when he was tired, eat when he was hungry, and when he needed a reminder of what the present time was, he found Anna, Trevor, or Sypha, and stayed with them for a while.

Anna and Sypha had decided to tackle the house, one room at a time, clearing out the extraneous items they'd managed to gather in the space of almost a year. It amazed him, a little, just how much _stuff_ they had managed to acquire, despite all of them not really being the sorts to randomly buy things while shopping for the requirements.

“I'll miss the pretty dresses,” Sypha said wistfully as she held one up.

“You don't _have_ to donate them,” Adrian said in sleepy amusement from where he was sprawled on the small couch. “We'll be on Athena for several months even before you two take the first ship to Atlantis. There's plenty of fine dining establishments in the nearest city where those would be perfectly acceptable.”

“Yeah, but Trevor's not any more comfortable with that sort of thing than Anna is. You know they do it because we want them too,” she pointed out a little wryly. “Not because they actually enjoy it.”

“...true. But still. You don't have to get ride of them if you don't want to. Sometimes it's fun to just... dress up while staying home too.”

“Hm... you might be right there,” and she smiled a little, “though it'll certainly be impractical once we head out for Atlantis.”

Adrian chuckled slightly.

“I don't know, dancing in the water could be fun too.”

Sypha snorted a little.

“It's ruin the lovely fabric,” she retorted, unable to hide her grin. “Not to mention we're not going to be doing a lot of dancing for a while.”

“Shame,” Adrian sighed theatrically. “We could bring some class to all the sea life.”

“The sea life is going to try and eat us,” Sypha said dryly. “We're going to need to look into ways of keeping the Reapers from doing that, you know.”

“Yes yes, be practical,” Adrian huffed playfully.

“I think I will, thank you.”

They grinned at each other for a moment, before Sypha returned to her packing.

 

-

 

“...and then we've got...”

Anna flicked through her datapad with a faint frown as she crossed off items on her list, absently sticking her stylus behind her ear after a moment as she looked up to check the number of boxes they had filled.

“...where's my pen?”

“Behind your ear,” Trevor said with a snicker, then reached out and grabbed it before she could. “I swear, how have you _not_ collapsed like Adrian yet?”

“Adrian collapsed because he tried to force himself to do too much to quickly, and never let on that he was suffering,” she replied tartly, swiping the stylus back with some asperity. “I'm _fine_ , thank you very much.”

“Riiiiight.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and ticked another couple things off the list. Really, she _was_ fine. Lists were a good way to keep organized, and track how much they were going to have to ship to the spaceport, not to mention wrangle through customs before they could take it all, and themselves, to Athena.

“So what'd Adrian decide, anyways?”

“He's going with your idea of a tune,” she replied absently. “I don't know that he's necessarily at peace with the idea, but he says it's what he wants, and he's going to see his therapist tomorrow so that it's set up before we leave.”

“Gotten any referrals for people on Athena? What's the nearest town to where we're staying?”

“Not yet, but I suspect once we get there, Lisa will have a list for both of us. She seems like the type of mother-doctor to anticipate that,” and Anna smiled a little. “I'd have to look at a map again.... I don't even really know where _we're_ staying.”

It would, admittedly, be strange to live outside of a bustling city. She didn't necessarily _like_ Eltaria, wouldn't call this city home, but it had been a decent place to live for the most part.

“Well, we're not on any grand cliff, at least?”

“...not funny, Trevor.”

He reached over and ruffled her hair briefly, stealing the stylus again when she squeaked and pushed him off.

“I mean, it's going to be more-ack hey!-rural than we've done in years,” he said, holding the stylus over his head as she tried to get it back, grinning. “We're going to be surrounded by more trees and bushes than people, at least for a little bi-gack!”

Anna snatched the stylus back again and stuck it back in the pad's holder for good measure, then stuck her tongue out at Trevor as he rubbed his shin.

“Serves you right,” she huffed.

“Tiny and vicious. Always forget the vicious part...” He huffed a little, then scratched his head slightly with a small shrug. “You okay with... y'know, kinda living on charity?”

“It's not charity; technically I'm still employed by Adrian,” she pointed out with a small frown. “Who has plenty to pay me with, and actually increased my pay because I'm his full time caretaker as well as his spouse.”

“...and you're okay with that.”

Anna sighed, and leaned against a small stack of boxes.

“He's not trying to dictate my choices, or control what I choose to put the money towards,” she said after a long minute. “He pays me because being his caretaker is _work_ , and it's... separate from being his wife. I know the line is pretty blurred, and it could be argued that I'm doing my duty as his wife by taking care of him, but... it's really not the same, Trevor. He knows it, and he's made sure _I_ know it.”

It hadn't been an easy conversation either; she was still somewhat uneasy with it, because it felt like she was being paid to do what she would have done naturally, and for free. But that was part of why he _was_ paying her for it; it was a job, and a stressful one, looking out for his mental health and well-being. True, it had gotten easier with his resignation, and their planned moves, but she still tracked the readings from his medical monitor and used that as a basis for her evaluation of his current treatments. His therapist, without discussing everything, let her know the broad strokes—Adrian had insisted on that not long after he'd started going regularly—which also helped to paint the picture of her husband's status.

“Well, at least one of us is gonna get paid,” Trevor sighed dramatically, breaking into her thoughts. “We're pretty far from any big city where Sy could put her xenbi knowledge to use.”

“....it's going to be an adjustment for all of us,” Anna said after a moment. “Adrian's not going to know what to do with himself either, Trevor, he's said as much.”

“I know, I know... but he's kind of got the job of recovering all the bits and pieces of him. Sy and I aren't going to need that...”

Anna smiled wryly, and leaned up to give her cousin a kiss on the cheek.

“Well, we're near a small town, and if we need to, I'm sure there's a way to commute as necessary,” she pointed out. “It's not going to be the same, but we knew that when we agreed to this venture. Yeah?”

“Yeah, I know...” Trevor sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face. “And once we all get out to Waterworld, it's gonna be constantly going, so I should take advantage of the time to chill, but...”

Anna giggled, and hugged him affectionately.

“We'll find you something to do, Trevor, don't worry.”  
“I'm worried,” he deadpanned, making her giggle. Then he grinned a little. “I will say this; Sy made me promise to stick around Athena long enough for us to have a short ceremony.”

“....and suddenly I am _very_ worried.”

Trevor only smirked.

 

-

 

Personal log, Adrian Tepes

 

I expect the days will go faster now, as I am anticipating our leave-taking from both Torrens, and Alterra's trans-gov. Arn has things well in hand, and some of Sypha's family is actually volunteering to join us once we have observation space stations set up in geosynchronous orbit around Atlantis. I want to learn more from the planet, I admit, even as I want to return to my home in the deep caves.

Anna has mentioned that she wants to remake the Jellyshroom caves base from the ground up, which I think is a fine idea. There's also been talk of a small habitat on the edge of the crater, to observe the ghost leviathans, and an above-ground habitat/main base where the Aurora's shell likely still sits. She and Sypha seem quite eager to get started on those, while Trevor makes many jokes about heavy lifting.

I wonder, some, if I'll better be able to handle the sunlight. I could stand thirty minutes before it burned me after the cure; here, the atmosphere is thicker, and I also tended to cover as much skin as possible when I would dress for work, so it's hard to be certain just how much immunity to the light I have regained.

I think... perhaps if I cannot live on the surface, I would like to live among the creepvine beds. Even with the stalkers living among the fronds, that seems like it would be a safe place to live.

Of course, this all assumes we can get back into the water without suffering infection from the kharaa, but... well, the new phasegate was never deployed. So perhaps the years it will take use to return will ensure that there is nothing left.

….I wonder if we can get a new phasegate out there, sponsored by the Apollo transgov... I'll have to suggest it to Father when... after we get settled into our temporary home.


End file.
